Three Worthless Years
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Bella meets Jake at CAP they hit it off and writing to her, he falls in love. She has a boyfriend, gets pregnant, and stops corresponding. He can't forget her even while in Iraq. 3 yrs later he's at her door demanding an explanation. Nommed for best AH story at JBNP 2012 Awards, and Eclipse awards, best action, & 3rd place win at 2014 Fandom Choice Awards.
1. Chapter 1

**This tale is dedicated to Purelyamuse who inspired me to write this very personal story. Without her encouragement, it would never have crossed my mind to even attempt it. In this case, she was literally, and purely—a muse.**

Chapter 1: Taking Flight

A/N: The first time I heard Back to December by Taylor Swift, I started to cry, because I realized that it summed up my story, the story of _my_ Jacob and I.

* * *

><p>River Gardens, New Jersey was my home until I was nine years old. My mom, Renee, had a bad case of bursitis, and the winters were causing her excruciating pain in her joints. So we pulled up stakes and moved, sight unseen to Tempe, Arizona. Mom had a few relatives there, so it didn't seem too scary. What was scary, turned out to be the scorpions, rattle snakes and the constant oppressive heat.<p>

When it was time to start school, I was branded an egghead pretty quickly. Being shy and a good student obviously didn't sit well with the other kids at school. They all thought I was a stuck up kid, and as a result, I didn't have many friends. My dad was a strict disciplinarian, probably went with the territory of being a cop.

On top of being stuck up, I was also deemed anti social since Charlie insisted I come straight home from school and dig into my homework. Grades were important to my parents and anything less than a B in my studies was not acceptable. I was an obedient daughter, so I did what I was told. My report cards were monotonous, mostly A's right on down the line.

A lot of the other students got a monetary reward for good grades—not at my house. It was the expectation that I would show my parents an exemplary report card . . . or else!

I loved to read, and as I got older, in my spare time, sparse though it was, I gobbled up the classics, Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights, Tom Jones. Charlie pooh-poohed my choice of literature. He took me aside one day essentially to dispel any notions of romance I might have flirted with.

He locked eyes with me and in all seriousness stated, "There's no such thing as love, Bells; so get it out of your head. You get married to have companionship and children, that's all. This romantic nonsense is just that—nonsense. It's a fairy tale, and the sooner you embrace that fact, the better. Prince Charming is not out there on his white steed, ready to carry you off breathlessly to his castle."

I watched his mustache twitch as he spoke each word of his harangue. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but I did. What's more, I believed every word of it, like it was gospel.

* * *

><p>If grade school wasn't bad enough, high school was a horror. I hated it. I was an outsider; never really fitting in with the popular kids. At least I had Garry, my cousin, to hang around with sometimes.<p>

My senior year, Garry had joined up with the Civil Air Patrol. One of his friends was a cadet and recruited Garry. I wasn't all that hot to join, but my parents thought it might broaden my horizons. Being the dutiful daughter, I went with Garry to my first meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Angel Meets the Devil**

**Disclaimer:**S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>The year was 1996, a year forever etched in my memory . . . So many things happened that changed my life in that one short year.<p>

My dad dropped Garry and me off in Scottsdale, for my very first meeting of CAP or Civil Air Patrol. Why? Well, because my cousin was a year younger than me and didn't have his driver's license yet. I had a permit—but wasn't _permitted_ to drive. I didn't blame my dad for that, he was just saving the public at large.

He bought me a '53 Plymouth with a stick shift that drove like a tank. The day he took me out to practice driving, I backed the car up while it bucked like a bronco. The Sherman went up on the sidewalk, nearly taking out a lamppost at the edge of the cul de sac. Charlie got out of the car, cursing all the way. Did I mention that Dad had a bad temper?

We traded places, and he parked the car back in its original position. He returned to the passenger seat, and I repeated the maneuver exactly. I backed up, went over the curb and missed that lamppost by two inches. This time I think he was more frightened than mad. He was still cursing at the top of his lungs, however. Taking over the driver's seat, he headed home. He never took me driving again. A friend of his let me practice with his car, and thank god there was no clutch to worry about.

Anyway, enough about my driving lessons . . . There we were amid a bunch of strangers except for Garry's buddy. Those strangers quickly became my friends. It was amazing—not exactly an extrovert, I was surprised at how comfortable I felt around these people. I had never been asked out by any of the boys at my high school in Tempe, but these guys buzzed around me like flies. Not one of them held any interest for me though.

* * *

><p>So, that day, I was officially welcomed into Squadron 311, Angel Flight. You might ask what the heck is Civil Air Patrol? I know I did. It was a volunteer branch of the air force that did search and rescue missions for privately owned planes—still does, I think.<p>

My best friend there was Mike. He helped me with all of my projects and requisites to advance my rank. Actually, he turned in a project that he completed himself and affixed my name to it so I could achieve my Billy Mitchell Award. My shoes were even spit- shined by him whenever he came by my house. I never asked him to do that, he just took it upon himself.

The Civil Air Patrol Encampment or SARCAP was coming up in July. I had heard about this weeklong boot camp for teens, and I was petrified down to those spit-polished shoes I was wearing. I would be a grunt at Dyess Air Force Base in Amarillo, Texas.

The day arrived for us to fly out. Mike and Ron from another squadron were the only people I knew at Phoenix Sky Harbor. We flew in an ancient C130—a troop carrier—to our destination.

Most of the week was a grueling march in the hot Texas sun from one building to another for classes in aerodynamics, navigation and survival. The one class I remember the best was a hands on experience in a mockup of a jet fighter. Needless to say, I crashed the plane straight into the ground—on its nose, no less—much to my embarrassment.

The mess hall was something else. We had potatoes with all three meals, and it made me wonder if they still enforced KP duty. Mealtimes were bad. I had a hard time eating in a rush so I could make it back in the ranks to return to wherever; there was a strict schedule for everything. The first ones out of the mess hall had it the worst—they were forced to stand at parade rest in the unrelenting heat until the last person fell in.

At night it was difficult to sleep, even though we were bone tired and sporting blistered feet. Before lights out, Lieutenant Scott would come around with a flashlight and check everyone's feet for the sores. Good thing she had a big supply of moleskin. But the blisters were not what kept us awake though. It was the jet engines thundering non-stop all night long. Apparently, the mechanics had nothing better to do than rev up the engines every freakin' night. The first two times, it didn't matter much because I cried myself to sleep anyway. I hated it here. I was homesick and disgusted with cleaning the latrines with a toothbrush, making my bed so that a stupid quarter would bounce off of it, and making sure there were two finger's breadths between the hanging uniforms in the clothes rack. The class 'B' uniforms had to be to the right of the class 'A' uniforms, then the fatigues. Blah, blah, blah. Even making the bed had a formula. The top sheet had to be folded over the blanket with a six inch cuff, which remained twelve inches down from the head of the bed. If Lt. Scott didn't like it, she ripped it all off and you had to repeat the process. My disdain for this rotten place was pretty strong. That was all about to change tomorrow.

* * *

><p>That Tuesday, some of the cadets were allowed to visit the Bx for some snacks and soft drinks. I was sitting at a table with three other girls from Angel Flight. There were a group of tables across from us where the guys from Bravo Flight were seated.<p>

Linda, one of the girls I was sitting with, kicked me under the table. "Bella," she whispered, "that gorgeous hunk over at the other table is looking your way."

I turned my head and tried to see who it was. "Which one?"

"The one with the black hair, sitting on the right, beside the short blonde."

Maria spoke up then, "Oh, that's Jacob Black. He's from La Push, Washington. He lives on the Quileute Reservation there. He's such a sweetie with a good heart, too. Can't get a better guy than that one."

I tried not to cast my eyes in that direction again, but I secretly wanted to know if he was still staring at me. I kept my gaze trained on Maria, but even so, it was struggling to wander to the other side of the room. "How do you know all this?"

"We grew up together. I lived in La Push all my life—still do. By the way, don't look now, but he's heading over here."

We were not allowed to fraternize with the boys outside of the Bx or classes. So, it was a shock when the tall, cadet with jet-black hair, warm brown eyes and russet skin brazenly walked up and crouched down beside me. He was dressed in BDU—woodland camo fatigues, brown combat boots and a smile that could chase the clouds away.

Looking up at me from his inferior position, he peered straight into my eyes, smiled, and simply said, "Hello."

There was a dance floor in the middle of the table arrangement, and music was playing; a silly Oldie called _Sweet Pea_. How appropriate.

_Oh, Sweet Pea, won't you dance with me?_

_Won't you, won't you, won't you dance with me?_

_Oh, Sweet Pea, won't you be my girl?_

_Won't you, won't you, won't you be my girl?_

He stood up to his full height—which, I admit, was a little intimidating—held out his hand, and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Not wanting to embarrass him in front of the other guys, I said yes without thinking about it.

Taking me by the hand, he led me to the dance floor. It was chilly in the room, but Jacob's hands felt so good. They were warm and so huge that my hands got lost in them.

Jacob immediately launched into a conversation. "Hi there, beautiful. You have a name?" He cupped his hand around one ear pretending to strain at hearing my words.

"Doesn't everybody?" He cocked an eyebrow at me, looking amused. "Okay, it's Isabella Swan, but it's just Bella to my friends. I'm pretty sure you have a name, too."

"Sure, sure. It's Jacob—Jacob Black, but then you already know that, don't you?"

When I gave him a questioning look, he explained, "I've got good hearing. Maria told you.

"Now that the mystery is cleared up, where are you from, _just Bella?"_

Maybe he was trying to make polite conversation, but I didn't really want to divulge too much information about myself. "Are you taking up mapmaking or something? Why do you need to know that?"

"So I'll know where to send my love letters." He glanced at me to see my reaction, and grinned.

Holy cow, cocky much? I was pretty adept at being a cut down artist, so I replied, "A little bit overconfident there. Wouldn't you say?"

"Hey, don't give me that look. You can't deny the facts. You _are_ dancing with me. Here I am holding you in my arms, right?"

A slow number started, one of my favorite songs from the eighties, _Waiting for a Girl Like You_, by Foreigner. He held me closer, enveloping my hand in his and pressing it to his heart. Something about him started the butterflies in my stomach, but feelings of guilt began to shove them aside. I had a boyfriend at home, but what James didn't know wouldn't hurt him would it? I hadn't heard from him in two months—did he even miss me? This guy's warmth, and that musky scent, not to mention those dark bedroom eyes were slowly mesmerizing me.

I couldn't argue with his logic. "I'm from Tempe, Arizona—home of the ASU Sundevils."

Jacob filled me in on what was going on in his squadron. He was quite a talker—and easy to _talk_ to.

We danced silently to another slow number; his warm breath on my neck made me shiver slightly. When the music ended; my group got ready to leave.

Jacob escorted me back to the table, his hand at the small of my back. The other girls were already standing up ready to walk outside the Bx and fall into formation. He hesitated slightly, then suddenly grabbed my hand once more.

"Wait a minute, Bella, don't go yet. I'd like to see you again." Those dark eyes of his were talking much louder than his words ever could.

The girls all started heading toward the door. Maria glanced my way, giving me a nod as if to say, _careful, girl_. Jacob walked beside me, still clinging to my hand. For some reason, I didn't mind that he wasn't letting it go. As I got to the door, he pulled me back inside the Bx.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he stammered urgently, "There's a dance this Friday. Will you go with me?" God, those eyes were making me come undone.

Why couldn't I say no to this cocky devil? So I said yes. He kissed my hand and let me go, running back to his waiting mates. I turned and watched as the rest of his squadron were all hooting and catcalling to him. Jacob was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

My heart nearly flatlined when I saw that brown-eyed girl walk into the Bx. It wasn't that she was breathtakingly beautiful or anything, but there was just something about her. I can't explain it.

She probably thought I was rude staring at her the way I did, but, jeez, I couldn't tear my eyes away from that cute little brunette. When she turned and gazed back at me from her table, I almost fell off my chair. A torpedo couldn't have hit me any harder.

One of my friends from back home was talking to her, and I saw her mouth my name. _Good job, Maria—I'll be your slave for life._

I dated a few girls in high school, but there wasn't that instant connection if you know what I mean. There was no time to waste; I had to get her out of that seat and into my arms ASAP. _Okay, Jake, it's now or_ _never. Atten-hut! Forward huuuh!_ My feet went along with my heart's decision. I didn't know what I would do if she told me to buzz off—I would've crashed and burned in embarrassment.

The other guys at the table tried to reason with me, telling me I was an idiot. I figured you'd never get a bite if you didn't drop that hook into the water. What did I have to lose except for my pride? The hell with it—I was going for it.

Walking across the dance floor, I reached her table and crouched down beside her. She blinked in surprise as she peered down at me. Her eyes were like pools of melted chocolate and I don't mind admitting that they just about melted _me_ on the spot. I could've just stayed there and gazed into those eyes forever, but I was a man on a mission.

My mouth suddenly went dry; the words sticking in my throat. In what seemed like an eternity, I finally came out with the lamest line ever; "Hello." Well, it was all I could think of to say at that moment. _Oh hell_—_Real_ _smooth, Jake._

I asked her to dance and she actually said yes. Taking her small hand in mine, I led her to the dance floor. We chit chatted mostly about where she was from, but it was like pulling teeth for some reason. She wasn't too forthcoming about her personal stuff, like she was hiding something.

We danced two numbers, and then the girls at her table got up to leave. Damn, I had to act fast. I grabbed her before she walked out of my life, and asked her to the military ball that Friday. I held my breath—'til I heard her answer. For the second time today it was yes. _Yes, yes, yes!_

Phew, that was a close one! I didn't want to let her out of my sight. Good thing my heart steered my tongue in the right direction or she'd be hanging on some other guy's arm at the dance. I did have one regret though. Why couldn't she have come in sooner, so I could have had more time with her?

The guys at the table were hootin' and hollerin' at me. I let them make fools of themselves. They were just jealous, 'cuz I just got me a date with an angel. Sigh . . .

* * *

><p><span>AN: For those not used to military terms, here is a glossary:

**BDU** is an abbreviation for battle dress uniform or fatigues. Woodland camouflage is the green, brown and tan splotched uniform that is used in the forested areas.

**ABU** is an abbreviation for Air Force battle uniform, which now is a tiger striped fatigue with blue, white and light green streaks.

**KP** means kitchen patrol or kitchen police. KP duty entails lots of potato peeling.

**SARCAP** is an acronym for Search and Rescue Civil Air Patrol Exercise.

**Class A** uniforms are your dress up uniforms, usually blue. **Class B** uniforms are your everyday uniforms, usually khaki. **Fatigues** are for rough stuff.

**Dress right-dress** is a marching command. To make the columns equidistant, every cadet turns their head to the right, and puts out their right arm to touch the shoulder of the next cadet. The same is done to the person in front of you.

**Parade rest** is another marching command. The cadet stands upright with palms behind the back facing out and overlapping. The legs are shoulder width apart.

**Bx** is the base exchange—basically a convenience store, snack bar and hangout.

**Eyes right** is a marching command. Essentially, when in a parade, all eyes turn to the right in a silent salute to the onlookers.

**Tap Out** is a command given to put the cadets in "At Ease" posture.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Prince and the Pauper

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight Banner by Lady of Spain

**Warning**: _This chapter contains Bella's history with her boyfriend James. By the end of the chapter, we'll get back to her new acquaintance, that cocky devil, Jacob Black._

* * *

><p>Maria was beside me in formation. "Looks like you two hit it off. I have to tell you though, Jacob's like a brother to me. He's a really good guy, so please don't break his heart."<p>

"Don't worry; I'll let him down easy. I'm only going with him to a dance. I already have a boyfriend. I'm really not in the market to shop for another one."

As we marched on to our next class, Maria asked, "By the way, you haven't said very much about your boyfriend. What's he like?"

"James Saulnier—that's his name—is a musician, a drummer, in fact. He's had a gig in Las Vegas for the last two months. I'm really not too happy with him right now. He's only written me once since he got there. I don't know, maybe I should break up with him. I don't think he really loves me. Convenience, that's all I am to him, I guess."

Maria couldn't contain the scowl on her face. "Why do you stay with him then?"

I let out a loud sigh. "It's a_ looong_ story."

"Well, you're in luck, because I just happen to have a _looong_ attention span. So, let's have it!"

"I guess it's because he was a musician, and I wanted to impress the kids at school. The guys in my classes didn't want me, and here I was going out with the drummer of a really cool R&B band. After a while though, it became kind of a loyalty issue. My mother was adamant about that too. I think secretly she liked the idea of me going with an accomplished musician. You know, I've never even thought about cheating on him. This will be the first time in a year and a half that I've gone out with someone else. I figure I'll never see Jacob again after this Saturday, so what difference would it make. He seems like a nice guy, so I'd like to make him happy for just this one night." At least—that's what I thought.

* * *

><p>That night I mulled over my conversation with Maria. She asked a very good question about my disreputable boyfriend, James. Why the heck did I stay with him? Was my self esteem that low? Why couldn't I break away from him?<p>

James—it was a long story, longer than I cared to admit. I met him while at the home of my dad's friend, Dewey. His wife needed someone to fix her hair, so I volunteered. Dewey was a mandolin player, and was practicing at that time with a bunch of other musicians. James was the drummer. I had my eye on the guitar player, a tall good looking guy, named Brad. I hadn't even considered the drummer. As luck would have it, Brad already had a girl, a gorgeous blonde named Christi. He couldn't see me for dust anyway. The drummer on the other hand for some reason took a liking to me, and from then on, started hanging around my house, and calling me all hours of the night.

As embarrassing as it was, I acknowledged that I was more than a little bit flattered that a musician would find me attractive_. Take that, you crappy boys who didn't want me! _

We started seeing each other, and he told me that he loved me. The next words out of his mouth should have sent up the red flags.

When I stood there dumbfounded, he blurted, "What's wrong with you? The last girl I said that to, had her panties off for me in a flash."

I ignored his comment and walked out the door. If I had any sense, I would have stayed away from then on, but alas, common sense did not hold council in my naïve brain.

He apologized that evening for his crass behavior, but it was an empty ploy because every chance he got after that was another push to get me to put out for him.

It was a constant battle to keep him off of me. I just got so tired of him getting angry, throwing things around, and cussing up a storm. Many times, he would pick me up at the house, and before we got to the end of my block, we'd start the same old war over my not giving in to his _urges. _Invariably, he'd turn the car around and dump me off back at my house.

I was not hot to trot; I was a good girl. I'm sure I had hormones in there somewhere, but they never surfaced when I was around James. I guess there was no chemistry. I hadn't really felt a connection with _anyone_ up until that time. I believed what my father said, _there's no such thing as love_. In my case, there was no such thing as lust either. I didn't know if it was fear, or ignorance, or what. I didn't even know what I didn't know!

So there it was, I was not attracted physically to James at all, but stayed with him all the same. He continued to badger me until finally I gave up.

* * *

><p>The first time we <em>made love<em> didn't seem like it—making love I mean. I wasn't ready for his assault, or rather he didn't get me ready. It was so painful, I kept telling him to stop. I remember him muttering, "I've gotta pop your cherry—I've gotta pop your cherry." All the while he kept right on pumping away. _Jerk!_

His succeeding attempts at _making love—_what a misnomer—never improved one iota. I was beginning to wonder why people enjoyed this exercise in humiliation and pain. What a moron I was.

My dad hated him; he nicknamed him, _The Prince_. One of the reasons for his intense dislike the nightly late phone calls. James would call me in the middle of the night, but the phone was in the hall. I would rush out trying to get to it before my dad did. Sometimes, I didn't make it out there in time. Charlie pointed out to me, that the interruption to my sleep was not very considerate of my boyfriend, for my dad or me.

Some of our phone discussions were idiotic to say the least. I never was one to share my emotions. In this case I had none to share anyway. My emotional bank was empty, and I guess James picked up on it, because he would force me to say, _I love you_, over and over and over . . .

I had just graduated from high School. (By the way, James had dropped out of school his sophomore year.) My drummer boy by now, had joined an R&B band and was playing with them at _The_ _Pussy Cat Lounge_ in Sin City—Las Vegas. I hadn't heard from him since his first and only letter.

It was funny that I was thinking about James, but when I actually fell asleep—at some point during the night—my dreams were about the cocky devil I had just met at the Bx.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mike found me.<p>

"Hi, Bella. So—what do you think about encampment?"

"Don't ask. I can't believe you talked me into coming here." I scowled my meanest scowl at him.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend? I even got you out of going to the dance this Friday with Colonel Bryant. He asked me if I thought you would go with him. There's no way I'd let him take you out. I told him no, that you already had a date for that night."

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm curious though, why would you not want me to go to the dance with him?"

Mike's eyes suddenly bulged. "Bella—the guy looks like a rhinoceros!

Good ol' Mike—always after my best interests.

"So, you've already got a date, huh? Man, your friend's sure a fast worker. No one in my flight has even thought about who he'd like to take with him on Friday."

* * *

><p>That night, Lieutenant Scott came to my bunk. "Hey, Swan, there's some guy on the phone asking for you. I put him on hold." She glared at me with her steely gray eyes. "You have three minutes."<p>

I flung off the covers and hopped out of the bed. Who would be calling me at Dyess? "Did he say who he was?"

"Yeah, he said he met you yesterday at the Bx—some guy named Jacob Black."

My stomach started to churn. I'm sure my face went paler than usual, too. I walked to the lounge in my bare feet, and inhaled deeply. Lifting the receiver, I took it off hold.

"Hi, beautiful," I heard a voice say.

"Will you please stop saying that! I'm not beautiful, Jacob.

This guy couldn't take a hint. "Oh yeah? What mirror have you been lookin' in?"

I was tired and irritable, and his cocky attitude was not garnering any points with me at that moment. "Okay, I'm hanging up now."

His voice suddenly took on a panicked tone. "No, wait, wait—don't hang up, please . . . I'm sorry, I just don't know how to talk to you. You make me so nervous."

_Yeah—right_ . . . I rolled my eyes. "Could've fooled me."

"I wanted to talk to you before lights out so I could dream about you tonight. I couldn't remember what you sounded like. I had to hear your voice again. Don't be mad, okay?"

"You are too smooth." If only he could see the look on my face . . .

"How is it that you're the only guy calling a girl in Angel Flight?" How did he even get permission, I wondered?

"Maybe I'm the only guy who thinks the girl is worth it." Then he added, "Tell me something. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

What a dumb question to ask someone who didn't even believe in love. Okay, I'd play along. "Not really. I think it grows as you get to know the person. So, I'd say no."

"Me neither, so that's why I have to see you again; to confirm my suspicions." I could almost feel his smile through the phone cord.

I was going to have to nip this in the bud fast. "Jacob, stop. I have to tell you; I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know. Maria told me today."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"That all depends. Are you engaged to him?"

"No . . ."

"Then, no—there are no guarantees in this life. Relationships break up all the time, sometimes sooner, sometimes later. Right now, I'm hoping for sooner."

Boy, he was hard to discourage. "Are you saying that you'd like to fill his shoes if they ever get vacated?"

"Sure, sure."

Was he crazy? I was drumming my fingers on the small table. At this moment, he was making _me_ nervous. I blurted, "Even if I did break up with him, a long distance relationship is really hard to keep. They rarely survive."

His voice sounded strong and confident. "Well, beautiful, I'm telling you right this minute—I'm a survivor."

"Look, Jacob, I hate to break it to you, but Lt. Scott's waving her flashlight around. I've got to go."

"Me too, I'll dream about you tonight. Will you dream about me?"

"You don't give up do you?"

"Not on your life—I told ya', I'm a survivor. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams—I hope." He laughed.

"Goodnight, Jacob."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Having a Ball

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>The evening of the military ball dawned and Angel Flight was in a flurry. Formal dresses were being hauled out. Makeup and hair were being done. Lt. Scott even gave us more than the three allotted minutes in the shower so we could shave our legs, and under our arms.<p>

I got out my dress. It was a hand me down, a red chiffon cocktail dress from a rich girl whose father my mom worked with. I figured the guys wouldn't mind; they never had the least notion about fashion sense. Anyway, I always heard that red catches the eye, especially the eye of a member of the male species. The length was good too, since my only redeeming feature was my pair of legs. There was a German exchange student at my school who used to refer to me as Miss Sexy Legs—so I knew that much was true.

I was clueless as to hair styling, so Maria did my hair for me. She pinned it up and curled it prettily. Linda applied my makeup. I was all ready, waiting for my date to show up.

The bus parked at the front of our barracks, and the guys came barreling out looking for their dates. Jacob was one of the last to disembark. When he saw me, he did a double take and surrendered his face to an emerging smile. He looked pretty sharp himself in his dress blues. Several of the girls swung their heads around to get a better view. I had to admit, he nearly took my breath away.

He walked over to me and wrapped an arm about my waist. He repeated his prior observation, "Hey, beautiful. Now, don't deny it—you are . . . beautiful, tonight. I've got the most gorgeous angel from Angel Flight, and she's wrapped in my arms."

I felt the color rising in my cheeks and looked down at the floor.

He placed two fingers under my chin, and lifted my face to his. "You're blushing. Why are you blushing? I'm just telling the truth."

I peered into those warm brown eyes, and had to look away again. "I'm not used to guys talking to me the way you do. I guess you've had a lot of experience."

We started walking toward the outside door so we could climb aboard the bus, talking as we went along. "Not really, I don't date that much. I'm just a truthful guy. Some people even think I'm rude. Admit it, you thought so yourself."

"I didn't think you were rude exactly, just annoyingly confident."

He shrugged his massive shoulders. "I don't see the sense in playing games. It wastes time. I saw what I liked and went for it. Life's too short. _Carpe Diem_, that's my motto."

We entered the bus and walking straight to the back, took a seat.

The ride was fairly brief, only about fifteen minutes. Jacob kept me entertained, filling me in on the exploits of his life in La Push. It seemed like a totally different world from Tempe.

I shook my head, laughing as he told me about some of the stunts his two best friends had pulled. "Quil and Embry sound like a couple of characters."

Jacob's eyes sparkled as he replied, "Yeah, they keep things pretty exciting on the rez. You should come visit so I can introduce you to them. You gotta watch out for Quil though. If you think I'm smooth—I'm sandpaper next to Quil. He's a chick magnet—at least he thinks he is. He's always chiding me about not having a girlfriend. But I figure, why bother going out with someone you're not interested in. It just seems pointless."

I started to feel sympathetic toward him, and absentmindedly took his hand in mine. I peered into those warm eyes and blurted, "Don't you ever get lonely?"

He smiled slightly. "I haven't got time to be lonely. I take care of my dad—he's in a wheelchair. And I keep myself pretty busy. Right now, I'm restoring a '74 Volkswagen Rabbit. I tinker around with motorcycles too.

"Hey, I just realized, I'm doing all the talking here. You know, you could interrupt a little more often. So tell me about yourself."

"I'm sorry, there's not that much to tell. I lead a fairly boring life. I graduated from high school six weeks ago, and I'm enrolled in the nursing program at ASU. I don't have many friends and the ones I have are all in the Civil Air Patrol. I really don't get out all that much either, my parents make me come home straight from school to study and do homework. Pretty boring, huh?"

"Uh, yeah . . . but I liked watching the expression on your face while you told me. That kept me thoroughly entranced." He leaned his head in closer, narrowing his eyes. "Did you know that you bite your bottom lip when the telling gets tough?"

He traced my bottom lip with tip of his index finger. I should have batted his hand away, but I didn't. He stared at my lips and moistened his own with his tongue. My emotions were all over the place. What was going on here?

The bus stopped at our destination, and Jacob dropped his finger from my mouth. He led me by the hand through the door of the building. He kept glancing at me every few seconds, making me self conscious. I was hoping that my cheeks weren't competing with the color of my dress.

The place was decked out in red, white and blue streamers. There was a live band playing the music and a huge table displaying all kinds of food and soft drinks.

We danced together for most of the numbers. Mike cut in a couple of times, but Jacob put up with it good-naturedly. Mike outranked him anyway, so there wasn't much he could do about it.

When we sat, Jacob continued telling me all about his home. I was almost homesick for a place I hadn't even been to. He made the place and the people come alive. I was never much of a conversationalist around a person I had just met, but he made me so relaxed that I chatted as if I had known him all my life.

He then went on about what he looked for in a girl. Someone who didn't cuss like a sailor, or dress like she belonged in a brothel. Someone who was sweet and affectionate, but not easy—you know, the fast type of girl. He was looking for a girl like me? He didn't even know me yet, and I was already on a pedestal, precariously perched. I didn't want to ruin his little fantasy, so I didn't bother to comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV: <strong>The afternoon prior to the Military Ball

Damn, I had never seen so much jockeying for position in my life. The showers were going non-stop and it was like a war zone trying to get a freakin' mirror in front of my face. It was a blessing that I didn't have that much stubble to shave off. My dress shoes were all spit polished the night before, my shirt was back from the laundry, and my blues were pressed to perfection. I hoped Bella would like what she saw, not that I was trying to impress her or anything. Okay, so maybe I wanted to impress her a teensy bit. A guy's gotta try, right?

We loaded up the bus, and I was the first one to get on. I was a little anxious to see my date, you understand. It occurred to me after the bus lurched forward, that being on the back seat, I would obviously be the last to disembark. _Great planning, Jake._

The bus came to a stop in front of the barracks housing Angel Flight. The guys elbowed each other in a scramble to get to their dates. I turned to two of the cadets sitting beside me. "Hey guys, what say, I hold a spot for you back here and you do the same for me."

They nodded in agreement and we followed the others down the aisle and out of the bus. The dorm was doubly crowded now with male and female cadets milling about. I was like a heat seeking missile trying to find that sweet girl. I was even sniffing the air to find her. She had a distinctive scent of strawberries about her—and I _loved_ strawberries. Must've been the shampoo she used. Whatever it was, it made my senses reel.

The crowd of people started to thin out and as I turned my head, there she was—a goddess decked out in a bright red dress. The fabric was soft and filmy, just beckoning me to touch it. Her chestnut hair was swept up very attractively in pretty curls on top of her head, and she had on a touch of makeup that accentuated her cheekbones, her lips, and those man-melting chocolate eyes. I was stunned into silence, and for a talker like me, that was sayin' somethin'.

It took me a good couple of seconds to recover my wits. I lifted my feet from the floor, where they seemed to be glued, and walked toward her. My arms had a mind of their own as they reached out to instinctively wrap around her tiny waist. The fabric of her dress was just as soft as it seemed.

When I could finally get my tongue to unknot, I commented on how really beautiful she looked, and she blushed? I couldn't believe it. I had never seen a girl blush before. It was refreshing and kinda sweet. She looked away from me for a moment staring at the floor. I couldn't have that. I didn't want to waste a minute of being able to see her angelic face.

I no longer had control over my hands. With two of my fingers I lifted her chin. The pink in her cheeks warmed my heart, which by the way was racing like a freight train. I was telling the truth. She didn't have to be embarrassed about it, but secretly I liked the fact that she was.

When our eyes locked, I felt my knees go weak. Damn, those little chocolate circles could be classified as lethal weapons. My heart was being taken prisoner willingly. She could aim those eyes at me and prod me to go anywhere. Bella was such a tiny thing and yet what power she was wielding over me. I had just barely spent a few hours with this girl, and I knew I was falling—and falling hard.

On the way to the bus, she commented that no one had ever said things to her like I had. She thought I had all this experience with girls. Nothing could have been further from the truth. Sure, sure, I took out a few girls, mostly just to shut up my friends. It seemed pretty pointless though. I didn't have any feelings for them. I was going through the motions but that special something was always missing—that intangible something that was flowing through my body by being with _this_ girl.

Anyway, she probably thought I was rude because of the words that tumbled out of my mouth, but I just liked to speak my mind. No sense in letting interpretation get in the way. Life was short; I got to the point right away. Who wanted to waste time beating around the bush? It was too exhausting.

We got on board the bus, and took the seats my comrades in arms saved for us. I started talking about life on the rez, and about my two best friends, Quil and Embry. She seemed genuinely interested.

Talking about my life with no girlfriend to keep me company must've struck a sympathetic cord with her, 'cuz suddenly, she was holding my hand. Be still my heart!

I continued telling her then about my dad. Her face became overshadowed by a look of concern. It was no big deal to me. That was just life. I didn't mind taking care of dad. When you loved someone, it wasn't a burden, but a privilege. It helped me to become less selfish, and for that I was grateful.

I realized that the poor girl hadn't gotten to contribute to our one-sided conversation due to my excessive rambling, so I invited her to tell me about herself. I agreed with her that her life history wasn't all that exciting., but watching the expressions change on her face made it worthwhile.

Her bottom lip was a bit fuller than her top lip and I was mesmerized as her words passed through those lips. She would occasionally bite down on that lower edge whenever she had to think too hard, and I just-couldn't-stop-myself. I leaned my head in closer—close enough so that her warm breath softly radiated out over my face- just staring at it. Then, placing the tip of my index finger on that hypnotizing morsel from heaven, I slowly traced around the gentle curve.

What was I doing? Where did the confidence come from? I half expected her to take a swing at me for being so forward, but again, she didn't seem to mind, and that was more than okay by me. I licked my own lips, and had the most uncontrollable desire to cover that sweet mouth with mine. I don't think I had ever wanted to kiss someone so badly in my entire life. No, that was a lie—'cuz I was absolutely sure of it.

The trip to the Officer's Club ended too quickly, and I had to remove my finger away from her mouth. The rest of the cadets were standing up and moving toward the door. Sitting there, I had my arm around her shoulder, and I didn't want to let go. Too bad we couldn't stay on the bus—alone. I reluctantly helped her up and we headed to the Club House.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Party's Over

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

We followed the other cadets as I led Bella to the entrance of the Officer's Club. I kept sneaking sidelong glances at her every chance I got. Damn—she looked like a million bucks. I thought I was being sneaky about it, but I guess Bella noticed, because that beautiful blush dawned on her face again.

The place was packed, and the decorations were okay, but I hardly noticed. Who cared about them when my arm was adorned with an ethereal beauty? I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I had my arms constantly around her shoulders or waist, afraid she would disappear like a puff of smoke. We danced to nearly every song together.

Her friend Mike from Arizona cut in a couple of times, the rat. What could I do? I wanted to shove him aside and tell him to get his own girl, but he outranked me, and it wouldn't do to make a scene. The senior officers would have me hauled off and my date would be cut short. It would be ending too soon as it was. So, I just smiled and waited for him to return her to my waiting arms. I didn't blame him though, I could tell he was just as bedazzled by her as I was. Besides, the other day he was good enough to fill me in with some info about her guy back home.

What he told me about him, didn't set too well with me. Why would she be with a guy like that? Didn't she realize her worth? Mike actually said that he tried to tell her what a jerk her boyfriend was—that he was cheating on her. She wouldn't believe it. Maybe I could convince her to drop the bum. I just didn't understand how he could treat her like trash. She was so deserving of a lot more, even if it wasn't me.

As she was dancing with Mike, I glanced around the room at the other girls. They all looked great tonight, but Bella stood out. She was in a beautiful dress, but it didn't scream _look at me! _Now I'm by no means a religious fanatic or anything, but some of those girls were in clothes that didn't leave much to the imagination, if you get my drift. That's when I thought, Bella was a girl I could bring home to meet my mom, if she was still alive. I'm sure she would have approved. Whoa, I just realized that I wanted this girl—who wasn't even my girl yet—to meet my mother? _Jeez_, _hold on—one step at a time, Jake. _

Mike brought Bella back to me, and she listened with rapt attention to my tales of La Push. I couldn't help grinning as I told her about the place. I could write a book about all of our Quileute adventures, crabbing, fishing, bareback riding, football, motorcycling, girl chasing—at least in Quil's case. I probably should have left that last part out, but I was on a roll. I didn't have much time left and I had to let her know as much about me as possible. I figured that if she knew me better, she might—you know—develop some feelings for me.

As we talked, a couple danced a little too close to where we were sitting. The girl bumped into Bella's chair accidentally, and let spill a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush.

Bella looked down, clearly embarrassed. I was livid. Sure, I can cut loose with a few choice words of my own, but I guess I'm old fashioned. I'd like to think a girl would be above that.

When the couple danced off into their own little dream world, I looked at Bella and apologized. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"It's okay, Jacob. I hear it all the time."

I did my little two finger thing under her chin again. I couldn't stand her looking away from me. I gazed into that melted chocolate, and added, "I noticed you don't cuss like that girl did. I like that about you. You're not dressed like most of these girls either. If they only knew what the guys were thinking. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that they're not—well, you know—good girls, but . . . jeez, never mind."

She didn't comment about what I was saying, but she looked kind of uncomfortable. I changed the subject fast.

"I'll shut up now. You wanna get out on the floor again?"

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

The dance ended at one A.M., and we were herded onto the buses to return to the barracks. The lights were off inside the bus. It was quiet except for the occasional whispering. Jacob had me pulled against him, his arm around my shoulder.

He came right out with it—"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

I couldn't stop the words from spewing out of my mouth. It was like my brain had suddenly disconnected from my lips. "I wouldn't mind at all."

He turned to me and stroked my cheek, then slowly pressed his lips to mine. My gosh, his lips were warm and soft, melding to mine. My butterflies were back, their wings fluttering a mile a minute. I never felt like this when James kissed me, but then, I wasn't really physically attracted to James. His kisses seemed flat, robotic—or maybe it was just my response to them. Jacob's kiss on the other hand was raising goose bumps on my arms.

Jacob broke the kiss. His breath whooshed out of him. "Hoooooh! I've been aching to do that all night," he murmured. The next thing I knew, his nose was nuzzling up and down my neck.

In the following minute his hands held my face as he came down on my mouth again; only this time with more urgency. I'm ashamed to say that I was an active participant in the lip locking. My arms seemingly had a mind of their own, as they somehow found their way around Jacob's neck. My fingers combed through the thick black hair at the back of his head. Good grief, it was so silky, I could ruffle through it all night.

We continued kissing all the way to the barracks.

The bus let us off, and the boys all walked their dates to the door of the building. They were all surrounding us kissing their girls goodnight. Jacob held me so tightly—I swear I could feel his heart rapidly thumping clear through his dress blues.

We picked up where we left off in the bus, and suddenly realized that we were the last couple standing outside.

My hair had fallen down due to all the dancing, and Jacob had his hands buried in it.

He was still ravishing me with those exquisitely warm lips, when the matron (our senior house chaperone) came out of the barracks. Standing on the step, she took one look at me with my disheveled hair. Jacob had his hands still tangled in it and his lips were definitely occupied with mine. She shook her head and indignantly huffed, "Miss Swan—you need to get into the dorm this instant." She probably wanted to add—you shameless hussy!

Jacob laughed and just to annoy her, kissed me once more in defiance. He reluctantly pulled away, his smile vanishing. "Goodnight, Bella. I won't have any problem seeing you in my dreams _tonight_." He sighed loudly and backed away.

"Goodnight, Jacob," I uttered. As the mean old matron yanked me up the step, into the barracks, I heard the bus pull away. I guess goodbye would have been more appropriate. I knew in my heart that I would never see him again. I didn't realize at the time how wrong I was.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

When the dance ended, we went outside to board the bus. We headed to our seat at the back of the vehicle. It was dark inside, and so silent. I could hear a few people whispering, and the quiet breathing of Bella beside me. I didn't waste a minute; I pulled her tight up against me. I don't know where the hell my courage came from, but I brazenly blurted out, "Would you mind if I kissed you?" _God, please say yes, I'll absolutely die if you don't._

I felt like my heart stopped beating for the few seconds it took her to respond. To me, it seemed like an eternity. Then . . . wham, like a ton of bricks, it hit me—_Jeez, did she just say she wouldn't mind at all?_

I could practically hear the loud thumping that started in my chest the moment she uttered those words. Good thing it was dark in here, because my hand was shaking nervously as my fingers stroked her cheek. Oh man, her skin was like velvet under my hand.

Her scent whirled about my head, as I leaned forward. I placed one of my hands behind her head, drawing it within a hair's breath of mine. My other hand was still clasped at her shoulder. I pulled her even closer, moistened my lips and touched them to hers.

Those lips—they were sweet and soft as a whisper. She opened her mouth slightly, while I pressed against them more fully. I moved my mouth over hers, and she followed willingly.

Oooooh . . . I had died and gone to heaven. I would never forget this kiss if I lived to be a hundred and ten. And that was only the first attempt.

When I broke the kiss—reluctantly, I might add—the air that had been holed up in my lungs came rushing out in a big whoosh. "Hoooooh!" I breathed, "I've been aching to do that all night."

Now my problem was, I wanted more than ever to do that again. Thankfully, her very willingness to let me kiss her gave me the guts to forge ahead. I'd always been so careful around girls. And here I was telling Bella just this night, about the wrong sort of girls, and yet I was pushing the boundaries myself.

I was like a different person; what had she done to me? My life was turning upside down. God, those dark eyes were unsettling me. I never actually wanted a girl before—until now. I was on fire and enjoying the heat as it coursed through my veins. In an instant, I was trailing up her neck, nuzzling with my nose along the creamy skin at her throat.

I heard her moan quietly, conveying a subliminal signal to my brain. My hands responded immediately and were on either side of her face. This time, added passion spilled over into our kiss. Her arms were suddenly around my neck, her hands gliding through my hair. "_Oh god, Bella, please don't stop!_

We continued kissing and caressing each other all the way back to the barracks. I groaned as the bus pulled up to the damn building. We were the last to disembark. All the other male cadets were kissing their dates goodnight. And one by one, the girls went inside, and the guys returned to the bus.

Bella and I were the last two people standing. We were so involved in our . . . ahem . . . little activity, that we didn't even notice.

Bella's hair had come down, after all the dancing and admittedly, my eager fingers ruffling through it. I'd never seen it down before. It was softly flowing over her shoulders, in waves of mahogany. It took my breath away- again. Anyhow, I had my hands busy playing with her hair while my lips were otherwise occupied. I didn't know how to say goodnight to this girl_. Jeez, Bella, my heart is yours for the keeping. I don't want you to go._

The matron at the dorm finally came outside to see why one of her girls was missing. She took one look at us, and went ballistic. The old bat ordered Bella to _get inside, right this minute. _

Bella started to turn. I grabbed her quickly and gave her one last kiss. I put everything I had into it, just to spite the old biddy.

The matron gasped in horror, and I laughed. Served her right—wasn't she ever in love?

The girl of my dreams was being snatched away from me by this mean old woman. I backed up slowly as Bella said goodnight.

I murmured to Bella before she left, "I won't have any problem seeing you in my dreams _tonight_." And then she was gone as the matron dragged her up the stairs to the dorm.

I trudged up the steps of the bus, leaving my heart behind in the hands of the little brunette thief that stole it away from me. The bus took off, and dammit, my short journey to paradise was over. I was careening back down to the earth once more. Oh hell!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Separate Ways

Disclaimer: S. Meyer Owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

My brain wouldn't shut down that night. I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. We'd all get on those planes and return home, back to our real lives. James would eventually come home, and I'd settle for a loveless, mundane marriage—if I even got married.

Then my thoughts turned to Jacob, and how he made me feel. His touch made me tingle; his infectious smile warmed my heart. I loved listening to his stories. His face was so animated as he told them, a fire burning in those intense brown eyes. I had hardly spent more than a day with him, and yet, I felt like half of my soul would be flying out of my life in less than eight hours. Why couldn't I have met him before James ruined my life?

I tossed and turned all night long. Morning came and everyone was packing, saying our goodbyes and smiling—everyone but me.

Maria noticed my depressed expression and walking up, put her arm around my shoulder. "Things will work out, Bella, you'll see. Oh, by the way, can I have your email address? I'd like to keep in touch."

"I'll give you my street address; I hardly ever get to check my email since my computer crashed. My mom says she'll get me a new one for Christmas." I scribbled out my name and address on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to her. "I'll miss you, Maria. Have fun in College."

"You too, Bella." She walked away and tucked the address into her backpack.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

That bus ride back to the barracks had to be the longest in the history of Dyess AFB. I wondered if there was such a thing as going AWOL in the CAP. I felt like sneaking back to Bella's dorm, and climbing through one of the windows in an attempt to be with her again. God, just being around her these few days was making me criminally minded. The brig didn't sound like such a hot idea though, so all thoughts of B & E went flying out the shuttle and crushed under the wheels.

Resigned to my predicament, I undressed and got in my bed. Lot of good it did me. Sleeping tonight would be a total wash. All sorts of scenarios skittered through my head. Maybe I could apply at ASU instead of U of W. Would the council approve though? Even so, I'd have to wait a whole semester before I could start there. Damn, could I wait that long before seeing her again?

I knew it was stupid on my part to start making plans. Intellectually, I wasn't really sure if she felt the same way about me. But boy, those kisses didn't lie. They made a believer outa' me. Her lips were talking to me without saying a word. Great—now I'd be thinking about those smokin' hot kisses all night long. As if I didn't have enough to harass my poor overwrought brain!

The place was hoppin' in the morning. Everyone was grabbing their luggage and stuffing uniforms, and toiletries into them. I was in a hurry to get my packing done, 'cuz I decided I was going to get there to the waiting buses early enough to see Bella one more time, obtain her elusive address and maybe sneak in another couple of kisses. _Gotta get me some more of that! _

I was the first one out the door when the announcement came that the buses were ready to board. When our flight arrived at the shuttles, I dropped my bags by the luggage compartment and took off, looking for the Arizona transport. That particular vehicle—wouldn't ya know it—was clear down the end of the line, the farthest one from the Washington shuttle.

Running all the way, I spotted my little angel standing near the side of the bus. They were just about ready to board. My lungs were nearly bursting as I sped toward her, calling her name. _Please don't get on that bus yet, Bella,_ my heart silently cried out. Her head spun around to see who had shouted her name.

Her face turned white, and she chastised me, somewhat in shock. "What are you doing here? You're going to miss your flight."

It took me a couple of seconds to get the words out, I was so winded. I was grinning from ear to ear, and when I finally caught my breath, I let her know that I had to see her prior to her leaving. Then before she could say anything I wrapped my arms around her waist, and dragged her bodily to my chest. My two lips were heat seeking missiles, zeroing in on their target straight away. And, oops, my hands were in her mahogany locks once again, pulling some strands loose from her tightly wound little hair knot at the back of her head.

Man, that lip-locking session would've gotten my motor running, if it wasn't for the shouting and cheering of those perverts looking over our shoulders. Still, I couldn't deny the fact—those kisses sent my temperature up a couple of degrees. I was burnin' up and lovin' every minute of it. The look in her chocolate eyes told me she was ablaze along with me, even though she probably wouldn't admit it. But then, Bella dumped a pail of cold water over me, putting out the flames. . .

I had asked for her address so I could write to her. Her response smashed my heart to bits.

"I can't, Jacob. I already told you."

All my hopes were dashed. What the hell, I couldn't even write to her? What was the harm in that? Was there some unwritten law saying she couldn't have any male friends? My face must've betrayed my feelings, 'cuz, she wouldn't look at me. I just couldn't believe it. Was this the last chapter? Was that all there was to it? This was going to end before it ever got a chance?

As I stood there, too numb to move, she glanced up at me long enough so that I could see this was painful for her as well. _Bella, please don't do this. I can't let you disappear from my life forever; not when I just found you._

Maria was beside me in the next instant. "Hurry up, stupid. The bus is waiting for you."

I glumly explained that I was there trying to get Bella's address. Maria, to my undying joy, announced, "Don't worry, I've got it in my backpack." I was so happy, I almost kissed her.

Bella was rolling those chocolate orbs around in her head. She should have known, I would get that address one way or another, and giving it to Maria made it that much easier for me.

So, since I was now in a state of bliss, I glommed onto Bella again, kissing her senseless. Winking at her, I whooped, "I'm not giving up, beautiful."

Waving, I backed away. Then Maria and I trotted back to the bus, whose driver was impatiently beeping the horn at us—the last two stragglers.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

The buses were all lined up ready for us to embark. The attendant was stowing the luggage in a compartment in the side of our vehicle. While we were standing there waiting in line, I heard my name being called. I turned in time to see Jacob running at breakneck speed toward me.

"What are you doing here?" I cried. "You're going to miss your flight!"

His grin was threatening to break his face apart. "You think I care?" He panted, trying to catch his breath. "I didn't want to miss seeing you one last time. I had to get in another goodbye kiss."

The crowd of cadets clapped and hooted as Jacob grabbed me around the waist and smothered me with his all consuming lips. I was left shocked and breathless—and admittedly yearning for more.

He pulled away and gazed into my eyes, "I can't leave you here until you give me your address. I told you I need to know so I can send you my love letters."

"I can't, Jacob. I already told you, so you know why."

His eyes dimmed, "What—are you saying we can't even be friends? What's it gonna hurt if we write to each other."

I looked down at my feet for a few seconds, not wanting to see his reaction. "I'm sorry, I just can't." I was more sorry than he would ever know.

I raised my head just in time to see his expression. His face had fallen. It was torture gazing at him, knowing that I was the cause of his pain. I wanted so badly to hug him and make it all better, but a clean break would hurt less in the long run.

At that moment, Maria stepped up beside him, "Hurry up, stupid, the bus is waiting for you."

He entreated me with pleading eyes as he answered her. "I was just trying to get Bella's address."

"Hey, don't worry; I've got it in my backpack. Now come on, before the bus leaves without us."

I rolled my eyes. I should have known she would share it with him.

Jacob was on me again in a second flat delivering another assault on my mouth. "I'm not giving up, beautiful," he said as he winked at me.

I watched as he and Maria ran back to their assigned bus. One thought filled my head—life sucks!

The whole way home, I was berating myself for getting involved with Jacob. I only wanted to make him happy for one stinkin' night. I didn't mean for him to fall in _love_ with me, and me to be falling for him either, for that matter. I kept thinking though, maybe this was my one and only chance at happiness. But . . . would Jacob want me, if I told him the truth about myself? I didn't know if I could even pluck up the courage to do that. Pondering the path of my sorry life, I sighed. I felt like it would be such a bitter pill for him to swallow, finding out that his angel had this tarnished halo hovering over her brainless head.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

I sat next to Maria on purpose so I could pump her for more information about Bella.

She agreed with my assessment that Bella was a really sweet girl. But then she reiterated what Mike had divulged to me about her boyfriend, James, alias that freakin' jerk. It made me mad—and jealous—to think that she'd go home to that scumbag. He'd be the one to hold her in his unworthy arms, run his undeserving hands through her silky hair and defile her lips with his own dirty mouth. Ugh! If only I could talk sense into her. If only she would wait for me. She needed him like a bald man needed a comb. _Bella . . . I wish you would just lose this loser. He's no good for you. Why can't you see that?_

My friends met me at the airport, and on the highway to La Push, I told them all about the _Dyess goddess_.

Quil congratulated me by socking me in the arm with his iron fist. "Well, it's about freakin' time, man. I was beginning to think _the love boat_ was going to sail away without you on it. Now we can walk the deck together and rub shoulders with all the other lovesick fools."

Embry turned to us and complained, "Who you callin' a fool?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Words, Words, Words

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

Embry and Quil both laughed at my eagerness to get to the paper and pen as soon as I hit the door. I told them I had to write to her. After all, I didn't want Bella to think that I would forget her so easily. What a liar I was—I couldn't let her forget about _me_. I was hopelessly hooked.

Quil snickered, "Who do you think you are, Shakespeare?"

My more serious friend, Embry, chimed in, "Man, you _have_ got it bad. I've never seen you so—so . . . I don't even have the words for it. This Bella must really be somethin'."

"She is, so make yourselves scarce, will ya'; I wanna get to writing this letter."

Dropping one of the bags on the hardwood floor, Quil complained, "Well, damn, you really know how to make us Good Samaritans feel like crap."

Embry dropped the other one, and put his hands over his heart in mock soberness. He mimicked Jacob's voice. "Oh, thank you so much my loyal friends. I don't know what I would do without your unwavering support. I am so very grateful."

"Jeez, okay guys, I get it. You know how much I appreciate you, so thanks. Now get lost."

Billy wheeled out of the bathroom. "Hey, welcome home, Son. Sorry I didn't greet you at the door, but—Murphy's law, as soon as you go into the bathroom when nature calls, that's when company shows up. Come over here and give your ol' man a hug."

I kneeled down next to Billy's wheelchair and squeezed my dad affectionately. "I missed you, Dad. I'm glad to be home. I've got so much to tell you. For one—I met a girl."

"So, that's what I heard. And now you're becoming a poet?" He winked mischievously at me.

Quil smirked. "Yeah, Billy, your son is going to write his very first love letter." He drawled the last two words.

He and Embry stood there grinning like idiots, when Billy finally said. "You guys hungry? Help yourselves. You know where the food is."

I stood up, dusting off my uniform. "Thanks, Dad, I was trying to get them the hell out of here. I don't need them lookin' over by shoulder and cramping my style. I wanted to pour out my soul without these two gummin' up the works."

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Embry mumbled as he chewed on some leftover chili, "I think I'll stick around. You're gonna need me; your spelling is atrocious."

I sat down at the table and spread out my pad of paper and my pen.

My other buddy was busy ladling out his own portion of chow into a bowl. "Ooh, listen to that big word," he remarked sarcastically. "Go on, Embry, spell it for us."

"_I-T!" _Embry wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. "You know, maybe Jake's right. How can he concentrate on his writing when there's a big j-e-r-k hangin' around."

"Well if that's the way you feel about it, I think I will g-o h-o-m-e, right after I eat."

Embry put his bowl down. "You're not goin' anywhere without me. That's my car out there in the driveway."

Quil scarfed down the rest of his food. "Okay, c'mon Em. Hey, Jake—last chance—the walking dictionary is leaving. I hope you have a printed copy somewhere."

"Yeah, I'll find one. Bye, guys. See you t-o-m-m-o-r-o-w, huh?"

"No, that's t-o-m-o-r-r-o-w," Embry corrected me as Quil dragged him by the back of his shirt out the door.

I really loved those two like my own brothers, but sometimes they got on my last freakin' nerve. Thank god they were gone.

Billy pulled up to the table. "So, you and this girl are in love? By the way, this girl have a name?"

He got me there. Leave it to my dad to get straight to the point. "Her name's Bella Swan. She's from Arizona. And to answer your first question, yeah, I think I'm in love."

He looked me square in the eye. "You're in love . . . I see . . . That doesn't answer my question though. Does she feel the same way about you?"

Bullseye! "She hasn't said so in so many words, but I think she does."

Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Thinking and knowing are two different things, Son.

Before you start putting mush on paper, you better find out for sure if she cares about you. If you start laying it on thickly too soon, she might shy away. I'm advising you to start it slowly. Take it from your ol' man. I know what I'm talkin' about."

* * *

><p>I didn't want to take it slowly, but it made sense. If I began professing my feelings right away, she might feel guilty, having a boyfriend and all. I didn't want that to happen. At the same time, I wanted her to lose the bum, and love me instead.<p>

I changed my thinking and started my letter, trying to make it more—oh man, I hated the word—friendly. Ugh! _Dear Beautiful_ . . .

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

Three days after I got home, there was a letter waiting for me in the mailbox from La Push, Washington. The boy didn't waste any time—I'll say that for him. From that day on, I had a hard time responding to all his letters because there'd be one at least every two to three days. Some of them were six pages long, on legal size paper!

Reading them was so entertaining—full of the antics of his friends and what was going on in his life, how Civil Air Patrol was doing, etc. I tried to answer each and every one, but kept the content _friendly_. Soon, however his letters would complain about the girls he knew that weren't the sort of girls he wanted to associate with. He kept telling me how I was so sweet, and virtuous, not like _those_ girls. He described what he liked about me, how beautiful I was, how my long brown hair swayed when I walked. I nearly swooned when he told me how he felt the minute his lips touched mine, and how his heart broke as his bus departed from the parking lot that day. He described my eye color and the shape of my lips; nothing seemed to diminish his memories.

It got to the point that I would run to the mailbox after the mailman had gone to see if there was something left there for me. My heart would beat rapidly in my chest as I pulled each one out of its envelope. His letters were so beautiful—I could read them over and over, never tiring of them.

After a while, he began decorating the pages in the margins and along the bottom with hand drawn bells and that's when he started addressing me as such. Even though I knew I was falling in love with Jacob, I did not encourage him in any way. Despite my seeming indifference, his letters slowly began to contain his declarations of love. In each succeeding letter, he would bare his soul, pouring out his heart to me. I still tried to keep my thoughts neutral—at least on paper—almost ignoring his outbursts of affection for me. That didn't seem to deter him at all.

The last week of August, James came back to Phoenix, and that's when my life turned upside down.

* * *

><p>If I had just seen the light sooner, maybe I could have saved myself a lot of heartache. Why is hindsight 2020?

My life was so lonely before I met James. I was the quiet studious type, always getting good grades. Maybe my intellect scared the guys away, I don't know. As I said earlier, not one single guy from my school had asked me out—.Single. Freakin'.Guy.

Even though I had no real feelings for him, I agreed to be his girl. At first it was fun going to jam sessions and watching as he rehearsed with his band. But soon, he began pushing me _to put out_. I was a religious person, and I didn't think it was right, so I held off as long as I could. It wasn't like I was dying to have sex, in fact it was just the opposite. I was not physically attracted to him at all. Truthfully, my mother had used scare tactics with me concerning guys, and I was afraid, especially afraid to even _think_ about sex.

James kept pressing me and we would end up fighting about it. My academic brain was so sharp, but my common sense along with low self esteem negated all of that. I guess I just got tired of fighting with him; it was too exhausting. Against my better judgment I gave up. The night I lost my virginity, I cried myself to sleep. I felt like I had given up my birthright for a measly mess of pottage.

I thought that _giving it up_ would make James calm down a little. I was so wrong, if anything he became more insistent. He was like some sex-crazed beast. Never complaining, I was nonetheless, beginning to feel resentful. Was that all he wanted me for? Actually, the sex was lousy due to his serious lack of technique; it always hurt like hell for me. He always got _his_, and I got nothing in return but pain and remorse. I felt lower than a whore. Looking back, I can't believe I put up with it for that long. When he got that gig in Las Vegas, it was a relief.

Meeting Jacob made me realize what I was missing—love, honor, respect, attraction, and friendship. Jacob wouldn't even want me now if he knew that I wasn't this virtuous woman he had envisioned in his mind. I was his own personally manufactured fantasy—a fantasy that I could never live up to—not now at any rate.

When James got back, it was like he was making up for lost time. I knew I should have called him on it, but he refused to wear condoms. Confrontation wasn't my forte, so being the wuss that I was, I kept quiet and endured his lack of respect for me. In retrospect, my own safety didn't seem to register in my mind, and apparently not in his either. It wasn't long before I realized my worst nightmare. I was pregnant.

James wasn't exactly thrilled when I gave him the news. "Are you sure it's mine?"

"Who else's baby would it be?" I shot back.

"I don't know, princess, you tell me." Then he uttered the unthinkable. "This isn't Mike's baby, is it?"

I swallowed my tears after his insensitive remark. He knew darn well that Mike was just a good friend. "It's yours—I've never been with anyone except for you."

He looked at me, like I was crazy, his hazel eyes flashing. "Well, can't you get rid of it?"

Get rid of it! IT? Like it was a piece of garbage? This was a tiny life growing inside of me. It was my own flesh and blood. I would rather cut off an arm or a leg. This baby had no say in the matter. He didn't ask to come into this world. James and I had sent out an invitation, and now we were unprepared to accept the RSVP. He deserved two parents who would love and cherish him. I could see by James negative reaction that he would not step into the role of that other parent.

Surprising myself, I countered with, "I'm keeping this baby, with or without you."

James frowned and replied, "Suit yourself, Bella. You always were such a martyr." He lit up a cigarette, and taking a puff, blew the smoke in my face just for spite.

He dropped me off at the house. My emotional bank was empty; I couldn't even cry. I was empty, alone and afraid.

* * *

><p>James stayed away a few weeks after our little discussion, and meanwhile, Jacob kept writing to me. One letter in particular got me worried. He wrote:<p>

10 Nov. 96

_Dear Bells,_

_I raise pen to hand to finally reply and comment on your letter. I guess you've forgotten me by now, or at least figured that I've forgotten you. I haven't forgotten you, Bells, I think of you continually (tho' you may not believe it), and if you're looking for my excuse for not writing, I have none , except anger, oh, not really anger, because the feeling is rather passive; it's mostly just plain stubbornness. I kept telling myself, 'Jake, if she liked you at all, she would have written you sooner". But I can see why you wouldn't have enough time to write, so I'm over my whatever you want to call it. _

_I just hope now that you aren't mad at me. You have every right to be, (if you are still speaking to me at all). I have nothing to say except this: I'm deeply and humbly sorry. I offer apologies around the universe twice. Bells, please forgive me and be patient. You must understand that I was very badly and very sincerely hurt. I acted like a lost kid for weeks; whenever I saw a map of Arizona, I'd almost break down._

_It was too much for a while, and I was so sure that when I got your letter, it was goodbye, after I read it (twice), I was all kinds of happy, ecstatic, and eight kinds of joyous. You were still with me._

_In CAP, I've applied for my C.P. and gotten it kicked back. There was one test I hadn't passed, Operation Countdown. I thought I'd flunked. I did. So I've reordered the test and I'll take it Thursday. I hope to be an officer by Christmas. The young, hero-officer image. Oh, well. _

_I've got a job out at the officer's club on Sandia Base here. Busboy,13:00 $13.00 _

_(Get that. Hoo, Boy!) an hour. It's one way to get money. If you answer my letter and tell me you'd like for me to, I'll try to get out there Christmas. Promise. Okay?_

_It's that time, so I better close before I fall over. Thanx for your letter, Bells. Thanx more than anything. It gave me a boost. I may not show it, but I honestly still do have deep feelings and loads of affection for you. Write soon, please._

_Lots o' love,_

_Jake _

I wrote back with a lame excuse that he shouldn't trade off this special time with his family just to see me. The truth of the matter was I would be four months pregnant and showing by then. I just couldn't face him. What would he think of me? My pride won out, so no matter how much I longed to see him, he had to stay in Washington. In the back of my mind, I was scared to death that his impulsiveness would bring him to Tempe against my wishes, and then what?

* * *

><p>AN: The letter included in this and the next chapter was an actual letter written to me. Ironically, his name was Eddie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Heartbreaking Decision

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>James had told his mother our little secret. She was ecstatic beyond belief and set things up for us to go to the Justice of the Peace and get married. I never told my parents about the plan, and everything fell apart at the last minute. It was probably for the best; I didn't know if I could actually go through with it anyway. James and I never entertained the thought again.<p>

One day in mid November, my mother, Renee, finally confronted me about my writing to Jacob. She stood with her hands on her hips in my bedroom doorway, a scowl playing across her face.

"I don't want you leading that boy on, Bella. You need to stop writing to him. You have a boyfriend. I don't like the idea of my daughter cheating like this."

"I'm not cheating, Mom, we're only friends," That was a lie—my heart felt differently.

She held her ground. "Does James know that you've been writing to this boy?"

I didn't answer but the crimson curtain rapidly closing about my face, disclosed the truth. Ashamed, I looked away from her accusing blue eyes.

She frowned, knowingly. "I didn't think so. Now either you stop writing to him, or James is going to hear about this—from me!"

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

Every letter I got from my Bells, warmed my heart. I would sit on the porch step as soon as I pulled that little treasure out of the mailbox. I couldn't wait long enough to walk with it into the house. It made Billy happy when a letter would show up 'cuz he complained that I was a bundle of nervous energy until one finally made its way to our house.

I had been writing to her now for about four months, and even though the tone of each never disclosed any feelings of love for me, I clung to the distant hope that someday, she would admit it, especially to herself. That little brunette didn't encourage me in the least to fall for her either, but the truth was, I had already fallen—head over heels.

We had both started school, and there was like a three week lull when I didn't hear from her. I would've called her even though my dad said I couldn't. He was on a fixed income and long distance phone calls were out of the question. I guess it was pointless anyway, 'cuz for some reason, Bella refused to give me her number, which was of course, unlisted.

I was like a lost kid. I thought she had decided to forget about me—seein' as she still hadn't given up that loser she was with. When I finally had a letter in hand, I was doing my happy dance all the way into the house. Eating up every single word, I read the letter twice. I was anxious to tell Quil and Embry, 'cuz sorry to say, I wasn't exactly the life of the party during that time. I wouldn't let them mention Arizona, or encampment, or Bella—it was that painful. Waiting all these years to finally find a girl I could connect with, and then lose her was just too much to bear.

Aside from my enthusiasm for reading—her letters—I had a love of flying. I got my pilot's license a year ago. Too bad I didn't own a plane. It was no secret where my flight plan would be drawn up for—Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport, Arizona. I wasn't really sure why I never let Bella know. Maybe I didn't want her to think I was some big braggart.

I had gotten a job as a busboy at the Sandia Air Force Base Officer's Club, and was saving up to see her. The only time I spent my money was to get in a flight or two. I was always itching to get behind those controls.

Excited to answer her last letter, I let her know my plans to visit her at Christmas. A bunch of the guys from CAP were driving clear across country, and I was going to be on board. This would be the best Christmas present ever—for me anyway. And—hopefully, I would be an officer by then. I wondered if that would impress her, nothing else seemed to.

* * *

><p>Hard is not the word for the job of trying to write to Jacob on the sneak. My mother was like a bloodhound following me around the house. Needless to say, my responses to his letters were fewer because of it.<p>

I finished writing one on a wintry morning, and snuck out of the house to deposit it in the mailbox for pickup. As I was walking back to the house, I noticed a curtain being pushed back into position, no doubt my mother spying on me. Did she see the envelope in my hand?

The next day when I returned from ASU, I found the stack of Jacob's letters missing from my dresser where I had hidden them. There was only one left, the most recent he had written, that I had stashed in the bottom of my nightstand.

I walked into the living room. Mom was seated on the couch looking at a newspaper.

"What did you do with my letters?" I asked quietly.

She pulled the newspaper down so that I could see her face. Showing no emotion whatsoever, she matter-of-factly stated, "You don't need to worry about those anymore. They're right where they belong."

My breathing hitched. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I'm not denying it—I did. I tore them up and threw them in the trash." She pulled the paper up to cover her face again.

"How could you?" I cried. "Those were private. You had no right to go through my things!" I started to run to the recycle bin at the back of the house.

Without putting the newspaper down, she snorted, "It won't do you any good; the recycling's already been picked up. Just a friend . . . right," she muttered under her breath.

I went to my room and lay on my bed crying. All those heartfelt words and feelings would be recycled into paper bags and cardboard boxes. I couldn't believe it—my own mother . . . I vowed I would never do that to any child of mine.

* * *

><p>That night my thoughts were all about Jacob. Maybe this was for the best. I should forget about him. I wasn't the girl he thought I was. He deserved so much better. I had fallen off the pedestal; the virginal beauty was just an ordinary girl after all—a stupid, stupid, girl. I was pregnant by a man I didn't love and who obviously didn't love me. I would probably live alone for the rest of my life, never marrying, never having another child.<p>

I stopped writing letters to Jacob, and I never explained why. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I was pregnant. I knew it would break his heart, as it was already breaking mine. His last words brought the tears back to my eyes once more:

_15 Dec. 96_

_Dear Bells,_

_You've made it clear that we're finished. I would have written sooner but I didn't and don't know quite what to say. There are so many things . . ._

_If I could dislike you, it would be easy to write you off as another cheap little broad. The trouble is, you're not, and I still, well, I don't love you, I just can't say that anymore, but I still like you extremely much._

_Bells, why are you putting me thru this? I've spent the days soul-searching, praying for your answer; there has been none. It's subtle torture. And the worst of it is, I'm helpless; I can't do anything about it._

_Why, Bells? Why haven't you written to me? Please give me the answer; tell me what has happened. I have to know. I just can't figure out what I've said or done that brought this on._

_If you continue this silence, I guess it will be final. It's hard to grasp; all the things you said, false. It's hard to accept the fact that I was taken in by you. You sounded so sincere. I thought you were the one, Bells, but I was wrong. So, here I am, left with a scar across my heart that will take much time to heal. You know how I know this? Because every time I see a map of the U.S., I look first at Arizona, whenever I see a map of Arizona, my eyes water, whenever someone mentions Phoenix or encampment or you, I actually choke on words._

_Even tho I feel made a fool of, I would take you back, Bells. I value you that much; I actually respect you that much. I've never wanted any other girl back after she left me, but you're very special. Please come back to me, Bells. And write. I pray God for you._

_Love, Jake_

* * *

><p>I continued my studies at the College of Nursing at ASU. How I ever managed to keep up my grade average was beyond, me. Maybe I had help from above, because heaven knew I sorely needed it.<p>

I had started working at the El Frijole Pot, a Mexican restaurant near campus, when the first semester began. I needed the money to pay the doctor for my prenatal care. My friends there were very supportive and even held a baby shower in my honor. At one point, my boss had a rock n roll night at the restaurant and hired James and his band to play their music. That happened before we stopped seeing each other.

All this while, James was entertaining guests at a strip club in Phoenix. He claimed the strippers were exotic dancers, and would tell me tales of a dancer there named BonBon, who he nicknamed, _The Pig_. He was always making fun of her, saying how stupid, and over weight she was, etc.

Some nights when I went to bed, I would dream of encampment, and Jacob, bemoaning the reversal my life had taken. Did he think of me too?

The day came when I could no longer hide my pregnancy from my parents. James stayed away from then on, since Charlie promised to shoot him on sight.

That May, I had a baby boy whom I named Michel Rene. I was mean enough to give the little guy an ambiguous name so James would never know whether he had fathered a girl or a boy. He didn't ever attempt to see him, and I refused to contact him to ask for any child support. I continued living with my parents, and despite it all went to ASU without missing a class.

* * *

><p>Six months after Michel was born; I got a letter from Maria.<p>

_Dear Bella,_

_I know it's none of my business but Jacob took it hard when you stopped writing to him. I'm not going to ask why, because you probably have your reasons. I just wanted to let you know that he is now serving a tour in Iraq, as a helicopter pilot. He was so torn up, I guess he figured that would be one way to try to forget you. I don't expect a reply to this letter, but I thought you ought to know._

_Your friend, _

_Maria_

I answered, thanking her for the information. I skirted the issue of why I quit my correspondence to Jacob, but I told her that I thought about him often, and that I would always have fond memories of him. I told her I was still living with my parents and continuing my education at ASU.

Occasionally, I would receive a note or two from her. And we would share our newest experiences—well, she would. I left out the parts about my child and the fact that I led a very lonely life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Holding Back the Tears

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight. Banner by Lady of Spain

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

It seemed like my whole world consisted of waiting around the mailbox on pins and needles, expecting a letter. And when one did arrive, I was floating for days on end. Then apparently for no reason, the letters stopped coming. At first, I thought, well, it's not like this hadn't happened before. So I sat around patiently, but when five weeks went by without a word, I got the silent message loud and clear. It was as piercing as a bullet through my head.

What went wrong? Did I say something that upset her? Should I have held back, like my dad said, and not tell her how much I loved her? Why was she putting me through this? I thought, _Man, this girl is the one_. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her—and now this?

Over and over I went through my mind, trying to understand. There wasn't a hint in her letters that would suggest why she stopped writing. It drove me crazy. I had to know what the hell happened.

Then finally one day, I sat at the kitchen table and stubbornly admitted that I wasn't gonna hear from her ever again. I took pen to hand and with tears in my eyes, wrote one last letter to the love of my life. I poured my heart and soul into that letter, thinking that maybe she would find it in _her_ heart to answer. I knew if she did, I would take her back without question. I wanted her back that desperately.

Once more, I would sail out the door at the sign of the mailman, and every time, I trudged back into the house heartsick and depressed. The answer never came to either my letter or my fervent prayers.

My two childhood friends did their best to yank me out of my self inflicted pit of despair.

Quil put his hand on my shoulder. "C'mon man, you gotta snap out of it," he said to me. "There are plenty of girls out there that would come running at the snap of your fingers."

"Yeah," Embry agreed. "I have a cousin over at the Makah Rez, that's always asking about you. You should go check her out. I could set up the date for you. All you havta do is show up."

I was a lump of sorrow, but I couldn't shake this feeling. I sighed, and shook my head slowly. "Sorry, guys, thanks, but no thanks. I just need some time, okay?

"Why don't you two come on out to the Taj? Working on the Rabbit always makes me a little less miserable."

Embry scratched his head thoughtfully. "Damn, Jake, I've never seen you so down. You sure you don't want to meet my cousin? She might make you forget this Bella."

"Thanks for trying to help, Em, but nothing will ever make me forget about her—absolutely nothing. I've got her memory burned into the back of my mind."

I had to change the subject. It was too painful to think about her. "Okay, guys, let's go change some sparkplugs."

* * *

><p>Second semester ended, and it was worse than ever. There was nothing to distract me, so my mind would wander into that dangerous territory that I tried so hard to bury. The only time I could be free of her was the time I was above the clouds flying. I decided that I would join the Air Force, and learn to fly helicopters. I'd be so busy dodging bullets or worrying about the safety of my passengers that there'd be no room to think about her. So I willingly enlisted. My sister was back at home, and the rest of the La Push community would help with my dad. I had no doubt about that. I could also send home officer's pay to help out my family. It was a win-win situation.<p>

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious," Quil said. "You <em>do<em> know that there'll be people shooting at you, right."

"I'm not stupid, man. I just think this is the right thing to do. It'll help me clear my head. Besides, I love flying, and taking off in a helicopter is my dream of heaven. If I can help some of the guys out wherever they're sending me, then that's an added bonus."

Embry kicked up the sand where he was standing, staring out into the ocean. "Who would have thought it—Jacob Black—helicopter pilot. Hero at large."

He turned to look at me. "But, damn, breaking up the _Three Mooseketeers_, I can't believe it! We've been best friends since we were—like—in diapers."

I stood up from the log of driftwood I had been sitting on, and walked up to Embry, lightly placing my hand on his shoulder. "God, Em, you act like I'll be gone forever. It's a two year tour, not a life sentence."

Quil sauntered up beside us with his head hanging. "Yeah, you say that now, but what if you get addicted to flying that helicopter. You'll never come home."

I sighed. "Two years, guys. I can't stay away from this place any longer than that. Anyway, I have to come back. Who else will be around to keep you two out of trouble?"

Shoving Embry with one hand, Quil brayed, "Did you hear what the man said, Em. He called us troublemakers. Are we gonna let him get away with that?"

They looked at each other mischievously, and before I could react, they were on top of me, twisting my limbs and rolling me around in the sand.

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by, and I found myself at the bus station waiting to be transported to the cargo plane that would set me down at Lackland Air Force Base in San Antonio, Texas, for basic training. I was only there for five minutes, when Quil and Embry joined me, wearing the same uniforms as I was. What the hell?<p>

Quil winked at me. "You didn't think we would let you go get all the glory, did ya? Anyway, I have ulterior motives. I'm banking on having to fight off the females when I come home. Everyone knows they love a man in uniform—and with my charm and good looks, I'll have my pick of them."

Grinning, Embry retorted, "Not if they see me first!"

I just shook my head. The next few weeks would prove to be very interesting.

* * *

><p>BMT or Basic Military training lasted nine weeks. The first week or Red Phase consisted mostly of harassing the newbies. I had to laugh at the other guys, whining and complaining about everything. We got up at 5:00 A.M., made our beds, cleaned up the area around our bunks, marched two to four miles and jumped around for our physical training. After that, we showered, changed into the uniform of the day and by 6:30, we were at the mess hall eating breakfast. Then it was fall into formation for roll call and divide up the workload for cleaning the barracks. Of course there were exercises in rappelling, and traversing the obstacle course.<p>

Embry, Quil and I were all in great shape. Hell, these guys should try livin' on the rez; bootcamp was nothing compared to the rigors of our lives. There were no malls at La Push, so we ran, swam, fished in the ocean, planted vegetable gardens, went cliff diving, and hunted wild game. These crybabies were too soft. You can't build muscle if you sit around all day playing freakin'video games.

Afternoons found us on the rifle range, field stripping and reassembling our M-16A4 rifles. My buds and I were always the first ones done. Being quick with our hands from working on our bikes in my Taj came in handy that way, however, it didn't endear us to the other grunts.

The first week we sailed through the paces, but during the second week, after beating everyone's time fiddling with the rifles again, Quil opened his big mouth and bragged about how slow the other guys were. "Watch and learn, boys," he boasted, "we Quileutes have speed and agility in our fingertips."

Steve Metcalf, one of the more aggressive recruits, replied; his grey eyes flashing at Quil menacingly. "Yeah, well I have speed and agility in my fists. Would you like to get a taste."

"No thanks, I already had my lunch, maybe later," Quil answered smugly.

Standing up, the stocky ex-boxer remarked. "I'd love to wipe that smirk right off your face, Ateara."

Quil bobbled his head back and forth for effect. "Oh, yeah? You and who else, Steverino?"

Metcalf lunged at Quil, and I stepped in instantly to break it up. "Get out of my way, Goody Two Shoes; this is between me and big mouth here."

Several of the grunts agreed with him. Someone yelled, "Let him have it, Steve. He and his buddies have been asking for it all this time."

Just then the instructor, Sgt. Delacroix, came charging toward us. "Is there a problem here?" he shouted.

"No sir," I answered. Just a misunderstanding, sir."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If you three are finished, then give me ten laps around the rifle range."

Still seething, Metcalf muttered, "Serves you right, ya damn show off."

As we trotted out to do our laps, Delacroix turned to Metcalf. "Did you have something to say, grub?"

"No sir!"

"Good, then I would suggest you take the example of those three and get your damn rife reassembled. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Now, get on it, all of you. I haven't got all day." Delacroix waltzed away, whistling as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>I yelled at Quil as we started our first lap. "What the hell were you thinking? These guys already have it in for us. We've bettered them in practically every training session, but apparently not in the brains department. Why can't you keep your trap shut? You can't take on the whole squad, stupid."<p>

"Ah, you take things too seriously, Jake."

"No," Embry chimed in. "Jake's right, you open your mouth one more time, and I'll close it for ya. We've gotta work with these guys. You get them all riled up, and Jake and I are going to get pounded along with you. So do us all a favor, huh. Personally, I would like to stay in one piece before I get deployed."

That night after lights out at 9:30, I heard a commotion at the end of the hall. Sure enough, there was Steve, and two others beatin' the crap out of Quil. I had half a mind to let him get his just desserts, but my conscience got the better of me. I grabbed Embry and told him to go get the drill sergeant, while I would see about breaking up the fight.

I was a good head taller than Metcalf, but it was still three against two, and Steve was a professional. I plunged into the fray, only to get used as an additional punching bag. I tried to reason with them; they were too busy killing each other to listen.

Finally, Embry turned up with the sergeant in tow. I heard the shrill sound as the sarge blew his whistle. The fists stopped abruptly.

A few bruises were the only signs that I had been fighting, but Quil . . . hooh, boy. He had one eye swollen shut and a busted lip. The Sarge hauled him off to the infirmary to get his lip stitched up. I guess that'll keep his mouth shut at least for a while.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

My mom was off for the summer, being a school teacher and all. I went to summer school while she watched Michel. It was a pretty good set up for the time being. Michel was a fairly quiet baby and easy to care for, thank god.

One day I was in the English Lit. Building handing in an assignment to my teacher. When I came out of the office, there stood Amanda. I wasn't that acquainted with her. I just knew she was the girlfriend of one of the members in James' band. I couldn't believe she found me. Was she spying on me, or what?

She filled me in on how depressed James was—as if I cared. He was drinking all the time, she told me. Then she dropped a bombshell.

"So, you had a boy, huh? Tiffany just had a little girl by James two weeks ago."

I nearly dropped my books. "Who's Tiffany?" I asked.

"Didn't James tell you? She worked over at the club. Her stage name was Bon Bon."

My stomach was doing flip flops; I felt like I was going to throw up. I wanted to cry and scream, and throw things. Instead, I smiled at her, thanking her for the info, and walked away.

So while I was pregnant with Michel, James was fooling around with the girl he referred to as _The Pig?_ I guess it was a good thing I didn't see him anymore. Who knows what nasty diseases he might have given me? Not to mention the heartache!

As I walked down the steps of the building, I thought about Jacob, and wondered what he was doing right now. I guess I would never know.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Three Mooseketeers

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

A/N: This chapter contains a lot of technical info to keep it more realistic. Hopefully it won't overwhelm you.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

The next three weeks, White phase, was more or less the same routine, except with added intensity, to weed out the mama's boys. All the grunts had to spiff up their marksmanship during this time, and once again, Embry, Quil and I bested the bunch. Well, it stood to reason when the whole tribe was expecting you to bring home a couple of wild turkeys, and at least a deer or two, you got pretty damn good with a rifle.

During Blue Phase, we all got checked off on our weapons, namely the M249SAW (Squad Automatic Rifle), and the M203 or grenade launcher. Survival training was also in the mix; we had to last three days with nothing but our wits and Government Issue equipment, and boy I never had to carry around so much junk in my life. There was an ACH (Kevlar helmet), IBA (Individual Body Armor), LBV (Load Bearing Vest), Eye Pro (Shooting Glasses), a rucksack, canteen and sleeping bag. Add that to our weapons and there was no way you could outrun a bear or in this case the gorilla warriors.

Some of the guys still didn't like the idea of us Native Americans rubbing defeat in their faces every chance we got. It's not like we did it on purpose. This training just came naturally to us.

Things started to change for the better as the war games began. The scenario was: we were all behind enemy lines, and had to make it back to base with the help of a compass.

While we were at breakfast, Metcalf decided to mess with our equipment and sent one of his cronies to go through our gear. I was leading my patrol, so he knew whose pack to go through. I didn't find out until after we got dropped off at our assigned starting point that the compass was missing. No problem—we never needed a compass to know where we were going before. What was the difference now?

There were three other guys with us. They moaned and groaned, accusing me of losing the compass on purpose. Osborne, a freckled faced redhead from Iowa complained: "It's bad enough that we got thrown in with your lot, and now you're tellin' me we have no compass. How are we going to get back to base? I don't want to be stuck out here all night; I'm hungry. I wanted some hot chow for supper."

Quil couldn't keep quiet; his stitches now long gone. "Keep your shirt on, paleface, Jake here knows what he's doing."

"Yeah," Embry added, extending his palm out and rubbing his fingers together, "You guys in for a little wager? Five bucks says our group sits around at the rally point waiting for the rest of the slowpokes to catch up."

"You are on, Call. Now put your money where your mouth is," one of the others piped up.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Quil sang as he and Embry collected the money.

I had to laugh. "You guys should never bet against a Native American when it comes to finding directions."

* * *

><p>I led our little group, watching for signs along the way that would point us toward our goal. Nearing the base camp in short order, I heard the loud clomping of another group behind us. I whistled to Embry who was bringing up the rear, and gave the sign for everyone to get down. I whispered instructions to everyone. Embry, Quil and I would surround the group and essentially take them prisoner. The others in our patrol didn't whine this time about not being part of the assault, and I was glad, 'cuz the three that were with us were just as loud as that other bunch of lead feet.<p>

Revenge was sweet. It was Metcalf's men and they never heard us coming. Their hands reached toward the sky in a hurry. They surrendered, grumbling all the while. Embry gathered up their weapons and we met up with the remainder of our company, prodding Metcalf's men to _move it_, at gunpoint.

As promised, I led the patrol—and our embarrassed prisoners to camp. And yup—we were the first to arrive.

I couldn't help feeling smug. "Told ya so!" I brayed to Osborne.

The flabbergasted redhead, actually conceded his reluctant admiration as he handed over his money. Then, shaking his head, and grinning widely, he gave me a high five. "I gotta hand it to ya, Black. Next time we have war games, I'm siding with you guys."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the three mooseketeers graduated from BMT with flying colors, so it was literally onward and upward to flight school, but hooh, boy—were we ever in for a surprise.<p>

Our first day, the drill sergeant was yelling at us like we were wet behind the ears. We were repeating the same old crap, but with flight training thrown in. Disappointed, to say the least, I felt like I had been left back in kindergarten. I was here to fly not march the soles off my boots. Just itching to get my hands on the instruments of a real jet, I had to impatiently wait for an IP to actually let me control one of the Army's prciousbmachines.

I already had clocked plenty of flying time in a private plane so handling one of these babies came easy to me. That was where I parted company with Embry and Quil. They didn't do so well, and I was the only one to get my silver wings. Sadly, they both got busted down to grunt level, with the infantry. I still got to see them from time to time, but in a few short weeks, they got shipped off to Iraq. Their feet would be planted on terra firma, unless some helicopter dropped them off where they were needed—so much for our plans of being a threesome.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

My parents got pretty annoyed about me moping around the house for the months after Michel was born. I wasn't interested in dating, no one visited and I rarely left the house except to go to school. Well, maybe if I hadn't messed up so royally, I would have willingly gone out with a certain cute, black-haired boy from Washington, but that fairytale didn't come true. If only time travel was possible …

Mom finally put her foot down one day. "This is ridiculous. Are you going to put your life on hold forever? So you made a mistake … Don't you think there are others out there that have done something similar or far worse? It doesn't mean you have to punish yourself for the rest of your life. It's Friday night. I've called Mike and asked him to take you out somewhere, and I won't take no for an answer. You are getting out of this house and have some fun for a change." She turned on her heels, and left me sitting on a chair in my room, feeding Michel a bottle of formula.

Fun—I had forgotten the meaning of the word. Crap, I was going out with Mike. Oh god, he would be pushing me for a kiss, ugh! I would sooner kiss a wookie.

I thought about what Renee had said. She had some nerve. If she hadn't practically forced me to stay with that selfish monster, James, I wouldn't be in this predicament now. Why did I listen to her? I could've been happy; Jacob could've been happy, instead of us both being miserable. I guess I was fooling myself; I couldn't know for sure that he was still miserable too. Jacob was such a beautiful person, any girl would be drawn to him. Maybe he had even forgotten all about me, gone on with his life with someone else—someone who was worthy of him.

Michel began to cry and snapped me out of my reverie. I looked down at the little guy in my arms. "Don't cry, sweetheart, it's not your fault."

I tried to rock him to sleep, as he continued to cry. Soon I was joining him.

* * *

><p>Mike was all smiles as he picked me up for our date. He'd been after me for two years to go out with him. He was a nice guy and certainly deserving of more than I could ever give him. The poor guy would always be like a brother to me though. There just weren't any feelings in my heart for him, not like those I felt for Jacob.<p>

Why couldn't I get that cocky devil out of my mind? It had nearly been a year already, and I could still visualize his smiling face. God, that Jacob grin could melt an iceberg. I even dreamed about him a couple of nights ago. Thoughts of him were torturing me, and here I was going out with—Mike. Geesh …

We went to a movie. I couldn't even tell you what it was about. I just kept thinking about the upcoming ordeal. He had his arm around my shoulder; I made sure to keep my hands inaccessible. Maybe that was mean, but I didn't want to fuel any of his fantasies about me. Our relationship was strictly platonic as far as I was concerned.

When he walked me to my doorstep afterwards, he maneuvered me against the adjoining wall. Crap, I was forced into giving him a goodnight kiss.

Mike used to tease me at our CAP meetings a million years ago, about the lipstick I wore. It was called _red pepper_. He told me he would love to kiss that color right off my lips. Looked like he would obtain that wish tonight.

So, his mouth was on mine, and I halfheartedly kissed him back. I didn't want to totally devastate the guy. One kiss—that was my quota for tonight, and any night for that matter. Hopefully there wouldn't _be_ another night.

As he pulled away from me, his brown eyes were lit up like firecrackers. He sighed and whispered, "So sweet, just like honey." Maybe for him—I wanted to gargle with Listerine. I lied, telling him I had a nice time, said goodbye and went into the house.

I decided then and there to thwart any and all plans that Renee could cook up to make me have _fun_. I went back to CAP, and saw a few of my friends now and then. It would never be the same now. I found that I had nothing in common with them any more.

My schooling and Michel were my world. Keeping busy with the two of them hopefully would root out Jacob once and for all—yeah, right. It was all so much wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

I was low man on the totem pole once again as I became a WOC or warrant officer candidate for training at the US Army Primary Helicopter School. A warrant officer was an officer but with a specific job classification. I didn't care about the semantics, I was just happy that I got a raise in pay, and could send more money home to my dad.

The army sure had some stupid traditions. Being a newbie once again, I was required to sit on the edge of my seat at mess, run to every class session and had only two hours off each Sunday for church. Most humiliating was having to wear my _baseball_ cap backwards. Only those that got through their first solo flight, got to wear their hat facing forward.

Despite the hazing, this phase of training—nine months of it—was more to my liking—scared the sh** out of me, but at least I was in the pilot's seat more often. I felt sorry for the IP; he flew white knuckled every time I took the controls of the trainer, and hooh, boy, were there a lot of them. I had no idea that you had to be in control of so many contraptions simultaneously. I couldn't control the damn bird for more than two minutes at a time. I couldn't make it hover, or move in a straight line. We would rise up faster than we should have and drop down like a rock when I overcompensated, practically bumping the skids along the ground. My copter was a veritable bungee cord. If that wasn't bad enough, I had to learn to fly an AH-64 Apache plus a CH-47/MH-47 Chinook, in addition to my training helicopter.

The Chinook was the worst. That behemoth was so big, and when it was lifting a_ mule,_ or four-wheel-drive vehicle, it was a sweat-provoking chore to get that bird in the air. I cringed every time I had to sit in the hotseat. But let me tell ya, that copter was fully loaded. It could carry thirty-three passengers along with the three on board as crew. It could fly at high altitudes, at night in any weather, including high winds, had jam resistant radios, and twin turbo engines. With external loads of equipment, the Chinook was capable of dropping them off at three separate locations all on one flight, without refueling. Most importantly a missile approach alert system was installed onboard. All the copters had armored pilot seats, but that wouldn't stop a missile. I wished they would have them on the Apache's, which was the copter I would mainly be flying.

The months rushed by, and I practiced with cyclic, sticks and pedals in the sunlight and even in my sleep. It kept me so busy that I almost forgot the girl who broke my heart—well, almost.

The day finally arrived when I got to wear my cap proudly—facing forward. Then, in the next four months, I learned how to avoid being killed, because my assigned tour of duty was in the middle east—in Iraq.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Nick Names

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

A/N: In actuality, The Iraqi occupation/war began in March of 2003. I already had established the story's time period now as 1998. So for my purposes, or poetic license, the war was already in progress. The timeline is wrong, but the story will be as accurate as possible otherwise.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

Arriving at the base in Kuwait, the first thing that crossed my mind was, _Jeez, this_ _is hotter than Texas, and hotter even than Arizona._ _Great, I came here to forget her, and as soon as my feet hit the tarmac, her memory floods my brain, dammit! _

The heat waves were rolling off the runway, and trailing behind me, Osborne was baking already. He and I had become fast friends, and as a friend I advised him to go directly to the Bx and buy some 50+ sun screen, or his face would be matching his hair. I found out later that it had reached 124 degrees that day. Seriously, what was the army thinking sending a redhead to the hottest place on the planet? But then, do the big whoops in the Pentagon ever think?

No one would suspect there was a war goin' on just a few miles east of here. This place was decked out with a basketball court, a swimming pool, a movie theater, and even, surprisingly, a Mac Donald's. Just like home—well maybe not La Push, but I had seen one in Forks.

We all sequestered in a large Quonset hut to be assigned rooms for the next two weeks and given new uniforms with the _Horse's Head _patch on each shoulder sleeve. We would be part of the 1st Cavalry—how ironic—101st Aviation Brigade.

We were given a map of the place, and were anxious to park our gear in our temporary home. I was lucky enough to be rooming with Osborne, and he was the first one to shoot out of the building. "All right already, let's go," he yelled to me. Dale had acquired the nickname _Already Osborne_ back at Lackland, as he was always the first in line for chow, showers, and lectures. I answered to Chief, or my surname, Black.

Our room was equipped for three of us, and the third resident showed up—a real know it all from Massachusetts—named Ernest Rigby. That guy got on my nerves, so it was a good thing we only had to bunk together for two weeks.

He no sooner put his foot in the door than he was giving me advice on how to arrange my belongings. "You know if you roll the bottom half of your uniform first, you'll have less wrinkles." He put down his rucksack and walked toward me. "Here, let me show you."

Being polite I stepped aside and let him do the rolling. _Jeez, I'm gonna havta rename him, Martha. _

I turned to Osborne, grinning. He shrugged his shoulders, and continued unpacking.

Martha, then turned his limpid blue eyes at me, and proudly announced, "See what I mean?" Yeah, I just hoped he was that meticulous when there was an enemy in his cross hairs.

This guy apparently got on _everyone's_ nerves. He was just so eager to help his comrades in arms. There was one guy in particular that Ernest rubbed the wrong way—Steve Metcalf. Poor Ernie was a whole head shorter than him, and man, I had my job cut out for me, playing interference all the time. Metcalf had it in for him, even worse than with Quil. Ernie thought he was being helpful, Steve thought he was a PIA.

Fights would break out when the COs weren't looking. I felt responsible for the guy, so I would jump in no matter the number of assassins, and soon I became _The Black Scrapper_, a name that would stick with me throughout my tour. I could see this would be a loooong two weeks.

I finally got tired of getting knocked around in defense of my roomie, so I took him aside one day. I hated to be so brutally honest, but my face was still stinging from the last beating it took. "Look," I began, "Metcalf is a bully. You need to stay out of his way. I don't care how much useful information you think you need to give him out of your arsenal of helpful hints. He doesn't appreciate it, and neither do most of the other guys."

Damn, I thought the guy was gonna cry. He stared at me, then blinking those sad, beady eyes, he turned away and sat on his bunk. He never said another word for the rest of the day.

The next morning, Ernie was back to his old ways, but at least he stayed clear of Metcalf. Thank god, my face was safe for a while.

All of us _Butter Bars,_ or newly hatched lieutenants, got our fill on what to expect when we got to the arena. Sadly, it was not enough. The instructors only had time to scratch the surface. We did however, get to sit in the cockpits of the AH-64D, Apaches to learn all the new modifications on these most recent models. I took to it like a duck to water.

I was teamed up with an old salt named Art (_Mac) _MacKenna. Mac was a diamond in the rough. He taught me how to do maneuvers to keep me alive. He had been a helicopter pilot in the last days of Vietnam and he really knew his stuff.

Mac must have had nerves of steel, 'cuz we were only out the second day when he stopped chewing his constant supply of Wrigley's spearmint gum, and calmly said, "Okay, kid. You've got the controls." He took his feet off the pedals, his hands off the sticks, and leaned back in his seat, enjoying the ride.

I duplicated his moves, my tail rotor swishing back and forth making the Apache swerve side to side, hopefully to avoid future ground fire from the AK-47s. This new copter was equipped with a blast shield and thin armor, but a .50 mm round could knock out my tail or top rotor. A random hit to the engine was a possibility too, not to mention what a shoulder fired missiles could do, so you better believe I listened to Mac like my life depended on it, 'cuz truthfully it did.

I landed my now favorite flying machine, and Mac then instructed me in how to break loose of the knee high mud that would accumulate during the monsoon season. You would think that you could just rock the ship to one side and break free, but Mac said you'd topple the whole copter onto its side, and be a sitting duck for the insurgents to take a crack at you. He showed me how to rock slightly until both landing gears were free, then take off. I wished I had a guide book with all of Mac's survival techniques. He could title it, MacKenna's Gold/ or How Not to Get Shot Out of the Sky While in your Helicopter.

With training days behind us, we said goodbye to Kuwait and flew—Mac included—to our new home, _Warhorse_, a FOB or forward operating base north of Baghdad. The base definitely shouted—war zone, in great big letters.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

Not all of the guys in CAP were nice guys. I guess there were always a few bad apples in the bunch. A couple of them apparently thought that since I had a child, my previous ice maiden status, had melted, and I would now be hot to trot. Nothing could have been farther from the truth. I wanted nothing to do with them. These two were constantly badgering me, asking me out; obviously hoping to get lucky. My one and only date had been with Mike, and look what a disaster that turned out to be. I was gun shy, and would probably stay that way for a long time.

My mother as, always, seemed concerned about the absence of beaus in my life. She would drop little—undisguised as far as I was concerned—hints about my lack thereof. "So, Bella, have you met any interesting people at school recently". Translation—have you met any guys you'd like to pair up with?

The ceiling looked particularly interesting at that moment. "No Mom, not yet."

As she left the room, she remarked, "You know, your biological timeclock is ticking away. You're not getting any younger."

Gritting my teeth, I replied, "I'm nineteen, Mom. I still have plenty of time."

I knew I wasn't fooling her and least of all, myself. It was hard to get interested in anyone, and then having to drop the bomb that I was a mother. Yes indeed, that would be a real conversation starter_. Oh, I'd love to go out with you, Henry. Do you have room in the back for a baby sea? _What guy in his right mind wanted to be saddled with someone else's kid? So, to avoid having to explain my situation, I didn't put myself on the market. There—problem solved.

* * *

><p>I spread out my school books on the coffee table in front of the couch. Michel was bathed and dressed and asleep in a car seat lying at my feet. My dad came over and sat down beside me. What was this all about?<p>

Charlie was not as easy with the words as Renee, so I was surprised when he started to talk to me. "I heard what your mother told you, Bells. Don't pay attention to what she says. I wish I would have spoken up a long time ago when she encouraged you to go out with The Prince. I never did care for him, and after what he's done to you, I like him even less. She was wrong to do that, and I was too cowardly to contradict her. I wanted to keep peace in the house at all costs. And look at the cost! It was wrong on my part and I'm sorry for that.

"I just want you to be happy. You can live here as long as you like; you're still my little girl. Don't rush into something because you think you need to. I want you to be absolutely sure about your decisions. You're a woman now, despite what your mother feels. She thinks she knows what's best for you, but only you can be certain of that."

He wiped his fingers across his mouth nervously. "Anyway, take your time, sweetheart. If you don't want to go out with any of these guys, then don't. Someday, you'll meet the right guy, I'm sure of it. Well, that's all I'm going to say, except that I'll always love you, no matter what. Now, can you give your old dad a hug?"

I hugged my dad with all my strength. I hoped what he said was true—that I would find the right guy, maybe one just like him. He stood up and winked at me, then went into the kitchen for a snack. I dug into my pile of homework, studying for another couple of hours.

After putting Michel to bed, I lay awake wondering. Was there really someone out there waiting for me? Then, my thoughts drifted back to Dyess and the tall black haired boy from La Push. I wished he could come back to me. Maybe _he_ was the one, at least it sure seemed like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Always On My Mind

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

The training base in Kuwait was Disneyland compared to Warhorse. The term Spartan came to mind. There were no growing plants, just light brown dirt, with dust knee deep in some places. The HESCO baskets were set up around the base stacked double high and topped with concertina razor wire. The place was definitely meant to keep out intruders, and any and all projectile bits of metal, but it also seemed a prison to me. You have to understand, I was a Quileute boy, that liked to roam free on the rez, and now I was confined to a corral of sorts. It made me feel claustrophobic; I could barely breathe. Oh well, I'd be up in the clouds most of the time anyhow—at least I hoped so.

I was lucky enough to have Osborne assigned as my roomie once again. We both were disheartened however, when we saw the place we were gonna room i_n_. Our tour guide introduced us to our home away from home—our last stop on the map. It was a trailer or a CHU ( Containerized Housing Unit). My Choo Choo as I called it was more like a thinly disguised tin can, and so it was encased in more HESCO baskets packed with sand five feet thick to absorb any bullets meant for us.

Inside our home, there were a couple of filthy mattresses, a small dresser, and a deflated basketball, all looking lost and lonely in their miserable surroundings. Dale and I dropped off our gear and dragged the stained and dust laden mattresses outside behind the CHU.

Our first order of business was to get to the supply hut and acquire a couple of decent mattresses and some bedding. It was bad enough having to fight the enemy without having to declare war on bed bugs too. While we were there, we decided to see about a table and some seating. We came away with a card table at least, and two worn out metal chairs, with 1st CAV emblazoned on the backrest.

By the time we dragged the mattresses and the rest of our furnishings to the CHU, our stomachs were growling. We made up our beds, and in characteristic fashion, Dale begged, "C'mon already, Scrapper, let's get a move on. I'm starving."

The mess was crowded, and it took us a while to find a place to sit. I no sooner set down my plate than I felt a hand on my shoulder. _Oh, hell, don't let it be Bull Metcalf or worse yet, Martha._

A little ways behind _the hand_ I heard someone greet me in Quileute and yell out my name. I spun around to face my two lost comrades in arms, Quil and Embry, along with another tall Native American I didn't recognize.

"Damn, Jake, what the hell took you so long? Get left back in Helo 101?"

We were all grinning like fools and clapping each other on the back. Half the mess hall probably thought we were under attack, our hoots and hollers were so loud. Some of the other soldiers at the table scooted down to make room for the three of them.

I looked at Embry when the laughter died down. "So, you wanna introduce me to your friend here?"

"Oh, right. Esau Nosie, I want you to meet my friends, Dale Osborne and Jacob Black."

Esau's mouth dropped open in awe as he shook my hand. "Not _The Black Scrapper?_ I've heard about you."

Embarrassed to be held in such high esteem, I scratched my head and nodded slightly. "Jeez, bad news travels fast, I see."

"What are you guys goin' on about?" Quil asked.

Turning to Quil, Esau remarked, "Your friend is The Black Scrapper."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Dale butt in. "Hmm … that's right, I guess you guys left Lackland, before we all got re-christened. Jake here was always in the middle of a scrap trying to save the hide of one of our roomies. And I don't why I got nicknamed, _Already. _He shrugged his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, as he suggested, "All right, already, can we eat now?"

Shoveling in the food off my plate, I asked, "So, Esau, where are you from?"

"Makah Rez," he explained. "Small world, huh?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon, I went with Mac to the landing field for the helos, and went over the specs for the ones we'd be using. I was familiar with the Ah-64D Apache Longbow, and H-47 Chinook. The Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk was new to me, along with the OH-58D Kiowa Warrior. I found it funny that all the helos were named after Native Americans.<p>

Mac took me up in a Black Hawk to familiarize me with it. I'd mainly be flying a Black Hawk for dust off or medevac in layman's terms. The Warrior was basically a reconnaissance copter but it was also equipped to lay down fire power to cover our troops and/or radio in targets for _Nightmare_, our artillery unit, to give 'em hell..

While I was up in the Black Hawk with Mac, Dale got paired with veteran pilot Ray _Smokey_ Stover. Smokey nearly always had a cigar in his mouth whether or not it was lit. And more often than not it wasn't, being around combustible liquids and all. I guess it just kept him calm. He had a slow Appalachian drawl which drove _Already_ insane sometimes, but he couldn't help liking the ol' hillbilly.

That evening, Already and I had some free time, so we blathered on about our non- military lives.

"You have a _wife?"_ I asked, shocked. "How is it that you never mentioned it before?"

"I guess I didn't want anyone making snide remarks about her."

"Hey, you know I wouldn't be the one to do that. What's her name?"

Already put down the journal he was always scribbling in. I had one too, but I wasn't as diligent as he was. His face lit up when he mentioned her name. "It's Pam."

"Damn, you must've been awfully young when you got married."

"I'm twenty-four, Scrapper. I've been married eighteen months. Pam was pregnant when I left; I wish now that I would have waited to enlist."

"Well, congratulations, you're practically a father too. Here all the time, I thought you were my age. It's that red hair and freckles. You're gonna havta do somethin' about that. I'll go see if they have any hair dye at the Bx."

The journal came sailing across the card table. I ducked just in time. Man, he had a pretty good arm for an ol' married man.

* * *

><p>The next day, we got word that Mac and I would be picking up wounded and flying them out to Anaconda, the military hospital at Balad. I got geared up, sliding metal plates inbetween the hevlar lining and outer covering of my chest armor. Hopefully, the plates would stay put and not shift out of the positions where I needed them most. I ran out to the helos, with my helmet in my hand. Mac was revving up the rotors as I jumped on board..<p>

Mac let me have the controls of the Black Hawk. Bazooka Cavasos, a medic, sat in back with the crew chief, Travis, and two gunners manned the chained weapons at each sliding door.

Some of our guys were pinned down outside of Baqubah, and were taking heavy casualties. They radioed for dust off, and I would be getting baptized by fire in my first Iraqi mission. Smokey and Already were following close on our tail rotor.

I set down the helo as close as I could to the burning Bradleys. We kept the rotors turning so we could take off at a moment's notice.

It was utter chaos all around. The AK's from the Iraqi troops kept firing at us, sounding like a hailstorm—of bullets. Ping-ping-pinging sounded as the metal slammed into the protective armor of the copter. I was ready to jump out and help the grunts load the dead and the wounded, when Mac held me back.

"Hey! Scrapper—first rule of engagement. The pilots stay in their helo. If you get wounded and something happens to me in flight, these guys will never get the help they need."

He was right. I was being too impulsive. Maybe I should restudy the ROE.

Bazooka went right to work, chewing gum and blowing pink bubbles as he bandaged, administered morphine and reassured the men. There were two more wounded to go when Nightmare started lobbing artillery toward our position. Their intel was faulty and they were showering the wrong target. The radio operator was shouting into his transmitter to stop. The artillery was dropping short.

The mortars were plummeting to the ground, all around us. I could hear the whistle as they passed overhead—then whomp, whomp, the dust; smoke and shrapnel flew in the air sending bits of nasty particles worming their way into any human flesh nearby. A mortar hit off to one side of us, the shrapnel piercing a grunt that was helping to load the last of the wounded. Two other soldiers carried him to our helo. Another couple of mortars went off, and the men scattered for cover. The dust kicked up from the bombardment made visibility precarious. I mentally kept my fingers crossed as the helo lifted, 'cuz truthfully I couldn't see a thing. The rain of machine gun fire, and errant mortars followed us as we swept up into the air. I made a mental note to kiss the ground when I got back to Warhorse.

When we cleared the cloud of dust, Mac leaned over and with a thin silvery object in his hand, said, "Wriggley's?"

I grabbed the stick of gum and chewed like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>We landed the Black Hawk at the Anaconda helipad without any further mishaps. This time, Mac and I got out and helped to get the men on the gurneys and the dead into body bags. I spotted a nurse there with mahogany hair, and the same size as the girl I <em>wasn't<em> thinking about. My heart stopped in my chest as she turned around, but the face was all wrong, and the eyes were blue. I must have looked lost, 'cuz she walked over to me and asked, "Can I help you find something, Lieutenant?"

"No, never mind. I just thought you were someone else."

On the trip back to Warhorse, I was quiet which was really saying something. Why did that nurse have to dredge up my memories of Bella. The bigger question was: Why couldn't I forget her?"

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

One Saturday afternoon there was a knock on the door and a face from my past beamed at me. "Hey, Bella, whatcha been up to?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. "Is that you, Angela? Holy cow, what are you doing here? Come on inside."

We hugged; glad to see each other. I had my schooling at ASU; she decided to study at U of A, 110 miles south of our homes in Tucson.

"I was visiting my parents and thought I'd stop by to see you. How long has it been?"

Excited to see her, I dragged her over to couch and sat her down. "Gosh, I think the last time we saw each other was Christmas, nearly ten months ago."

Angela flashed me a ring on her left hand. "Big news; Ben and I made it official. We'll be getting married next year."

She was so lucky to meet a good guy like Ben. I couldn't help smiling at her. "Oh, Ang, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations."

Her eyes twinkled. "So, how's the romance department in your area."

My smile faded at that comment, and Angela noticed. "Things aren't going so well, huh?"

I looked down avoiding her eyes. "I'm not with James anymore."

She shook my shoulder. "Well that's a good thing, isn't it? I tried to mind my own business, but really, I don't think he was marriage material. I didn't like the way he treated you either. You deserve so much more."

I still couldn't bring myself to look at her. "I don't feel like I deserve anyone."

Angela narrowed her eyes, looking perplexed. "Don't talk like that. You're the sweet girl you always were. Why would you say something like that?"

Getting up from the couch, I turned to her and explained. "You might change your mind when I show you what I have in the other room."

I went into my bedroom, and returned carrying Michel. "Meet my son," I murmured.

Standing up, obviously in shock, Angela eeked out a tiny, "Oh."

"Yeah—oh. See what I mean?"

"Still, it's not the end of the world. There're some good guys out and about who wouldn't care. What about that guy you were writing to last year. He seemed really nice."

I sat back down with the baby in my arms. "I couldn't tell him, Ang. I just stopped writing to him."

She grabbed my hand squeezing it. "Oh, Bella, you didn't! You mean you never told him? That was hardly fair. Do you still have his address; maybe you could at least apologize? I'm sure he would understand."

"No, Ang. It's better this way. I don't want to open old wounds."

Angela shook her head. "I think you're wrong, but it's your decision."

We chatted awhile and when Michel began to fuss, it was Angela's cue to leave.

She stood, walking toward the door. "Well, it was good seeing you again. And I've got to admit, that baby is beautiful. Tell your mom and dad I said hello. Think about what I said though, okay?"

"I'm not going to change my mind, Ang. But thanks for the advice. Bye."

I stood in the doorway, waving as her car pulled away from the driveway, and sighed, thinking about what might have been.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is a glossary for you.

HESCO baskets are used to put up a safe perimeter for the troops. They are wire rectangular baskets with a liner and filled with earth or sand. They are 7 ft tall, 4 ft wide, and 5 ft thick.

Hevlar is a fabric that is 5 times stronger than steel and has no melting point. It is light weight and is used to line helmets and body armor, which incidentally, weighs 75 lbs.

An Bradley is a military vehicle with a gunner sitting on top.

Bazooka is a nickname for Enrique Cavasos, who was always chewing Bazooka bubble gum. He didn't want the nickname Bubbles, so Bazooka stuck.

Razor wire is barbed wire with razor blades in place of the barbs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Black Scrapper

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight. **This one's for Anto, and leelator**.

**A/N: This chapter will wrap things up as to Jake's experiences in Iraq. To do that, I have expressly left out any references to Bella's life at home. We all know that she's isolated herself from friends, and basically her world is school and her child. So, let's visit Jake in Iraq, as he will be going home shortly. How's that leelator?**

**PS: As usual, the glossary is at the end of this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>Wartime violence is depicted in this chapter along witha single reference to body mutilation that some sensitive readers might find offensive.

* * *

><p>Already and I were exhausted; we'd been flying non-stop now for over twenty-four hours. We'd come back from one mission; get to sleep for half an hour just to get roused again to go out one more time. I was so delirious, that I went into dangerous situations with no fear whatsoever. One of our tasks that day was to extract the wounded from Nasiriya. Mac and I were in an Apache to protect what was left of our troops at Ambush Alley.<p>

Our infantry had been given intel that the city had capitulated (surrendered). Someone should have told the residents. There were mines everywhere, and not the IEDs, but EEPs which were more sophisticated and really packed a wallop.

Quil told me later that there was a girl that stood outside a home, and every time she went inside, someone in the house fired at them. Ambush Alley was just that, so the Warthogs were sent and lit up the place. As usual, someone messed up and it was a déjà vu of my first mission. The troops were strafed not once but twice. One of the GIs ran with an American flag to signal them but I guess the Air Force thought it was another Iraqi trick.

There was a house that the guys were told to secure. Everything seemed okay, until someone tripped a wire inside the building that set off an EEP. The whole house imploded. The roof came down on their heads, and the walls were reduced to rubble. Embry and Quil helped retrieve bodies. Embry said he pulled one guy from the wreckage, and in doing so, the soldier's torso came away from the bottom portion of his body. That really shook him up. The helos were literally being loaded with body _parts_. The work of extraction was pretty grim.

Most of the wounded and dead were on board the helos, but there was one soldier left in that hot spot. The helos were packed with no more room on board. Mac and I hovered over the area, our Hellfire missiles ready to launch. Already radioed, me, "Scrapper Two, LZ hot. Oscar Mike—already. Over."

I couldn't believe they were taking off and leaving that guy on the ground. "Scrapper One. Copy that. Negative. I'm goin' in. Over."

"Scrapper Two. Say again. Over."

"Scrapper One. Check Rog. I'm goin' in. Over and Out."

"Scrapper Two. Roger, it's your funeral. You are one crazy Quileute. Out"

Mac nearly swallowed his gum. "What the hell, Scrapper? We can't take any passengers, you know that."

I had an idea. I grinned at the ol' salt and said, "We can if I'm not on board."

The Apache was a two seater, the pilots sat in tandem, but there were mount points outside the shell where equipment or a person could be strapped securely. It wasn't done very often, but that guy's life depended on it. I was not gonna let him lay there bleeding on the ground, waiting to die.

Mac rolled his eyes. "Young whippersnapper," he growled.

We set the Apache down, and I hopped through the door, yelling for the grunts to put the man in the copilot seat. Mac got out on the other side and strapped me to the ship's hull. I trusted Mac to get me back in one piece.

He flew the Apache at a lower speed despite the bombardment of the AKs. The grunts were firing back, giving us cover. As we lifted from the LZ, I heard the GIs cheering.

When we landed at Anaconda, the hospital staff greeted us, and unloaded our very grateful guest. I heard that he made it. Some of the others weren't as lucky.

Mac untied me. Between the snapping and popping of his gum, he told me, "Son, you about gave me a heart attack. I was ready to _hug my horses_. Now, get back where you belong." Then he clapped me on the shoulder. "Quite a stunt you pulled, but I gotta hand it to you. Ya' got guts, kid."

* * *

><p>The next day, when we were finally able to crash (and burn from the incredible heat), Already was sitting on his cot. There was a scorpion skittering toward his bare feet.<p>

"Don't move," I whispered, holding my trusty .45. There's a sneaky scorpion about to sting you."

His eyes bugged out of his head as he saw the gun trained in his direction. "Hold on—are you out of your mind? You can't even see straight," he yelped in alarm.

"Hey, I can shoot the eye out of a crow a mile away." I weaved the gun around erratically.

Closing his eyes, Already winced, waiting for the stray bullet to shoot through his foot. I ran over and squashed the creepy little bug with my combat boot.

"Open your eyes, Dale, I was just kiddin'. The gun isn't even loaded."

He rocked back onto the cot relieved, his head hitting the pillow with a thud.

"Just wait, pal. Just wait," he threatened.

To say we slept like the dead was a gross understatement. Nothing could have awakened either one of us.

Already woke up before I did, and I saw him sitting at the table scribbling away in his journal. As I moved to sit up, he wrote something in big letters on one of the pages, and put it beneath our artificial holiday tree. He was standing in front of the thing, staring at a picture of Pam. It was only two weeks away, and we had a few packages under the three footer. His wife had sent us some decorations to cover the branches, and some presents to put under it. My dad had sent me some gifts too. I knew it wouldn't be much, but I really didn't care about that. It was a reminder of home, and gave me a happy feeling.

On the other hand, Already was gettin' teary-eyed, thinking about his wife and unborn child.

"Cheer up," I joked, "you still got me."

"Yeah, well, you don't do anything for me. And Pam's a lot prettier."

* * *

><p>Already was called out to deliver some grunts to another hot spot, while Mac and I scouted out an area where the Iraqi artillery was hiding. I got back and learned that Already's helo got shot down. I volunteered Mac and me to find him. Bazooka went with us.<p>

We found the wrecked Black Hawk easily, and then spotted Already, and Smokey nearby. Dale's red hair caught my eye. They were lying naked on the ground, covered in blood, their severed heads set up on pikes. The enemy had shoved Smokey's ever present cigar between his teeth in one final grotesque gesture. Already's body was sun scorched, and the two of them had the head of their penis' cut off. I threw up what was left of my breakfast, then collapsed on the ground, crying. I couldn't stop.

Bazooka and Mac took their heads down off the pikes, and loaded their bodies into the helo. Trying his best to calm me, Bazooka spoke softly. "C'mon, Scrapper, they're gone. There's nothing we can do but to honor their memories." He held me in his arms until I could find the strength to move.

Mac did most of the flying to Anaconda; I was useless at that point. By the time the body bags were zipped up though, I had stopped crying. I was now madder than hell. I was gonna live up to my nickname, god dammit!

* * *

><p>That night, I pushed myself to gather up Already's personal effects. I was removing the gifts from Pam to send home to her and knocked his journal off the small table where the tree sat. Picking up the journal, I started to read about our time together, what he thought about his war experiences, and most of all, his devotion to his wife. The last page, he had written that very morning. I read the big letters in his scrawl. They practically jumped off the page, starting up my tears again. "Call Pam tonight."<p>

Christmas day was bittersweet. I unwrapped a box full of different brands of chewing gum from Mac. My dad sent me some stationary, envelopes and stamps—I guess he was trying to tell me something. Quil, Embry and I had made a pact not to exchange gifts. We would send the money we would've spent on gifts for ourselves, home to our families.

I had sent Dale's presents for me to his wife, Pam; I didn't have the heart to open them. I did keep a framed picture he gave me though. It was a picture of the two of us in front of our beloved helos. I didn't want to forget him. Last of all, I tore the paper off my gift from Pam. It was a dream catcher; the sight brought tears to my eyes once more.

* * *

><p>After Christmas, I got a new roommate—well an old roommate actually. I was saddled with Martha again. I didn't mind so much this time; he had mellowed some.<p>

Ten months went by, and I had to admit, my life was definitely not boring. After leaving here, I wouldn't be afraid of goin' to hell, 'cuz, let's face it the heat was untolerable, there were bugs that interrupted my sleep—when I finally got some— and there was enemy artillery goin' night and day. Rockets and mortars made their way over the HESCOs. It was a wonder none of them landed on my head. Jeez, there were even occasional firefights right at the gates. And that my friends, was my _harbor_ in the desert storm.

When I left the shelter of the HESCOs at Warhorse, there were people waiting and determined to blow me and the other pilots out of the sky. I was getting so jaded that I didn't care anymore if I got shot at or not, and as a result, I had quite a few scars as mementoes. Things were heating up all around us; it seemed like it would never quit.

So on another rotten day, we landed in a _hot_ LZ, but then when were these zones ever actually secured? We were picking up the mounting casualties again outside Falujah—under fire, what else. As usual there were not enough helos to fit all the wounded. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted two tall dark men walking toward the helos, holding up a sagging man. They were too late. The sh** was coming in from all directions. Mac and I were in our Apache Longbow firing off missiles right and left. Who knows if it did any good?

A man emerged from a tumbled down house with a shoulder held RPG (a Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher), walking toward the LZ. Those babies could literally put an end to my flying permanently. The helos still on the ground were obviously antsy about the RPG and were ready to take off. They could get lit up at any moment. We couldn't fire at this guy, he was too close to the grunts, and he seemingly was impervious to their bullets, the lucky devil. I was so tired of this freakin'sh**!

"Scrapper One. I'm bringin' in that wounded guy. Over."

"Scrapper Three—Negative. Oscar Mike, Scrapper One. Over." It was Metcalf.

"Scrapper One. Charlie Mike. I'm goin ."

"Scrapper Three. Copy that. Break. Over."

The commander was now on the radio. "3-6 Actual. Oscar Mike, Scrapper One. Do you copy? Over."

"Scrapper One. Check Rog. I'm goin in. Over and out."

"3-6 Actual. Negative, negative—" I turned off my radio.

Mac grabbed my hand as I swooped down. "I can't let you do this. Do you have a death wish? This is plain suicide."

I looked him straight in the eye. "Trust me, Mac. When this bird hovers, get out, and run for Metcalf's ship. I'll take it from here."

Mac left the suicide mission and hopped on board Metcalf's Black Hawk. The helo spun out like a bat outta hell. I turned the radio back on, I was gonna need it. I heard it crackling, and made out, "Way to go Scrapper…. That is one Crazy Indian …. They should rename the Apache, The Quileute…."

The man with the RPG got in close range. The GIs were pouring it on him, and his aim was off—weaving to dodge the fire. He still narrowly missed my baby. The Apache was in autopilot as I ran to help the man the two soldiers were dragging along. Scanning their faces, I recognized Esau and Embry. The wounded GI was none other than Quil. I lifted him up in a fireman's carry and zigzagged back to my helo, laying him down on the deck. Once I got behind the controls, I veered away sharply, heading toward Anaconda. When the Longbow reached 11,000 feet, I turned it over to autopilot again, and let it hover while I put a pressure dressing on Quil's gut wound.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "You're such a show off, ya' know that?"

Grinning back at him, I answered, "Yeah, and you're one lucky SOB."

* * *

><p>As soon as I landed back at Warhorse, I got called on the carpet for my reckless behavior. Captain Fairfax—aka, 3-6 Actual—stood in front of me, shouting, but I could see that he was having difficulty suppressing a smile. "Do you realize you put the whole entire mission in jeopardy? Pilots could have been killed, yourself included—not to mention the loss of that damn Longbow."<p>

He let out an exasperated sigh. "So, you got your buddy to the hospital in time, huh?" He looked away for a minute, then back at me. "Okay, look … No more stunts like that one, Black." Then he gave me a fist bump. "Way to go, Scrapper. I'm proud of you, son. Now go get some chow."

We saluted each other; I executed an _about face_ sharply and walked to the mess hall.

As I entered the building, several of the 1st CAV nudged each other. One of them yelled, "Woo hoo, The Black Scrapper has returned, unscathed."

There was a smattering of applause and some of the grunts looked around wondering what was goin' on. I was too tired to care. I grabbed some grub and sat down to eat.

The next time I got to my assigned Black Hawk, I noticed that someone had painted the words, _Black Scrapper_ on the hull. When did they find the time—and the paint?

* * *

><p>I had been to see Quil for a few visits. He was still recovering from a bad belly wound. The surgeon told him he would've been a dead man if he had to wait for another dust off to show up. The silver lining to this was Embry had been a frequent visitor and hit it off with one of the nurses. He was in love. He tried without success to double date with me, but I just couldn't do it. I was still grieving over Dale. Besides, my date would have been the same girl I mistook for Bella, and I was already in enough pain. Esau happily went with her in my stead.<p>

Quil got out of the hospital the following week. The idiot had a free ticket home, but he wouldn't take it. He didn't want to break up the (now) foursome. So he was back on the line a bout a month later.

Every day was more of the same; explosions, uncertainty, fighting an enemy with no battle front and no real face. They had no uniforms to signify who they were. The enemy could be anyone, anywhere. And he was—scattered all over the Iraqi terrain. The Iraqi civilians were just as troubled by them as we were.

Mac had retired while he still could, and I got recently teamed with Bull Metcalf. We had made an uneasy truce, setting our differences aside and directing our animosity to our mutual enemy. And, so one morning, Bull and I were finished dropping off the troops—just a typical ass and trash run.

We were flying fast and low when out of the blue, an RPG hit us broadside, cutting the fuel line, and damaging the electrical system. The sparks flew in all directions; the live wires snapping and crackling. We were going down fast. I looked over at Bull—he had taken a hit to the side of his face. He was crumpled behind his controls, dead. This was it, I was going to die too. Somehow, I was resigned to my fate; I felt a calm wash over me. Reaching over quickly I grabbed my radio; amazingly it was operational. I radioed Martha who had taken off just before me. I didn't want those bastards to desecrate our bodies or remove them from the site. My dad deserved to have my remains in a body bag at least.

"Scrapper One. Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! I've been hit. I'm goin' down. Bull is dead. I repeat, Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! Over. Out."

The helo dropped like a rock. An Iraqi somehow got a hold of a 50 mm gun; my rotors his target. I hurriedly unstrapped my harness, ready to jump, when we got to about ten feet. Tumbling out of the careening vehicle, I hit the dirt, twisting my ankle, prior to a tuck and roll. Damn, I could feel the freakin'metal plates slipping inside my chest armor too. Just when I needed it the most.

There was little cover aside from a few bushes and a low crumbling wall, but I had to get away from the hurtling machine. I hobbled, trying desperately to avoid the impending crash. As I moved toward the wall, I got hit—three times in my right leg and thigh. Then one pierced my shoulder near my neck, another just behind my shoulder, and damn it all, my left lung where the plate had slipped. The next thing I knew, the Black Hawk exploded on impact, orange flames engulfing it along with thick black smoke.

The blood was pouring out of the wound at my neck, and I couldn't breathe. I stopped in my tracks as another bullet thudded, then ricocheted off my chest armor; the force of it knocking me to the ground. I put my hand over my neck attempting to stanch the flow of blood, but I felt my eyes getting gradually dimmer. I expected the insurgents to pounce on me at any minute, but it didn't happen. I almost wished it had; I would rather die quickly.

I was lying there in a pool of blood waiting around for death to take me away. I didn't fear death, but it was hard knowing I would die alone in the desert, far away from my home and loved ones.

I don't remember how long I lay there, but I had the stupid thought that I wanted someone to remove my armor. The crushing weight was unbearable. It was pressing down on my lungs which were screaming for air, and hurt like hell with every gasping breath I took. Then my thoughts invariably turned to Bella, the only other woman I truly loved besides my mother. I swore to myself that if I got out of this alive I would find her again, if nothing else but to get some closure.

My life was ebbing away, my eyes beginning to close, when I heard the rotors of a helo in the distance. A few minutes later, Quil, Embry, Esau and several other grunts were at my side. My two best friends supported me as I tried to walk, but my knees buckled, I was so weak. So, Bazooka brought out a litter to carry me. Some of the GIs went to the wreckage and retrieved the charred remains of Metcalf and loaded his body on board. It was a tough assignment as the vehicle was smoking, the flames still burning in places.

Inside the helo, the first thing I said was, "I can't breathe, guys. Will someone please get this freakin' armor off of me?"

The armor was gone in a flash, and my uniform top was cut off with scissors. Embry applied a dressing to my neck while Bazooka started an IV infusion. The rest was a blur. I guess I must've passed out, 'cuz when I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. A blood transfusion was dripping into a vein in my arm, and there was a tube hanging out of the side of my chest. A hose was attached to it and a little plastic _suitcase_ to collect the blood. The doc said my lung had collapsed, so I had to keep the container with me until it re-expanded.

For several nights I had a recurring nightmare—not the usual type that vets suffering from PTSD got. It was this dream that I was picking up dead bodies at an LZ. One of the bodies was a familiar little brunette. As I pulled her from the pile, I looked into her lifeless eyes. The sight would always bring me to my knees. At that point, I would wake up in a cold sweat, panting in agony. I had to see her after I got home; that's all there was to it. I had to make sure she was all right. Jeez, it was hopeless; I was lying to myself. I wanted in the worst way to see if she could possibly love me like I loved her—like I still loved her.

Sometimes I felt the pain from my heart was worse than any of my injuries. It was a funny thing—having my heart broken was like lying here with a cracked rib. It looked fine on the outside, but with every single breath I took, the pain was excruciating.

The story of my rescue came in bits and pieces from several people. It turned out that Martha went back to the same LZ and asked for volunteers to come get me. My three buddies jumped at the chance along with Bazooka, who was serving as their medic. I definitely would no longer feel annoyed with Martha.

In three weeks, I was back inside my Choo choo, but I was grounded for six more damn weeks. I was relegated to teaching the fresh cherries about the different modifications of all the helos. There were bets goin' on that I wouldn't ever pilot a helo again after that scare. Hooh boy, were they wrong. As soon as the doc gave me clearance, I was sailing into the blue once more. I was a Quileute warrior; nothing was gonna stop me from doin' my duty. I owed it to my people, my country and my deceased comrade, Already.

* * *

><p>The day arrived when Quil, Embry and I were on a troop carrier on the way back to Washington. There was a big celebration the night of our arrival, but truthfully, I just wanted to sleep. My friends and acquaintances oohed and aahed over all the decorations I'd been given. I didn't care about them much, I put them in a box for my dad. Maybe some day I'd take them out and show them to my children if I ever had any.<p>

True to his word, Quil was mobbed by the girls and he was not shy about showing off his battle scars to impress them. Embry on the other hand was patiently waiting for his nurse to come home to Oregon—only one state away, the lucky dog. He was saving up for a ring in the meantime. And me? I wasn't interested in any of these girls. My head was here, but my heart was away in the Southwest, the Grand Canyon state.

Two weeks after arriving, I got a notice of a special training session at Fort Huachuca, Arizona. I was invited to go and share my expertise with some new troops. What a coincidence, I was planning a trip to that neck of the woods anyway. I decided to visit Pam while I was there. She was living in Mesa, Arizona, with her sister. Since I would be in the vicinity, I would pay a visit to the little brown-eyed girl that left my heart in such a sorry state also. Maria had given me her address and wished me luck.

I bummed a ride with a military plane heading to Phoenix, and from there to Davis Monthan AFB. An Air Force shuttle took me the rest of the way to the base.

**. . . . .**

The following week, after the training ended, I hitch-hiked from Phoenix to see the wife of my buddy. A small, pretty woman with ash-blonde hair opened the door as I stood behind the threshold. Pam looked just like Already described her. She recognized me from photos he had sent her, and smiled. "Oh. My. God. You're Jacob Black—come on in."

We were talking for quite a while over some herbal tea, when her baby started to cry. She got up to get the child out of the crib in the next room, and handed her to me. The kid had big blue eyes and copper curls all over her head. I grinned at the wiggling toddler, and shook my head.

She was a cute little thing. I rumpled her curly locks. "Red hair, just like her daddy."

I glanced over at Pam. "I'd like to have children of my own someday, even if I have to adopt a couple of them."

Pam stood up suddenly. "Oh, before I forget, I have something for you."

She came back to the kitchen table and laid out the Christmas presents I had sent back to her. She took the baby from me. "Go ahead, open them. He got them for you."

One of the gift-wrapped containers was a box of red hair dye. I started to laugh, and Pam looked at me quizzically.

"Inside joke," I told her. "I guess you had to be there."

The second was a dog tag he had made up for me so I could wear it along with my own. I picked it up, attaching the tiny chain to the longer one around my neck. Suddenly, I felt like it was time to go. I didn't want to get all misty-eyed in front of her, so I stood up, turning in the direction of the front door.

I had some copies done of the pictures of Dale and me, and the one in front of the Black Hawks. I reached into my rucksack and handed two sets of them to Pam.

"One set for you; one for your mom."

Pam took them from me, gazing at the likenesses. "Thank you for coming," she said, and started to cry.

I held her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Whispering, I assured her, "You know, he really did love you."

I winked at her. "Goodbye, Pam. You take care of yourself and that little one now, you hear."

Letting go of her, I stepped back and gave her a _salute and cut_. She returned the salute, and smiling through her tears, closed the door.

* * *

><p>Walking a good while, I agonized over what I would actually say to Bella when I got to her home. Then, I thought to myself, S<em>crew it. I'll just let my heart do the talking for me.<em>

From Mesa, I thumbed a ride to Tempe. Surprisingly, I had no trouble finding the Swan residence. I walked up the path leading to the house and stood outside the entrance, hesitating. Was I doin' the right thing? What if she didn't want to see me? I pushed all those thoughts aside, took a deep breath and rang the buzzer.

An angel with long wavy hair the color of mahogany came to the door. At first she seemed oblivious, not really paying attention to me. Then as she tipped her face up past my chest, her chocolate eyes grew wider, reminding me of an innocent doe. My pulse quickened at the sight of her. My god, she hadn't changed a bit; she was still as beautiful as ever. We stared at each other for a minute, not uttering a sound, and I knew then that she realized who I was. I heard a rustling noise and a small boy, who looked about two years old, ran up to her, pulling on the leg of her jeans. She lifted him, setting him on her hip.

Nodding her head, she addressed me in a feather-soft voice, "Jacob."

Without thinking, the familiar words just tumbled out of my mouth. "Hi, Beautiful."

The boy smiled at me, and that smile already had me under his spell. Leaning down, I took his little hand, shaking it, then looked back up into Bella's solemn dark eyes. I asked the inevitable, "Yours?"

She glanced down, averting her eyes from mine. "Yes." It came out almost as a whimper.

I guess I should've realized that she'd be married by now. I sighed, feeling crushed. It was my turn to look away, so she wouldn't see the disappointment reflected in my face.

"You're married then."

Fiddling nervously with a stray lock of hair, she smoothed it behind her ear and answered quietly, "No."

I trained my gaze back to her; our eyes locking again. "You didn't marry the father of your child?"

She seemed to be having trouble getting the next words out. "I couldn't, Jacob."

Now I was really confused. She had a child but refused to marry his father. I couldn't fathom it. What happened? "I don't understand, why the hell not?"

She peered into my eyes as the tears started to form. "I couldn't marry one man, when I was still hopelessly in love with another."

I exhaled sharply, and in a more aggressive tone, blurted, "That's it, Bells. We've _gotta _talk. Can I come in?"

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**Ambush Alley:** This was an actual area that was crawling with insurgents

**Warthog: **A super fast Air Force jet (A-10 Thunderbolt) equipped with missiles to take out armored vehicles, etc.

**IED:** Improvised Explosive Devices that detonate remotely. These were generally homemade.

**EEP:** Explosively Formed Projectile. These were made in Iran, professionally. They spewed molten copper that could pierce most armor.

**Check Rog: **I understand your message.

**Oscar Mike:** Let's go, we're finished here.  
><strong>Hug your Horses:<strong> A phrase used by the 1st CAV. They had horse emblems on both shoulder sleeves of their uniforms. When they were in a tough situation, they would "Hug their Horses!" and continue bravely into the fray.

**LZ:** Landing zone.

**Mayday:** A distress radio call used by aviators and seamen, signifying a life threatening situation. It is repeated three times. It derives from the French, _venez m'aider_, meaning come help me.

**3-6 Actual:** Call sign of the commander. Whenever Actual is spoken after the call sign, it is the commander on the mike.

**Scrapper One:** Jake's call sign; denoting which pilot is speaking, before receiving or transmitting a message.

**Break:** Hold on, I'm getting info for you or someone to talk to you.

**Charlie Mike:** I'm continuing the mission.

**Ass and trash run: **Carrying troops or equipment from one place to another.

**PTSD: **Post Traumatic Stress Disorder

**Salute and cut:** A fast, crisp salute as opposed to one that is held and dropped slowly at a funeral.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Reunited

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

It was Saturday afternoon. I was washing up the lunch dishes, when I heard knocking at the door. Renee was with Charlie at the station, helping to organize his files, because heaven knows he needed the help—badly.

I quickly dried my hands on a towel and went to the door. There was a tall young man standing on our threshold, dressed in ABU desert camo fatigues, his cap in his hand. At first I didn't recognize him, but that shock of black hair and russet skin was a dead giveaway.

My heart flatlined in my chest, and my words stuck in my throat. We both stood there frozen, just staring at each other. Michel ran up to me pulling at my jeans. I lifted him up positioning him on my hip.

I nodded my head. "Jacob ..." I finally uttered, softly.

"Hi, beautiful."

He shook Michel's hand, then gazing at me once more, murmured, "Yours?"

I lowered my eyes. "Yes." It came out as an apology.

Sighing, he looked down at his suede boots. "You're married then."

Pushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear, I finally choked out one syllable "No." I swallowed thickly, wondering what he was thinking. There was such pain reflected on his face.

Looking up into my eyes, he asked, "You didn't marry the father of your child?"

"I couldn't, Jacob."

He straightened up, readjusting his duffle bag on his shoulder "I don't understand, why the hell not?"

My tear ducts betrayed me and the tears started. "I couldn't marry one man, when I was still hopelessly in love with another."

Jacob let out a rush of air, and announced, "That's it, Bells, We've gotta talk. Can I come in?"

I held the door open and he stepped inside. Putting Michel down, I motioned for Jacob to sit beside me on the couch. He placed his duffel bag on the floor near the coffee table, and sat down. Michel ran off to play in his room.

Jacob cleared his throat nervously. He turned his head looking straight at me; his eyes filled with anguish. "I was at a training session at Fort Huachuca and decided to see if I could find you. Maria wrote to me while I was in Iraq and said you were still living with your parents." He hesitated and leaned forward, peering at his hands. One hand then traveled to his forehead, two of his fingers rubbed a trail across his brow. His sudden outburst— although warranted, nevertheless surprised me. "Why, Bells, why? You just stopped writing with no apology—and no explanation. I need to know what the hell happened. I was in love with you, for God's sake. What did I do to deserve that?

"For three years, I've struggled trying to forget, but I can't. It's like you're burned into the back of my mind. Even Iraq couldn't erase you from my memory. So here I am, begging you—waiting for an explanation."

Fidgeting with my fingers, I timidly tried to offer him my reason for the abrupt silence. "Isn't it obvious? I couldn't write to you anymore because ... I wasn't who you thought I was. You had this idea of me as a virgin queen, and I ... I _wasn't_. Then I got pregnant and I knew you wouldn't want me anymore. I just couldn't tell you the truth; I was too ashamed, disappointing you like that. I thought a clean break would be better; it would hurt you less. So I just stopped writing, hoping that you'd forget about me."

He looked at me, angry now. "Do you think for one minute that I would have given a rat's ass about that? But, no—you made the decision for me. You never even asked for my opinion. You could have explained to me. I would have understood. We could have been happy for the last three years.

"Hell, I've been around nieces and nephews for years. I love them like they're my own. One of the only joys I had over in Iraq was going to the orphanages and playing with the children there. I fell in love with some of them. It killed me when we were given orders not to see those kids anymore after the insurgents threatened to kill them all if we ever visited again.

"I didn't think I'd ever get married, so I even toyed with the idea of going back and adopting one of them someday. I love kids!"

Jacob buried his face in his hands. "Tell me something, Bells. Did you even think about how I would feel, when you cut me out of your life? Did you even think about me at all?"

He looked up, those dark eyes accusing me, as I answered. "Every day for the last three years. I wished that I could go back to that December and make everything all right, but there was no magic that could make that happen. I go back in my mind to that December all the time. It was the biggest regret of my life."

Choking on my words, I said, "I didn't think you'd want me after having a child. It changes you physically. You need to know that, Jacob—my body's not the same." I lifted my blouse slightly and showed him the silvery trails of my stretch marks. Instead of turning away, he leaned toward me and caressed the marks with the side of his nose and left a few soft kisses there.

He proceeded to unbutton his fatigues and pulled his tee shirt to one side exposing several large battle scars near his collarbone. "And that's not even all of them," he muttered. I gasped at the sight, and reciprocated, brushing my lips along the scars.

"I'm sorry—I'm so, so sorry," I groaned.

"You're _sorry_." His eyes blazed as they bore into mine. "Those years are gone, Bells. Three long, worthless years—all gone!"

"I can't do anything about that now," I sniffled, as I wiped away a tear.

"I can't either," he huffed, "except for this."

He pulled me to him with his muscular arms, squeezing the breath out of me. His lips were in a fevered rush as they glided over mine. I hadn't been touched by a _real_ man for nearly three years, and my body responded explosively. I got up on my knees, pressing closer to him. With one hand I reached around to the side of his head, the other curling at the back of his neck, twisting strands of his black hair between my fingers. Jacob placed an arm at my waist, and held my shoulders still with the other. I never wanted him to let me go. I was feeling alive for the first time in ages.

He broke off the kiss and with his voice cracking with emotion, said, "If you still want me, I'm yours. Tell me now, because if not, I'm going back to La Push.

"I don't care what happened in the past. I've never stopped loving you, Bells—and I don't think I ever will. Can you say that you feel the same way about me … I mean—the way that I feel about you—that you want to be with me?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Then say it out loud." He cupped his hand around his ear, "I can't hear you. Please ... I need to hear you say it!" He closed his eyes as he waited breathlessly.

"I love you, Jacob Black."

His eyes opened and he sighed loudly. "I waited three long, worthless years to hear those words come from your lips. Let's not waste any more time. Let's make the next years really count from now on. We can't make up for what we've lost, but I'm telling you right now—I am never losing you again."

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

My throat went dry again as I followed her into the house. She wasn't married, and I hoped her insinuation meant that I was the reason. My stomach was twisted in knots, my hands trembling with nervousness. Try as I might to contain my emotions, the pain I was feeling flooded over my face lighting it up like a broadway marquee. As I loosened my tongue, I explained that I had been at a training session south of here. I didn't want to appear too desperate even though admittedly, that was the case. God, I don't think I could have been more anxious if an RPG was aimed straight at me.

Our eyes never drifted for several minutes, holding an intense connection between us. The air surrounding us sizzled with palpable tension. I couldn't stand it and had to look away. Those doe-like eyes—so innocent in appearance, cloaked the ruthless workings of her mind. How else could she have meted out the lethal blow that stilled my heart?

On my way to her home, I had envisioned how this conversation would go—rational and calm. But powerless to stop it, my hurt feelings exploded, and she jumped at the sound of my voice. I couldn't help it. I had to know what the hell happened.

"I was in love with you, for god's sake. What did I do to deserve that?" I cried, louder than I intended. I continued unloading all of my pent up hurt and frustration, and finally begged her for an answer.

She sat fiddling with her hands, speaking low so as not to arouse my anger again. I immediately regretted my outburst. I took a breath, calming myself, but when she told me her reasons, I came apart once more. Why couldn't she just have told me the truth and let me decide? I loved her; nothing else would have mattered to me at that time. How could she think that a clean break would be so much better in the long run? It just about killed me, as sure as if she pulled the trigger sending a bullet into my chest.

I held my head in my hands and asked if she ever thought about me all that time. Her reply hammered home the worthlessness of the past three years. One look at her though had me convinced that I wasn't the only one in needless pain; Bella had suffered in silence too.

She lifted her blouse slightly, displaying the silvery trails of her battle scars—the scars of motherhood. If she thought that would disgust me, then she underestimated all the carnage I had seen in Iraq. At least her scars were earned by bringing a new life into the world, not ending one. I reassured her that she was still desirable by running the side of my nose along those lines and planting kisses along them.

Unbuttoning my fatigues, I pulled aside the fabric. Sliding the tee shirt underneath to my shoulder, I exposed the physical remainders the war had left on me. Her eyes got wide as she gasped in horror, then brushed her lips over the telltale marks.

"I'm sorry—I'm so, so sorry," she groaned.

My eyelids slid shut as her lips lightly skimmed over my neck and shoulder. I sighed in exasperation as I thought of all the time together we had missed. "Three long worthless years—all gone."

There was nothing either of us could do to bring those years back, but we could start anew. With that in mind, I quickly crushed her to my chest. That sweet mouth was there before me, and I covered it with my own. It was not a tender attempt, but a full-on assault, and no way would I retreat.

My heart was pounding away, but incredibly it began to beat faster as Bella got up on her knees pressing closer to me. She reached out her hand touching the side of my head and I nearly melted on the spot. How I had longed to feel her touch! I was rapidly becoming undone; I had waved the white flag and surrendered my heart.

Her other hand rested at the nape of my neck, her fingers softly threading through my hair. I steadied her small frame, one arm about her waist, the other capturing her shoulder so that she could not escape my embrace. I waited so long for this; I never wanted her to leave my arms ever again. It felt so right! Was she feeling it too? I had to be sure.

My emotions were all over the place; but I had to stop, breaking the kiss. The lump in my throat caused me to strain at each word. Tears were threatening to spill, as I told her, "If you still want me, I'm yours. Tell me now, because if not, I'm going back to La Push."

I confessed that I had never stopped loving her, and knew without a doubt that I never would. Then, I asked her the question that could make or break me. "Can you say that you feel the same way about me … I mean—the way that I feel about you—that you want to be with me?"

She'd never really said that she loved me before, and her answer now was so quiet, I could barely hear it—and I _needed_ to hear it, badly. I wanted her to shout it to the world and let everyone know that she was mine.

"Then say it out loud," I entreated her. Cupping my hand to my ear like a drill sergeant I said, "I can't hear you."

Closing my eyes, I held my breath awaiting her reply. Did she love me? Would her answer relieve me of my suffering, or twist the knife cruelly into my already battered heart?

"I love you, Jacob Black."

Her big chocolate eyes gazed into mine, as they opened. I let the air I'd been holding escape from my lungs, and the words poured out in an emotional torrent.

"I waited three long, worthless years to hear those words come from your lips. Let's not waste any more time. Let's make the next years really count from now on. We can't make up for what we've lost, but I'm telling you right now—I am never losing you again."

Tightening my grip on her, I continued on my mission; seeking out every tantalizing virtue she could offer me. Her lips, her silky smooth skin, her soft wavy hair—everything about her filled my lonely soul so that my senses were reeling.

Oh god, her smallest touch sent a message to every single nerve ending in my body. But suddenly, I became aware of two tiny eyes peering at us. I looked up and there was Michel, staring in wonder. Then I heard a car pulling up into the driveway. Our time alone together was fast coming to a close. I guess it wouldn't be long now. In a few short minutes, I would have to face her parents. Would they accept me, as Bella had? I would soon find out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Alone at Last

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

I stood up respectfully as Bella's parents entered the house. Charlie gave me a warm, friendly smile; Renee looked stunned. I guess she was surprised to see a _redwood _standing in her living room.

Bella made the introductions. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Jacob Black."

Charlie shook my extended hand, pumping it vigorously. "Glad to meet you, Son."

"My pleasure, Sir, "I responded.

Her father pulled Renee to his side, giving her a chance to do the same.

She held my hand in both of her own, flashing Bella a sidelong glance. "Are you the one my daughter was writing to—for months?"

"Yes, Maam."

Renee returned her gaze to her daughter. "Well, Bella, if I had known what a catch this guy was, I would never have stood between the two of you."

_Whaaaat? _Bella hadn't breathed a word about that, and it seemed she wasn't breathing at _all_ after that crack slipped out. My poor sweetheart flushed crimson.

"Mom … please …" she muttered.

Dropping my hand, Renee patted me on the chest. "Don't worry, I'm sure Major Black here isn't easily embarrassed."

"That's lieutenant, Maam," I corrected her.

She smirked at me, and joked, "Yeah, well, I just promoted you." Then, looking me up and down, Renee commented, "Good lord, what are they feeding you soldiers these days? Growth hormones?"

Bella puffed out her cheeks, and pursing her lips, let the air escape. She shrugged her shoulders and peered at me with apology evident in her chocolate eyes.

I grinned at the audacity of this woman, and explained. "No Maam, I was actually this big when I enlisted."

Waving me away, she suggested, "Why don't you make yourself comfortable—go sit down next to Bella. Charlie, why don't you take Michel outside for a while? I'll make something for all of us to eat."

Charlie picked up his grandchild, but before leaving the room with the toddler, I caught him sending a wink in Bella's direction.

"Oh no, Maam, thank you for the invitation, but I really should be on my way. I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. We hardly ever get visitors, least of all any of Bella's male friends—not that there are any. I insist you stay for dinner."

I sat down once more, and took Bella's hand. It wasn't hard to miss Renee's appraisal of the situation. Her eyes immediately darted to our hands so tightly entwined together. With a nod of her head, she walked into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

Holy cow, was I ever glad that was over. I worried about what would spew out of my mom's mouth. That one little embarrassing remark was mild in comparison to what she might have said.

Oh god, would she censor herself tonight? I prayed silently that she would keep quiet about a certain subject. The incident of her destroying all my love letters hadn't come up so far, and I fervently hoped it wouldn't. I didn't want Jacob to hate her; she was after all, the only mother I had.

Dinner actually went pretty well. I could tell that Charlie really liked Jacob. I think my mom did too, but it was more like—finally, she's got herself a guy, in uniform no less.

Listening to Jacob's easy banter made the time go by, and he once more stood up, ready to go, thanking my parents for the dinner.

As my dad shook his hand at the front door, he looked puzzled. "How are you getting home, Jacob? I didn't see a car out there."

"No Sir, I hitchhiked."

Charlie's head jerked in surprise. "You are not hitchhiking home tonight. I won't allow it."

Jacob looked him straight in the eye, and explained, "No disrespect intended Mr. Swan, but I'm kinda used to marching. Anyway, it's not like I'm easy pickins. I'm armed and dangerous. There's a loaded .45 in my duffle bag. Anyone challenges The Black Scrapper, and they'd wish they hadn't. Hitchhiking's the least of my worries."

"Just the same, I'm going to get the keys to my car and drive you there. It's the least I can do for a man who served his country. In the meantime, I'll give you and Bells some time to say goodnight."

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

Bella followed me outside, and I pulled her toward me. I had stopped at a Motel 6, on the way back from Pam's, and rented a room for this night and the next. I reached in my duffel bag, and handed her one of the motel's cards from their reception area. It had the phone, my cell, address and room number written on it.

"I don't want to say goodnight yet, Bells. I haven't been with you long enough today. Can you get away, and see me tonight? You can bring Michel with you, I don't care. I just _have_ to be with you a while longer. I can only stay one more night; I take the red-eye out tomorrow. Will you do it? Please?"

Standing there biting her lip, Bella thought about my proposal. "As soon as Michel goes to sleep, I'll come to you. I'm sure my parents won't mind. They've been worried sick that I'd remain an old maid—well, you know, an unmarried woman."

She smiled sweetly at me, and I couldn't resist the temptation. I had to get in one more kiss. My eyes were shut tight, as I re-tasted her lips. Bella felt so right in my arms. Our next meeting couldn't arrive soon enough. I'd be on pins and needles until she showed up at my door.

I heard Charlie clearing his throat behind us, and so I reluctantly freed Bella from my embrace.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

After Jacob and my dad left, I helped clean up the kitchen, then got Michel ready for bed. He was pretty worn out from his little _play date_ with Dad in the backyard, so he went to sleep easily.

I took a shower, fixed my hair, and put on a touch of makeup. I had just finished, and walked into the living room when Dad came home.

He plunked down on his lazy Boy, and with a grin on his face brayed, "Well, Bells, I thoroughly approve of your young man. He didn't say much about the war in front of you ladies, but it sounded like he was somewhat of a hero over there. Did you know he almost died the last time he got shot? He said his final thoughts were actually about you."

When Charlie mentioned that, I remembered an incident that happened several months ago, on my dad's birthday. I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, sensing that something was terribly wrong. I couldn't shake that awful feeling for more than an hour. I wondered if there was a connection somehow.

Charlie realized as he gazed at me, that I was put together with a little more effort than usual. He cocked an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?"

I felt that stupid blush cover my face in embarrassment. "Yeah, Jacob asked me to meet him at his motel. Do you mind?"

"Do, I _mind_? Bella, you're twenty one years old. All I have to say is, don't keep him waiting too long."

Renee came in from the bedroom. "Keep who waiting? As if I didn't know …."

"I'm going to see Jacob; he's not going to be here much longer. Can you keep an eye on Michel?"

Nodding her head, Renee answered, "Of course, honey. You know … I wish now that I hadn't stopped you from writing to him. I should have never destroyed those love letters he sent you either. My intentions were good, but I can see now, that it was wrong. He seems really nice—good looking too."

With his mouth hanging open, Charlie sputtered, "You did whaaaat? My god, Renee, that's a new low for you. We're going to talk about this after Bella leaves."

* * *

><p>On the drive over to the motel, I tried to sort out my feelings. I was in love with him, no doubt about that. But then, I was also nervous, afraid, excited, and happy all at the same time. I was a jumble of emotions, and my heart was flip-flopping around in my chest like a beached flounder. As I parked my car near the building, I practically had to put my head between my knees and take deep breaths to prevent myself from fainting. Was Jacob in a similar state?<p>

I walked up to the door with the number I recognized, and knocked. The door swung open so fast that I lost my balance and plunged headlong into Jacob's outstretched arms. I peered up into that smiling face and knew I was where I belonged.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

_When is she gonna get here_, I kept asking myself? Jeez, I hope she didn't change her mind. I swear I was wearing a trail through the carpeting with my pacing. Every little noise outside alerted me, and I was at the door in a rush. When every little noise didn't add up to Bells, I'd close said door and sit back down on the bed, disappointed again.

Then it happened—that glorious sound as her knuckles rapped against the wooden door. I yanked it open so quickly that she tripped and landed in my arms; or maybe she was just anxious to see me. In either case, it was all right with me. I could finally breathe again.

Those big doe eyes gazed up at me, while she tried to extricate herself, but I was having none of that. I smoothed that river of mahogany away from her tiny face and blurted, "Hi, beautiful. I'm glad to see you too."

With one arm around her shoulder, I nudged her into the room, shutting the door behind us with the heel of my boot. She was awfully quiet, looking about the room—nervous I guess. Breaking the silence, I finally offered, "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

The bed creaked under me as I sat on the edge of it. Patting a space beside me, I coaxed her to sit down. There were two padded chairs in the room, but let's face it they were not conducive to conversation. Bella looked a little worried at my choice of a seating arrangement.

_Please don't tell me he's turned into another male beast, like James._

I could see it in her eyes; Bella was uncomfortable being alone with me on my bed. I'd show her how wrong she was; that I wouldn't hurt her, or pressure her to go any farther than she was willing to go. I was not here for a one night stand—I was in this for the long haul, and I needed her to know that.

Showing her how my hands were quivering, I muttered, "Look at me. You've got me so tied up in knots; I can't stop them from shaking. You still get me so nervous."

That seemed to help dispel some of the tension in her body. I could almost sense her relax a little. Then she reached out, pulling my hands onto her lap, and sighed.

She stared at our hands as she admitted, "I'm sorry … it's just that I haven't been alone with a guy like this in such a long time."

"Yeah, me too. Oh, I mean … you know … with a girl."

Bella looked at me, confused. "But I thought with you being in Iraq and all …."

I drew my hands away. "No," I ventured. "The guys were always teasing me about not going into town for some horizontal refreshment, but I just couldn't. I feel that sex without love and commitment is a waste of time, and for me it must mean something more than just meeting some physical need. Maybe I was being foolish, thinking you might still be out there—that it was not too late for me. The truth is I've never really wanted to make love to any other woman than you."

My hand traveled to her cheek, and with one finger, I lightly traced along her jawline. There was that blush again. It was so sweet. "Hooh boy, is this conversation getting really heavy or what? So, tell me how things are goin' in your life."

Bella laughed, "Remember how boring my history was the last time you asked about it? Well I have only one word to add—ditto. But what about you? Dad said you were a hero over in Iraq."

I'm sure my expression got sober. Did he have to tell her that? "I don't really want to talk about that. Maybe some other time."

Bella hesitated, her eyes fixed on me. "Let me ask you just one question, then. Dad told me that you almost died the last time you got injured. Do you remember what the date was?"

What a funny question. Why would she ask me that? "It was the 17th of February, why?"

She suddenly went as pale as a sheet.

"February 17th is my father's birthday. That particular night I woke up, feeling that something awful was happening. I couldn't go back to sleep for the longest time. Somehow I must've had a connection with you that I didn't understand.

"Is it true that you were thinking about me … as you lay there …" she could barely get the next word out, "… dying?"

"Your dad shouldn't have told you."

"But is it true?"

I looked down at the floor, hesitating. What would her reaction be?

Lowering her head to peer into my eyes, she coaxed me once again, "Jacob …?"

"Yes," I answered. With that, she burst into tears. I held her closely, and maneuvered us onto the pillows at the head of the bed. I lay with her cuddled in my arms, kissing the side of her head, her eyelids, her cheeks.

"I don't deserve you, Jacob," she cried.

Pressing her head to my shoulder, I continued stroking her hair as she sobbed against me, her tears soaking through my fatigues. Somehow we both fell asleep.

It was 4:00 A.M. when I awoke with Bella still in my arms. I ached, realizing that she would have to return home soon. I would only have one more day with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Temptations

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>"Bells …" I whispered as I placed a butterfly kiss against her cheek. She moaned softly and moved her head from side to side against my shoulder. "Bells …" I repeated. I blew a puff of air across her cheek, and followed it with my hand stroking her face. Her eyelids were tiny slits that slowly opened, and when they did, those chocolate circles widened in alarm.<p>

"Oh no! Crap! I can't believe this."

She lifted her head off of my arm, and struggled to sit up. "Jacob, I'm so sorry. I must've fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"It's a little after 4:00 A.M."

"Oh, God," she groaned. "I've got to get home."

I sat up beside her. "I know, that's why I had to wake you up. But before you go, give me your cell number so I can call you later on today. I mean … you are gonna see me again today, aren't you?" I tried my hardest to flash her my puppy dog eyes.

She attempted to suppress a smile, but failed, much to my joy.

"What time do you want me here?"

"How 'bout I take you to lunch. Can you be here by one?"

Bella got up off the bed, and crouched down to grab her purse, "Okay, one o'clock." She scribbled her cell number on a scrap of paper and handed it to me.

"Call me when you get home," I instructed her. "Otherwise, I'll sit here and worry."

She started toward the door. "Wait, wait, wait," I yelled after her. "C'mere a minute."

I strode toward her, clinching her about the waist. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Staring at me blankly, she uttered, "What?"

And that was the only syllable she uttered as I stopped her words cold, with a goodbye kiss to knock her socks off. She looked stupefied as our lips parted, and that was exactly what I was aiming for. "Goodnight, oh … I mean, good morning, beautiful. See you later today, huh?"

"Uh … yeah," she stammered, as she walked out the door—in a love induced haze.

* * *

><p>I called her late that morning to let her know I was moving to another room at the motel. The air conditioner had gone out in the other one. After hanging up, I went to the motel's adjacent Laundromat. Understandably, I didn't have time to wash anything yesterday, and was wearing the only pair of jeans I packed. There wasn't even a clean tee or uniform top, so I had to go shirtless.<p>

Finishing my laundry, I folded and repacked it into my duffel bag, and stopped at the old room to pick up my remaining belongings. I climbed the stairs, and while heading toward my new room, two sets of footfalls could be heard heading my way. It was Bella and Michel, a little earlier than we had arranged.

Stopping outside the entrance, I was surprised that little Michel came running up to me with his arms outstretched. I dropped everything and scooped him up playfully, balancing him on my shoulder. "Hi, ya, Buddy!" I brayed. He patted my cheek.

Bella stood there with her mouth open. I couldn't decide whether it was 'cuz Michel had taken to me so readily, or 'cuz I had so much skin showin'. Either way, the expression on her face was still adorable.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the plastic card to open the door. I handed it to Bella, and shifting Michel in my one arm, tugged at my duffle bag with the other. She opened the door, and stepped back to bring in the rest.

She laid all my stuff down in the corner of the room. "You're not upset that I showed up a little early are you?" she asked. She was still giving me that slack-jawed expression.

Michel was starting to squirm so I placed him back on his feet. "Anytime you show up is fine with me," I said as I stood back up.

I pulled her hand, coaxing her to sit down on the bed next to me like we did last night. That look she had on her didn't seem to be leaving.

I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, so I asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Hesitating, she averted her eyes and muttered, "Um … would you mind putting a shirt on?"

I laughed. Let's face it, I was used to letting it all hang out in the Air Force. "Sure, sure," I answered. "I'm sorry, does my being half naked really bother you that much?"

She sighed as the red blotches started to coalesce on her features. My eyes instantaneously rolled. "Never mind. You don't have to answer me. I can see by your _color_ that it does."

I kissed her hand, and dropped it, hopping off the bed to put on a tee shirt. Somehow, as I stooped over to grab one out of my duffle, I could sense her eyes on me the whole time. When I turned toward her, she jumped slightly and quickly looked away.

I sat down again, and Michel climbed onto my lap, playing with my dog tags.

Bella was astounded. "Gosh, I've never seen him act that way around anyone before."

I winked at her. "Told ya' I have a way with kids."

Her son reached his arms about my neck, standing on my thigh. This kid was such an affectionate little guy—just like me. He was definitely a keeper.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was located only a block away, so we walked. I hoisted Michel upon my shoulders to prevent him from running away. Bella seemed amused.<p>

Going to lunch with a toddler was quite an experience. More food got tossed onto the floor than went in his mouth. And it was all I could do to keep up with him after Bella removed him from the high chair. She laughed out loud when I chased after the tiny fella yelling, "Hey—come back here, squirt."

I handed him back to his mother after scooping him up for the umpteenth time so I could pay the bill. Then, I hauled him back into my arms for the trek home. On the way, he fell asleep, his little head curled up against my neck.

Once inside the motel room, Bella made up a makeshift bed for him from the bedding that covered my mattress. I lay him down on the bedspread. He looked so innocent like a little angel while he was asleep. I had to admit it—the kid already had me wrapped around his finger.

My happy state was only marred by our impending separation. I'd be on my way back to La Push, but I'd be leaving my _life_ behind in Tempe. Running my hand through my hair, I murmured, "I had a great time today, Bells, and I don't want it to end. We have to seriously figure out how to stay together, 'cuz now that I've got you, I'll be damned if I ever let you go."

I scooted closer to her on the bed, snaking my arm around her shoulder. She tipped her head, resting it on my chest as she groaned, "I know. I've been thinking about it, all yesterday and today. It would probably be best if I moved to La Push, but I need a little time to really get to know you better. My heart says yes, but my brain is still a little leery. I would need to transfer all my credits to Washington State University this next semester too. It's gonna take a while."

I didn't want to wait till the semester started. I wanted her to run away with me tonight, dammit! My chest ached with the thought of parting from her.

"Jeez, I wish I could stuff you into my duffle bag, and cart you onboard as a stowaway."

Her eyebrows shot up, as she turned slightly.

"Yeah, I know, wishful thinking, huh?"

I changed the subject 'cuz there was so little time left. "You have a computer, don't you?"

She lifted her head. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, since I can't say everything I want to say right this minute, I thought maybe we could work on our plan by email. Is that a deal? You promise not to stop writing this time though, right?"

"I wouldn't have a reason, now that you know the truth," she replied. Her chocolate eyes confirmed what she just told me, so I knew she was being sincere.

Peering over at the tiny form sleeping on the bedspread, I asked her, "How long do you think he'll sleep?"

She gazed directly into my eyes. "I don't know. About an hour, I guess."

God, those eyes … no one had eyes like hers. They were casting a spell over me. Staring into those chocolate pools, I suddenly remembered how I felt them boring into my back as I was getting the shirt out of my bag. So I took the opportunity to question her about her reaction when we first met today.

"Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if it's too uncomfortable, but why were you so embarrassed earlier, just 'cuz I didn't have a shirt on?"

Breaking our eye contact, she stared ahead blankly, and began biting her lip.

"Well," she started, softly, "seeing you like that, was doing funny things to me. I'd never seen a guy so … um … attractive before. I was afraid that … you know … something might accidentally happen."

_Yes! She thought of me that way. Be still, my heart_ …"So, you're saying that you're attracted to me physically?"

She wet her perfectly parted lips, and I nearly fell off the bed—ugh!

Turning to me once more, Bella quietly replied. "Yes," she breathed out in a whoosh.

That's all I needed to know. I couldn't keep talking. I craved some physical contact. It must've shone on my face 'cuz Bella was unexpectedly seated on my lap. Her hands were in my hair, then stroking my face, and finally clasped at my neck as her mouth for the first time ever, met mine in initiating a kiss. Hooh boy, this girl was killing me.

It was hard trying to slam on the brakes once she got my rotor blades whirring. Her touch just made the tingles travel down my spine, and distribute them to the parts that made me a man, if ya get my drift. I wouldn't push the boundaries, so I started to pull away before things got too heated. Luckily, Michel woke up, so we had to stop in our tracks anyway.

We talked some more about our families and our lives. Michel divided his time between our laps as we did so, and then it was time for Bella to go home, help with supper, and get her little one ready for bed. She promised to come back and take me to the airport.

I walked them out to the car, and waved as they departed. I smiled, but my insides were twisted in agony as I watched them disappear from my sight. My heart felt like it had been trampled by an elephant.

Bella was due to come back at 9:00 P.M., so I showered and shaved to get ready. I dreaded every tick of the clock that brought us closer to being split apart again. We had to be together, and we had to find a way—and the sooner the better.

* * *

><p>At her knock, I immediately yanked open the door, practically dragging her inside. I just felt so desperate. I was a man on death row savoring every morsel of his last meal. I know it sounded stupid and melodramatic even to me, but honest to god, I'd waited three years for this and all I'd gotten so far was a measly few hours with her. It wasn't fair.<p>

I think maybe Bella was feeling it also; granted she was a little more cautious than I was, but still ….

"I wish I didn't have to leave tonight. I promise I'll try to get back here again as soon as I can."

Oh hell, she looked at me with those big doe eyes again, and I couldn't help myself. My mouth beat a path to hers and suddenly we were both on a one way ticket to paradise. She was slowly driving me insane. We were sitting on the edge of the bed and before I knew it, I had inadvertently rolled us both onto the mattress, facing each other. It was almost a déjà vu of yesterday on her couch, only better. My lips were up and down her throat, but my hands begged for more. There was so much uncharted territory I wanted to explore. I needed to touch her—badly. Jeez, I could almost taste it.

Bella seemed like she wanted more too, I could hear her breathing accelerate. But when I undid the top two buttons of her blouse, she stiffened. It was like she suddenly went ice cold.

Her hands went to her neck, covering my own. "Jake, no … I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I just … I can't … not yet." She sat up and rebuttoned her blouse, then turned to me. "You're probably mad at me now, huh?"

I sat up then and put an arm around her. "I could never be mad at you, Bells. I'm a little disappointed—sure, but it's okay, don't worry about it. You'll let me know when you're ready."

And I _was_ disappointed admittedly, but actually I was feeling more disappointed for her.

She hung her head. "I guess I should have warned you. I haven't had much luck with sex."

What a low life that _James_ guy was. I would've loved to get my hands on him. "Your last boyfriend really did a number on you, didn't he? Where does he live? I'd like to shoot him where it counts."

I don't know where he's living now. I haven't seen or heard from him since I was seven months pregnant."

I was really starting to get ticked. "You mean he's never seen his own son?"

"No."

I slid to the edge of the mattress, and motioned for Bella to follow. "He pays you child support, though right?" I nodded at her, expecting an affirmative on that one at least.

Bella shook her head, no.

"Now, I am _pissed_. You have got to be kiddin' me. He's not a father; he's a freakin' sperm donor.

"All right, enough of that. Look, Bells, I'm not gonna rush you into anything, like he did. The difference is, I love you, and yes, I do want you. There's no way I can deny that. So are we clear on that subject?"

She let out a long sigh. "Okay, I'm still a little scared though."

"Why? Don't you trust me? I'd never force you. I'm not like that. Are you afraid of me 'cuz I'm such a big guy? Is that it?"

"No, it's not that. It's just … that … sex has always been so painful for me."

Jeez, I was goin' from pissed to confused. I pulled her shoulders, pivoting them so that she faced me. "There's something I don't understand. When you say painful, do you mean physically?"

She hesitated. "It hurts, Jake. Yes, I mean physically."

I sat up a little straighter. "Whaaat? Honey—it's not supposed to hurt; it's supposed to feel really good." I smiled, winking at her and kissed her hand. "Damn, Bells, I have a feeling that your luck's about to change—drastically."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Hanging by a Thread

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>On the drive out to the airport, we were pretty quiet. Hell, it was no wonder—I was dying on the inside. Every time I glanced at her, I felt a twinge of sadness. Now that we were reunited, would I be able to stand another separation? They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. What the idiots left out was—the constant ache that plagues you day and night.<p>

We arrived at my gate, got my boarding pass, and sat down to wait for my flight. I held onto her hand, not wanting to release it. I experienced a sharp spasm in my chest when they called out for our little band to board the plane.

Bella clung to me as I stood in line. When we started to move, I stepped out for a moment and kissed her one last time. She began to cry as I pulled away from her, so I drew her to me once more, hugging her tightly. The line of people had all evaporated, and I found myself standing there alone with Bella still in my arms.

The stewardess walked up and tapped me on the shoulder. "Sir, if you're getting on this flight, you need to go now."

I nodded at her and reluctantly stepped back.

Bella's eyes were red and filled with tears as she choked out, "I love you, Jake."

I forced a smile as I squeezed her hand. "You better, 'cuz you know I'm crazy about you too."

Turning toward the tunnel, I walked backward, waving at my sweetheart until she faded from view.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV: Earlier that afternoon<p>

I took Michel with me to visit Jacob. I was anxious to see him again, and got there a bit sooner than expected, surprising him. Apparently, he had just removed all his belongings from the previous room, and was arriving at the new one even as we did. Michel, to my shock, ran to him, and Jacob swept him up in his arms like this was an every day occurrence.

My mouth dropped open at the scene, but what really floored me was the view of eye candy standing there on display. Didn't he realize how good he looked? Jacob could have been a model for Calvin Klein. I had never seen a man so … gorgeous in my life. And yet he didn't seem cognizant of that fact. James was a warthog in comparison. My heart started fluttering like a trapped bird. Even with obvious battle scars, he was so beautiful. They only added interest to the total picture. If I hadn't noticed how hot he was before, I certainly couldn't deny it now. Not with that sculpted god staring me in the face!

Opening the door with the plastic card he handed me, I helped him store his things, setting them in the corner of the room. He followed behind me, dragging in the duffle bag with one hand, and clutching my little guy with the other.

As we sat down on the bed, he sensed how uncomfortable I felt. He _had_ to put a shirt on—the sight of his bare chest and abs was making my pulse throb in my veins at an alarming rate. That had never happened before, but then I'd never seen a guy with a physique like Jacob's. This was all so new to me.

Jacob complied with my request to cover up this tempting exhibit. I tried to look away while he walked to other side of the room, but he was definitely a flame, and I, a proverbial moth. My eyes were glued to him as he reached into the duffle bag for a tee shirt. The way the muscles in his back contracted and relaxed, was a living tutorial in anatomy—and boy what an anatomy. Just watching him pull that tee over his head and onto his torso was a treat. His every movement screamed _masculinity._ Holy cow, I could watch that on YouTube over and over again.

Then, darn it, he started to turn and I couldn't avert my eyes fast enough. Oh heck, he caught me in the act of shamelessly ogling him. _What must he be thinking?_

The _Greek God_, never mentioned my close encounter of the embarrassing kind, thank goodness. There would be no way I could worm out of the truth if he did.

When he returned to my side, Michel hopped onto Jacob's lap. For some reason, my son seemed to be instantly at ease around this guy. I guess small children in general have an innate sense of who they can trust. I only wished that I could lay down my defenses that easily, because I knew in my heart what a gem that was sitting in front of me. And yet, I still had an annoying case of the jitters.

* * *

><p>Lunch went pretty well. I had fun watching Jacob interact with Michel. He was so patient and affectionate toward him. Michel even fell asleep on his shoulder as we walked back to the motel.<p>

I hastily made up a bed for him out of the bedspread that adorned Jacob's mattress. I watched as Jacob put him down carefully, so as not to wake him. Oh my gosh, I just about melted when he put his hand on my son's head. He ruffled his fingers through Michel's hair, and then gently patted his back. It was a Polaroid moment.

There was a comfortable silence in the room, and then Jacob remarked, "I had a great time today, Bells, and I don't want it to end. We have to seriously figure out how to stay together, 'cuz now that I've got you, I'll be damned if I ever let you go."

Still feeling all mushy inside by his gesture to Michel, I didn't mind when he closed the gap between us. I lay my head on his chest, as he placed his arm about me. I told him I was feeling the same way, but explained that it would take a little time for us to be together on a permanent basis.

We talked about emailing each other, and then he asked me about my shirt fetish. After my confession, he grinned suddenly but the smile vanished quickly, being replaced by a pained expression, and yes, one of such longing.

His little boy vulnerability was eating away at my reserve, and I couldn't stand it one minute longer, so I scooted onto his lap. Losing control of my hands, they began roaming through the thick jungle of his black locks. He closed his eyes while I stoked his face, but when he opened those warm brown orbs, my hands instinctively clasped his neck, bringing him closer. Then in a sentinel event, I, for the first time in my life, sought out another person's lips. Oh sure, I'd been kissed before, but I was always the one who was acted upon, never the perpetrator.

Jacob responded to my attempt, and by then, my heart was flooded with emotion. Things began to heat up a bit at the same time that Michel woke up. It was just as well, because I didn't want to regret my impulsive actions when my pulse returned to normal.

We talked for a while and soon it was time to go. As Jacob waved goodbye to us, he put on a smile, but it was a sham. I felt as bad as he did, having to leave again. If I was feeling this rotten now, I'd be a basket case when he actually stepped foot on that plane.

* * *

><p>Nine o'clock came, and no sooner had I knocked at his door than he rushed me into the room. His passion was extremely evident tonight, no doubt because we had so little time left together. I admit I was almost swept away, but I was also hit by the realization that things were spinning out of control at light speed. Somehow, in our breathless frenzy, he had managed to maneuver us onto the bed, lying face to face.<p>

He was desperate; I could see it in his eyes. His need was so transparent to me. Warm lips were traipsing up and down my throat; hands were feathering through my hair. All at once he began unbuttoning my blouse, and I immediately froze. It was too soon; I just couldn't go a step further. I knew this rejection would hurt him deeply, and I assumed he'd be angry with me for leading him on like that. Instead, he sweetly said he understood. How unlike James, he was.

The truth about my horrible sex life came out. I figured he deserved the truth. The more I told him about James, the more agitated he became—especially the part about Michel's father not being a part of his son's life. When I explained how scared I was of being intimate again, he reassured me that my luck would soon change for the better. He actually had me believing him.

* * *

><p>My hand was being held so tightly as we waited for the boarding call. We walked together to line up, when the call finally did come. I made a herculean effort not to cry, but as the line started moving, he stepped away from the rest of the crowd to kiss me goodbye. As he pulled away, the dam burst and my tears started raining down my cheeks. My tear ducts didn't lie. I knew right then and there that he was and ever would be—the <em>one<em>—the love of my life.

He strode forward, and wrapped me up in his love. The line was already gone and it took the stewardess' coaxing to get him moving into the connecting shaft. I felt his arms slide away, and he was walking backward through the tunnel waving his goodbye. I left the airport and cried all the way home.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

The Red Eye was the appropriate name for this flight, because I felt like bawling like a baby. I fell asleep sometime during the flight, but it was an uneasy slumber. When I did dream, it was of Bella. Damn, why did she have to live so far away? Dreams can only sustain you for a short period. I wanted the real thing, and I wanted it in the worst way.

After the four hour flight, I caught another plane to Port Angeles, where Embry arrived to pick me up. He wasn't in the best of moods at 5:00 A.M., so we didn't do much talking. I did tell him that my mission to see Bella was a success however, and that the guys would be meeting her soon.

Embry stuck out his palm. "So hand it over. Let's see her picture, Romeo."

Crap—a picture … What an idiot I was. I didn't even think to ask for one. She didn't have one of me either. As soon as I got rested up, I'd shoot off an email with my picture attached, and beg her for one as well.

Rapping his palm against the steering wheel, Embry exclaimed, "I can't believe this! I'm beginning to think you just made up this girl. Damn, Jake, aren't you a little old for imaginary friends?"

I reached over and jabbed him in the arm.

"Ow," he blustered. "You didn't have to hit me so hard. I was only joking."

* * *

><p>Making it home safely, I trudged wearily into the house. Embry helped me unload my gear. Thank god, there wasn't too much, 'cuz I was ready to fall over. It's funny, no matter how little sleep I got while I was in Iraq, I still seemed to have endless stores of energy. Musta been the ol' adrenaline pumping into my blood stream. Now, I could barely keep my eyes open.<p>

My dad was in his room, snoring away so I went to _my_ room, flopping onto the bed and drifting off immediately.

When I awoke, the aroma of cooking filled my nostrils. Dad was having a heyday; barbequed pork, coleslaw and baked beans enticed me to get up and at 'em. We usually alternated with the cooking chores, but neither one of us were actually all that great with the pots and pans. He must've been glad to see me, 'cuz he really outdid himself this afternoon.

After wolfing down more than my share, I cleaned up the kitchen and fired up the computer. There were already two emails posted from my sweetheart, and unlike her previous letters, there was little chit chat, just down and dirty deep seated feelings. There was no hesitation, only truth and an outpouring of affection.

I got to work, pulling out all the stops, and let my heart dictate what my fingers were typing on the keyboard. I was almost afraid I would run out of words—but there was no way my emotions would ever stop flowing.

* * *

><p>We emailed back and forth sometimes twice a day, and called each other especially at night, when I would start feeling lonely. A week had passed, and Quil and Embry stopped by wanting to see the picture Bella had sent me. I was busy typing away, when they walked up behind me, and reading over my shoulder, started teasing me about my letters, calling me Cyrano.<p>

Trying to close the lid to my laptop to discourage their prying eyes, Quil, pointed out, "Hey, look, there's an email from Fort Huachuca. It just popped up."

I re-lifted the top and sure enough, there it was. I figured it was probably a courtesy thank you for helping them out. Instead it was an invitation to come back next week. I couldn't believe my eyes. I rose to my feet so fast, I knocked over the chair I was sitting on. The big wigs over there were apparently impressed with my handling of the greenies, and wanted an encore for the new batch arriving the following weekend.

My whooping and hollering was enough to scare half the dogs in the county. I was goin' to Arizona in seven more days.

Quil shook his head, "Hell, man, you've got it bad! I hope she's worth it."

I tripped, racing around him to get to the phone. Punching in her number, I yelled, "Bells, rent us a room. I'm comin' into Phoenix next Sunday. I have to go straight to Fort Huachuca, but we can have the whole following weekend together. How 'bout that?"

I heard a sharp intake of air, and then she started crying again. Jeez, why do women always cry when they're happy? "Don't cry, honey, I'll be there soon. I'll email you all the details."

Embry grabbed the phone out of my hand. "Hi, Bella—this is Embry. Yeah, I've heard a lot about you too. I'll give you back to this loser, but I just had to find out for myself that you're for real. When you finally move to La Push, we'll have to double date. That'll be a first for dateless, here. No, that's a fact. It'll be great—we can get in an introduction to our favorite sport before summer's over—cliff diving."

He gave the phone back to me, and turning to Quil, snorted, "Hey, Quil, I owe you five bucks. There really was a girl on the other end of that phone."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Dinner and a Dust Storm

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight **Anto, this one's for you.**

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

What luck. How the hell had this happened? Then again … who cared? I was gonna see my sweetie. The days went by in a blur. My thoughts were preoccupied with the chocolate eyed girl from Tempe. I had emailed her all my travel plans, and asked her to let me know how much I owed her for the room.

My week at Fort Huachuca was enjoyable and the fresh cherries seemed to appreciate my easy teaching style. The last day there, I was getting a little anxious to be on my way though. One of the greenies asked me if I had a hot date waiting for me. I guess it was hard to contain my excitement at seeing her once again. My heart was on my sleeve for everyone to see, figuratively replacing my 1st Cav Insignia. I was a man in love, and I didn't give a rat's ass who knew it.

* * *

><p>My plane touched down at Sky Harbor at 8:30 P.M. that Friday. As I set foot through the arrival gate, I heard her voice yelling, "Jake, over here!"<p>

I turned toward the sound and immediately spotted her. I made a beeline to my girl, while she ran to me from clear across the room. Literally flying into my arms, she nearly knocked me over, and that was saying something. I dropped all my gear where I stood, and hoisted her in the air. Time slowed down, voices stilled, and the other passengers faded from our view. It was just me and Bella enveloped in a love so real, that it blotted out the world. With Bella clinging to me with no restraint, I felt like the King of this earth.

* * *

><p>Chatting all the way to the motel, I'd never seen Bella so … I don't know … so relaxed and talkative. She seemed less guarded somehow, and I liked it—a lot. We got to the room, and she helped me organize all my belongings. I left my dirty laundry in my duffle, I'd wash it all tomorrow morning, so I wouldn't embarrass her by being half naked again.<p>

We caught up on our lives for the past three weeks, but it finally got to the point where I couldn't stand all this talking any longer. I needed skin contact. Sick of words, I placed one of my index fingers to her mouth, and said, "Not another word. I didn't get a kiss from you yet."

I traced slowly around her pink lips. She parted them a bit, and I leaned forward, my tongue slightly protruding. I pressed against the opening, pushing my tongue in further, and began exploring every curve and crevice of that adorable mouth, while cradling her head in my heads.

Bella closed her eyes, and let out a low moan, but then to my surprise, she pulled away abruptly, her hands out, flat against my chest.

Her eyes were wide with wonder, her pupils dilated and more beautiful than I had ever seen them. "Jacob, please don't do that."

"Why not," I asked. Clearly, she was enjoying it as much as I was, and I grinned at her, knowingly."

"Because …"

One of my eyebrows automatically shot up. "Yeah …?" Damn, the most striking shade of rose was rapidly fanning across her cheeks.

"Well … it's … um … okay, it's doing funny things to me. There, are you satisfied now? I feel like I'm losing control; it scares me. My pulse is pounding so hard, I can almost hear it and I can barely breathe."

I laughed softly. "I know." I tugged at her hand, moving it so that it rested over my heart. "Can you feel that thumping in my chest? My heart's doing the very same thing, see?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Tell me something, Bella, you liked it didn't you?"

Her head shook, she was in denial, badly. "But that's not the point!"

I was really amused by her sudden shyness. I covered her hand with mine, and gazed deep into her eyes. "Well then what is?"

"Oh god, Jake, you've got me so confused. And stop looking at me with that smirk on your face. It's making me crazy."

I placed my palm on her flushed cheek as if to ward away the redness. "Okay, I'll save that little technique for a little farther down the road. But admit it, you liked it—I know you did."

She pulled her hand away and lowered her eyes. Then there was that nervous tic of hers; her poor little lip was getting abused again. "I'm just teasing, Bells. C'mere."

I had to have her closer to me. My heart screamed to have her there, so I drew her nearer and tucked her head under my chin. Smoothing her hair with my fingertips, I kissed the top of her head, and whispered, "You know, I wish you would learn to trust me, already. I'm a nice guy, and I've always been a nice guy. It's too late to change my spots now. I was just adding a bit of spice to our love life."

Bella tilted her head up and stared at my face. "I love you Jake, but every time I'm near you, I feel like I'm about to explode. It's unnerving to say the least."

Hooh boy, I liked that answer, but I wasn't about to exploit it. Taking her face in my hands, I explained, "I can't have you exploding on me, now can I? I only want you to stop being so nervous around me, and let me love you, the best way I know how."

"Jacob Black, "she yelped, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

The grin on my face encompassed the room. "That all depends—is it working?"

Her eyes did a somersault in her head and she slapped me lightly on the shoulder. "I thought you said you were a nice guy?"

I tried without success to ward off a smile that was encroaching upon my lips. "I am. It's just that I'm a very generous person; I want to share with you, that's all." At about that time, I accidentally let out a yawn. It had been a really long day.

My hand instinctively grabbed her arm. "Can you stay with me a little while longer? I've been up since 4:00 A.M. Do you think you could lay down with me … please? No funny stuff, I promise. I need you … I mean, you know … close to me; it's too hard being away from you."

Narrowing those chocolate orbs at me, she shook her finger in my direction. Then she surrendered, laying her head down on the pillow as I encircled her shoulders securely. I sighed, breathing in her scent, and fell asleep almost immediately. I awoke two hours later. My arms were empty. Bella had already left, but even if she'd spent the night, her leaving would still have been too soon.

I was admittedly feeling a little depressed after finding her gone. Bella had been so animated and sunny when we first eyed each other. How could she run so hot and cold? It seemed like as soon as we got the least bit intimate, she would shut down. I knew she loved me, so why was she afraid of letting her feelings show? What could I do to convince her that she could trust me?

Damn that James. I'd love to rip him a new one for making her this way. If I ever met up with that creep, he'd be the sorriest man on this planet. I'd give him a lesson, he'd never forget.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

I couldn't believe my ears. Jacob would be holding me in his arms in just two more weeks. I was almost giddy with happiness. This was so unlike me. Usually so down to earth and matter of fact, I was now nearly bouncing with anticipation. So, I went down to the Motel 6 and requested the same room he had the last time, and paid the deposit for the three night stay, August, 3, 4, and 5.

I was so excited to see him. He no sooner stepped through the arrival gate, than I ran to him. We talked all the way to the motel, and I jabbered on even when we'd been in his room for awhile. Then it happened. He got all serious and had that _look_ in his eye. His fingertip was outlining my mouth. The next thing I knew, he had slipped his tongue between my lips. I wasn't totally inexperienced; I had been French kissed before, but not like this. I always hated it. How was this kiss any different? Why did his kiss have me … moaning?

My pulse was doing a jig, and my breath was coming in gasps. I was trying to hold onto some semblance of control, but my wall of reserve was starting to crumble. I couldn't let that happen, so I quickly broke away from those seductive lips of his.

He was smiling broadly. Obviously, he heard my traitorous moan. Oh god, now he was even aware of how he was getting to me. But so what? Why couldn't I just enjoy the ride? What was I afraid of? Jacob was so trustworthy and sweet for Pete's sake. I was crushing his ego little by little, and the poor boy was still grinning. I hated myself for acting this way. What was wrong with me?

After my futile attempt at explaining my behavior, he asked me to stay and lay down by his side. I did as he asked, but I couldn't sleep. My head was muddled; I wanted to shower him with my love and show him how much I cared. But what did I do? I got up while he was still asleep and left him alone in his bed, hoping that he didn't wake too soon, finding it empty.

If this relationship was going to work, I had to stop meting out my love in stingy pieces. I lay awake at home mulling over what happened. Jacob didn't deserve to be treated this way. I resolved to do better tomorrow, and let him know how much he meant to me.

He called me that next morning and invited Michel and me to go swimming with him. We met at the motel's swimming pool and I noticed his eyes travel up and down my body; strangely, I didn't seem to mind. I laughed when I saw him though. He had on a long-sleeved shirt tucked into his swim trunks.

I shook my head, grinning. "We're at the pool, Jake. You can take off the shirt this time."

It was nice feeling safe around the water. Jacob floated around with Michel lying on his chest for a while, then bobbed with him, making him giggle. I got in once or twice, but it was more fun watching the two of them romp around.

Michel cried when we had to leave, I felt like crying too. I reassured myself that I'd be back soon to pick Jacob up. He and I would be going on our very first official date—dinner and a movie.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

Bella in a bathing suit—need I say more? She was wearing a very modest one piece, but it still made my eyes pop out of my head. After I readjusted my eyeballs, I saw her laughing at me. It was pretty ridiculous to wear a long sleeved shirt in 110 degree heat. So I guess it was okay to take my shirt off—this time at least.

She let me rub some sun screen on her back and shoulders, and believe me, I nearly combusted on the spot, and not from the extreme weather either. Then I had the choice experience of chasing Michel around trying to get a little on him.

Her little guy was climbing all over me in the water; he finally settled down, lying on my chest with his tiny arms squeezing my neck. I felt like his daddy by now. Maybe my brain was jumpin' the gun, but I was ready. Jeez, I wanted Bella to marry me, if she would have me. And—Michel needed a father, and I was _more_ than willing to step into that role. Bella joined us in the water a couple of times splashing us. She mostly sat at the pool's edge with those long legs dangling over the edge, her feet wiggling in the crystal fluid, taking in the happy scene.

I watched when Bella got ready to leave and was surprised by her son's reaction. She had to jerk him away from me. Michel was hanging onto my legs for dear life, and was crying bloody murder. She better marry me, the poor kid would be seriously traumatized if she didn't.

* * *

><p>That night, when she came to my door, I stood there, speechless. She was Venus incarnate. Her makeup was perfect, her hair was loosely waved. The dress she wore accentuated her figure without being vulgar. The light blue of the fitted sheath complimented her skin tone, and the square-cut neckline exposed just enough skin to tantalize me. There was one tiny cultured pearl at her throat, and two matching earrings. I was by no means a fashion expert, but she looked like she belonged on a runway—for angels.<p>

Bella was radiant and her smile as she saw me, pierced clear to my soul. My hand was immediately drawn to the pendant dangling from her neck. I lifted it, rolling it between my fingers, and felt her shudder slightly as they brushed against her smooth skin. The jewelry was so like her; a pearl of great worth—simple and pure, and very precious.

We dined at _Chez Fuqua_. It was fancy enough, but the menus, thank god, were in English. The candlelight illuminated her features, giving Bella an otherworldly appearance. I didn't really care about the food; I only wanted to spend my time gazing at her. We held hands across the table until dinner arrived, so we had to let go and pick up our forks, dammit.

The people in the restaurant must have thought I was a love-drunk idiot. They were absolutely right. A had a goofy smile plastered permanently on my lips. I couldn't shake it off—didn't want to either. _Hey all you people; take a good look. This is what a fool in love looks like!_

When we finished eating, we walked out to the car. The fingers of our hands were laced together, and I placed them on my chest, close to my heart. That was right where they belonged.

The theater we went to was the biggest I had ever seen. They didn't make 'em like that in Forks; I wasn't sure about Seattle. At first, Bella wanted to see _The Lucky One_ but was afraid it would dredge up bad memories for me, so we wound up sitting through _The Avengers._ The movie was okay I guess. I wasn't really getting into it; I had other things on my mind—and they all had to do with the petite brunette occupying the adjoining seat.

The movie let out later than I had intended. That left very little time to snuggle and smooch, and blow in each other's ear. We shared one mind blowing kiss goodbye, and called it a night. Bella then invited me to her place for a home cooked meal the next afternoon. Only one day left … sigh ….

* * *

><p>I'd never had a tamale before, or an enchilada, so it was a new taste treat for me. Bella wasn't kiddin' when she said she liked to cook. Everything was delicious. No doubt about it; I had to make this woman mine.<p>

I helped Bella clean up the kitchen. We had just gone to the living room when Charlie answered his phone. He came out looking at me rather sheepishly.

"Jacob, I have a big favor to ask. That was the hospital calling. Word's gotten around that Bella's young man is a helicopter pilot, and they need your help. One of their pilots is ill, and the other one is already in flight on another mission. There's a man up in San Carlos who needs dialysis badly, and they need him at Banner Gateway as soon as possible. Have you got your pilot's license with you?"

"Never leave home without it," I sang.

It was hard to leave, knowing this day would be the last chance I'd get to see her for a while. At the same time, I, in good conscience couldn't refuse them my help. I handed Bella the card-key to my room. "I'll meet you back at the motel, honey. I shouldn't be gone more than two or three hours—max. I love you."

I kissed her quickly, and rushed off with Charlie at the wheel.

* * *

><p>I suited up and was in the assigned helo within half an hour. The mechanic had previously gone over the engine checklist, and I was up in the air pronto. I picked up the man from the San Carlos Indian Reservation (how ironic is that?) and got him over to the hospital in record time. Everything was running like clockwork, until …. On the way to return to the air base, the navigation system went out, and the Jesus bolt that holds the rotors in place came loose. The chopper was wobbling erratically all over the freakin' place. The controls were practically useless. When it rains, it pours.<p>

God dammit, I knew I should have gone over the instrument checklist, and eyeballed the outer structure myself—first rule of engagement. Well, too late now, there was no way I was gonna get this baby back to the base. I radioed ahead that I was in trouble and had to set the helo down somewhere fast. I gave them the general area I was in before the nav system went out. Now all I had to do was set the bird down and wait.

That was the easy part. I'd been through the drill several times. The helo went down in an alfalfa field without garnering a scratch. The hard part was a dust storm ominously brewing and of course, heading my way. Just great—anyone searching for me, wouldn't be able to see a thing, and vice versa. Could my situation possibly get any worse?

* * *

><p>AN: Okay gang, the next chapter is the one you've been dying for. Jake makes good on his promise to change Bella's luck.

FYI: A Jesus bolt is the pin that attaches the rotor to the hull. If it gets loose or sheered off, you're in big trouble, and on your way to meet Jesus, so to speak, hence, the name.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Oh, What a Night!

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>When the door opened, I couldn't contain my smile. Jacob looked as sharp as a cover for <em>Esquire<em> magazine. The expression on his face told me that he liked what he saw too. When I stepped into the room, he noticed the chain around my neck and fingered the small pearl dangling from it. His hand lightly brushed against the skin at my throat when he released it, and I couldn't contain the shiver that his small gesture elicited. Did he realize what was he doing to me?

I let him drive to the restaurant; after all, if the Air Force could trust him with a twenty-million dollar helicopter, I could certainly let him pilot my Corolla.

The _Chez Fuqua_ was beautiful. I felt a little guilty however; this dinner was going to put a severe dent in Jacob's wallet. But—he was the one who made the reservations, so I guess he had it covered.

Jacob held my hand across the table, and I heard him let out a disgruntled sigh when the dinner arrived and he was forced to let it go. He looked at his fork as if it was a newfound enemy.

My gosh, the food was fit for the gods. I don't think Jacob tasted his though; he was too busy staring at me. I'd be staring at him too if I didn't mind eating at the table with a face as red as the cherry tomatoes in my salad. Good lord, he was a handsome devil. Decked out in a suit and necktie, he put the rest of the male population to shame.

After dinner, we walked out to the car. The whole night long, whenever we had to walk anywhere, he entwined his fingers with mine and pressed them close to his heart. What a sweet gesture.

We arrived at the movies within the hour. I actually wanted to see _The Lucky One_, but Jacob still hadn't shared any of his painful memories of Iraq, so I thought better of it. No sense in ruining a good evening. He didn't say anything, but I'm sure he appreciated it.

It was really late when we reached the motel, so I only stayed a few minutes. That was enough time for Jacob to deliver the mother of all goodnight kisses. Holy cow—it shook me to my core. That's all I could think about the whole way home.

* * *

><p>Lunch the next day was at my house. Mexican food was a favorite of my family, so I cooked up a medley of choices. I couldn't believe that Jacob had never tasted enchiladas or tamales before. Did he even know what a tortilla was? He wolfed them down, and had seconds—and I don't think he was doing that to be polite.<p>

Cleaning up the kitchen went quickly with Jacob helping. That's when things started to go horribly wrong. My dad answered the phone; it was an emergency call from the hospital. They needed someone to fly a helicopter out to the San Carlos Indian Reservation. How in the world did they find out about my Jacob?

I knew I couldn't selfishly hold him back; he was only too willing to help. That's the kind of person he was. I'd be mentally adding that to my imaginary list of his virtues. Geesh, that list was getting longer with every passing day.

My mom volunteered to watch Michel so I could be with Jacob on his last night here. I anxiously zipped over to the motel, and let myself into the room. It seemed so bleak and bare without his voice and his infectious laughter to fill the space. I sat on the bed and waited, watching TV to wile away the time.

* * *

><p>I had left the house about ninety minutes after my dad and Jacob took off, thinking that it would be nice to catch my guy as soon as he walked in the door. That was three hours ago; I was starting to get a little worried. There was a dust storm blowing gustily outside too. <em>C'mo,n Jacob, please get here in the next five minutes. <em>

Another hour went by. Where was he? I was really scared now—he said three hours max! My stomach was beginning to churn and my body had gone rigid with tension. I had to do something, so I ambled over to the dresser, and reached for my purse that was lying there. Grabbing my cell, I called Charlie. "Have you heard from Jacob?"

His voice sounded strained. "I was hoping you'd wait a while longer before calling me. You better sit down, sweetheart. Jacob hasn't shown up at the station. He radioed, saying he had to make an emergency landing. They don't know where he is and they can't look for him in this weather. They'll start the search once the wind peters out."

That couldn't be—Jacob was an experienced pilot. He'd gone through a war for Pete's sake. How could this happen? I sagged, dropping like a rock onto the mattress. I should have known it was too good to be true. The only man I'd ever loved was finally within my reach—and now? Was he still alive? Was he lying on the ground somewhere with his life ebbing away? I couldn't stand the thought of him getting injured again.

I said goodbye to my dad, and put away the phone. A numbing sensation crept over me. What would I do if he was truly gone? Now that I had gotten a taste of love, I could never live without it again.

Maybe I deserved this. Could it be punishment for withholding my affection from him? Who was I saving myself for anyway, if not for Jacob? I had to keep reminding myself— he was _not_ James.

I got down on my knees and prayed for his safety. _Please, God, please let my Jacob be safe. If you do this, I swear I will love him with every single fiber of my being._

I folded down the bedding on the mattress and lay there under the covers, contemplating all the events of the past two days. I drifted off with images of Jacob still playing in my head.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

Man, I hadn't seen a dust storm this bad since Iraq. I literally couldn't see anything outside the windshield; in fact, the glass was coated with about an inch of the tan sediment. The sliding doors were shut tight but there was still a fine powder seeping in through the few cracks in the hull. And the wind—I didn't know how much more battering this poor baby could take. I prayed she would stay put and not topple over. As it was, the helo had been pushed sideways several feet by the storm.

There was nothing I could do but sit in the cockpit and wait it out. I radioed the base again and asked for an update on the weather conditions. The radio operator said it looked like the wind would die down in another couple of hours. Jeez, just what I wanted to hear. Two more worthless hours waiting around for the blustery day to blow itself out! Talk about frustration ….

My thoughts turned to Bella. She must be crazy with worry. I could imagine her alone in that motel room, crying over my disappearance. Damn, damn, damn!

* * *

><p>The freakin' wind finally calmed a bit, and the station contacted me to say a chopper was on the way. It was already 9:00 P.M. There was no way I would be able to make my 11:00 P.M. flight back home now.<p>

Another half hour had gone by. I went about wiping down the helo with a blanket that was stored inside so the rescue team could spot me. As Idid so, my suspicions were confirmed; the Jesus Bolt had loosened and been blown away. I was lucky to have landed this crate.

Finally at around 10:10, I heard the whirring of rotor blades overhead. I waved the blanket in the air and the copter hovered and let down a rope ladder for me. Climbing up the ladder, I poked my head in the doorway, and said, "Boy, am I ever glad to see you guys!"

The crew chief hauled me in by the arm, and we took off toward the base. The head of the station delayed me another hour doing a debriefing and filling out the stupid paperwork. It was all bull; they were trying to say that the landing was my fault. One of the engineers defended me, telling them that once the Jesus bolt was gone, the rotors would be uncontrollable, so they backed down. They were lucky I set it in that field when I did or they'd be selling the scrap metal to the junk yard. Come to think of it, I could easily have sued the company for sending me out in a chopper that was not completely air-worthy.

* * *

><p>Anyway, the crew chief was going off duty and offered me a ride. Twenty minutes later he was dropping me off at the motel. I was in the process of climbing the stairs to the room, when I heard Bella calling my name. I had just reached the top step when she came running out the door breathless and sobbing. In an instant, her arms were flung about my neck in a chokehold, her legs cinched around my waist. I couldn't get a word out as she kept my mouth covered in passionate kisses. I'm lucky I didn't fall backwards down the steps—good thing there was a railing for me to latch onto.<p>

In between her sobs and her kisses, I made out, "Are you all right? You're not hurt are you? Oh god, Jake, I thought I lost you."

I had quite a struggle to move my head from side to side, since she wouldn't let me speak. My shy little girl even began a game of tonsil hockey that was making my eyes roll up into my head. I walked into the room with Bella's tongue still in my mouth. She was clinging to me fiercely while I kicked the door shut behind me.

Her lips and hands were all over my face and hair, and then, to my utter shock she unglued herself from my torso, and started tearing my fatigues away, and lifting my tee shirt up past my abs. That got my attention, but fast! My breathing accelerated and my heart was about to beat out of my chest. But would she hate herself in the morning? She was in an intense emotional plane at this moment. I had to be positive this was something that _she_ wanted. I didn't want it to only seem like a surrender. I needed us to be in this as a team—together, a mutual gift of love—not her way of pleasing me.

"Whoa, whoa," I managed to eek out. "Bella, slow down. If this is what you really want, let's not rush it. We have the rest of the night to love each other."

No sooner had those words slipped past my tongue, when out of the blue, I suddenly felt stone-cold sober. I peered into her warm doe eyes, questioning her. "Are you sure? Are you _absolutely_ sure? "Cuz,once we start this, there's gonna be no turning back. It'll be nearly impossible for me to stop."

Her lips quivered as she choked out, "I love you Jacob. I want to show you that love. I don't know why I was holding back. I've had all these feelings bottled up inside of me, just bursting to get out. It's too hard to hold them back any longer. I can't do it anymore."

I was having an increasingly difficult time to control my breathing. My personal Jesus bolt had just flown off. Still in a hormone driven frenzy, I held onto her, taking her along with me to get a condom out of my duffle bag. I wanted her so badly, but at the same time, my responsibility for her safety was foremost in my mind.

It's not like I had preplanned this; it's just that the army taught me to be ready for anything. The military had issued them to every male on base at frequent intervals, and coincidentally right before I left Iraq, so I was sure they were still okay to use. It was up to us to make use of them or not. Luckily, I hadn't given this last pack away, like the rest of them.

After placing one on the nightstand, I began helping her to remove her blouse, all the while stroking her skin and brushing my lips over the swell of flesh peeking out above her bra. Picking her up, I lay her gently on the bed, sliding in beside her.

* * *

><p>I allowed her to remove the rest of my clothes, and nervously did the same for her. My hands were shaking, but if Bella noticed, she didn't care to comment. It stood to reason that she was nervous too, despite her previous rush of impulsiveness.<p>

Hooh boy, if I thought she looked great in a swimsuit; the sight of her beautiful form, lying there naked in my bed, nearly put my eyes out. I couldn't speak … I couldn't breathe … I couldn't even think straight. My body instantly hardened with a crushing need of her. Never in my life had I ever wanted a woman the way I wanted Bella.

Bella sweetly traced the patterns of the scars adorning my abs and chest with a finger light touch. She followed it by skimming her lips over the areas, sending tingles down to my toes.

I whispered softly to her as we began to make love, "You know I love you, right? So just relax and let yourself go. I'm gonna try my hardest to change your luck tonight. Don't be afraid; you need to trust me. I promise I won't hurt you. Let me do all the driving, okay? This is for you, Bells, so tell me what you want."

The guys in the 1st Cav used to tease me unmercifully, for remaining a virgin, and staying away from the women over there. And even though I was now inexperienced _physically,_ I couldn't help but overhear whenever the men described their exploits, and as a result learned a lot about the fine art of lovemaking. I guess they were trying to give me pointers so I wouldn't embarrass myself when it finally happened. What they _didn't_ prepare me for was the rush of sweeping emotions; the tender feelings that were overwhelming me. I was totally undone. I wanted to laugh … I wanted to cry … I wanted to shout out her name from the rooftops!

We started slowly, so I could be sure that she was totally ready. She didn't have to say much. Her moans and body movements pretty much clued me in as to where she needed my touch. And when she peaked, her tears exploded in a torrent, as she cried out my name. She held onto me tightly as I followed right after. My god, I could never leave her now, not after this night. She made me feel like a man, and I hoped that I brought out the woman in her.

She continued to cry softly as I crushed her to me. My heart was so full; I was on the verge of tears myself. I murmured into her hair, "I love you, Bells. I can't let you go—not now, not ever."

Her crying subsided as she fell asleep. I threaded my fingers through her hair, and placing her head upon my shoulder, closed my eyes. Her luck _had_ changed for the better, and as a consequence, so did mine.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Unleashed

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>I woke up on several occasions, crying each time I gazed at the clock on the nightstand. I had just fallen asleep again, after checking once more. It was 12:25 A. M. He'd been gone nearly twelve hours. Waking up with a start, I heard footsteps coming up the stairwell. I bolted out of the bed and peeked out the window. My breath caught in my chest. It was Jacob.<p>

Tears were streaming down my face as I raced out the door. The Lord had answered my prayers. My Jacob was coming back to me, still in one piece. I was so glad to see him that I thought my heart would burst. My emotions were spinning out of control, and as he climbed to the last step, I flung myself into his arm, sobbing and trying to talk at the same time. I wrapped my legs around his middle, and hung my arms from his neck. He was holding the railing so we wouldn't fall, while I silenced his words with my sobs and kisses. Then, brazenly, my tongue was in his mouth, and he was right, I couldn't deny it. I liked what it was doing to me, and by his heavy breathing, he apparently did too.

Jacob slipped his hands under my thighs and carried me into the room. In the next few minutes, it was like I was a different person. I didn't recognize myself. My inhibitions were nowhere to be found. I just couldn't stand the thought of never seeing his smiling face again, and I wanted to share my love with him. He had to know that he was the one, the only man I would—or _could_ ever love.

I never thought I would see the day when I'd be stripping a man's clothing off of him, and yet, here I was practically tearing them away from my soldier. Jacob was shocked to say the least, and he _did_ try to understand my reasons for assaulting him like this.

I'm sure it was hard for him to restrain himself, but he wanted to be completely certain that I wasn't giving in for his sake—that I was willingly getting into bed with him not as a sacrifice, but as a consensual thing.

Jacob cautioned me, his intense brown eyes boring into mine, but his sufficient warning didn't deter me in the least. "Once we start this, there's gonna be no turning back. It'll be nearly impossible for me to stop," he explained.

I didn't know why, but god help me, I didn't want him to stop. The undeniable truth was, I had this craving to be swept away. I loved him, and I needed to _be_ loved by him physically.

He actually had the foresight, respect and concern for me to have protection available. Pulling me with him, he reached into his duffle to retrieve a pack of condoms, which he placed on the nightstand. Then, helping me to remove my blouse, he stroked the exposed skin at my neck and throat, and I couldn't contain the trembling of my body at his touch. When his lips brushed across the top of my bra, all the hormones I was unaware of were suddenly unleashed in a tidal wave of passion. Jacob then lifted me effortlessly and placed me on the mattress, lying down beside me.

Gazing at the scars covering parts of his torso, it reminded me of his bravery and selflessness. I traced every mark with a fingertip, and let my lips trail over each one.

While we removed what was left of each other's clothing, I noticed his hands shaking as he slowly pulled mine away. It warmed my heart to know that he was just as nervous as I was. I didn't say anything about it as I didn't want to cause my sweetheart any embarrassment.

Obviously I had seen him shirtless before, but now—Jacob was stretched out before me, all six feet five inches of him. His body was a beautiful sight to behold, covered in skin the color of copper. And, oh my gosh, his legs were so powerfully built; the musculature toned and defined. My insides were screaming—I felt the urge to glide my fingers over him, and heeded the call. As my hands explored the man beside me, the very act aroused a desperate need in me. I could hardly wait—I was touching the man I loved, and my body was the recipient of his touch in exchange. How had I lived this long without knowing this feeling before? It was so intense that it was almost too much to bear.

I admit that I was still slightly anxious, even though my body was pushing me to the brink, but his soft words calmed me a bit, and I knew I could never be hurt by him. Those warm brown eyes aflame with desire, penetrated deep into mine with a mesmerizing effect as he spoke those words. My god, his love for me seemed to be boundless.

This was the first time I was asked what I needed, but I found it unnecessary since his every touch seemed to be uncannily flawless. I let go of myself and relaxed in his arms. He took me to the peak slowly, tenderly, not in a heated rush. My physical release was so overpowering that I cried out his name and held onto him, clutching him tightly. A flood of tears rained down my cheeks, as he followed after.

My whole body quaked as these unbridled emotions overtook me, and I couldn't stop crying. Jacob pulled me closer, and with the breath from his lips billowing whisper soft through my hair, he murmured, "I love you, Bella. I can't let you go—not now, not ever."

He rested my head on his shoulder, running his fingers through my hair. Emotionally spent, I drifted off at some point. My last thoughts were, _My Jacob—my lucky charm. I couldn't leave you if I tried. My life would be nothing without you._

* * *

><p>Waking after a couple of hours needing to use the bathroom, I raised my head off his warm shoulder. I wiggled out from under his embrace and sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed. His hand reached out grasping my arm, as he lifted himself up on an elbow, and in a panicked voice, said, "Did I do something wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?"<p>

I shook my head vehemently. "No, Jake, no. You were amazing."

Looking confused, he asked. "Where are you goin', then? Don't tell me you're leaving. Can't you stay the night? Please don't go, Bells, I'm begging you, please …"

His eyes shone in the light from the window, and the pleading look in them softened my heart. Darn those eyes! They were getting to me again. "I'm just going to use the bathroom," I whispered to him. "And then I'm going to put some clothes on."

He sighed in relief, and stroked along my arm wistfully. "Do you have to? I love the feeling of your skin brushing up against me."

"I'm all sweaty, Jake. That can't be comfortable for you."

His eyes rolled. "You're kiddin, right? Try wearing body armor and a long sleeved uniform in 124 degree heat. Anyway, this is good sweat—sweet _lovin'_ sweat."

My words must have been written in my face, because he sat up the rest of the way, insisting, "Jeez, Bells, don't put your clothes back on; I'll give you one of my tees to wear. I like having your bare legs wrapped around mine."

"Okay, just hurry it up, I've got to use the bathroom."

He slid out of the bed to get one of his shirts for me. While he walked to the dresser, I got a great view of his naked tush. Once again, I had to struggle for air, and for a minute there, was tempted to rush over and take a bite out of it. Good grief, how did I resist him all this time. The man was built like a Greek god!

He came back with the shirt dangling from his fingers, blessedly shielding his manhood from my lustful eyes. Grinning warmly, he stood in front of me, and slipped it over my head, drawing each of my arms through the holes, and adjusting it at the shoulders and waist.

His tee was about four times bigger than I was, but he still alleged, "You look adorable." The love and tenderness in his eyes never left them as he gazed at my face. He kissed me one time for good measure and I was off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When I returned to the room, he was sitting on the bed, with the sheet covering his groin and thighs. Jacob looked up expectantly, as I came nearer. He clasped me about the waist and pulled me down to sit on his lap. My gosh, I couldn't look at him without melting. My heart was threatening to break free of my chest, and my body was instinctively arcing into him. Those intense feelings were welling up inside of me again, and as he pressed his lips to mine, I totally lost it. My fingers fisted his hair, and I pushed myself as close as possible to him. He jerked his head back for a second, then moaned, "Sweetheart, do you want to make love with me again? 'Cuz, you've really got me goin' here. I am so ready to love you one more time. Just tell me—you know, if you want me, I'm all yours."<p>

The answer to his question was non verbal. My mouth devoured his and I shamelessly got up on my knees, practically climbing on top of him. He pushed back onto the bed so that I was essentially now sitting face to face with him, my legs parallel to his hips. We kissed for awhile until he rolled us together further onto the mattress, wrestling in a tumbling match of love.

Now that I knew what to expect, I was a more willing participant, ready to please the man who set me afire. And afterwards—this time—my eyes were dry, and my lips were curved in a contented smile.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

Words couldn't convey the depth of feelings flowing through my body. The girl of my dreams was in my bed, curled in my arms, asleep. She was mine—emotionally and physically mine. I would see to it that nothing and no one would separate us for long ever again. I wouldn't be able to stand it, especially not after this night. I prayed that she would share those same feelings.

I fell into a peaceful sleep, my body deeply relaxed. After a couple of hours I felt Bella stirring. She carefully untangled herself from my death grip, and sat up. As she edged to the end of the mattress, I panicked. She wasn't gonna leave me alone in my bed again, was she? The last time that happened, I was pretty depressed; this time I would be totally crushed. Did I do something wrong? Did I unintentionally hurt her? I thought her crying was nothing more than tears of joy. Did I misinterpret that?

My reflexes were quick; my hand shot out and grabbed her arm. I sat up more fully, holding my breath as Bella explained she was goin' to the bathroom. That was a relief, but she wanted to put her clothes back on? Not on your life! To convince her, I smoothed my hand along her arm, and pleaded with her to leave them off. The sensation of having her naked skin next to mine was intoxicating, and I didn't want that little pleasure to be taken away.

She thought a little sweat would gross me out? Obviously, she'd never been around a group of tired, perspiration drenched soldiers before. I assured her it didn't bother me any, but if she really wanted to cover up some, I'd offer her one of my tee shirts. It would be more comfortable for her to sleep in, and those pretty little legs of hers would still be free to drape over mine.

I tried to explain what the feel of her touch meant to me. "You know I haven't really said much about my tour in Iraq, but I think you should know this. That time when I got severely wounded, I knew I was gonna die; I was resigned to it. But when the rescue team arrived, whether I pulled through or not didn't matter much. My only wish was that someone would touch me. I didn't want to die alone; I craved that human contact, that warm skin touching me, holding me. That's the way I feel right now. Please don't take that away from me, Bells."

Bella agreed to my suggestion, so I hopped out of the bed and pulled a shirt out of the dresser. In my hurry, it never dawned on me to shield her eyes from—well, you know … my everything; I was so used to letting it all hang out in the military.

When I got back to her, Bella's mouth was open, staring at me. Woops! I guess I should have dragged some bedding along. Good thing I had the shirt in front of me, the poor girl seemed like she was ready to faint.

I raised the tee up and tugged it over her head, then took each of her arms poking them through the sleeve openings. I smoothed the shoulder seams, and pulled it along her waist. She looked like a cute little doll in that oversized shirt—absolutely adorable, and I said as much. I couldn't resist sneaking in another kiss either.

* * *

><p>Finishing in the bathroom, Bella walked out, finding me sitting on the bed. This time, remembering her look, I tried to be a bit more modest, and had a sheet covering me. She wasn't getting closer quick enough to suit me, so I captured her waist and sat her down on my lap. Hooh boy, that small gesture started the heat rolling again.<p>

Those chocolate eyes were burning with want, and she arced into me all of a sudden. Jeez, the things this woman was doin' to me … Then, she pressed that sweet form of hers flush against my body. Let's face it, I was a goner. I closed my mouth over hers in a fevered rush. The next thing I knew, she had her fingers fisting my hair, and she was straddling my thighs. I scooted back toward the middle of the bed and asked her point blank. Did she want another go round? 'Cuz, hell, I was locked, loaded and ready to shoot at the gorgeous target right there in my sights. Her reply was non verbal but loud and clear in spite of it. Man, that girl could kiss! I rolled us over onto the mattress, and started in on lovin my sweetheart for the second time tonight. The passion, that for so long was buried deep within her core, was definitely unleashed, and no sir, I was definitely not complaining. No sir, not at all!

* * *

><p>AN: I just had to include the bit about the muscular legs. Nothing irks me more than to see a guy with broad shoulders, a great chest and six pack and then standing on little toothpick legs. Drives me nuts! I'm a leg woman (among other things).


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Shower Me With Your Love

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Wrapped around each other, we slept soundly, until almost ten A.M.<p>

Waking up with my girl adhered to my side was a dream I thought could only happen in the future. The sensation of having her near me seeped deeply into my soul. It was a warm, tender feeling that I was reluctant to let go of. Never in my entire existence had I awakened with another person sleeping beside me in bed. My heart was overflowing with the sweetness she brought into my life. It's no wonder the terms, sugar, honey, and sweetheart were names thought up to describe one's lover.

Bella's soft breathing signaled that she was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I tried to lie as still as a statue, not wanting to move, 'cuz that would mean we would have to part, and I was not ready for that yet. So I waited another twenty minutes just luxuriating in the feel of her skin next to mine, her heart beating in time with my own, and the scent of her light perfume. But the hands on the clock stubbornly ticked forward, relentlessly stealing our precious time to be together. So against my better judgment, I sat up slightly and began blowing tiny puffs of air across her cheek.

When her eyelids fluttered open, she looked up at me with those big chocolate eyes, and smiling, moaned, "Mmn … Jake."

Once again I was reduced to mush just from hearing my name tumble from her lips. I responded with, "Hi, beautiful. You sleep okay." What I really wanted to say was: _Come away with me, I can't leave you here another minute. _

Stretching and yawning, she murmured, "Mmn, hmn.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Ten twenty five, sleepyhead."

Bella suddenly sat upright, and with her palm flat against my chest, pushed me away from her. "Holy cow! I've got to get home. Michel must've been up for hours.

"I never sleep this late. This is all your fault, you know. You and your seductive lips, and those dark bedroom eyes and your … your … your everything else."

She was just so darn cute, sitting there in my big ol' tee shirt, with her chocolate pools wide enough to drown me, and her hair all wild and carefree. I couldn't stop the grin that was encroaching upon my face. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and capturing her before she got to the edge of the bed either.

Standing up with her at the side of the mattress, I imprisoned her in my arms, letting the image of her saturate my brain. Her pink lips parted, just begging to be kissed. So, I did—long and hard.

She straight-armed me. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't do this to me. You'll get me all crazy again. I … we can't … I've got to call my mom."

I let go of her and watched as she sashayed over to snatch her cell out of her purse. I could faintly make out her hips swaying under my tee. Hooh, boy, I wish I had a camera …

It wasn't too hard to overhear her conversation: "Is Michel okay? I'm sorry, Jacob missed his flight, and I fell asleep and … What? Are you sure? I can come home …"

I was frantically waving at Bella to get her attention.

She turned to look at me. "Hang on a minute, Jacob's trying to tell me something."

"Don't go, Bells. Ask your mom if she can drop Michel off here; I don't mind."

"Did you hear Jacob? No … I don't know yet, he hasn't made arrangements.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll call you when I know more. Yeah."

Bella laughed and I wondered what her mom said to her.

"Love you too. Bye, Mom."

She snapped the phone shut, dropping it back inside the purse, and walked up to me.

I leaned down slightly so we were on eyelevel. "So …"

With her lips curling at the corners, she told me, "My mom, says to spend as much time with you as I need to."

_Oh man, did I ever need her to spend time with me. _"You know, I'm really starting to like your mom's way of thinking." I started to slink my arms around her shoulders. "C'mere, Bells. Now where was I?"

She slapped my arms away. "Oh, no, you're just trying to seduce me again."

I jerked back in feigned shock. "Now, wait a minute, beautiful; my memory of last night seems to differ a great deal from yours. I distinctly remember getting ambushed right outside this room. And then, later on, I was minding my own business, sitting on the bed, when all of a sudden, you jumped me, bodily attacking with your feminine wiles. I didn't stand a chance; it was hand to hand combat. I surrendered—I knew when I was beat."

Bella cocked her head to one side. "I didn't hear you whining about it."

"I'm a soldier. I don't ever complain; I just try my best to maneuver into a more _strategic position_."

"And that position was …?"

"Anywhere you wanted me, girl!" I pressed her to me. This time I was on the offense, and she wasn't retreating.

* * *

><p>Making a phone call of my own, I notified Fort Huachuca of my situation. They had another flight out of Sky Harbor at 3:00 that afternoon, and I'd be on it. When I finished the call, Bella was removing my tee shirt, and had all her clothes laid out on the mattress. My first thought was: <em>I am never washing that tee shirt ever again.<em> My second thought was: _I've gotta get her into the shower with me. _Every guy's fantasy, right?

"Wait, wait, wait," I yelped, grabbing her arm. "Aren't you going to take a shower first? I'd like you to join me." I winked at her as I explained, lamely, "We can shower together and conserve water."

She looked at me, horrified. "I don't know, Jake."

Why was she looking so shy all of a sudden? "What are you afraid of? I've already seen you naked."

Hooh boy, the most gorgeous shade of crimson overshadowed her face.

She shook her head. "That's not it."

I was trying my hardest to understand her reasoning. I was scratching the back of my head, confused. "Then what is?"

The lip biting started up. "Well … you know … I already told you. You'll get me all worked up again. I can't let you do that."

So that was it? She couldn't control herself around me. Well, I had news for her, the feeling was mutual. I attempted to ease her mind. "Why not? It's no problem. I'm more than willing …" _and able_, I thought, "… and besides, I still have one condom left."

The color in her cheeks flamed intensely brighter.

Taking one finger, I lightly stroked her jaw. "What are you getting so embarrassed about? We were just naked; your skin on my skin—in bed, under the covers only a few minutes ago. You don't need to be embarrassed. You are _beautiful_, Bella.

"C'mere, sweetheart." I pulled her closer and tucked her head beneath my chin, brushing my fingers through her hair. "I love you, and you know I want to marry you, right?"

Bella gazed up at me, those big brown eyes burning into the depths of my inner self. Her voice was just above a whisper as she spoke. "We haven't actually discussed that yet."

"Maybe not in so many words, but I had hoped I pretty much made it clear that I want you to be my wife."

She tensed up, beginning to draw away from me. "Okay, file that away for later, but for now, will you fulfill my ultimate fantasy; join me in the shower? You never did say no …"

I cocked an eyebrow, taking her by the hand. "C'mon, Bells, whaddya say? Let's do it."

There was no answer verbally, but she followed me into the bathroom, padding softly in her bare feet.

* * *

><p>We stepped into the shower, and I allowed her free reign to lather me up anywhere her little heart desired. Did a thorough job of it too. Then I had some good clean fun sudsing her up as well. The image of me running my soapy hands over her silky skin would be fixed in my mind for as long as I live. Man, it was getting hot in there, and I wasn't describing the temperature of the water, either.<p>

Seeing Bella dripping wet, gave her an unearthly glow. She became my own personal siren beckoning me to my undoing. As she stood under the spray of the water, I leaned into her, nestling my head upon the valley created by her shoulder and neck. I let the crystal droplets cascade in a stream over the both of us at the same time. It seemed symbolic somehow, uniting us as one. It was as if we were newly baptized, not with water, but in this instance with pure love.

I could have stayed in the shower with her forever, but being human, we had to eat sometime, and my stomach was starting to balk. No wonder—I hadn't eaten for nearly twenty-four hours. I doubt if Bella had eaten anything since lunch yesterday either. I turned off the tap, and holding her close, helped her step out onto the mat.

Pulling a towel from the rack, I stretched toward her to towel her off. Bella rolled her eyes at the idea. "Indulge me," I entreated her.

I fluffed her up with the terry cloth pretty good, then offered. "Now it's your turn."

She started rubbing a towel over my hair, then stopped, staring at me intently. "Gosh, Jacob, How did I hang on—resisting you for so long? What a fool I was to deny ever loving you. You're such a good guy. You deserve to be loved."

Never breaking the connection between us, I continued looking straight into her eyes. "I don't give a rat's ass about that. I only want to be loved by you."

"I do love you, Jake. I've never loved anyone else before we met. You're my very first love, and you'll be my last."

I took the towel from her fingertips, and encircled it around us, binding us together. "I'm gonna love you forever, Bells. No one's ever gonna take you away from me."

* * *

><p>We talked all during breakfast, then gathered up my belongings at the motel. Next, we high tailed it to Sky Harbor, had a light lunch and went on to the departure gate, walking hand in hand. There was a young musician with a guitar case near his seat. Bella was so busy hanging on my every word that she accidentally bumped into it, nearly sprawling flat on her face. I caught her before she landed on the floor, asking, "You all right, Bella?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She said she was fine, but she had this funny look on her face like she was trying to place the man.

The guy peered at her, and apologized. I did the same to him and we sat down a few seats away.

When the overhead speakers sounded the message to board the plane, I told Bella, "What, no tears this time?" We shuffled forward following the people in line. "I guess it's old hat by now, huh?"

Bella hesitated, "No … it's … I've got a surprise for you. I'm moving to La Push on August 26th. That'll give me a week to get ready for school."

I came unglued and hoisted her in the air, spinning us giddily. "Miss Swan—why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Her broad smile took up half her face. "I wanted to give you something to take home with you."

"Jeez, Bells, I'm about ready to crack a rib. My heart's slammin' around inside of me, threatening to bust out."

I held her hand to my chest, and added, "I've got a job interview tomorrow afternoon, then I'll go apartment hunting for us. Damn, girl, I'm so happy I could howl."

That musician guy was standing right behind us, privy to every word we said. He tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, Buddy, the line's moving." He motioned ahead. "Do you mind?"

I stepped aside, all the while, hugging my girl tight. Just like my previous visit, I was the last man standing at the gate. Unlike last time though, there was a lightness in my step as I boarded the plane.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

After dinner and putting Michel to bed, I was filled with happy thoughts about my coming plans for the move, and of course the best shower I ever had. I slept peacefully until around 2:00 A.M. The phone rang, waking me up, but when I answered, there was no one there. Was it a wrong number?

A horrible consideration crossed my mind, causing my earlier calm to turn to dread. Who would be bold enough to call at this hour? My imagination was running on high octane. Could it be that unwelcome ghost from my past? Oh god … please, not James. Not now!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Blasted from the Past

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>As I lay awake, I thought back to Jacob and me, when we were gathering up his belongings for his trip home to La Push. Before we left the room, he turned to me, put down his luggage and said, "I can't leave this room without asking you something. Can you do me a favor?"<p>

I nodded. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him—short of murder, that is. "Sure, what is it?"

His warm brown eyes shone brightly as he asked me, "I haven't bought you a ring yet, so would you wear my Air Force ring 'til I have one?"

Smiling, I put out my hand as he tugged off his silver band with its Air Force insignia on it. After kissing each of my knuckles, he slid it over my outstretched finger, and watched amused, as it slid back off and down onto the carpet. Jacob crawled around on his knees to retrieve it. With the ring clutched in his fisted hand, he muttered, "Okay, let's try this again."

He next attempted to circle my thumb with it. Nope, it was still too loose. He stepped back from me, laughing softly and scratching the back of his head. "Maybe you could wear it as a bracelet," he joked.

His brows knit together in concentration. "Got it," he gloated. Jacob pulled his dog tags up over his head, and unclasped it. He removed Already's tag from the chain, placing the tag in his pocket. Then taking the ring from my palm, he slid it onto the chain flush against the remaining tag, and re-clasped it.

Jacob leaned down, his grin threatening to split his face in half while he lowered the chain around my neck. His fingers deftly gathered up the tendrils of my hair caught under the necklet, arranging them gently over it. Kissing my cheek, he brayed, "Now we're ready to go."

We walked hand in hand to the parked car.

* * *

><p>It seemed like an eternity ago. Did it really happen? I fingered the ring dangling from my neck; it was tangible evidence that someone did actually love me. <em>Please be a wrong number. Please don't ruin this for us.<em>

I shifted my weight on the bed. I counted sheep; I tried to imagine Jacob beside me. Nothing worked; I was wide awake. Frustrated, I pulled the sheets aside, plunked my feet on the floor and tromped to the kitchen for a glass of water. It was 3:10. On the way back to the bedroom, the phone in the hallway rang again. I picked up quickly. "Who is this?" I asked curtly. All I got for my efforts was a resounding click. Now I'd never get to sleep.

Lying awake for another hour, my mind went back to think over the plans for the move. I might as well make good use of the time—I definitely wasn't getting any z's this early morning. The light on my nightstand was quickly snapped on, and I pulled out a notepad and paper from the drawer, to prepare a list of to do's. I'd just gotten to number five when the ringer sounded once more.

I pushed the hair back off my forehead in aggravation. Then answering the caller, I yelled into the receiver, "This isn't funny, whoever you are. I'm reporting you to the phone company unless you announce yourself. Now who is this?"

A chill went up my spine as a familiar voice from the past announced, "Is that any way to talk to your long lost lover?"

* * *

><p>My blood ran cold. Why did he have to come back—why? I tried desperately to hide the trembling in my voice. "What do you want, James."<p>

"Well, whaddya know. She remembers my name. But in answer to your question, can't I talk to my babydoll without wanting something?"

"It's been over two and a half years. I'm not your babydoll anymore. So I know you must want something."

"Yeah, well, Bellaaaah, I don't want to wake your ol' man up; he never did like me. So let's get together sometime real soon and talk about this, shall we? Oh, and wear your hair down, you know I always liked it better that way. Bye, babydoll—sweet dreams"

* * *

><p>Charlie got up and knocked on my bedroom door. "Can I come in," he asked.<p>

I guess he heard the phone after all. "Yeah, Dad, I'm awake."

He entered my room, his forehead creased with worry. "Who was that on the phone, sweetheart?"

I sighed. Charlie responded to my nonverbal clue, "I know it couldn't have been Jacob. He's not that inconsiderate."

Staring into space, I touched my index finger to my forehead, subconsciously rubbing a track along it. "No, you're right. It was James."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Charlie scowled, and barked, "What the hell does he want?"

"I don't know. He says we have something to talk about."

Charlie began shaking a finger up and down in front of my face. "I'm telling you right now. If he comes over here and so much as steps one toe out of line—just one toe—I'll have him arrested for trespassing, and harassment. I mean it, Bells, I'm not fooling around. I don't like that guy … I've never liked that guy, and I don't want him anywhere near you. After all this time, why would he want to see you anyway?"

"I guess I'll find out soon enough," I groaned.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was as jittery as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Charlie left for work, and as I stood in the doorway waving, I noticed a blue Nissan Sentra parked across the street. I shrugged it off, and went into the bedroom to get Michel dressed for the day.<p>

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, and I heard my mother answer it, saying, "I don't think she wants to talk to you, James."

I immediately dialed my dad's police station and gave him the scoop.

Charlie calmed me a bit. "Keep him busy, Bells. I'll have someone out there in a few minutes."

With a sigh of relief, I breathed, "Thanks, Dad."

In the meantime, the conversation of my mother and my ex, continued.

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we, Renee?"

"That's Mrs. Swan to you."

"Whatever—get her out here!"

I could sense the irritation in my mom's voice. "Don't you tell me what to do. Now, I think you should leave."

Walking into the living room, I told my mom, "It's okay. I'll see what he wants."

His eyes lit up when I appeared at the doorway. "Hey, babydoll, lookin' good. Kept that cute figure too." He smirked, and I wanted to slap that expression right off his face. "Long time, no see."

He was wearing a dirty tee shirt and jeans that were torn at the knees and cuffs. His feet were bare inside his shoes. It looked as if he hadn't shaved in days, and his hair was disheveled. Quite a contrast to the super clean-cut figure of the new man in my life.

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one up, blowing smoke in my direction.

I waved the curling grey cloud away from my face. "Get to the point, jerk," I urged him.

"So, all of a sudden I'm a jerk, huh? You don't need me anymore, you've got a new guy, a soldier boy, I hear."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've done well without you, for quite some time. And it's none of your business who I'm with now."

He grabbed my wrist roughly. "It _is_ my business, girlie, when I find out you're planning on taking my kid out of state."

How did he know? He must've seen the shock registered on my face, because he huffed, "Don't look so surprised. Brent recognized you when he saw you and your soldier boy at the airport."

I _knew_ I had seen that guy's face before. He was the bass player in James' band.

James cocked an eyebrow. " I'm telling you straight out, babydoll, you aren't taking my kid anywhere." He blew another stream of smoke at me and flicked the ashes hanging off the end of the cigarette onto the cement doorstep.

At that moment, Michel came bursting into the room, sidling up to me. James' lips curled up in a wicked smile. He crouched down looking at Michel. "So, you're my little boy, eh?" He reached his arm out toward my son.

Michel cowered behind one of my legs, burying his head into my jeans, and fisting the material in his tiny hands.

"Kinda shy, aren't ya—just like your ol' lady." He motioned for Michel to get closer. "C'mere, Son. Don't ya wanna see your daddy?"

I picked Michel up, clutching him to my breast. "He's not your son," I corrected him. "You lost the right to that title when you decided to be absent from his life."

"Sh**, girlie, you've gotten feisty since I last saw you. I like that …"

James started to walk toward me when a police cruiser drove up. Two policemen got out of the car, running onto our sidewalk. James caught my arm again, and through clenched teeth, snarled. "Why you little slut: you sicced the cops on me?"

I tried to pull away, as the police reached us. "We've got him, Bella. We'll take it from here." They pinned his arms behind his back, and French-walked him to his car. Then he was shoved against the auto, his legs hip-width apart as they patted him down. I returned to the living room and shut the door.

Looking out the window, I saw the policemen talking to James. Then their figures retreated, and James got in his car and drove away.

An hour later, the phone rang. His voice growled, "I know when you're leaving, Bellaaaah. Don't think for a minute that I'm gonna let you get away with this! I'll follow your sorry ass to hell and back if I need to." The call ended abruptly. What was I going to do? I was so scared.

* * *

><p>Putting Michel down, I picked up my cell. Shaking all over, with the phone in my hand, I dialed Jacob.<p>

He could tell I was upset, just by my greeting. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"James was here a few minutes ago," I stammered.

"Slow down sweetheart. Tell me what happened."

The whole sordid tale spewed out of mouth, added with some frightened tears. I listened intently, as Jacob quietly spoke, reassuring me that things would work out. All the while, my fingers clutched at the ring he had given me. It gave me some comfort—that and hearing his calm voice.

I felt so much better after talking to Jacob. We both agreed Tempe was no longer safe for me. How did I know what James could be capable of? Would he kidnap his own son? I couldn't be sure, but one thing was certain. I was not going to wait around until the 26th. I would be in La Push before James knew what hit him.

I stepped up my plan. Today I would shop for some warmer clothes for myself and for Michel, pack them in suitcases, and take my car in to get it ready for the long trip. Tomorrow, I'd close out my bank account.

Tonight, I would call Jacob again and tell him everything I had decided.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Race to the Finish Line

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Bella phoned me the following morning and while I was glad to hear her voice, there was something strained about it. I could tell right away that she was upset. She told me the whole story about her ex douche-bag making an unscheduled house call. What was I saying? She <em>needed<em> a douche after being with that piece of filth. He scared her half to death, showing up unannounced like that. I was happy that the police arrived in time to protect her.

"You've _got_ to move to La Push now, Bells. He can't follow you here on the reservation. There's no way he can sneak around; he'd stick out like the paleface that he is."

That James was a real piece of work. I wished I could have been there when he harassed my sweetheart. I would have put the sorry sucker in the hospital. He hadn't been around all this time, and now, 'cuz Bella's finally found someone who cares about her, he comes back? I couldn't believe his nerve.

He didn't know his own son; he'd never even seen him before. Why would he care if Michel left the state? It wasn't like he had any kind of relationship with him. That little guy needed a father who would show him some love, and hell, in the short amount of time I'd been around Michel, I felt that love for him. It was as if he was my own, and I'd be damned if that freakin' jerk stood in the way of that.

I finished my breakfast after talking to Bella. I think I calmed her down somewhat. She promised to give me a buzz tonight so we could hash out the plans for her move. Hopefully I'd have some good news to tell her about my job interview at the same time.

* * *

><p>The airevac helos all flew out of a base at Sappho, only fifteen minutes away from La Push. Any job that kept me closer to home and my girl was a plus for me. The interview went great, but the guy who did the talking looked strangely familiar. He took me around for a tour and introduced me to the staff. There was an older guy out in the LZ doing an inspection of one of the copters. He caught my eye 'cuz he was chewing on some gum lackadaisically. I watched his jaw move round and round—it was like a déjà vu. My companion called to him, "Hey, Dad, I want you meet our newest applicant." I was stunned; it was my ol' mentor, Mac.<p>

He turned toward me, and nearly swallowed his wad.

I blinked at him like an idiot.

"Well, I'll be … I see you made it home, kid."

He walked up and began clapping me on the back, finally giving me a big hug. "So, when do you start, Scrapper?"

The interviewer replied, "I haven't offered him the job yet."

"No sh**, what are you waiting for? This here is the Black Scrapper that I told you about. I personally trained this young flying ace. What more do you need? You got my recommendation. Hell, I'll hire him myself."

What luck, my dream girl and my dream job were falling—plunk—right into my lap. Nobody should be this happy. It was almost sinful. I had to restrain myself from jumpin' up and down.

"Thanks, Mac. When do I start?"

Mac's son, Dave, shook my hand. "That's settled then. Welcome aboard. Come back tomorrow in your work clothes, and I'll have my dad go over the paperwork and the specs on the copters with you. If everything's kosher, you can be up in the air on Wednesday."

I blurted out an enthusiastic, "I'll be here!"

Needless to say, I didn't require a helo to lift me off the ground. I was already flyin' high.

* * *

><p>The next order of business was to get a place set up for Bella and me to stay. Emily Young's uncle owned three cottages near the edges of the reservation's border. She and her husband, Sam recently took over managing the places, and one of them had been vacant for a couple of months. The house was small, only two bedrooms, but that's all we really needed anyway. It required some fixin' up too, but I wasn't afraid of hard work, and Sam was willing to let the first two months rent slide if I painted and made the repairs. There was a neglected backyard, with weeds as tall as I was, and the front yard was practically non existent. The place had potential though, and it was furnished. All it lacked was a toddler bed for Michel. Looked like the Home Depot and Ikea would be seeing my face in the next few weeks—a lot.<p>

I had nineteen days to get everything ready. _Man, I better get crackin'_.

* * *

><p>I called Bella that night to discuss what needed to be done. I was shaking with excitement.<p>

Billy was sitting in the kitchen with his nose buried in a newspaper, but I knew better. It was a thinly disguised ruse. He was eavesdropping on the whole conversation—and enjoying every minute of it I might add. I didn't care; the whole world could know that I loved Bella. Wouldn't change my feelings in the least. I sat at the kitchen table with my phone in one hand and taking notes with the other. Okay, so maybe that was a little bit over the top, but I wasn't leaving anything to chance.

* * *

><p>"That jerk hasn't been around again, has he? I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep him away from you. You okay?"<p>

"Yeah, he didn't come back or call again, but his little visit just cemented my resolve to move. I've got to be with you, Jake. Michel was afraid of him. I don't want James anywhere near my son. So, I dove into getting things organized. I went out today, bought Michel and me some winter clothes, and turned in my two week notice at the ASU bookstore. Oh, hey, I almost forgot—I also got my Rav serviced."

I wrote down every tiny detail she said. "Did they test out the battery, and the belts and hoses?" _Doesn't hurt to double check._

"I gave them an itemized list, just like you told me to."

"Good girl. I don't want you to have any car trouble on the way up here." _If anything happened to her on the road, I'd die._

"Well, beautiful, do I have news for you too! Are you sitting down?"

I heard her giggling at the other end. "I'm ready; go ahead, shoot."

"I got the job—I start tomorrow. Fifty-six bucks an hour—can you believe it?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a thumb on my dad's right hand stick straight up in the air, over the top of his newspaper.

"Oh my gosh, Jake. I'm so happy … I think I'm going to cry."

I couldn't help smiling at her response. It was so sweet. "Don't cry yet, honey, that's not all."

"You mean there's more?"

"Yeah, I signed a lease for a house. It's a fixer upper, but I figure it'll be ready by the time you get here. So whaddya think?"

Utter silence.

"Bells …? Are you still there?"

My answer came in tears. Then finally, she sobbed, "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too. I can't wait, Bells. I feel like a kid on Christmas Eve. You're coming to La Push!" I shouted. "Somebody give me a tranquilizer."

* * *

><p>Mac showed me the ropes, and explained the self scheduling. I'd be working three twelve hour shifts per week, and be on call four hours at least twice per pay period. That would give me plenty of time to get that house livable—and time to pick out a ring.<p>

Running an airevac copter was a walk in the park. It was amazing how easy it was to get from place to place when there was no one positioning me in their gun sights. I was gonna love this job.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

I decided not to tell Jacob about my leaving for La Push early. It would be a nice surprise. Charlie and I worked it out so that I would leave at night, and he would follow me in the cruiser as a precaution, for the first hour or so.

On the fifteenth of August, I started loading the Rav with the suitcases, securing them in the luggage compartment where prying eyes couldn't see. I waited to begin around 11:00 A.M. James normally kept late hours and slept till two or three in the afternoon, so I felt safe working at that time. Then I loaded boxes, and baby equipment into the trunk of my mom's car, planning on transferring them to the RAV on the night of the eighteenth, hoping that my ex would be busy playing at some gig, or rehearsing.

August eighteenth arrived. My nerves were taut. Could I do this? Then I would think about my future with Jacob, and my heart would say: _Yes, Bella, don't be afraid. He's your whole life now. _

I woke Michel up a lot earlier than usual on the appointed day. Then he and I took a two hour nap that afternoon. Mom bathed and dressed him, dragging out the ritual. She and Dad were teary-eyed, knowing it would be a long stretch before they saw us again.

We kept the front lights on the house off so we could remove all the stockpiled boxes and equipment from Mom's car under the cover of darkness, and loaded it all in the Rav.

Mom and Dad clung to me as we said our goodbyes. Michel was smothered with a million hugs and kisses. He was the only one smiling. I had to keep wiping at my eyes so I could see. I just hadn't thought about how hard it would be to say goodbye to them. I got in the RAV while Mom buckled Michel into his car seat. I keyed the ignition and waited as Dad pulled out onto the road to follow me. Hesitating a split second, I pressed down on the gas pedal and started down the street.

Charlie trailed behind for a good hour and fifteen minutes. All at once, he put on his caution lights, and beeped at me. I caught the last sight of my father out of the rearview mirror, and watched sadly as he made a U turn and headed back home to Tempe. I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat; I was on my own now. James was put far behind me for good.

Michel was asleep in the back seat as I pulled into a motel at Indio, California. It was a little after 1:00 A.M.

We woke the next morning at 9:00, got cleaned up, ate breakfast and were back on the road by 10:30. We took breaks, and time out for meals, putting in a total of seven hours driving. We were half-way to our destination.

The third day was more of the same except I got Michel up at five A.M. so I could get in ten hours closer to the love of my life.

It was August 21, at mid morning when the sign reading La Push was visible through my windshield. I went straight to the Tribal center and asked how to get to the house that Jacob had told me about. Someone there wrote down directions, and I found the place easily. Jacob had done a beautiful job. It was painted a dark pine-green to blend in with the foliage surrounding it. Stepping stones were placed at intervals leading to the front porch, and there were shrubs and chrysanthemums, at either side of the walk way, along with decorative bark.

My gosh, it was so green here. I stood on one of the stones with Michel in my arms, taking it all in. The beauty of the little green cottage, the scent of the pines, and the cool breeze all seemed to welcome me—home. And it was—my new home. I loved it already. There was only one thing missing … a guy named Jacob. I searched through my coat pocket, taking out the key he had mailed to me last week, and entered into a little bit of heaven on earth.

* * *

><p>Running from room to room, Michel appeared to be enjoying the place. He was however getting in the way of my unpacking. I went outside to retrieve another box when a car pulled into the driveway, parking at the rear of my RAV. Two young, tall Native Americans got out and with big grins on their faces greeted me.<p>

The stockier one said, "Hey, lady, need some help with those boxes?" He put out his hand and shook mine vigorously. "By the way, Quil Ateara, you must be Jacob's Bella, eh."

I squinted at him, confused. "You'd be right, but how did you know I was here?"

Quil suddenly looked dead serious. "Smoke signals," he brayed.

The thinner one laughed, shoving him with his shoulder. "Nah, news travels fast in this community. We were just at the tribal center, and Seth told us a lady with a little boy was looking for directions to this very house. In case you haven't already guessed, I'm Embry Call. I talked to you once on the phone, and hey, Jake was right. You do kind of remind me of that nurse in Iraq."

The unpacking went a lot faster with Jacob's two friends helping out, and soon all the containers were inside the house. Michel immediately warmed up to Quil for some reason, so I relegated him to keep my toddler busy and out of my hair.

Emptying all the kitchen supplies onto the counter, Embry inquired, "If you don't mind my asking, how come you got here so far ahead of schedule?"

I took my head out of the bottom kitchen cabinet. "Not that far. It's just a few days early."

He chortled, "You don't need to explain. I get it all right. You couldn't stay away from my irresistible buddy for another minute, huh?"

I stood up, placing my hands on my hips, and clicked my tongue. "I'm sure Jake told you about my ex. I had to leave before he could stop me."

"Yeah, Jake told us. I was just kidding, Bella." He opened another box, pulled out some towels and threw them to me.

"So why isn't Jake over here helping?"

I smiled, tilting my head. "He doesn't know I'm here yet."

"Oh, man, this is too good to pass up." He yelled over his shoulder, "Hey, Quil, listen to this."

Quil trotted in with Michel, giggling and sitting on his shoulders. "What's up?"

"Bella here, says that Jake doesn't know she blew into town yet."

His eyes got wider. He put Michel down, and Bella scooped him up, as Quil remarked, "You mean you haven't told him? Damn, woman, why not?"

Michel was tugging on one of my earrings. I had to keep turning my head, gently batting his hands away from my ear and answered, "I wanted to surprise him. But first, I needed to get things put away, so he wouldn't think he walked into a war zone."

Quil quipped, "Don't worry, doll, I just put clean sheets on the bed. Once he sees that, I don't think he'll even notice the rest of the house."

I turned scarlet at that comment, and Embry said, "Look at those cheeks! C'mon, Quil, we're making the poor girl blush. Now let's go get a rise outta Jake."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Quil muttered, "In more ways than one."

As they walked away from the front porch, I heard Embry tell Quil, "How much you wanna bet, as soon as Jake finds out, he'll be here in ten minutes."

"You're on, Call. Five bucks says he's here in seven."

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

It was early afternoon, and I had the day off. I was in the Taj, lying on the weight bench barely starting into my workout routine when Embry and Quil waltzed in, looking mighty smug. What were they up to?

Em greeted me with, "Hey, pal, what are you doin' _here_."

What a stupid question. "What does it look like I'm doin', idiot." I put the _other_ dumbbell down on its rack and sat up.

"What he means is, why are you still here—in the _Taaaaj_?" Quil chipped in.

_Forget it. I guess I won't be liftin' any weights today._ "Are you guys high, or what? What the hell are you talking about?"

Em continued. "Well, we just came from your new home, and there's a girl there that says her name is Bella. She had a bunch of boxes and a little boy with her—"

Before he could get the next syllable out, my mission became clear. I nearly broke my neck, hurtling over the strewn auto parts cluttering the floor. Racing toward my bike, I hopped on in two seconds flat.

"Oooohweeee! Look at loverboy go. Told ya, seven minutes—max." Quil put out his palm. "Cough it up, Call."

I didn't wait to hear another word. The bike thundered underneath me, and with a roar, streaked out of the Taj speeding toward the house.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Truly, Madly, Deeply

Disclaimer: owns Twilight

* * *

><p>It was a wonder I didn't kill myself tearing up the untended roadways on the rez. I practically slid onto the driveway, dropping the bike onto the gravel, the little brown pebbles scattering every which way. I ran breathlessly toward the door. My lungs were almost bursting with the exertion, coupled with excitement and yeah—raw, aching desire burning me up from the inside out. Just knowing she was here was driving me crazy. "Bells!" I yelled as I jet- propelled myself up the graveled path.<p>

Nearly reaching my destination, the door suddenly swung open, and Bella came dashing down the steps out to meet me. I couldn't wait to fill my empty arms with her form. We collided in the middle of the driveway, clinging to each other. My heart's rhythm was beating like a Tahitian toere; not surprisingly, her every stroke matched mine. I couldn't get her in the house fast enough.

I walked her backwards toward the door, all the while devouring her sweet lips. In between the assault, I confessed, "God, how I missed you, Bells." She tried to mirror my sentiments, but I obliterated her words, keeping her mouth busy with mine. We went on into the living room and I pressed her up against the wall, pinning her there securely with my heated body. She struggled slightly for a moment, and turned her head away, trying to talk.

"Jacob …" she cautioned.

"I know," I replied, breathing out heavily. "Huuuuh … Bells … Huuuuh … Where's Michel?"

"He's in his room, playing."

How long do you think he'll be in there?" I said, as I grazed her throat with my anxious lips.

"I … I … don't know," she stammered in between her short gasps. "How long … do you think … this will take?"

"The way I'm feelin' … right now, honey—not long. I could … take you right here."

"Okay, but leave the door open, just in case."

My mouth searched out hers again, and I lifted her up with my hands beneath her thighs. Heading toward the bedroom, her long legs took hold of my waist, as her hands cupped the back of my head. God almighty, I could barely breathe.

It was a contest to see how fast we could remove each other's clothes. We probably broke a speed record. But right now, we were in a hurry. I needed Michel's mother more than he did. And by the looks of things, my sweetheart needed me just as badly.

As predicted, I was so ready that that our little needful tryst was completed in a few short minutes. She got hers, and I got mine. That was not a particular style I wanted to make a habit of, but this situation called for extreme measures. Michel was in the next room; if we wanted to put out the fire before he intruded, we had to hustle.

Even though it was over in a heated rush, it relaxed me enough that I fell asleep almost immediately afterwards. I awoke sometime later with Bella kneeling over me, stroking my hair and whispering my name. I felt something soft and round, nestled alongside my ear. Then I felt a small chubby arm at my neck, and a warm little body pressed against mine. I guess he wanted to get in on the act too. Somehow, in my sleep, I had managed to wangle one arm around him to keep him from falling off the bed.

Opening my eyes, I smiled up at my Bella. She had the sweetest expression on her face. Was it for me, or her son? I decided it was there for the both of us. It was such a comfortable feeling, and, and I liked that feeling—a lot. No doubt about it, Bella, Michel and I were now a family.

"Hi, beautiful," I said, softly.

She leaned over, gently scooping Michel into her arms. "I'm going to put him down in the other room," she whispered.

"It's okay, Bells. Michel's fine. You don't have to do that. Look at him, he's nice and comfy. Don't move him."

Clicking her tongue, she responded with, "Jake … No, he's got to learn to sleep in his own bed, if we're going to do this."

She carried Michel into his bedroom, and returned to my side.

Bella grinned at me sheepishly, as she stood next to the bed. "I guess we were kind of in a hurry, huh?"

I grinned mischievously at my sweetheart. "Speak for yourself, girl. I was the model of self control."

She tapped my shoulder, lightly. "Suuuure you were."

I grabbed her hand before she had a chance to withdraw it, placing it on the hollow of my cheek. "You have no idea, how glad I am that you're here. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. Now go back to sleep. I've got things to do."

No … no—I wanted her under the covers with me. I had gone all these weeks without seeing her, and she wanted to leave me alone in this bed? I was not having it. "Bells, this moment is only gonna be here once. Those boxes can wait another hour or two. I'll help you with them. Just lie here beside me for a little while longer."

Bella started to laugh. What did I say that was so funny?

"Your friend, Quil was right," she snorted.

I sat up on an elbow. "What did that moron say to you?"

"He told me that as long as the bed had clean sheets on it, you wouldn't notice that the rest of the house was a shambles."

"Well, that was a no-brainer. So I'm a guy, okay?"

One of her eyebrows arched knowingly. I shot out of the bed and dragged her onto the mattress, pulling her by the waist. "You're not goin' anywhere, honey. I'm holding you prisoner. Anyway, don't you want to snuggle? I thought all women wanted to snuggle."

We were nose to nose on the pillow. "Geesh, you win, Casa Nova, but don't complain when you can't find a spoon or a cup later on."

I shamelessly uttered, "Hell, I've got all the cupfulls I want right here and now," as I crushed her to my chest.

Michel came pattering into the room about twenty minutes later, and plunked himself down between us, so our cuddling got cut short. Oh well, it was good while it lasted.

* * *

><p>We got all the kitchenware squared away. Michel sat contently on the floor banging away on a pot lid with a wooden spoon. The kid had talent. Then we started in on the bathroom.<p>

I still hadn't gotten to painting inside the house, so I told Bella we needed to leave the furniture in the middle of the rooms 'til we could get to it tomorrow. I had planned on having Embry and Quil pitch in to help. They promised to show up after work.

It was getting close to dinner time. Bella offered, "Let's go get the grocery shopping done so I can start cooking."

I looked at her incredulous. "Oh no, you're not cooking tonight. You've done enough today. We'll get the groceries, then I'm taking you and Michel out to eat. And then—you're gonna meet my dad, and my second Mom, Sue Clearwater."

* * *

><p>My dad welcomed Bella with open arms, and I could tell that the feeling of acceptance was mutual.<p>

He winked at her. "So, Jake tells me you're studying to be a nurse, eh? That should come in handy for this family. Just between you, me, and the lamppost, my son makes a good practical nurse, but I could use a little more TLC. He gets a smidge rough occasionally."

"Well, if you would cooperate sometimes, I wouldn't have to rough you up," I countered, jokingly.

He shook his finger in my direction. "I'm not complaining, son; I'm stating a fact. It'll be nice having some feminine hands helping me for a change."

My head swiveled around the room. "Which reminds me, what about Rachel? Where is she tonight, anyway? I wanted her to meet Bella."

Dad rolled his eyes around in his crinkled face. "She's out with Paul. I think they went dancing."

We stayed a while, talking and laughing. Before leaving, I showed Bella around the Taj, getting her acquainted with my Rabbit, then gathered all the paint cans and equipment, loading them into the Rav. I grabbed a few clothes, and some toiletries, stuffing it all in my duffle bag, and placed it on the floor near the back seat. I vowed to pack the rest up later in the week.

From there, we drove over to the Clearwaters' place. I introduced Bella to Sue, Leah and Seth. Sue had just pulled some cookies out of the oven. Our little guy was all over them; it didn't take _him_ long to feel at home.

Michel fell asleep on the way back to the house, so after Bella and I tucked him into bed, we sat down on the couch to catch our breath. Home—it was unbelievable. I had my beautiful Bella beside me, in our own home. It was a picture perfect moment and I sighed in contentment.

I had Bella scooched as close to my body as was possible, my hand grazing up and down her arm. "Tell me something, Bells? Why didn't you call to let me know you made it here? I could have helped you with the unpacking."

Her head tilted up from my shoulder, as she peered up at me. "I wanted to surprise you," she answered. "And I didn't want you to walk into a mess. You'd done enough work around here already. Which reminds me—thank you for the flowers and all the yard work. It's all so beautiful. I love it here."

Kissing the side of her head, I murmured, "It was a labor of love. I did it for you, honey. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

I cleared my throat then and got ready to broach an important subject—one that was close to my heart. "I know all this has been a big change for you. I can barely believe that you left your family and the home where you grew up just to be with me. That's quite a sacrifice.

"It's probably too soon to dump this on you on top of all that, but you said it yourself—we haven't really discussed this. What I'm talking about is: I want you to think about marriage. You don't have to say anything now. I only want you to really think about it, 'cuz I don't want to wait too much longer. We already wasted so much time. I've got a good job, and this house to live in. I love you, and I love Michel too. I want us to be together for always."

Bella didn't utter a word. She pulled away from me, and reached her hands out to either side of my face, holding it in her palms. She hesitated a moment, blinked tears from her eyes and lightly pressed her lips to mine. That started my heart racing again, and before I knew it, we were back in the sack once more, loving each other. Only this time, I made sure to do a slow, thorough job of it.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

About ten minutes after Embry and Quil left, I got a call from Jacob's cell. I was breathless as I answered, unable to speak a syllable. I overheard Embry at the other end. What were they doing with his phone? He spoke to Quil, obviously unaware that I was on the line listening. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, go ahead and ask her."

"Hello," I finally responded.

"Oh, crap … uh, hi, Bella. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. Jake is on his way over there. Could you do us a favor and let us know exactly what time he gets to the house? We're just curious."

Did they think I was that stupid? I heard the bet they made with each other. "Okay, boys, I'll play along."

"Busted! Dammit … Oh, all right, you're a good sport. Just don't tell Jake about the bet though, okay?"

It was a few minutes after the call ended when the sound of a motorcycle noisily broke through the peaceful atmosphere outside the house. I looked up at the clock and noted the time. That had to be Jacob. My heart was pounding so loud I could imagine him hearing it clear out in the driveway. He was here, and my body was responding in anticipation.

The gravel in the driveway, crunched under his feet as he ran toward the house. "Bells," he shouted. I raced out the door, nearly knocking him to the ground as I sailed into his outstretched arms. We were wound about each other so tightly, it was a miracle either one of us could breathe. I couldn't tell him how much I missed him, his warm lips preventing me from doing so.

He walked, or rather pushed me through the open door, his body flush against mine. Pinning me to the living room wall, his intentions were crystal clear, not that I minded, but I had Michel to consider. It was the middle of the afternoon, for Pete's sake. But I guess love has no timetable, and being away from each other all this time, an explosion of passion was bound to happen.

I cautioned him that Michel was awake and in the other room. He conceded, but announced that the way he was feeling, it would take no time at all to extinguish the flames of desire that were engulfing us. And true to his word, he had me bedded and satisfied in the blink of an eye.

I know he tried hard not to, but nonetheless, he fell asleep. I wasn't able to do the same, though I would have liked to do just that. I had Michel to take care of, and more unpacking to get done.

I checked on my son, and he was still playing with some toy trucks, so I started putting some of my books on the shelf in the living room. I was absorbed in the task when I noticed I didn't hear anything coming from my son's bedroom. I went to see what he was doing. As any mother knows, when your child gets too quiet, he's up to something.

His bedroom was empty, so I traipsed into the bathroom. No, he wasn't there either. Walking past my room, I finally spied Michel. Jacob was still snoring softly, and there was my little son, his head cradled between my sweetheart's head and his shoulder, sound asleep in his arms. The two of them looked so natural together, but I had to admit, I couldn't let Michel make this a regular habit. He needed to be taught early on that he had his own place to sleep.

Climbing onto the bed, I leaned over them, basking in the warmth of this perfect picture of harmony. How could I not love this man? All my silly doubts about pulling up stakes and moving here were erased from my mind. It was the most sensible thing I had ever done. I stared at them for a long moment, wanting to embed this scene in my memory. My Jacob was Michel's father now in every sense of the word.

Smiling at the twosome, I lightly stoked the black hair that I had grown to love, and whispered his name. I didn't want to startle him, knowing that it hadn't been that long since he had been in a war zone.

He opened his dark seductive eyes, and gazing up at me, murmured, "Hi, Beautiful."

When I first heard those words the day we met, I got so irritated with him, but now, as they fell from his lips, I felt my insides turn to liquid.

I reached over trying to extricate my little one from his protective embrace. Jacob didn't think it was necessary. In fact, he wanted me to leave him there, but I just couldn't.

After depositing Michel in his toddler bed, I returned to Jacob's side. He always got up early, so I figured I'd let him sleep a little longer, while I continued the unpacking process. Instead, my guy persuaded me to get back under the covers with him—well, that and he basically wrestled me onto the mattress. I surrendered to the pleading in those warm brown eyes, if not to his brute strength.

True to his word, he later helped unload more of the boxes. Then we were off to dinner and to meet his family.

We were pooped by the time we got back to the house, but Jacob was opening another _box _first. It was the discussion we had set aside weeks ago. He was sincere—he really wanted me to marry him. I didn't think I would ever _get_ married, but the idea of being married to Jacob was growing on me little by little.

This man was so sweet and genuine that there was a lump in my throat. So instead of saying anything, I expressed my feelings physically. Jacob responded quickly and the emotionally charged air started to gather, surrounding us. We succumbed, winding up back in the bedroom. Geesh, at this rate, we would need a new mattress within the year.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: A Passion for Painting

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>I woke up with an angel near me on one side, and a little devil patting my arm on the other. I usually didn't sleep this late—it was already 6:15. One of my peepers opened, and there was Michel staring back at me, his brown eyes shining brightly. He tugged on my hand trying to drag me out of the bed. Slipping off the mattress as gently as possible, I grabbed some flannel PJ bottoms and stepped into them, one leg at a time. He pulled me into the kitchen, holding onto one of my fingers, and stood in front of a tall cabinet, pointing. Opening the door, I looked inside. There were several boxes of cereal on the shelves. Michel was bouncing excitedly now, and pointing all the more urgently. I took down one box, but he glowered and said, "No, no, dat one."<p>

Okay, so he nixed my first choice. "This one?" I asked. The second box got the same reaction. He shook his head affirmatively as I pulled down the third one. Well whaddya know, my favorite too—Rice Krispies. I gave him the cereal and watched amused, as he struggled to set it on the table.

I got down a couple of bowls and two spoons, and poured in the cereal. Sitting Michel on his booster seat, I got out the milk and was ready to pour it when he complained loudly. "Noooo!"

He scurried down out of his seat, and swung the door open to the fridge. We played what do you want for a few minutes 'til I picked up a can of evaporated milk. Well, there's no accounting for taste. I poured it into his bowl and sprinkled some sugar over it.

Bella came walking into the kitchen just as we started eating. "Jake, you didn't need to do that. I was going to make breakfast for us."

She braced herself against the back of my chair, and tousled my hair. God, I loved it when she did that. Then she wound her arms around my neck and kissed the side of it sweetly. I loved it when she did that too. I was in heaven, with my honey kissing my neck while I munched on my krispies.

"Hey, no problem. He was hungry, weren't you, Mikey?"

He nodded his head vigorously, and added, "Hungry, Mommy."

She left another kiss on my cheek and I let out a sigh. Bella pulled down a bowl for herself, filling it with the cereal, and coating it with evaporated milk and sugar. Then she stuck in a spoon. She sat down by Michel and leaned toward him giving him a big hug.

* * *

><p>"I asked Seth to come over today at 7:30, so he could watch Mikey while we paint. Is that okay with you?" I handed her a dish I had dried, and she put it back in the cupboard.<p>

She soaped up and rinsed off another bowl. "Are you sure Seth won't mind?"

"Nah, he's used to being around his nieces and nephews. He's very responsible too."

* * *

><p>By 8:30 all the trim was taped off and the drop cloths were in place. Seth and Michel were in the backyard running around playing hide and seek. Neither one of them seemed to mind being together.<p>

Bella and I started the job in our bedroom first. While the initial coat was drying, we began painting Michel's room. After finishing two coats in each room, I decided to sketch some trees, birds and animals on one of Michel's walls. I'd probably have to paint over it when we got a permanent home, but hooh boy, I was havin' fun. I'd go fill it in with some stencil paint sometime next week.

Bella joined me in the living room, after admiring my mural. I had just started painting one wall. "Holy cow, Jake, how is it you have all these mad skills? Is there anything you can't do with your hands?"

Man, she walked right into that one. "Yeah, I can't seem to keep them off of you." She shrieked and giggled as I shoved her flat to the wall, teasing her with my mouth skimming all over her face and throat. When I let her go, that whole side of her clothes was covered in wet, sky-blue paint.

Looking at the mess I made of her, she scolded, "Jacob Black, "What am I going to do with you?"

My eyebrows danced to a silent melody, as I shot back, "I can think of one _particular_ activity, but what did you have in mind?"

The little minx threw her paintbrush at me. Lucky I had such fast reflexes. She missed. I sauntered up to her, with the weapon in my hand, menacing her with the paint-coated bristles.

"Jake, no—you wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

I chased her around the room with the brush still in my hand, as she screeched and dodged around all the furniture. I caught her on the third lap, enclosing her in my arms. There was no escape, ha, ha, ha! She gazed into my eyes, catching her breath, and waited for the paint spatter. What a wuss I had become. I just couldn't do it; she was too beautiful. Instead, I felt all mushy inside, and leaned forward, so that our foreheads were touching.

She broke the spell by pushing at my chest, saying, "Get off of me, you big lug,"

I smirked at her. "You sure changed your tune in a hurry. That's not what you said last night. What happened to _Please, Jake, please_ …?"

Bella averted her eyes. "You exaggerate," she adamantly replied.

"Do I? I don't think so, Bells. I have excellent hearing."

Returning her gaze to me, I came unglued staring at those innocent doe eyes. The brush I had been brandishing was dropped to my side.

"Okay, you win. I can't do it," I told her.

She drew back, and cocking her head to one side, whined, "Then, can I have my paintbrush back?"

I handed it to her, and quick as a flash, she decorated my cheek with a blue stripe, and shrieking again ran for her life into the kitchen. Just about that time, Seth came into the house holding Michel who was wailing at the top of his lungs, "Mommy, Mommy …"

Seth threw up his hands. "What the hell are you two doin' in here? Michel heard all the screaming and thought you were beating his mother, Jake."

Oh crap, how come I never thought of that? What must it have sounded like to the poor little tyke?

Bella reached out to her son, beckoning to him. Scooping him up, she explained, "It's okay, Michel. Jake and I were only playing." He continued to sniffle as she twined one arm around my neck and kissed my cheek. "See? Mommy loves Jake."

I had to get my two cents in. "Yeah, Jake loves Mommy too." I leaned in and buzzed her nose.

Rolling his eyes, Seth complained, "I hope you got some actual painting done, 'cuz I've got plans tomorrow that include a girl."

Bella looked at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry, Seth, I guess we got a little carried away. I didn't know painting could be this much fun."

"Well, it's probably time for a break anyway, so let's all stop for lunch," Bella offered. She put Michel down, and headed to the bedroom to change out of her blue _spatterwear_.

We all sat down to some hoagies that my honey made, and after one delicious mouthful, Seth forgave us for acting like a couple of kids. With lunch out of the way, Bella put Michel down for his nap while I took Seth with me and went back to my former home to gather up the rest of my meager belongings.

When I returned to our house, I set the boxes in the bedroom closet. Bella had finished the bathroom and had started on the kitchen. I joined her happily, and then Embry and Quil showed up to finish the job. Their muscles came in handy to move all the furniture into place after all the paint was dry.

Thank god, everything got done, 'cuz I had to work tomorrow—and the next day. I'd be gone from 5:30 A.M. until 6:30 P.M. It was a good thing I loved my job, 'cuz otherwise I'd hafta be pried loose from Bella to get to work. I was already looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

I woke up to some noise coming from the kitchen. The bed was minus my extremely significant other, so I knew Jacob was up and at 'em already. I guess I'd better start hitting the sack earlier since he was such an early riser. I'm sure he wouldn't mind going to bed with the chickens, especially since this chick was in his proverbial henhouse.

We dove into the day's chore with gusto, his friend Seth watching Michel for us. I really got a workout, with Jacob chasing me around playfully. It was a wonder that we got any painting done, as Seth so acutely pointed out to us.

When Embry and Quil drove up, I made it my job to answer the door. The first words out of my mouth were, "2:12 P.M."

Quil's face lit up, as he and Embry waltzed into the living room. He immediately put out his palm. "Didn't I tell ya', didn't I tell ya? Pay up, Em."

Embry pulled his pockets inside out. "I don't have it on me right this minute, stupid."

Grumbling in disgust, Quil retorted, "Oh man, you don't ever have it on you. Why did you bet me five bucks, if you didn't have it in the first place?"

A grin emerged on Embry's face. "Okay, I see what you're saying. I tell ya what … I'll wager you that I'll have the backup cash the next time we have a bet."

Quil commented as he shoved Embry's shoulder, "Call, you take the cake! Ya' know that?"

"Only if it's German Chocolate," Embry chortled.

"Damn, why do I hang out with you, anyhow?"

Smirking at his friend, Embry answered, "Because you always need to borrow my car."

Quil shrugged, "Oh, right!"

Jacob interrupted their banter. "Quit flappin' your gums; there's work to be done. Now get a move on!"

"Is that any way to treat free labor," Embry groused.

Jacob threw him a paintbrush, in reply.

* * *

><p>Jacob had to work the next day, so with him gone so long, I took it upon myself to drive around La Push to familiarize myself with the place. Then I drove out to WSU to pick up my books and supplies for school. My next stop was the Clearwaters' to see if Sue could recommend a babysitter for Michel on the days when Jacob and I were both gone. To my utter surprise, she volunteered. Gosh, it seemed like smooth sailing all the way round, which made me kind of nervous. It was always calm before a storm.<p>

I was so glad when Saturday rolled around. Jacob and I got a chance to chill out—a nice change from the preceding week of hustle and bustle. The peace and quiet was relaxing and since we still hadn't gotten around to buying a TV set, we occupied our time with _other_ entertaining activities.

Michel was already down for the night, and Jacob and I were snuggled together on the couch. I was eating a bedtime snack—a slice of wheat bread coated with Nutella. Jacob leaned in a little closer and pointed to the corner of my lower lip. "You've got a drip of Nutella, there, Bells."

I let my tongue roam around my mouth, trying to lick up the escaping trickle. "Did I get it?" I asked.

"Nope." He seemed amused.

I twirled my tongue in the same area once more. "Now?"

"Nope. Here let me help you." Jacob drew my face a hairbreadth's away from his, and proceeded to remove the persistent drip, licking my mouth for quite a while with his multi-talented tongue. I knew darn well, he had to have gotten it off by now, if it was even there to begin with.

I huffed, "Haven't you gotten it yet?"

"Just makin' sure, honey," he announced gleefully, his eyes dancing in his head. He completed the task at hand by licking and blowing in my ear.

"Down, boy," I chastised him. "We've got a lot to discuss."

"I'm listening," he replied innocently, as he continued to trail his tongue round the shell of my ear.

I clicked _my_ tongue at that comment. "I can't talk with you doing that."

"Well, then how 'bout this?" he asked, as his lips brushed down my throat.

"Not that either," I groaned, trying my darnedest to resist his advances.

"Or this …" His nose nuzzled my jaw. "Or this?"

Holy cow, he moved on to my earlobe, grazing it with his teeth.

I nudged him gently. "C'mon, Jake—stop it. Now be serious," I scolded.

He raised his eyes to mine. "I am being serious—_very_ serious. Anyway, I'm just nibbling on your _ear_."

"I _know,"_ I responded, "and it's driving me crazy."

His face lit up with a wicked grin, and an eyebrow shot up. "Maybe we should take a short break then, huh?" His head jerked sideways, gesturing toward the bedroom.

I looked at him, pleadingly. Okay, in just a few more minutes, I promise."

We continued talking about our plans for the coming week when Jacob suddenly sat up a little straighter. "Hey, I actually have to tell you something too. Tomorrow's the twenty-sixth, isn't it?"

I turned my head in his direction. What was he talking about? "Yeah, so?"

"So, don't make any plans for the afternoon. I have a surprise for you. Sue said she'd come here to babysit. I'll take care of lunch. You just need to dress warmly." He winked at me impishly.

A surprise? I hated surprises! I narrowed my eyes. What was he up to?

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

Murphy's law—the surprise was on me. I got suckered into being on call, and had to transport some patients from one hospital to another. The shift was over though, so I high-tailed it home to pick up Bella. Sue was already there.

I gave Bella a big bear hug, and a looong lingering kiss. "Okay, Bells," I crooned. "Let's go." I grabbed her hand and started to lead her out the door.

She stopped, trying to pull away from me. "You haven't told me where we're going yet."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? You're goin' on a helicopter ride with me."

Jeez, she turned a lighter shade of pale. I thought by now she would know enough to trust my _mad skills. _Just goes to show you though—I guess not everyone dreamed of flying off into the wild blue yonder. Maybe I should've brought along a blindfold.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Beside the Waterfall**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: This chapter is without a doubt, the most romantic chapter I have ever written in my entire fanfiction career. If you agree, leave me a review-or even if you don't.

* * *

><p>Looked like I'd have to convince her to come with me. I hadn't planned on this reaction, so I sat her down, looking deep into those chocolate eyes. I told her, "Bells, I've only gotten knocked out of the sky once. And I don't think there's anyone hangin' around in these parts with a rocket propelled grenade launcher. If you remember correctly I even set down a helo when the Jesus bolt went flyin' off. You gotta believe in me, honey. I've been doin' this for goin' on two years now. Come with me, please. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise."<p>

Bella stood, blowing a puff of air from her cheeks. "Okay, Jake. I'm going to trust you." She hung onto my hand with a death grip as we strolled out the door.

We took the Rav out to Sappho and the helo base. I introduced Bella to Mac.

He put down the carton of helo parts he was carrying and shook her hand. "So this is the girl that nabbed the Scrapper, huh? I can see why," he spouted in between popping his gum. He placed his other hand on top of Bella's, sandwiching it between his own. "Why are you looking so nervous? I'd trust this guy with my life. After all, he had a great instructor."

Mac chewed a couple more times and wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Okay, kid, number Seven's all yours for the day. I already did the preflight check. Everything is A-OK. And keep this under your hat; my son is a stickler for rules. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Leaving Bella in the hanger, I went into the locker room and donned a flight suit. I picked up two helmets on the way out, handing one to Bella, and helped her to get it strapped on correctly. It went without sayin' that she looked cute as a bug in that helmet.

We strode out hand in hand to the landing area 'til we reached number Seven. I hoped that number was an omen of good things to come.

* * *

><p>I boarded first, placing my pack with our lunch beside me and extended my hand down to Bella, hoisting her up into the cockpit. She still looked terrified, her face a tight mask of chalky white. Buckling her in, I kissed her cheek and assured her, "It'll be fine Bella, you'll see …"<p>

I stowed our lunch in the small fridge in the cargo bay—our cargo usually being human patients. After adjusting the buckles on my safety harness, I started up the engine. The rotors began whirring; hooh boy, that sound was always music to my ears. Looking over at Bella, I had to smile. She sat rigidly in the bucket seat, her eyes shut tightly. I heard a little whimper escape her lips as I coaxed number Seven into the air.

We'd been airborne for close to ten minutes, when she reluctantly peeked out from under her lashes. "You've missed out on half the ride, honey. You need to relax; I know what I'm doin'.

"Yeah, but _I_ don't know what you're doin'," she muttered under her breath.

I pretended not to hear that statement. "Look around you, Bells. Isn't it beautiful up here? See that tall peak reaching up to the clouds right in front of you? That's Mount Ranier. And you've gotta admit, from our vantage point, the sight of all the lakes and greenery in the state of Washington is enough to take your breath away."

She seemed to loosen up a little as she took in the scenery. I let the craft hover for a few minutes, watching her expression change from fright to absolute awe.

As we neared our destination, I heard Bella gasp, "Oh my gosh—look at that waterfall … it's gorgeous. I could just cry; it's so … so … god, there are no words to describe it."

I grinned knowingly. "You like it? It's yours for the whole afternoon."

Confused, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that's where we're headed."

I banked slightly, circling around very slowly, hovering now and then so Bella could view this marvel of nature from all angles.

I used to fly over this place in a rented Cessna, when I first got my pilot's license. I always wished that someday, I would be able to find a spot nearby, long and flat enough to land. Now with a helo under my control, I could land right in the water if I wanted to. This was the fulfillment of a dream, and with my girl beside me, it was more than that—it was a freakin'miracle.

* * *

><p>Landing the machine as close to the falls as possible, I undid my harness and helped Bella unbuckle hers. I hopped outside the helo, and pulled her into my arms, lowering her gently to the smooth rocks below.<p>

The air was clean and fresh, the light spray from the falls coating the bright green foliage surrounding it with a crystal sheen. The rocks and slender grasses were interspersed with ferns, horsetail, columbine, jewelweed, and wild grapes. A gentle breeze wafted our way; the wet, earthy scent riding on the current of air. The sky was grey and overcast, but my heart was filled with sunshine, my Bella being the cause of it.

She seemed to be awe-struck, mentally photographing the area. While she was peering around in disbelief, I ran back inside and copped a blanket from the cargo hold in addition to my pack.

I took Bella to a fairly flat, dry spot and opened the pack of supplies. Taking out a small tarp, I laid it down along with a blanket. Removing some sandwiches, two plastic, fluted glasses and a bottle of Martenelli's, I spread them out in the middle. Okay, so it wasn't exactly _Chez Fuqua,_ but the atmosphere more than made up for it, C'est-ce_ pas_?

* * *

><p>We sat on the blanket, listening to the soothing sound of the rushing water. Soaking in the beauty all around us, we ate our food, and toasted each other. Neither of us said much, in reverence to this temple of nature's splendor.<p>

When we finished eating, I pulled out an iPOD and a miniature speaker, and began to play _Sweet Pea_. "Do you remember this song, Bells?"

She turned an amazing shade of red, and answered, "How could I forget? That was the song they played at the Bx, on the day we first met. You asked me to dance, and I thought you were the most brazen cadet I had ever encountered. Still gave me butterflies though."

I stood up then and offered her my hand. _My_ butterflies started as she gazed up at me with those big chocolate eyes. I almost forgot where I was and what I was doin'. _Oh,_ _right, ask her to dance, idiot._ "Miss Swan, may I have this dance?"

The sweetest smile spread across her face as she took my hand. We danced to the tune and then followed with the other, slower number that we heard that day—_Waiting for a Girl Like You_, by Foreigner. My heart thumped rapidly in my chest as I held her in my arms. Nothing had changed my feelings for her since that fateful day, and my body's reaction to her nearness at this moment exactly duplicated those feelings from so very long ago.

The song ended, and we strolled along the large outcropping of stones lining the banks of the river. The roar of the falls got louder as we neared it, and the spray from it misted our faces. I led her to the overhang behind the falls, and there, cloaked by the cascade of rushing water, I wrapped her tightly in my arms and crushed my lips to hers. _My god, I love you, Bella. _

For some reason, it brought to mind that day when we showered together at the motel room; the raining droplets binding us together symbolically. And today, the water danced around us once more, spilling over the ledge and merging with the pool below. The thunder of the surging stream overhead masked the low moans that escaped us, signaling _our_ endeavor to merge. My hands traveled over her face and hair; her hands ruffling feather light at the nape of my neck.

The cool air mingled with the dampness unfortunately cut our intimate moment short, so with one final mind-blowing kiss, we headed back to our picnic area.

I steadied her with an arm about her waist, to prevent her from slipping on the moss-covered stones. When we finally returned to our sitting positions on the blanket, I reached out, and touching her throat, fingered the Air Force ring I had given her. It was dangling from her neck ever since the first day I placed it there. I smiled, gazing at the symbol in my hand, aware that it would soon be replaced.

I suddenly got a little nervous. Bella loved me; I knew that, but what if she wasn't ready for this step? Trying to banish that thought from my mind, I concentrated on what I needed to say.

With the waterfall as a backdrop, I poured out my heart to Bella. I gazed at her beautiful face, and looking deeply into her warm brown eyes, softly told her the story of my love for her. "I still remember that day in the Bx like it was only yesterday. I spotted you as soon as you walked through that door, and I said to myself, _I've gotta know her._ Even then, my heart felt this truth—whispering to me, _She's the one_. And you _are_ the one still—and the only one for me. When you looked down at me with your big brown eyes, I was a goner. I knew right then, that I could never let you go … and I never will."

I let go of the small circle of metal, and moving closer, took her hand, rubbing it gently with my thumb. "I've been …" I choked out the next few syllables. "… so happy since you came here to live with me, and I pray every day that I won't do anything careless … or stupid that would cause me to lose your love. If that ever happened, I swear to god, I'd be a stumbling corpse, 'cuz my chest would be an empty shell. You'd be walking away with my heart in your hands."

I hesitated for a second, attempting to restrain my emotions. "Now that I've been able to wake up each morning next to you, I can't face another single night being alone in my bed. When I was in the middle of Iraq, I faced bullets , grenades, mortars, IEDs , but nothing—and I mean nothing—scares me more than the thought of living my life in a future without you in it. I … I can't … I can't do it, Bells. And what's more—I don't want to."

Her head was tilted to one side as she listened to my stammering excuse for a proposal. She looked at me, her eyes lit with a tenderness that nearly reduced me to a puddle. Momentarily dazed, I had to shake that feeling quickly, and get on with it, before I lost my nerve.

I pulled a small black velvet box from the bag, and raising Bella up with me, stood. Then I got down on one knee, and said the words that would change our lives forever. "Now you know without a doubt how much I love you. I don't want to live without your love, not even for a moment, Bells. So, I'm asking you—begging you—will you marry me?"

With her other hand, Bella covered her mouth, holding back a sob that was threatening to break free. Then with tears in her eyes, she let out a strangled, "Yes, yes …" Then she whispered, "I love you, Jacob. I don't want to live without you either."

My hands shook as I removed the ring from the box, and standing in front of her, placed it on her finger. It was a thin band of white gold, with three black diamonds, a large one in the center flanked on either side by two smaller ones. I peered down at her hand and explained, pointing to each stone. "I realize it's not traditional and all, but do you like it? The black diamond in the middle represents you, this one on the right is me, and the other is Michel. Whaddya think?"

"Like it?" she sniffled, "I love it."

Her arms were in a chokehold around my neck in a heartbeat, but just as our lips met, the clouds opened up and a deluge of rain descended on our heads, soaking us in the few small minutes it took to gather up the picnic supplies. We raced to the helo, and I lifted her into it, then followed behind.

Dripping wet, Bella stood by the copilot's seat shivering. I raced to the back of the copter and grabbed some blankets off the shelves. So much for my great plans!

Her hair was all matted and stuck to her mouth and cheeks. Her lips were turning blue, and the rain was trickling down her face in rivulets. Even so, my breath caught at the sight of her. She was perfect. But then, to my eyes, was there ever a time when she wasn't?

I threw the blankets on the seat and suggested, "We better hurry and get out of these wet clothes."

She peeled off her clinging garments, and I did the same with mine. I wrapped a warm blanket around her, and taking a corner of it, wiped the glistening drops from her face. God, her eyes were doing that _thing_ to my insides again, and in the next second, I-just-totally-lost-it! Jeez, why did I have to be such a guy? Bella was probably freezing to death, and here I was dyin' to jump her bones. Why couldn't I get enough of her?

Sometimes I thought that maybe it was better before we made love for the first time. I felt like I had more control over my male impulses. Then I realized that even if we had waited, that initial taste of her would still have made me ache with want, morning, noon and night.

Right now, this was _beyond_ my control. It was too hard to resist any opportunity to wrap her in my love. I swallowed hard; the thick fabric slipped from my hand. One finger traced a line from her nose down through the center of her body. My hands then instinctively trailed along her hips, and clutching them pulled her trembling body closer.

Bella apparently was feeling the same urgency too, 'cuz her little hands roamed along my pecs and abs. My breath hitched as she left a trail of kisses along my stomach and navel. That did it—I couldn't wait another minute. In a frenzy, a couple of blankets got dropped onto the floor, and soon we were tossing about in them in wild abandon. The interior of the cabin heated up in a hurry, while we entangled ourselves in a web of love.

* * *

><p>The rain outside the helo continued to patter against the metal shell, lulling us to sleep. We didn't nap for long though; it was still late afternoon, when I opened my eyes. I looked around the cabin, and suddenly the whole encounter took on a humorous connotation. I began to snicker.<p>

Bella awoke, and raising her head from my shoulder, asked, "What's so funny, mister?"

Here we were after a nice romantic afternoon, and topped it off with a roll in a makeshift sack on the floor of a helicopter? I kissed the top of her head and asked, "Have you ever watched that show called _The Newlywed Game_?"

Her brow furrowed, wondering where this conversation was goin'. "Yeah, my mom still watches that silly thing. What about it?"

I couldn't help myself; I began laughing as I told her, "One of the questions they ask is: _Where is the strangest place you've ever made whoopee?"_ I think this would definitely classify as _the_ strangest place. We could win that round easily."

Bella sighed and snuggling her head down under my chin, got really quiet. The subject then changed abruptly, as she said, "You know what?"

I combed my fingers through her damp hair. "No, I don't know? What?"

"This was the best day of my entire life," she murmured.

My heart swelled with joy. "Mine too. I always wanted to come here, but having you with me made it even more special."

I waited a beat, and added, "Did you wonder why I chose today of all days to propose to you?"

"You tell _me_," she replied.

"Today is August 26th. It's the day you planned to set out for La Push to join your life with mine. It just seemed like the right time to pop the question. Now we need to set another date, and I was thinking about maybe next Friday? I can ask Mac to give me off Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. That way, we'll have three whole days to love each other. Whaddya say, Bells?"

"I say fine … but … I only want your family there, and maybe Quil and Embry. I want a small ceremony by a Justice of the Peace, not a big circus."

"Anything you say, honey. What about a reception? And do you want me to send your parents plane tickets so they can come to our wedding?"

"We're both twenty-one, Jake. We don't really need all that. My parents will understand. I don't think they could get away from work on such short notice anyway."

I felt bad about leaving Bella's only family out of our wedding plans, but we were adults now, so I left that decision up to her. My only concern was getting that wedding ring to slide on right beside the black diamonds that now decorated her finger.

* * *

><p>I put my soggy flight suit back on and had Bella wrap her legs in a blanket. My bomber jacket had been left in the copter, so it was still dry. Bella zipped it up around herself and I buckled her in. I figured I would land my craft as far down the landing strip as possible so Bella could redress in her damp clothes at the last minute before getting in the RAV.<p>

The flight home was more enjoyable than the previous trip. Bella was calm, and busy gawking at mother earth in all her glory. I hoped as I watched her that this would be the first of many flights I could share with her.

When we got to the hanger, I asked Mac what to do with the used blankets. He took them from me and chucked them into the trash bin. Thank god they were disposable.

"Sorry about using so many blankets. It was really comin' down out there."

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at me suspiciously. "Sure, I believe ya."

"I can pay for them," I told Mac.

He smiled, and winking at me, said, "I'll take it out of your salary, kid. Now, get the hell outta here!"

* * *

><p>We made it home by dinner time. Michel seemed to have fun with Sue, so I didn't feel too guilty about keeping Bella away from him for so long. Sue went home; Bella and I showered, changed clothes, and ate leftovers for supper. Our day was nearly over but not before we got a call from Renee. James had been to the house that morning, livid that Bella had gone. He threatened to come after his son. Why did that jerk have to ruin the end of a perfect day?<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Back in Kansas

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jacob walked into the house, still in his bomber jacket. He looked—pretty darn good. Okay; so that was a lie; he looked better than pretty good; he looked positively scrumptious. How did he do it? A tee and jeans, and he looked like a million bucks! Yum, yum. He took me by the hand herding me toward the door. I still hadn't heard where we were going, so I asked him point blank.<p>

His answer shook me to my foundation. Those words out of his mouth … Holeeey cooow! Jacob wanted me to fly off with him in a helicopter? Good lord, I got a nose bleed just from climbing a flight of stairs. I started having palpitations and I'm sure the blood drained from my face.

He sat me down in a hurry, trying to reassure me that we weren't heading toward an untimely death. He confessed he had been blown out of the sky once, but that could never happen here. Was that … oh my god—when he almost died?

After saying that he had been shot down, I was stunned, and blocked out the next few statements. My gosh, he literally—fell-out-of-the-sky? The thought made me dizzy.

I loved this man, but after hearing this out of the blue, I wished he would just open up to me about his war experiences. Jacob was honest about his feelings, especially as they concerned me, but the memories of the events that happened to him during his tour seemed to be sealed away somewhere deep inside of him. Was he afraid I would be frightened by it? But then, he was a big, tough soldier; maybe he was scared that I would lose respect for him if he broke down in front of me while relating those experiences. Didn't he realize that I could never lose respect for him? He was a hero in Iraq, and a hero to me and to Michel.

He finished his little speech and I reluctantly started toward the door. I held onto his hand so tight, I must've cut off the circulation to his fingers. I still was scared to pieces, but I didn't want to disappoint him, so I swallowed my fear, and took a couple of deep breaths.

* * *

><p>Jacob did most of the talking out to Sappho while I tried desperately to find a way to wheedle out of this predicament without hurting his feelings. My poor Jacob was all smiles, bouncing in his seat with excitement. And me? I felt like a wet blanket. He was an experienced pilot for cryin' out loud; he was constantly transporting patients back and forth around the state. I was being unreasonably fearful.<p>

Then, oh no—my worst fear hit me, well besides dying, that is—it was quite possible that I might empty the contents of my stomach all over the helicopter—possible, and only too probable. Ugh! Already, I was feeling queasy just thinking about it.

When we arrived at the Air-Evac base, I finally got to meet the almighty Mac that Jacob seemed to worship. He was just as Jacob described him—a rugged looking man in his late fifties, with streaks of grey at his temples, and a jaw that was constantly in motion chewing on some gum. He was a whole head shorter than my guy, but I could tell that Jacob still looked up to him. His pale blue eyes lit up at meeting me, and he immediately sensed that I was a nervous wreck. He enveloped my hands in his calloused palms and assured me that I would be safe with the Scrapper at the controls.

Jacob left me with Mac in the hanger and scurried off to put on a flight suit. He returned in a jiffy looking like Maverick, from _Top Gun,_ with two helmets in his grasp. He fitted me with the first one, and escorted me to number Seven.

Holy cow! I had never been near a helicopter before. It was so huge. My heart started to sink lower, down to my stomach. In all honesty, if I hadn't loved Jacob so much and didn't want to ruin this day for him, I would have run screaming back to the RAV and raced all the way home. I'd be cowering in my bed with the sheets pulled up over my head. As it stood, Jacob hopped up into the giant contraption, and lifting me up into the deathtrap, buckled me down onto the other seat. This was it; I was doomed. I couldn't have been more scared if I had been strapped into an electric chair.

When those blades began noisily humming overhead, I shut my eyes, clutching the armrests so tight that my knuckles were blanched. I stifled a shriek as the machine lifted off the ground. I guess I would never understand the adrenalin junkies that seemed to thrive on death defying thrills_. _You can keep Space Mountain; I'd trade it for It's a Small World, any day.

My eyes never opened for the first part of the trip, but, darn it—curiosity got the better of me, and one of them slowly peeped out through a tiny slit.

Jacob teased me, then went on to add his words of admiration at the vista that encompassed us. The view was magnificent. Washington was so green, and laced with lakes and streams, not at all like the dry, dull brown of Arizona. Once again, I fell in love with the place and I knew at that moment I could never leave.

Number Seven hung in the sky, shimmying slightly—I'm sure for my benefit—giving me more time to soak in all that nature had to offer. Darn it, why didn't I remember to bring a camera.

Then, as if I wasn't already overwhelmed, I spotted a waterfall looming just over the horizon. The sight defied description. When I excitedly pointed it out to Jacob, he grinned and told me, "That's where we're headed."

Like a dragonfly, we flitted above the falls, banking and circling, hovering at times. It was absolutely glorious, and my breath caught in my chest. I wanted to cry. My former emotions had vanished away. I was in awe; steeped in the wondrous splendor of God's creation. It was intoxicating, and I was almost envious of Jacob being able to enjoy all this as an everyday occurrence.

Jacob landed the monster without so much as a tremor, right near the water's edge. He helped me down and collected the supplies for our picnic. I was rendered speechless. The place was like an earthly temple and I was filled with an appreciative reverence. The air was cool and filled with the scent of the earth, the flowers and the bubbling water.

For once, he didn't seem to be so easy with the words either, so we ate mostly with the sound of the rushing water to accompany us. His eyes were on me the whole time, and darn it, I couldn't look away. His penetrating gaze was eliciting goose bumps on my arms. This man had me hypnotized.

When we finished eating, he pulled out an iPOD, and the music from the little electronic box replicated the soundtrack from the very first day we met at the Bx. I never forgot that day or the songs we danced to. If I lived to be a hundred, that memory would forever be entrenched in the recesses of my mind. He held me intimately in his arms, kissing and caressing my hair and neck as we danced among the stones edging the river.

The songs ended, and Jacob led me to the grotto behind the falls. As the water tumbled over the edge we melded into each other. The roar of the water blotted out the moans of pleasure as they slipped from our throats, while our lips and hands tasted and touched each other, unfettered. The heat generated from our bodies wasn't enough to vanquish the cold and dampness that surrounded us though, so it wasn't long before the chill prompted us to share one last kiss. It was a kiss to build a lifetime of dreams on. I nearly swooned. My gosh, that man could kiss.

He slid an arm about my waist, and carefully helped me across the wet, moss covered stones, on the way back to our blanket. I felt so safe with him by my side. I knew he wouldn't let me fall. It was so sweet, the way he protected me—like my own personal body guard.

My emotions were in overdrive, but when we arrived at our picnic site, Jacob proceeded to tell me how much I meant to him. How could I honestly bear any more of this? My heart was filled to overflowing with these feelings of tenderness and love toward him. I had hardly spoken a word since we came to this spot today, and now, I couldn't speak if I wanted to. There was a huge knot blocking my throat and I was on the verge of tears.

His warm brown eyes held an intensity I had never witnessed before. I could sense that some significant event was about to take place. Suddenly, I noticed his hands shaking slightly as he held mine. He was nervous, and there was only reason that I could think of why he would feel that way.

Then just as I suspected, he got down on one knee and proposed. It probably wasn't the most eloquent proposal but it was sincere and heartfelt. Coming from the lips of this perfect man, how could I dash his hopes and dreams? He told me that I was the one, and I knew in my heart that he was the only man I _would_ ever love. It was hard to believe that he had waited for me all these years; I would be worse than a fool to say no. I'd never been happier since I came here. Jacob was the sun and the air to me, I couldn't live for long without him.

Jacob slipped the most beautiful engagement ring on my finger, a ring of white gold with three black diamonds. He explained, "The black diamond in the middle represents you, this one on the right is me, the other is Michel."

"Whaddya think?" he said. He was afraid I wouldn't like it? I would have loved it if it had a catseye marble set in the band. As long as it was from my Jacob, there was no way I wouldn't love it. The tears started and I threw my arms around his neck, I loved him so. My lips found his waiting, and we sealed our engagement with a kiss as the clouds overhead broke and poured their contents over us.

* * *

><p>We hurried to scoop up the remains of our picnic, but we weren't fast enough to avoid getting soaked to the skin. The temperature had dropped quickly and by the time Jacob had boosted me into the aircraft, my teeth were chattering, and my hair was dripping wet, the droplets coursing down my face in tiny rivers.<p>

Ever the boy scout, he raced to fetch some blankets from the cargo bay, and encouraged me to get out of my wet clothes and dry off, while he did the same. He cocooned me in the soft wool fabric, and even wiped the wet stream of water from my face.

The atmosphere in the helicopter began to change. Jacob's eyes suddenly were aflame with desire, and like a moth, I was seduced by that flame. I bit my lip, watching his jaw clench, and his neck muscles quaver, while he swallowed thickly. The fabric that he had in his hand was released suddenly. He took one finger, tracing along my nose, and down between my breasts until he reached my navel. His hands clutched at my hips, and I couldn't keep from trembling as he drew me toward his naked body. I was undone. It was amazing how he made the need in me erupt like this.

His body was so beautiful and just begging to be touched. I ran my hands over his hardened pectoral muscles and his washboard stomach. His breath began to hitch, and I continued exploring, my mouth leaving kisses along his abs. I felt my pulse quicken, knowing that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. He let out a quick breath, and I knew he was on fire. There was not a minute to lose. Carpe diem was his motto, and it was definitely becoming my motto also.

The blankets he had placed on the seat were swiftly relegated to the floor, and our bodies were immediately entwined and writhing within them, sharing our physical love for each other.

* * *

><p>We fell asleep at some point in each other's arms; Jacob woke me up laughing at something—something about making whoopee in a strange place? Only Jacob could find humor in our situation. But I was still in a dream state, snuggling up to the strong, warm body of the man I loved.<p>

I admitted to him, "This was the best day of my entire life." The ride in the sky, the love of my life beside me, a picnic by a roaring waterfall, kissing in a cavern behind a curtain of cascading water, the sweetest proposal ever, making love in an aircraft—what more could a girl ask for?

Right after that delicious thought entered my mind, that's when he added, "Now we need to set another date—a wedding date, and I was thinking about maybe next Friday?" My god, as the words spilled from his lips, he looked like an angel—an absolute angel. And there was nothing in this world I wouldn't do for my angel.

Who would have thought only a couple of months ago, I would be looking forward to marriage? Things were happening so fast, and yet I could tell that it wasn't happening fast enough to suit my sweetheart. Staring at the ring glittering on my finger, I pondered the fact that in less than two weeks, I would become Mrs. Jacob Black. My heart began to race again.

* * *

><p>After we returned home and got Michel to bed, the phone rang. It was my mother.<p>

"Mom," I fairly shouted, I was excited to say the least. "I'm so glad to hear from you, it's been weeks."

"Don't remind me, but it's not like we haven't emailed every day."

Jacob's long legs carried him across the living room in three quick strides. He was behind me in a heartbeat, his muscular arms encircling my waist, his chin at my neck. "Tell her the news," he begged, whispering in my ear. I turned toward him, and was met by the biggest grin imaginable on his face.

"Just wait—you're so impatient. I'm getting to that," I whispered back.

"What's going on? What are you two whispering about? she asked.

There was no way to break it to her gently. She probably was aware it was going to happen soon anyway. Sooo—I finally blurted, "Jacob and I are engaged."

I heard a loud gasp, and then, "Whaaat? Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you." The sound of her crying filled my ears.

Jacob made it difficult to speak into the cell. He had pulled my sleep-tee aside, baring my shoulder. I squirmed as Jacob rubbed his nose back and forth along my tingling skin. Good lord, this was embarrassing. Could she hear my heavy breathing?

"He proposed this afternoon," I announced, trying to regain my composure.

Leaning his head against my ear, he coaxed, "Ask her if she can make it to the wedding."

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob wants to know if you'll come to our wedding. It's next Friday. Before you say anything, I'll understand if you can't come on such short notice. Blame it on Jacob. He's in such a hurry to make me Mrs. Black."

At that moment, he muttered, "Damn, straight, girl. I'm leaving nothing to chance. I want a ring on your finger to show the whole world that you're mine." He drew the hair away from the side of my face, and kissed my cheek.

Mom sounded really disappointed. "Your dad might be able to come, but I can't take off from work. It's the beginning of the school year. I don't really think Charlie would want to go without me either. You know how shy he is around new people."

"Well don't worry about it, Mom. It's going to be a small affair, inside a room at the justice office, so it's no big deal."

Jacob pulled away from me, his mouth wide open, with a mock scowl and shaking his head up and down. He mouthed the words, "It _is_ a big deal …" pointing to himself "… to me!"

I waved him away, and that grin popped right back up again. "I know … I'll get someone to videotape it for you, okay?"

"That would be wonderful." Mom waited a beat, then the tone of her voice changed, sounding serious. She sighed at first, and began, "There's a reason I called you, Bella. Now, promise me not to get all upset."

I guess my face blanched, because Jacob's grin disappeared and was replaced by a look of concern. His arm was immediately around my shoulder, tucking me into his side.

_Oh no, here it comes. It's got to be something about my ex._ "James dropped by today early this morning. He was snooping around, searching for your SUV, basically looking for signs of your move. I told him you'd already left, but he tried to push into the house to see for himself. He was furious, running around like a madman. Your dad had to come out and threaten him with a police escort. He spit in your dad's face, and said he would find you sooner or later and that you were not going to hide his son from him for much longer.

"I'm sorry I had to spoil your news, but I thought you should be warned. He doesn't know where you're living though, thank god.

"Well, I better let you go; I know Jacob goes in to work really early. Goodbye sweetheart, and try not to worry."

"I miss you. Bye, Mom."

Just as I put the phone down on the kitchen table, the damn burst, and a flood of tears started. Jacob walked with me to the couch, sitting me on his lap. He rested my head on his chest and gently rocked me.

"What is it, honey," he asked, wiping my tears away with his fingers.

"It's James. He told my mom he'll be looking for us. What are we going to do? I can't let him take Michel away from me."

Patting my hair, he reassured me, "And he's not gonna. He'll have the whole Quileute nation on his back if he steps one foot on the reservation. I won't let him take Michel. I promise you."

Jacob carried me to bed, pulled back the covers, and got in himself, spooning me tightly. He nuzzled my ear, and murmured, "Bells … listen to me. I don't want you to think about that jerk anymore, you hear? I swear to god, you and Michel are mine now, and nothing and no one will ever change that."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Not One of Us

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

I didn't get much sleep that night even with Jacob's protective arms around me and his reassuring words. The next two days were thankfully busy, so I couldn't dwell on the threat hanging over our heads. I occupied myself by cleaning and cooking, and weeding around the plants outside. I took all the tags off my winter clothes for school, and got them all washed, along with Jacob and Michel's things.

There were still a few boxes of Jacob's personal belongings that he had shoved in the closet. I thought about going through it and putting it all away, but decided to wait, giving my guy some privacy. I didn't know whether he was ready or not to share some of his war mementoes with me.

I took a break for a little while in the afternoons. My little guy and I enjoyed running around in the back yard, and the cool weather was an added bonus. You couldn't be outside in Arizona for long until mid September and sometimes as late as October unless you wanted to be burnt to a crisp.

Jacob promised to plant more shrubs and a couple of trees in the yard this weekend. Sam Uley said he would reimburse him for the expense. I couldn't wait to see what he would bring home. I had no clue what was appropriate for the climate here in Washington, so I told Jacob to surprise me.

The next day went quickly and I was pacing in the living room, waiting for Jacob to come home. Michel was wriggling in my arms already in his pjs. "Daddy will be home soon," I told him. He bounced in excitement. It was obvious that he loved Jacob too.

It was ridiculous how love smitten I acted every time he came home from work. My heart would always beat faster when I heard his car pull into the driveway, and I'd run to the door to greet him. This night was no different with the exception that when I put Michel down, he squeezed in between us. After Jacob hugged and kissed me, Michel was trying to climb up his legs. Jacob crouched ready to pick him up when Michel reached his arms up and squealed, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Jacob stopped with his mouth gaping, and staring at my son, choked out, "Did he just say …? Hey, squirt, say that again."

Michel cocked his head, and smiling innocently, looked up at Jacob. Clear as a bell, he repeated, "Daddy home."

My tough guy scooped Michel up and clasped him to his chest. There were tears in his eyes as he peppered his little face with kisses.

Pulling me in closer for a group hug, he stammered, "I can't believe it. Bells, did you hear that? He called me Daddy."

Returning his gaze to my son, and with a look of utter tenderness, he said, "Yeah, that's right. I'm your daddy." He covered his mouth with his free hand, and a tear slid down his face.

My little guy patted Jacob's cheek, and my big guy added, "Daddy's home, Michel."

* * *

><p>The next day, the three of us went out to the bank to get a joint checking account, then on to the MVD to get new license plates for the RAV, and finally to a jewelry store to pick out wedding rings. By that time, Michel was tuckered out, and fell asleep in his stroller.<p>

Jacob and I decided on matching bands with three different metals, all intertwined like the weft on a basket—white and yellow gold, interspersed with copper. It seemed symbolic; our three lives being woven together forever. Jacob wanted to go with me to select a dress today too, but I was horror struck. You couldn't try on dresses with a toddler squirming around. I was surprised that Jacob would even want to go with me to shop for one. He'd be bored to death. So the next day, I dropped Michel off at Sue's and Jacob and I targeted a store specializing in formal wear—_Cara Mia's_.

The first four dresses I tried on were all beautiful, but when I came out of the dressing room in the fifth one, I thought Jacob's eyes would pop out of his head. He made me turn around twice, and walked up to me, admiring the outfit. Touching the fabric, he rubbed it between his fingers. Then, peering up at me, he smiled, and nodded his approval. I retraced my steps, and slipped on a couple more, and afterward, Jacob asked if I could try on the other one again. Okay, so I donned that gown for the second time.

I still had three more formals hanging on the rack, and after modeling them, he asked, "Can you put that one dress on again, you know … the one with the little ruffles and the beads?"

I complied, and was happy to see his grin and the twinkle in his eye. I'd wear this frock if it was neon, paisley print, and two sizes too big just to see his face light up like that. "I really like this one," he confirmed. _No duh …_ Well, I liked all of them, but I guess it was no contest. This was _the_ dress for my wedding day. Before I returned to the dressing room, Jacob shyly said, "Is there any way, you could wear that home?"

I held back a smile; he was being so sweet. "I don't want to take a chance on ruining it, Jake."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right," he replied, looking disappointed.

We picked out some shoes to go with it, then paid for the dress, and were on our way home. We no sooner got inside the house when he pleaded, "Hey, Bells, Do you think I could see you in that dress just one more time?"

I playfully slapped his arm. "Jacob Black, don't you know it's bad luck to see a bride in her wedding gown before the ceremony?"

There was a smirk on his lips as he replied, "I don't think you'll be in it long enough for that to happen."

* * *

><p>That Saturday, true to his word, Jacob went with his future brother-in-law, Paul, to the nursery to purchase some trees, and a few more shrubs and plants. They used Paul's truck to pick up the load.<p>

When they arrived, they took the pickup in the back to unload it. After finishing, the truck backed up in the driveway and Paul got out at Jacob's urging.

He was excited and breathless as he bounded up the stairs to the porch and stuck his head in the door. "Hey, Bells, there's someone here I'd like you to meet.

But, as I came outside to the front of the house, I got a cold reception from Jacob's companion. I guess cold wasn't the right word—hostile was more like it.

Gesturing with one hand toward me, Jacob touted, "Paul, I'd like you meet my fiancée, Bella."

Paul's lips were tightened into a thin line. His arms were folded across his chest. "This is Bella?" he snarled.

I looked down at my feet, away from the intimidating glare he was giving me. Michel sidled up to me at that moment, his fingers grabbing at my jeans.

Did Jacob notice the look of disdain Paul was casting my way? Uh … that would definitely be a _yes_. The smile on Jacob's face immediately vanished, being replaced with disbelief.

His face contorting into an ugly sneer, Paul continued, "What's the matter? You couldn't find anyone good enough for you here on the rez? You had to bring this white girl to our home—where she doesn't belong? She's not one of us, Jake."

Jacob stiffened at that remark as I felt the heat of humiliation burning a swathe across my face and neck. "Paul! That's enough. This has nothing to do with the girls that live here. I fell in love, not with a white girl, but a girl that was genuine, and sweet. And miracle of miracles, she loves me too."

With eyes narrowed, Paul snorted, "Sure, she does, you sap. What are you, blind? You're such a tool. Can't you see what's going on here? She's only using you. The cheap little slut just needed you to support her. She's even got you playing Daddy to someone else's unwanted bastard."

I saw the look in Jacob's eyes, and screamed, "Jacob—no!" It was too late. He was ready to pounce. I jumped in fright as he flew across the space between them, tearing into Paul. They were both equally matched in size, but with Jacob's training, his opponent was flailing against the seasoned combat veteran. The scuffle was over quickly, but not before there was damage done to both combatants. Paul had a split lip, and a gash over his right eye. Jacob fared better with only a welt on his cheek that was speedily turning a shade of purple.

Paul was on the ground with Jacob straddling him. He grabbed him by the collar and tugging on him, sputtered, "Don't you ever show disrespect for Bella or my son again. You hear me, Lahote?"

He dropped Paul's head back on the ground, and climbed off of him, leaving him lying in the dirt. Walking up to the porch, Jacob reached for my hand. "C'mon, Bells, let's go inside."

Appalled, I peered up at him, and asked, "You're not going to leave him there like that, are you?"

"Yes, I am," he chuckled humorlessly. "He asked for it, Bells. Anyway, he's not hurt that badly. I could have really done some serious harm if I wanted to. I held back for you. My sister wouldn't have been too happy about it either."

I pulled my hand away from him, dropping it to my side. "No, I can't let you do that. You need to bring him in the house. I'll clean him up."

"Are you serious? He insulted you, honey; and you're gonna play nursemaid to him? Jeez, you're too darn forgiving."

"It's the right thing to do. I can't let him lay there bleeding because of me. I'm sure if he had known me better, he'd never have made those comments."

Jacob sighed loudly, "Okay, you win. I hope this isn't a mistake."

Stepping back to the crumpled form, he helped Paul stand and brought him into the house, easing him onto the sofa. I handed Michel to Jacob to keep him occupied while I collected some supplies from the bathroom.

Paul eyed me suspiciously as I put all the first aid paraphernalia on top of the coffee table. The wounded guy jerked his head back as I leaned toward him with a washcloth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped at me.

"I'm trying to patch up your wounds. You're bleeding."

He flinched slightly as I dabbed at the cut above his eye, and applied some steri strips and ointment. His lip was still oozing, so I wet some small gauze squares and placing them on the area, instructed him, "Here, hold these in place while I get some ice to help with the swelling."

This time, when I returned with the ice pack, he questioned, "I don't understand you. Why are you doing this?"

Gently, I applied the ice to his lower lip, removing the gauze. I stared straight into his eyes. "You're hurt; you're bleeding. I'd feel guilty sending you home looking like you did."

I glanced over my shoulder at Jacob. He and Michel were having a snack of sliced apples and yogurt in the kitchen. "Jake, can you drive Paul home?"

Paul yelled over the top of my head. "I'm fine, I can drive myself."

My hand instinctively shot out, touching his arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Paul hung his head for a second, then peering up at me, nodded sheepishly. He exhaled in a long whoosh and replied, "Yeah." A tiny smile crept onto his face. He put out his hand to shake mine. "About what I said earlier—ignore it, okay? I have a really short fuse, and I was trying to protect Jake … you know. Sorry if I misjudged you. So … I'm Paul Lahote, and you must be Bella Swan, huh? Glad to meet you."

Jacob snuck up behind, and hoisted me up by the waist, drawing me against himself. He kissed the back of my neck and pillowed his head beside my ear. I couldn't see his face, but I knew in my heart he was probably grinning like a fool. He reiterated to Paul, "See, I told ya so. She's the sweetest girl on the planet.

"Hey, Paul. Tell me something—is she blushing?"

Paul winked, and crowed, "Ooh, yeah, will you look at that … and they call us redmen."

I slapped at Jacob's arm, and turned to face him. "I haven't met Rachel yet. Would it be okay if I had Paul and Rachel come over for dinner Sunday night?"

"Sure, sure, what about it, Paul?"

"I'll ask Chelle." He got up to leave.

Glancing at Jacob, I asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

His eyebrows came together, in concentration. "Like what?"

"Well, _like_ … aren't you going to apologize to him?"

He actually laughed. "What for?"

Good grief, why was he acting so insensitive? It was staring him in the face. Could it be any more obvious? Flabbergasted, I chastised him, "Jake—_look_ at him. You did that."

Shaking his head, Jacob grinned at me. "So … he got what he deserved."

Paul appeared to be amused. What was with these guys? Was he crazy too? He waved his hand, nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it, Bella. Jake's right. I was begging for a bruisin'. Anyway, my face has collided with his fist more times than I can count, and yet here I am, back for more.

"Well, I better go; I promised Chelle I'd take her to the movies this evening. And, Bella … I really am sorry."

"You better be, or I'll pound you again," Jacob taunted, straight-faced.

"Oh, yeah? You and who else?" he joked. He ran out the door, whooping, with Jacob racing behind, hot on his heels. He hopped into the truck, Jacob slammed his fist down on the hood and Paul waved at him as he pulled out onto the road.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Dirty Work

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

I could tell that Bella didn't get much sleep that night. I practically glued myself to her, spooning her closely, but she still jerked and twitched nearly all night long. There was nothing else I could do to convince her that she and Michel were safe. I would never let anything happen to them. I'd willingly take a bullet for them if it came to that.

I wrestled with whether or not to go to work the next morning. Then I decided that if I stayed home it would look like I was worried too, and I didn't want Bella to get that impression. So I kept up appearances, and after eating a bite with my sweetheart, I kissed her goodbye and was out the door.

* * *

><p>The guys at work teased me about rushing home after work each day. They would all stop off for a drink at some bar afterward. I didn't really drink, and anyway, I had better things to do, like having an angel fly into my arms the moment I stepped over the threshold. I don't think I could ever get tired of having her greeting me so passionately, and I looked forward to holding her in my arms each and every time.<p>

That day, when she raced to me, Michel squeezed his small body between us, and was pulling at me, attempting to scale up and onto me. When I got down to his level to pick him up, he surprised me by wailing, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

I couldn't believe it; did I hear him correctly? I asked him to repeat it, and the little tyke did. "Daddy home," he said.

My heart flipped over in my chest. He called me Daddy. I pulled Michel up to my shoulder and squeezed him, kissing that sweet little face. I struggled, but lost the battle, surrendering to my emotions, and unashamed, a tear escaped down my cheek. He called me, Daddy—he actually called me, Daddy.

Bella joined us for a group hug. I now had a family of my own.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bella and I miraculously found a matching set of wedding bands. I found it odd that a lot of men don't wear their rings. To me, it was a symbol of belonging to someone, and I wanted everyone to know that Bella and I were a pair, linked together through a connection of love. I would be proud to wear it.<p>

I really didn't care about shopping around for a wedding gown. The truth was, I just didn't want to let Bella out of my sight. And after seeing her in that dress, I was sooo glad I went with her. It was too bad she couldn't wear it on the way home, but I guess she was right. No sense in damaging it. I did manage to coax her into wearing it one more time when we got through the door though. She looked breathtaking in it. Damn, I couldn't wait 'til our wedding day.

While we were still at _Cara Mia's_, I went ahead and rented a tux for our special occasion. Not to outdo my girl, but I didn't want to look like a scarecrow next to her. A man's gotta have some pride in his appearance, right?

I didn't want Bella to know, but I secretly bought a suit and tie for Michel on my lunch break a couple of days ago too. We men needed to stick together.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around, and I borrowed my soon to be brother-in-law's muscles and his reliable pickup to haul some trees and shrubs from the nursery to our home. After lugging everything out of the truck, I motioned to Paul, so I could introduce him to Bella. I was well aware of his short fuse, but wasn't prepared for what fell out of his mouth. He was rude and obnoxious, and put out a verbal not-welcome sign to my girl.<p>

At first, I defended my choice of a mate. He had no right to judge her by the color of her skin. My sweetheart stood there silently, I'm sure, not knowing what to say. Her eyes were trained on the planks lining the wooden porch. I just wanted to cream him for his sh**ty remarks.

His mouth kept right on yammering, despite my explanation. I tried to control my temper, but when he began calling Bella and Michel crude names, I lost it. I heard Bella scream, "No!" but I already had him in my crosshairs and was on the way to my target. I got in a couple of good licks, and he barely touched me. It was over so fast and before he realized what was happening, I was sitting on his chest, drawing his head up toward me, and threatening him with more of the same if he ever showed disrespect to either one of them again.

I got up, moving away from the big mouth, and turned my attention to Bella. She was white as a sheet, and her chest was heaving in fright. She didn't need to be so upset, I was in control. I could have put him in the hospital easily, but with Bella watching the fight, I held off doing him any serious injury. Beating him to a pulp was not my intention anyway; I only wanted to teach him a lesson—on good manners. Some guys just had to have their life lessons _pounded_ into them, and I was only too willing to be this guy's instructor.

Grabbing her hand, I began to move us toward the front door, but unbelievably, Bella asked me to bring the loser inside. She was actually gonna give him first aid. He insulted her, for cryin' out loud and little Michel too. It was inexcusable, and yet, she was begging me to get him into the house.

Now, I'm a pretty forgiving person, but this was just too much. He was askin' for it! Paul could call me every nasty name under the sun, but when he labeled my girl with one, that was a red cape waving in front of my eyes.

Bella gave me a pleading look, and I caved. In the next three minutes, I had dragged my beaten opponent into the living room and plunked him onto our sofa. My nurse in training cleaned him up, and somehow won him over in the process. By the time he was ready to leave, she had invited Paul and my sister to dinner! But she didn't stop there. Oh no—she expected me to apologize to the idiot. No way—he had it comin' and he knew it. I was defending her honor, and I'd be damned if I would apologize for it. Luckily, Paul was smart enough to get me off the hook. I realized that I might have come off as a calloused prick … but seriously? I couldn't bring myself to do it; after all, I had my pride.

* * *

><p>I went outside after he left and started digging holes for the trees. Bella helped by holding the trees upright while I loosed the wooden containers around them. Michel <em>helped<em> by diving into the dirt mounds and throwing the earth back in before I got a chance to set the plants in the ground.

I got on my knees, and with my hands on his tiny shoulders, looked him straight in the eye, and told him, "Mikey … You're not helping Daddy here. How 'bout you go with Mommy and water the flowers, okay?" I glanced at Bella who was unsuccessfully biting back a smile.

Michel went with her to fill the watering can. He was with her for a whole two minutes, before he was back at my side, kicking the dirt back into the ditch I had been busily digging. The demonic little squirt was sabotaging my endeavors to get the damn trees planted.

Laughing at my futile attempts to redirect him, Bella yelled. "Give it up, Jake. You may as well admit defeat. What you're doing is too darn interesting to him."

She brushed off her hands and started walking toward the back door.

"Look, Mikey," I said. "Don't you want to go in the house with Mommy?"

"Nooo! he bellowed, "I want my Daddy!"

By this time, Bella was clicking her tongue and rolling those chocolate eyes at me.

Well, that ruse didn't work. Change of battle plans . . . I squatted down and tried reasoning with the two year old. _That_ was a joke! "Okay, pipsqueak, here's the deal. No more putting the dirt back in the hole til Daddy's got the tree in place. Got it?"

His eyes got big and bright, and he looked like he understood what I was saying, but … I had just hauled one tree toward the spot I dug, when there was the little human dynamo doing belly flops in the mounds again. Why that little … "C'mere, squirt," I shouted as I lunged toward him. He took off in the opposite direction, shrieking at the top of his lungs. I caught him in a heartbeat, and slung him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Running around the yard, I made noises like a jet plane and swept up and down, while he squealed in delight. We made about six laps together, and I put him down.

His arms and hands were waving frantically as soon as his feet met the ground. "Again, again," he pleaded.

Three laps later, Bella yelled from the kitchen window, "Hey, guys, lunch is ready. Come in and eat."

I handed the bundle of energy to Bella, but declined going inside myself. "Let me just get these trees planted, then I'll be in."

It was amazing how fast I got the work done when Michel wasn't under my feet. How do women do it? And he was only one toddler. They deserved silver stars.

* * *

><p>The leftover chili and corn bread just hit the spot, but when I got up from the table, Bella took hold of my arm. "You've been at it all morning, Jake. Why don't you sit down and rest for awhile? Michel will be <em>out<em> for at least an hour. We can take this quiet time to talk."

I didn't really want to. Those potted greens were calling to me; they needed to get their roots in the earth—today. If I let them sit, they might not make it into the ground, and I hated to procrastinate. As usual though, Bella's gentle touch convinced me that they could stay in their containers for a little while longer.

"I love all the greenery here," she started. "It's so different from Arizona."

Holding her hand, I quietly asked, "Do you miss it? I mean … you know, the sun, the heat, the palm trees?"

She placed her head on my shoulder, "I guess … a little, but I feel like I belong here."

That comment got me to thinking back to what Paul had blurted this morning. Did she really belong here? Would everyone accept her? I shouldn't have let my mind even go there, but I began to have some nagging doubts. Damn him, he would have to plant that vicious seed in my brain.

I was so happy just moments ago. Why did I let the memory of that idiot push me in the opposite direction? Crap, I was sliding down the hill of doubt. All of a sudden, it became important to know that I hadn't coerced her into coming here—that she was doing it for me. I had to know for certain that this was what she wanted; where she wanted to be of her own free will.

"So you don't have any regrets about moving to La Push?"

Bella quickly straightened, and placing her hand at my jaw, turned my face toward hers. She searched my eyes diligently. "What is this all about?"

Why couldn't I let it rest? I was undermining my own freakin' happiness for Pete's sake. Yet I couldn't stop the stream of words tumbling out of my mouth. Running my palm along the side of my face, I plunged ahead into the fray. "I was just remembering what Paul said to you this morning, about coming to live on the rez. As harsh as it was, in reality, some of it was true. I made you leave your family and friends behind, and come here, sight unseen to be with me. I was being selfish, and took advantage of your love. I don't want to be responsible for your unhappiness, Bells—maybe not now, but in the years to come."

The next words were sticking in my throat. The growing lump there was making it difficult to speak. Then, one glance into her chocolate eyes was all it took—and I fell to my knees in front of her, hanging my head in shame. "I'm so, so sorry for doing that to you. I shouldn't have asked you to give up everything for me. I can take you back to Tempe, if that's your wish. It wouldn't be hard for me to find a job there. Think it over; I only want you to be absolutely sure of your decision."

Reaching out her hands, she pulled my head up and looking in my eyes, chastised me, "Jacob Black, do you think for one minute I would traipse clear across the country if I didn't decide it was right? I'm not stupid you know. This was the _smartest_ decision I've ever made. I don't _want_ to go back; I don't ever want to leave you."

She leaned into me, drawing me closer, and settling my head upon her lap. A sigh escaped as she threaded her fingers through my hair, and continued. "Have you ever read the bible?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Sure, sure."

"Well then, this should sound familiar_: Intreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for wither thou goest, I will go: and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people and thy God, my God._

"I can't believe you would dwell on the opinion of one lousy person. Paul told me to ignore what he said, and I already have; you should too. Everyone else I've met here has welcomed me. Yeah, one bad apple spouted off. Big deal! I'm staying here with you. So, put that in your peace pipe and smoke it."

I tilted my head up at her. "Jeez, how did you get so tough?"

"I live with a combat soldier, remember?"

* * *

><p>I was back outside after clearing the air, and began digging more holes. It was funny that I never really had to dig any ditches in Iraq; what wasn't funny was the way my muscles were starting to protest. I had been religiously working out with weights in the Taj, but that wasn't the same as using my arms for shoveling all day. Damn, three more shrubs to go.<p>

Bella came out to the yard with Michel on her hip. "Dinner's on the table, Jake, you need to stop and come in the house. It's starting to get dark out here. Why don't you just leave the rest? Besides, they're not going to die in two days' time."

"I heard you the first time." Did she think I hadn't heard her before? She said the same thing just a couple of hours ago. "I'm gonna finish these last ones. I'll be in soon."

She shook her head slowly. "I hate to repeat myself, but I'm telling you—you'll be sorry," she sang the last three, prophetic words.

* * *

><p>Man, was she ever right. I was so stiff, I could barely move. I ate supper and dragged myself to the shower. Bella put Michel down for the night, and waited in the bedroom for me. When she noticed how slow I was trudging along, she groaned, "Oh, Jake. I told you so."<p>

"I know, I know," I replied. Damn, why didn't I listen to her?

I sat on the bed in my boxers, and Bella scooted up behind me. Her hands rested on the back of my neck, her fingers probing. "Holy cow, your muscles are in knots! My poor baby … lie down on your stomach, and I'll give you a back rub."

I lay on my pillow and let her go to work. She had some oil on her hands which she rubbed together and started in, unknotting my muscles. Hooh boy, it felt wonderful. I could just imagine what it would feel like if I wasn't in such sad shape. "Don't stop, honey," I moaned, as she massaged the oil into the skin on my shoulders and back. Huuuh, it was so relaxing, I fell asleep.

The last thing I remembered was Bella asking me, "There, is that better now?" The answer? Sure, sure, must've been, 'cuz in the next instant, my eyelids slid shut and I was out like a light.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Vestiges of Iraq

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

Oh my gosh! What was Jacob doing kneeling at my feet like some penitent? Feeling guilty for bringing me to his home? I loved it here, and loved being with him. There was no way I would ever go back to Tempe. My life and my love was _here_ now.

My heart was breaking seeing him with his head dangling like that. I drew his head onto my lap, and ran my hands through his thick black mane, trying to convince him how wrong he was. The poor boy was suffering with all the doubts that his friend Paul had poured into his brain. How could such a strong man become so achingly vulnerable by a few thoughtless words? I didn't know, but I loved it—loved how my man could show his tender side without being ashamed. I wanted to crush him in my arms, caress him all over and kiss his face off.

Holy cow, when he raised up his head, those puppy dog eyes did a number on me again. Would I ever gain immunity from their power? Would I even want to? The answer was a resounding no!

Darn it, if he wasn't so adamant about getting all the plants in the ground today, I'd make a detour at the bedroom. Why did he have to buy so many for?

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe how hard that man worked. He made the labors of Hercules look like a walk in the park. I went outside several times, and warned him that he would probably regret overdoing it. Heaven knows he was strong and muscular, but a body can only take so much.<p>

It finally starting getting dark. Supper was ready, and he still stubbornly refused to come inside. "You'll be sorry," I told him.

True to my prediction, he was moving at a snail's pace at dinner, and was practically walking around like he had lead in his boots, when he got out of the shower. I hated myself for saying, "I told you so," but I _did_. I had the oil ready as soon as he sat on the bed. My gosh, his muscles were so tight. I made him lie down on his stomach, as I gave him a massage. We had just learned about back rubs last semester, hopefully I would put my knowledge to good use.

My poor guy ... why didn't he listen to me? I really had to knead hard to get his muscles to ease up. His neck and shoulders were the worst. His moans assured me I was making some progress, thank god, and then, surprisingly, he drifted off. He never even stirred when I got in bed with him an hour later—he was that exhausted.

* * *

><p>As tired as he was—and as sore—he still got up before dawn and drove off to work. I didn't deserve this man.<p>

After work, Rachel and a very repentant Paul joined us for dinner. Rachel and I hit it off, and we laughed about Paul getting his comeuppance.

I caught her giving a wink at Jacob as she offered, "If you hadn't already taught him a lesson, I would have reacquainted him with the back end of my iron skillet."

Rolling his eyes, her fiancée retorted, "Thanks, Chelle, you're so supportive. Your compassion overwhelms me."

Rachel's head jerked up, she quirked an eyebrow, and in a serious manner, asserted, "Hey, Jake's my brother, and Bella will be my sister in a few days. Anyway, you only got what you deserved. Next time think before you mouth off."

"Okay, I'm thinkin'... Bella, this food is delicious. Maybe you could teach Chelle how to cook."

Rachel shoved him in the shoulder. Jake interjected, "Buddy, you better hide that skillet."

* * *

><p>Things went okay for the next two days. The soreness in his muscles decreased dramatically, and he was back to chasing me around the house again. Well, okay, he wasn't <em>always<em> the one doing the chasing.

The last evening though, he was a little late getting home. Embry pulled up right behind him, and they were unloading a huge box from the RAV. I ran out to the driveway to greet him as usual, giving him my welcome home hugs and kisses.

"Will you look at that," Embry chortled. "Your girl is mad about you."

"Ya think?" Jacob fired back.

The succeeding line was directed at me. "Hey, honey, look what I bought for Michel."

I scanned the label on the container. It was a swing set. "Jake," I groaned. "You're going to spoil him."

"It's not gonna spoil him, Bells. He's a boy. He needs to run, and jump and play. Don't worry, I'll watch him out here, if that's what you're concerned about."

Shaking my head, I replied, "No, I just don't want him to turn into a brat."

His grin lit up the night sky. "With a mother like you, how could he ever turn into a brat?"

Oh brother! "Flattery will get you nowhere, mister."

"She's got ya there, man!" Embry whooped.

With a mock frown, Jacob whined, "Damn, does this mean I have to take back all the leggos?" Then he added, "Can't I at least keep the Transformers?"

_Geesh—Boys and their toys!_

* * *

><p>The whole next morning was taken up with Jacob and me putting together the Jungle Gymn. Michel had fun running off with the pieces and losing the screws. When it was put together, Jacob helped Michel up and down the slide, and pushed him in the swing. It made me tired just watching them. I wasn't totally useless though; I took pictures to send back to Mom and Dad.<p>

That afternoon, after lunch, Jacob decided to go clear out the boxes he had stowed in the closet. We both sat cross-legged on the floor, sorting through all the memorabilia. They were full of uniforms, his insignias, patches and his holster ... minus the .45 which was in a locked wooden box, hidden away in the dresser. Then there were the usual souvenirs, a big manilla envelope with various pictures, a carton of chewing gum, a dream catcher and a package of red hair dye?

I was amazed at the number of decorations he had received—and more amazed at how humble he was about them. Apparently, he had given them to Billy. When I came to live here, his dad gave them back so Jacob's children could have a sense of the man their father was. Among the other contents, was the dog tag, which Jacob had taken off the chain he had given me. I touched my neck; I still had that chain with his Air Force ring on it dangling from my throat. The only time I took it off was when I showered. I'd probably stash it with these medals after our wedding.

Underneath the ribbons and medals, there was a small envelope with two photographs inside. The man in the picture had bright red hair, and big blue eyes. It made me smile to read the inscriptions on them.

I was curious as to why these two snap shots were separate from the rest. "Who's this?" I asked.

Jacob took the photos from me, and staring at them, hesitated to answer.

I leaned toward him, trying to peer into his eyes. "Jake?" I repeated.

He struggled, letting out a sigh. "That was Dale Osborne. He was my roommate and my best friend over in Iraq."

"Was?"

"He was killed after his helicopter got shot down. That's when I went off the deep end and started taking risks that no one else would. I did it for Dale, so his death would mean something."

He stopped, placing the pictures back in the box and reached over for the dog tag, running his fingers along the edges. He was silent for a moment, just rubbing a thumb back and forth over the embossed name.

I touched his arm, stroking it gently. "It's okay, Jake. You don't have to talk about it if it's too painful."

"No, it's all right." A smile began to spread slowly across his face. "I was thinking about all the time we spent together. At first, he thought I was a braggart, like everyone else, but we soon became fast friends. We used to call him 'Already', 'cuz he was the first one up and at 'em for everything. With that red hair, it really fit him, you know? This was his dog tag. I wore it along with mine after he died, to remind me why I was fighting. It gave me the courage to go out day after day, and try to save the lives of our men."

He went on to tell me about their exploits together, including the infamous_ Scorpion Caper._ I could tell that Jacob really admired him, especially the fact that he was crazy in love with his wife, and remained faithful until the end.

He turned to me then, gazing at me intensely. "If it hadn't been for you and Dale I would've never made it home alive."

I scooted closer and put an arm around his shoulder.

Quiet again, he sat with the dog tag in his palm. Michel woke up from his nap, and toddled groggily into the room. Climbing up onto Jacob's lap, he nuzzled his head in the spot between Jacob's neck and shoulder. Jacob hugged him tightly and kissed his temple. He handed the tag to me and I placed it back in its carton.

* * *

><p>That night, I was awakened by Jacob muttering in his sleep. Tossing and turning, he finally shouted out, "No, not Dale!"<p>

All at once, he sat up in bed, shaking and panting heavily. "God ... huuuuhhh!" he breathed. I quickly moved up beside him and cradled his head in my arms.

"Bad dream?" I whispered.

Still shuddering, he stammered, "I was back there, Bells ... in Iraq."

I pulled away slightly, looking deep into his eyes. "You're never going back to that awful place. You're staying here with me. I'll always be with you—I promise."

I kissed his cheek and continued to hold him until his quaking stopped.

He broke the silence. "I'm sorry I woke you. I don't understand it. I've never had nightmares before like the other guys ..." Jacob then nodded. "I'm okay, Bells. You can go back to sleep now."

We both lay back down, but I couldn't help noticing that he was obviously restless. Jacob almost always spooned me when he got in bed, but this time, he was facing away. After a while, he got up quietly and walked out of the bedroom. When he didn't return, I went to find him. I searched the house; he wasn't in it. I looked out the back door, and spotted him sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth, with his arms clasped about his knees. Then, heart-wrenching sobs reached my ears and tore me up inside. I wished we had left those god-awful boxes unopened.

Putting on my robe and slippers, I got down a blanket from the linen closet, and went outside. I walked up behind him, and curled the blanket around his shivering shoulders. As I came around to face him; he turned away.

"Don't, Bells," he croaked. "Don't come any closer. I can't stand you seeing me like this. I can't ... I can't stop crying. I'm sorry. Please, honey, just go—go back inside."

I drew his face in my direction. "Look at me, Jake. You're only human. That's what I love about you. So, I'm staying right here with you. We'll both go inside together when you're ready."

I pressed his head to my chest, and enclosed his shoulders as far as my arms would reach. My heart ached for him, for the hurt that was deeply embedded in his soul. He had tried in vain to patch up the hole by filling his mind with me, with Michel, with his friends and family. But the wound hadn't healed ... not really. The poison had seeped through the superficial covering that he buried it with, much like the fluid from a sinus cavity that forms when there is no granulation from within. It secretly had been festering all this time inside of him, waiting for the chance to erupt. Seeing those photos again stirred up those memories, and in effect, made him relive them once more. Stupid war!

Jacob wept piteously, then suddenly, between sobs, he cried out," Why? Why Dale? He had a wife; he had a child he never got to see.

"It was bad enough that they killed him, but they left him naked, shackled on the ground. He was scorched ... just baking in the sun. He was tortured. Those bastards cut off his head, and they removed his ..." Jacob sobbed again, and couldn't continue.

"I know," I said. He didn't have to say it out loud. I was aware of what was coming. His tale of such an atrocity moved me to join him in his tears. I felt so helpless, but I had to do something to soothe him, to ease his suffering.

It was killing me to see him in such misery. So I did the only thing I could think of. I tenderly stoked his face. I left a trail of kisses from his throat up to his ear. I could see from the glow of the porch light that his eyes were red and swollen. I brushed my lips feather-light over each one. Then cupping the back of his head, I touched my lips to the corner of his mouth. He responded fully; opening his mouth, and pressing his lips more firmly to mine. The crying stopped; hitching breaths the only remnant. He sighed quietly, and as I deepened the kiss, his pulse quickened, and his breaths began to change in intensity. The air seemed to be thick with emotionally charged particles swirling about us.

His cheek was suddenly brushing against mine. "God, Bella, I need you—I need you so much right now. Will you make love to me ... please?"

In response, my lips explored his jaw, and left moist kisses there. "Always, Jake, always," I answered.

He pulled me up to my feet and lifting me, carried me in his arms into our home and onto the bed. His warm brown orbs—now aflame with burgeoning passion—pleaded with me; his voice taking on a husky tone.

"Bells, just this once, will you look at me? Please ... don't close your eyes. I want to see you as we love each other. Please ... honey, can you do that for me?"

I couldn't refuse his simple request. "I love you, Jacob," I replied in a whisper. "You know I'd do anything for you."

That night our senses were acutely heightened. Every fiber of my being reached out to him. The lovemaking was in fact a sexual healing. It was warm and sweet, and oh so tender. From that time forward, Jacob was free from nightmares, and the pain that he had unsuccessfully buried inside all those months.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Pandora's Box

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you haven't already done so, please vote for us wolfgirls at the: Emerging Swan Awards. There's a slew of us nominated including yours truly. And I wouldn't mind in the least if you threw in a vote for me—hint, hint.**

Jacob's POV:

I just had to open that freakin' Pandora's Box, didn't I? Glutton for punishment, that's what I was! The first carton with the uniforms wasn't so bad. It didn't bother me when the clinging powder of Iraqi dust billowed out into the room as they were taken out of the box. I wasn't even surprised to find a dead scorpion hidden in one of the creases. I just refolded the fatigues quickly not wanting Bella to freak out. What _did_ bother me was Bella asking who was in those two photos. I desperately wanted to run from the room. I was trapped—but no sense in making her feel bad. She wasn't responsible for killing Dale.

All those damn memories came flooding back to mind in a dazzling display of living color—thick tan dust, crimson pools of blood, black charred bodies, yellow and orange flames. It was a psychedelic nightmare in broad daylight.

I was shaking in my combat boots, but I guess I owed it to her since she would soon be Mrs. Black ... The thing was, I had never actually spoken about Dale to anyone, except for Pam. And even then, I skirted the issues surrounding his death. I didn't know if I could even do it. I didn't want to think about him right now in front of Bella, 'cuz then my mind would inevitably return to that gruesome scene when I found him. Now that I was back from Iraq, and a civilian once more, I had taken off his dog tag. I no longer needed the reminder to do him proud. I loved him like a brother, but he was gone, and the memories of my tour were almost too much to bear.

Bella prodded me again, and so, reluctantly, I sucked it up, and started in on my association with "Already". Not all of my reminiscing was painful. Relating the time we met with _Martha _or the experience of making our choo-choo livable, was actually nostalgic. Then, I went on about how little sleep we got, and how delirious it made us. I told Bella about the day, when drunk with sleep deprivation, I waved my .45 at my totally stunned roommate, jokingly advising him that I would exterminate a scorpion that was threatening to attack his foot. But when I got into the heavy stuff, that's when I started to flounder.

Bella obviously realized how difficult it was for me to talk about him. She sat quietly alongside me, her arm around my shoulder as I stared at his dog tag. My reverie was interrupted when Michel tottered into the room and climbed onto me, reaching around my neck with his little hands. Unbeknownst to him, it was just what I needed at that moment. I hugged the little guy tightly and kissed the side of his head. I prayed then and there that he would never have to live through the horrors of war.

* * *

><p>With all those memories stirred around in my head, it's no wonder that I woke up that evening in a sweat. Some of the other guys during my tour would complain about the frequent nightmares. Not me—I seemed to be immune, that is until tonight. I bolted upright and couldn't catch my breath. I was trembling like a leaf. It was so vivid, like I was back there, in the midst of that grisly scene, a witness to Already's body, brutally tortured and slain. Bella was up immediately, reaching out for me. I guess I must've cried out in my sleep. Even as she held me, it took a long while for me to stop the shaking. When I finally calmed down, I tried to get back to sleep, but my brain wouldn't allow it. I was afraid I'd have the same dream recur.<p>

Since I was an emotional wreck at this point, I decided to take it outside. Bella didn't need to be a spectator to my breakdown. I had already interrupted her sleep once tonight. It was humiliating.

The cold air outside the back porch did nothing to allay my sorrow. I felt the exact way I did on that horrifying afternoon. My tears exploded out of me in a torrent, and I collapsed in a heap on the ground. Bella must've noticed I had gotten out of bed. There was also no way she could not have heard my sobbing. All of La Push must've heard it as I rocked to and fro with my arms encircling my knees. Big, tough, Jacob Black sitting on the ground and bawling like a baby—but-I-just-couldn't-stop!

She was coming toward me with a blanket, and leaned down, covering my shoulders. I warned her to leave and go back inside. I didn't want her to see me falling apart in front of her eyes. Bella wouldn't listen, and instead, cradled me in her arms. I tried desperately to hold it together, but nonetheless, I continued to crumble; letting go of all the hurt that had been hidden deep inside my gut.

Would I ever stop crying? I knew Bella was probably beside herself, and did her best to comfort me, in the only way she knew how. Her gentle touch as she caressed my face slowly began to soothe my soul. Then she started to leave kisses along my neck, my ear, and eyes. But when she lingered at my mouth, my body responded naturally as the lure of desire washed away the sordid memories.

I pressed my cheek against hers. "God, Bella, I need you—I need you so much right now. Will you make love to me ... please?" After I said those words, I realized that there was a different connotation. All the other times before, I would say make love _with_ me, but at this moment, I needed her so badly to make love _to_ me.

"Always, Jake, always," she murmured as her lips brushed my jaw.

Letting the blanket slide to the ground, I carried her to our bed, and there, Bella worked her miracle.

This night, the loving was unique somehow; deeper, richer, more tender, comforting. It was as if she was healing me of my war wounds. As I hovered over her, braced upon my elbows, I begged, "Bells, just this once, will you to look at me? Please ... don't close your eyes. I want to see you as we love each other. Please... honey, can you do that for me?"

"I love you, Jacob. You know I'd do anything for you," she whispered.

And so, we gazed into each other's eyes the whole time we were entwined. Each expression mirrored the sensations our bodies were feeling. It was an earth moving experience, one that I wished I could duplicate at will. How could any man, sleep around—it was insane? It's not the act but the lover that gives the pleasure, and our pleasure this night was rich beyond the wealth of the nations. Truth be told, I wouldn't trade _my riches_ for all the earth had to offer. Afterwards, I held her in my arms, and slept peacefully, dreaming of the treasure that was mine—the love of my life, my Bella.

* * *

><p>I woke with the sweetest woman in the world tousling my disheveled mane. "You all right, sleepyhead?" she asked.<p>

The bed creaked as I turned on my side to face her. "Yeah, I'm fine ... sorry 'bout last night. I don't know what happened."

She pushed herself up, propping her head on an elbow. Her other hand continued to ruffle through my hair, as her chocolate eyes bored into mine. "Well, I know. You had all that heavy baggage weighing you down, and you needed someone to help you unpack. Well, I'm great at unpacking."

Feeling uncomfortable in her sight, I averted my eyes, explaining, "I'm still a little embarrassed about all the waterworks, though."

I guess seeing me—a grown man—crying, didn't deter her in the least from loving me. "Don't be. I love to see a man cry; and you needed to get it all out. Anyway, you know what? The lord gave both sexes a set of tear ducts, so they must be there for some reason."

Our conversation was interrupted by the patter of little feet coming into the bedroom. "Hi, Mommy," Michel chirped cheerfully.

Hey, little man," she answered. "I'll bet you're hungry, huh?"

He crawled up onto the bed, laying flat on her stomach, as she kissed his hair, and squeezed him affectionately.

"Hey, what's this?" I pouted. "Don't I get a _Hi, Daddy?"_

Michel sprang up suddenly, and pounced on me, dropping seat first onto my chest with a thud. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Now, that's more like it," I replied as I tickled his tummy.

* * *

><p>Bella went with me back to my old digs to load up the remaining weight equipment and automotive tools that were left in the <em>Taj.<em> I figured that after the _arbor day_ debacle, I'd better work out more regularly, and if the weights were at my new home rather than at my dad's, I'd be more likely to fit in the time.

I had just lifted the heaviest weight off its rack—all 250 pounds of it—when Bella walked into the _Taj_. Our little tornado picked up some new auto parts and was scurrying out with them, so I put the barbell back in place, and trailed after the little bugger. I no sooner caught up with him, when I heard Bella screaming my name. I rushed back to the garage carrying Michel on my hip like he was a football.

My petite girl had straddled the bench and tried to lift the barbell alone, and was now struggling to keep it from falling on top of her. She only had half of it off its rest; the other end was teetering, threatening to plummet. The iron bar was held tightly in her grasp, but her muscles were quivering under the strain. Putting the little hitchhiker down, I ran to Bella and grabbed the barbell from her, setting it on the support.

"Bella," I chastised her. "What in the world were you thinking? You could've been crushed."

She scrambled off the bench, and buried her head in my chest. "I didn't think it was that heavy. I saw you pick it up like it was nothing."

I tilted her chin toward me. "Honey ... that barbell easily weighs twice as much as you do."

Looking up at me with her eyes still wide with fright, she confessed, "I'm sorry I scared you. I wanted to see if I could lift it. I guess the answer is no, huh?"

We both burst out laughing at the stupidity of the situation, then turned in a hurry as we noticed Michel scattering the contents of my ratchet set onto the garage floor. "Hey, squirt," I yelled. He took off racing with the case in his hands; the pieces still falling out of it. I looked over my shoulder at Bella, who stood there shaking her head. I chased after the speedy little devil for the second time in fifteen minutes_. Maybe I should add long distance running to my workout routine._

* * *

><p>Charlie called the night that Paul and Rachel were here. I had just read Michel a story, and Bella was putting him to bed, so I answered the phone. He said he had a big surprise for Bella, and told me to keep it a secret. So I let Bella know he had called—the next day, telling her that she had a surprise gift coming for the wedding.<p>

The day before the ceremony, I went off to _Cara Mia's_ to get my tux and stopped off to pick up Bella's surprise.

When I arrived home, I stuck my head in the door. "Hey, Bells. I brought home your surprise."

I heard her yell from the kitchen, "Be there in a minute, I'm washing up some dishes." She slowly ambled into the living room, and suddenly broke into a run.

"Daddy?" she choked through her tears.

Charlie opened his arms wide, and grinning, said, "Hey, kiddo. Surprise!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: With This Ring

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

How could Jacob think I would turn away from him just because of a few tears? Who ever started the tradition that a real man wasn't supposed to cry anyway? Everyone has emotions. Was he doomed to bottle it up inside until it eroded him, or until he built up a wall so thick that he could feel nothing? He needed a good cry and I was lucky enough to comfort him in his time of desperation. Wasn't that what love was all about?

His apology the next morning was unwarranted. There was nothing for him to apologize for, and I told him so. If anything, his display of emotion last night bound me to him that much closer.

* * *

><p>The day before the ceremony, Jacob went to the door, whistling. He stopped long enough to kiss me goodbye, and, say, "Okay, beautiful, I'm goin' out to pick up some things for the wedding, and the surprise your dad called about."<p>

Another surprise? I still hadn't gotten over the swing set incident. Jacob sure was tight lipped about it though. Charlie had him promise not to tell me. I hoped my parents didn't spend too much money on it, whatever it was.

Late that afternoon, I was washing up some dishes, when Jacob returned and yelled from the other room. "Hey, Bells, I brought home your surprise."

My stomach clinched, as I finished up the last two dishes and dried my hands. I dragged myself into the living room, and gasped as I beheld my father standing next to Jacob with the biggest grin on his face. My legs carried me flying across the room toward his outstretched arms. "Daddy?" I cried.

"Hi, kiddo. Surprise."

My tongue got all discombobulated. "Oh my gosh ... You're here ... How did you ...? When ...? Jake, you knew?"

My dad shot off a sideways glance at Jacob. They both nodded in sync. At that point, Michel burst out of his room and yelled, "Gampah!"

He did a little dance, his legs pumping and his arms flailing, until his _Gampah _scooped him up.

* * *

><p>I took my dad by the hand with Michel clinging to him like a little monkey, and sat him down on the couch. I plopped down next to him. "Tell me you haven't booked a room, yet, because you are staying right here. You can have our bed, Jake and I can camp out on the floor. We have an air mattress and a sleeping bag, so we'll be fine."<p>

"Jacob beat you to it, Bells. We already came up with these arrangements. I'll be staying here tomorrow night, so you can leave my little grandson with me, and enjoy your honeymoon." He nuzzled Michel's ear, pretending to eat it. "Won't that be fun, Mikey?"

Michel answered by getting excited, "Gampah, Gampah, c'mere."

He took hold of Dad's thumb and started pulling him toward his room.

Jacob leaned over the back of the couch. "I think he wants to show you his toys," he suggested.

* * *

><p>After we got my dad all squared away, Jacob got the air mattress and sleeping bag out of the garage, and set it out on the living room floor. Charlie frowned and I knew what he was thinking. "I don't want to hear it, Dad, I'm so happy you're here, I could sleep out in the rain, and still be happy. So don't even go there."<p>

My dad's head jerked back in shock. "Well, Bella, looks like living with a combat veteran has rubbed off on you. That's a nice improvement."

"As long as she doesn't start lobbing grenades at me," Jacob joked.

At dinner, Charlie offered. "Your mother sent me on a mission to videotape your wedding. She was afraid you two would forget to do that. Personally, I'd like to view it without a camera in front of my eyes, so I'll give it to one of your friends to do the honors."

Jacob winked at me, and said, "I know just the man. My friend Embry will do it for you.

* * *

><p>We all turned in early, Dad due to his long trip, and the two of us because we were used to that kind of schedule. When everyone else was settled, Jacob and I retired to the air mattress. That's when he started in on plying me with his charms. It was getting increasingly difficult to put him off; my body being a traitor to my sense of decorum.<p>

His head pulled away from his pulse pounding task of assaulting my neck. He had a frown on his face as he whispered, "What's the matter, honey?"

"As if you didn't know." I pushed at his chest for emphasis.

"Know what?" Now his forehead was wrinkling in confusion.

"Jake," I muttered. "My dad is in the other room."

He placed a finger under my nose and slid it down across my lips. Trying to silence my fears, I suppose.

"So?" he chuckled softly.

I sat up on an elbow. "So, it's embarrassing. He'll know what's we're doing in here."

Jacob shook his head, the lines in his forehead smoothed out, and his lips upturned slightly.

"What's to be embarrassed about? Sex is a fact of life. We're adults, sweetheart, and your dad's a grown man. I'm sure he's already figured out what's been goin' on these past few months. He's probably relieved that you found a guy you think is attractive enough that you'd want to—"

I clapped my hand over his mouth, and in Jacob fashion, he gently clasped it and kissed my palm.

"But, Jake," I babbled, "He'll hear us."

"Is that what you're worried about? I've got sensitive ears, and I'm tellin' ya, he is out. I can hear him sawing logs in the bedroom." One of his eyebrows rose mischievously, and he slapped me with a devilish smirk. Pointing to the fluffy tuft under my head, he gloated, "But, I can see your concern—I know it's hard for you to contain your enthusiasm, so, just drown your screams of ecstasy with this pillow."

Ugh! I wanted to hit him with said pillow. I tried to yank it out from under me. Instead, Jacob was on the offence again. He grabbed my hands, stretching them up and over my head. The next thing I knew, he had me flat on my back, one hand holding both of mine, the other, raking my hair away from my forehead, as his mouth wandered over my face, driving me crazy.

One of his fingers sneakily crept up the inside of my thigh, and I was undone. I surrendered, helplessly pinned beneath his tightening body. "Oh god, Jake," I murmured.

His breathing got heavier. He rose slightly, and yanked off his T-shirt in one quick movement. But, right when he grasped the hem of my top, to lift it up, Michel sailed over the mattress and landed on my guy.

"I want Daddy," he pouted.

"Me too," I groaned.

My sweet lover took it good naturedly, and re-donned his T-shirt. I wasn't quite so forgiving. Jacob had me all worked up now. It would take me a while to simmer down enough to get to sleep. Somehow, this was not the picture I had in mind, when I crawled into our sleeping bag.

The night seemed long. It didn't help that Michel kept spinning around while asleep like a human top. At one point I felt his fuzzy little head crammed under my armpit. And Jacob ... he didn't seem to be bothered at all, even when at the light of day, I had to remove my son's feet from his face.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, we took turns showering. Jacob took Michel in the shower with him. He said it was important for a boy to see his father naked, so he can identify with his masculinity. Whatever ...<p>

Charlie went outside with his grandson after Jacob dressed him in the cutest little suit. I scolded Jacob for buying it, but I had to admit, Michel looked adorable.

* * *

><p>I sat on the bed deep in thought. How could this wonderful man love me after all the hurt I inflicted upon him? He was a saint. Jacob sauntered over and stood in front of me, buttoning his shirt. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked softly. "We only have ninety minutes before we have to leave."<p>

He crouched down to eyelevel and took my hand. "Bells," he prodded, sounding concerned. "You nervous? Wait ... Please tell me you're not having second thoughts. You're not, are you?"

His dark eyes stunned me for a moment, and I was at a loss for words. I swallowed, and answered, "No, I ... I just can't believe this is happening. Then I think about how my life would be if you hadn't knocked on my door that day. I don't deserve you, Jacob. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Jacob pulled me by the shoulders toward him. Those eyes were on fire. "Don't. You. Dare. I've been in love with you since I spied you in the Bx. You're the reason for everything in my life, Isabella. I love you, and yes, I want you—no, I need you to be my wife."

My arms were around his neck in an instant, and our lips crashed in a life affirming kiss.

After breaking the kiss, he admonished me, "Hold that thought. Now put that pretty white dress on. And I want to see you smiling again. After all, this is your wedding day. You get to be married to the one and only—and I might add, totally irresistible—Jacob Ephraim Black."

I gave him a mock salute. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>Finished dressing, I walked into the living room. Charlie was there sitting on the couch, reading a children's book, holding Michel on his lap. His neck craned in my direction as he heard my high heels click on the wooden floor. "Wow, you look like a million bucks," he exclaimed.<p>

My head instinctively bowed. "Thanks, Dad," I managed to utter.

A car door slammed out front, and Jacob came into the house whistling and holding a bouquet of white cala lilies. He jerked to a halt when his eyes met mine. His mouth flew open, and then with a pursing of his lips, a wolf whistle escaped in a loud burst of air.

"Hooh, boy! Let me catch my breath. Damn, woman, are you real?"

Jacob raced to my side, and handed me the spray of flowers. I sniffled. "Thank you, Jake. They're beautiful."

He kissed my cheek, and tucked me into his side. "Believe me when I say, they pale in comparison."

Warm brown eyes danced in his head while he gazed at me once more. "Okay, are we ready to go then?"

Charlie got up from the couch, still holding onto my little one. His face beamed with happiness. "What are we waiting for? Let's get you two hitched."

Throwing the keys to Dad, my husband to be suggested, "Hey, Charlie, you wanna unlock the Rav and get Michel all buckled in?"

"Sure thing, kid."

Jacob left me standing in the living room, with the flowers clutched in my hands. He raced to our closet to grab the jacket to his tux, and his bowtie. "Hey, honey. Can you c'mere a minute?" he yelled from the bedroom.

I put the flowers on the coffee table and stepped into the room to see what he needed. Poor Jacob was all thumbs trying his hardest to get the strip of black satin tied properly. I removed his fumbling fingers, and lovingly tied it into a bow. I patted his chest, and sighed. The man was jaw-droppingly gorgeous.

"You were right, Jake. You are absolutely irresistible."

His face lit up like a candle. "Yeah?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "Oh, Yeah!"

"C'mere, beautiful," he murmured. His cheek brushed gently against mine. "I sure would love to kiss you right now; I don't wanna mess up your makeup though. But just you wait 'til I get you alone in that cabin. I'll keep your lips so busy they'll be swollen for a week."

"Is that a promise?" I taunted him.

He pulled me tighter, and whispered in my ear, "I'm a man of my word. By the way, did you think to pack any chap stick?"

The horn on the RAV beeped, so Jacob reluctantly let me go. He scooped up my lilies from the living room and handed them to me as we hurried out to the car.

* * *

><p>It was unnaturally quiet in the RAV. I was used to Jacob chatting away about something or other. And heaven knows, my dad wasn't a conversationalist. The only noise inside the cab was little Michel talking to his grandpa.<p>

There wasn't a lot of talk, but holy cow—there sure was a lot of looking. Jacob and I couldn't stop sneaking glances at each other. It's a good thing, the roads were clear, because a couple of times, his eyes remained on me a little longer than they probably should have.

* * *

><p>We made it safely to the courthouse and our party was there waiting for us to arrive. Our little group consisted of Dad, Quil and Embry of course, Billy, Rachel and Paul, and lastly, Sue, Leah and Seth.<p>

Embry greeted Jacob on the steps to the building, with a punch to the arm. "Hell, man, we were gettin' worried. Quil and I made a bet that Bella ran away, and you had to chase after her. I see she didn't wise up in time, eh?"

"Nah, I untied her just before we got in the car. I wasn't takin' any chances." Jacob joked.

Quil jiggled the contents of his pants pocket. He looked at me with a solemn expression. "It's not too late to change your mind, girl. I've got the rings. I'd be more than willing to stand in for this loser."

I mouthed off at him. "I don't think you could handle me, Quil."

"Ooh, buuurn," Embry gloated.

"Boys," Sue scolded. "Let's get serious now. This is a big day for Jacob and Bella. You can fool around all you want tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Jacob and I filled out all the paperwork while the rest of the gang sat around twiddling their thumbs, well, that is except for my dad and Embry. He was showing Jacob's friend how to use the video camera. Embry was a quick study, so it didn't take him very long to digest all the instructions.<p>

There was only a ten minute lag time, after turning in all the documents. The receptionist called for us. Jacob squeezed my hand and peered at me longingly, and our friends and family followed us as we led them into the little chamber.

The ceremony wasn't very long, but it gave me a warm feeling having our friends and especially my dad here with me to help celebrate this special day. I might not remember the name of the justice or all the words he spoke, but I would always remember the sensations swelling in my heart for the man beside me. When I said I do, his brown eyes came alive; they were so intense it seemed almost as if they could draw me into them. The look on his face was sheer adoration.

At the repetition of those words coming from his mouth, I nearly started to cry. I held it together until with shaking fingers, he slid my wedding ring on my left hand. I shed a few tears as I reciprocated with his band. Looking at his large calloused hands, I thought about how hard he had fought for his country, how brave he was, yet sweet and humble; a reliable, honorable man.

The ceremony ended, we were officially man and wife. Billy grinned, shaking his son's hand. My dad stood there all misty-eyed while he hugged me in congratulations. Hands shook, backs got patted and the receptionist shooed us out of the room.

In the foyer, we all planned to meet at the house for a bite of cake that Sue made and some lunch. Afterwards, Jacob and I would be on our way to a cabin just a short distance from La Push. Amid hoots and hollers, we made it to the car, and back on the road to our home.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Do I Ever!

Disclaimer: owns Twilight

* **This chapter is for TickleMyTweet who wishes this story will never end**. *

* * *

><p>It warmed my heart to see Bella so happy. Too bad Charlie and Renee couldn't move to Forks. I knew it would please Bella to no end. In the meantime, thank god for email and airplanes.<p>

Michel was glad to see his grandpa too. I was almost a little jealous, the way he was all over Charlie. _Hey, that's my kid now, Gramps!_

Bella was lively at dinner. I had never seen her so talkative. Charlie got in a few words too. And the whole time, Michel was on his lap, messing up his hair and patting his cheek.

The time got away from us, and we were all yawning. So Charlie chased Michel to bed and tucked him in. Then he waved at us. "See you in the morning, kids."

The excitement on Bella's face was such a turn on. As soon as we slipped into the sleeping bag, I swear my blood heated up a couple of degrees. It was also kinda risky knowing that at any minute, Charlie could walk in on us. But damn, the idea of that risk only made me feel even more aroused. It was a rush, I couldn't ignore. Unfortunately, Bella was not exactly feeling the thrill of being discovered, and was less than exuberant about my amorous advances.

She had snuggled into me in our usual spooning position, and damn, I loved the feel of Bella's tiny frame pressed against mine. She always seemed like a kitten curled in upon itself, with my body surrounding her like a wall of protective flesh. I buried my nose in her mahogany hair, inhaling the fresh scent of the strawberry shampoo she used this morning. My fingers slowly drew back those tresses, exposing her smooth neck and shoulders, branding them with my lips.

She started to squirm. Was she responding to me or trying to resist my attempts at seduction? Anxious to find out, I turned her toward me, and proceeded to brush my lips over her throat. I had just gotten to the area behind her ear—yeah, that was her hot spot—when I felt her body tense up. I pulled back from my frontal assault bewildered.

"What's the matter, honey?" I asked.

Bella had never reacted this way before, at least not since we had finally become intimate. She was always an enthusiastic partner, and frequently was the instigator of our love making. But now, she actually straight-armed me, pushing her hands into my chest. "As if you didn't know?" she chided.

I _didn't_ know. What was she talking about? Was there some sort of taboo about making out the night before the wedding? Was that it?

"Know what?" I whispered, thoroughly confused.

"Jake, my dad's in the other room."

Was that all? I could hear him snoring away. Anyhow, it's not like he wasn't aware of what we were up to all this time. We _did_ sleep together in the same bed—the bed _he_ was sleeping in at this moment. He wasn't stupid. I had to chuckle at her embarrassment. I placed one finger upon her lips, gently stroking them. I reassured her that Charlie was asleep, but insinuated that maybe if she wanted to avoid him from hearing anything, she should use a pillow to muffle her screams of passion.

I'm pretty sure she took offense at that, 'cuz she tried to remove the pillow in an attempt to smother me with it. Her feisty response however got my heart pounding again. It was like another come on, so I grabbed her hands, pulling them straight up over her head, and flipped her onto her back.

The flames in her eyes dared me to return to my previous love attack. So, taking up the challenge, I started in on bombarding her with kisses. Dropping them all over the planes of her face, I finally settled in on my target—those pink, parted lips. All right, so I was the one moaning now as our kissing deepened. I pressed my body into hers, pinning her beneath me. One hand willfully roamed, my index finger lightly tracing a line up her inner thigh. I felt her body begin to tremble, as she gasped, "Oh god, Jake."

That sent me over the edge. I drew back a few inches and ripped off my T-shirt, flinging it away. I had my hands on the hem of her pj top fully intending to yank it off when disaster struck in the person of a little tyke named Michel. Hooh, boy, talk about bad timing! Of all nights, why did he havta wake up on this one?

He plopped onto my back, whining, "I want Daddy."

I laughed quietly as I overheard Bella grumble, "Me too."

Needless to say, my ardor was quashed. Oh well, I'd make up for it tomorrow night, and Michel wouldn't be there to stop nature from taking its course.

* * *

><p>Our little guy slept between us; I didn't mind so much but I kept hearing Bella sighing and clicking her tongue. It didn't take me long to get to sleep; I wondered though about Bella.<p>

The next morning I awoke to hear Michel squealing, "Gampah, Gampah!" He was in our room, tugging on his grandfather, trying to haul him out of bed. In the next few minutes, Bella's dad was racing down the hall running after Michel who had Charlie's shoe clutched to his chest. Way to get your heart pumpin', Grandpa. Damn, I hope he survives our honeymoon.

I gave her dad a break, no sense in Charlie having a heart attack on our wedding day. With my palm out to stop her poor dad in his tracks, I cut our runner off at the living room and caught the little dickens, throwing him over my shoulder. I leaned down, face to face with Charlie and told Michel, "Now give grandpa his shoe."

Putting Michel down, I gently nudged him closer to his grandfather. He turned, and running under the bridge formed by my separated legs, ran in the opposite direction yelling, "No, Mine!"

Jeez, what a way to greet the sun! I shrugged my shoulders at Charlie and followed in our toddler's wake. He shimmied underneath the couch trying to hide the shoe. I lifted one end of the couch, and he bolted out from under it, scooting between my legs again. I pivoted quickly and in a couple of strides, gained on the little bugger.

I scooped the recalcitrant child up, threw the shoe to his grandpa and tickled Michel unmercifully all the way to the kitchen table.

Breakfast was great; we all ate at a leisurely pace, enjoying each other's company. Then, we all took turns showering, and I got Michel dressed in the suit I had purchased. Maybe I was being prejudiced but he looked like the most adorable kid on the planet.

"Jake," Bella chastised me. "You didn't!"

"Yes, I did—so what? The kid's gotta look suave for our wedding."

"But he's only two and a half years old."

"Hey, you gotta start 'em early." I grinned at her and gave her a wink.

Charlie came out of the bedroom, tucking in his shirt. "Has anyone seen my watch? I'm pretty sure I laid it on the nightstand."

I threw up my hands. "Mikey strikes again," I chortled. What other explanation could there be?

We fanned out, searching the house for the missing watch. Charlie was in the bathroom when he shouted. "Never mind—I found it."

Bella followed her father's voice and winced as she saw him getting ready to retrieve the metal timepiece from the bottom of the toilet bowl. "Dad, you've got your good shirt on; I'll get it. I haven't showered yet. Good thing the bowl was empty of any early _morning deposits._

Charlie took the miniature _klepto_ outside while Bella got ready to shower. I finished putting on my shirt and was buttoning it up when I noticed Bella hadn't moved. She was still sitting on the edge of the bed, her face a blank slate. My heart seized; I didn't like the way she was staring into space. Was she getting cold feet? _God, Bella, please don't do this_ _to me. I worked too hard for us to arrive at this point_. This was our wedding day—the day I looked forward to since she confessed her love for me.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice calm. She didn't answer. I tried to think positively. Maybe she just had pre-wedding jitters? That would certainly be a role reversal.

I crouched down in front of her and took her hand. "Bells ..." Why wouldn't she answer me? "You nervous?"

When I was met once more with silence, I hesitated, and cleared my throat. I had to ask the question that was threatening to steal away my happiness. "Wait ... please tell me you're not having second thoughts. You're not, are you?"

For a moment, she appeared lost, then blinking, her chocolate eyes looked deep into mine. I heard her swallow anxiously. She rattled on about how she had broken my heart and didn't deserve me. But when she asked if this was what I truly wanted, I set her straight in no uncertain terms. I took her by the shoulders and not once breaking our gaze, scolded her. "Don't. You. Dare. I've been in love with you since I spied you in the Bx. You're the reason for everything in my life, Isabella."

I went on to tell her how I needed her to be my wife. Didn't Bella realize how much I loved her? I didn't want to live without her love. I could never love anyone else. She was it for me, and I let her know that glaring fact.

Her arms were instantly about my neck as soon as the words tumbled from my lips. A passionate kiss followed, which reset my heart beat back to its normal rhythm. I urged her to get a move on. I wanted to see her in that white dress, and wearing a smile. Then I shamelessly reminded her that today she would be wed to the one and only, irresistible JacobEphraimBlack.

When she walked into the bathroom, I put on my shoes and socks and left to pick up the flowers.

* * *

><p>When I arrived back at the house, I danced through the door, holding a bouquet of white cala lilies for my sweetheart. My feet stopped their forward motion all at once. I was frozen where I stood as I caught sight of my bride to be. She was a vision from heaven. I pursed my lips and gave her an appreciative wolf whistle. Man, she took my breath away, and I didn't even care if I never got it back. I was marrying an honest to god angel.<p>

My brain finally gave off a signal for my feet to move, and I ran to her side, handing her the flowers. There was no way to wipe the grin off my face; I felt like the luckiest man alive. Just to confirm that she was actually a flesh and blood woman, I tucked her into my side and kissed her blushing cheek.

Time was slipping away, so I tossed the keys to the RAV at Charlie and asked him to get it unlocked and put Michel in his car seat.

Grabbing my jacket and tie from the bedroom, I was discouraged to find out that I couldn't tie a freakin' bow. The control over my finger dexterity for some reason was totally absent. I called Bella to help me out. It was sweet watching the expressions on her face as she lovingly coerced the stubborn black fabric into a neat bowknot. My god, she was so beautiful.

She patted my chest lightly and sighed as she finished fiddling with my tie. Gazing up at me with those warm chocolate pools, she offered, "You were right, Jake. You are absolutely irresistible."

Hooh boy, my heart leaped in my chest. I was only kiddin' around when I told her that, but here she was dead serious. Phew! My mouth was aching to attach itself to her soft lips, but I restrained myself, not wanting to mess up the makeup she had painstakingly applied just for me. I'd lick it all off later on tonight.

* * *

><p>The silence in the RAV was a bit different. I was usually a motormouth, but not today. My tongue was still; however, my eyeballs were in great form. I could barely tear them away from the unearthly beauty sitting beside me. Apparently her eyes had the same problem; they kept glancing in my direction every few minutes.<p>

We made it to the courthouse and our entourage was waiting for us on the steps. After the initial jesting from my buddies ended, we marched inside. Charlie held Michel while the justice spoke the words; Embry dutifully videotaped the ceremony.

When the officiator asked, "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I wanted to reply, "Do I Ever!"

After my vow, I peered over at Bella. The warmest sensation filled my heart as I heard her repeat the words, "I do."

I had previously interrogated my bride to be if she was having an attack of nerves. How arrogant of me. My hands were shaking so bad as I placed the band on her finger, I was afraid I would drop it. Bella then reciprocated, slipping the ring onto mine. There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at me. At that moment, all the other people in the room disappeared from view. It was just me and Bella here and now, always and forever.

My trance was broken when the justice spoke the line I had been waiting for. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

I lifted my new bride gently, and kissed her full on the mouth amidst whistles and cheers. She was really and truly mine.

We all headed toward our home. Bella removed Michel's new suit so he wouldn't get it all splattered with food while Sue and the guys set out our lunch. Needless to say, it was gone in a hurry. Then she brought out a tray. Instead of a cake, there were these tiny little decorated mouthfuls. Bella said they were petit fours. What ever they were—they were awesome. I could've eaten the whole tray myself.

Everyone laughed as I jokingly cut one of the morsels in half and set it upon Bella's tongue. In a fit of mischief, she tossed the other half to me, and I moved sideways ducking down and caught it in my mouth amid cheers. I knew catching airborne grapes with my big mouth would come in handy some day. My bride planted a congratulatory kiss upon me even as I continued chewing on the confection. A very loud "Awwww" filled the kitchen.

Quil stood up then, and solemnly gave a toast. "To Jake and Bells. May you be as happy as you want to be. And if not, Bella, you know where to find me."

At that moment, Paul jumped up and put him in a headlock, as the liquid in Quil's glass sloshed all over. The remaining guests, raised their glasses, and ignoring the two rowdies, clinked their glasses together in a heartfelt salute to our married life.

As a last gesture before leaving, Bella handed her bouquet to Leah. _My_ last gesture was to sit my bride down and slide her garter down one shapely leg. I threw it to my best man, Embry, nearly hitting the video camera he had trained on me. Winking at him, I said, "You're next in line, pal."

It was no secret that his girl would be arriving in La Push within the next two weeks. Looked like another wedding would be in order. The thought had just hit me. I hoped they tied the knot soon, that way, Michel could still get some wear out of that cute little suit.

* * *

><p>The luggage was stowed in the RAV, and we were ready to leave. That is, I was ready. Bella was getting all antsy about leaving Michel. I could see it in her eyes.<p>

"Oh no, Bells. We are not bringing him with us. I'll miss him too, but three is a crowd on a honeymoon. He is not sleeping between us tonight. I've got you all to myself. He'll be fine with his grandpa. We're only gonna be gone for one night." With that being said, I lifted her into my arms, and whisked her out the door, carrying her to the car amid a pelting of bird seed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Honey, We're Here

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

Mine, she's all mine at long last. I felt as giddy as Michel, holding onto Charlie's shoe, but in this case no one would take my treasure away from me. I drove out to our destination with one hand on the steering wheel. My other hand was clasped tightly around Bella's, letting go only when I had to make a hairpin turn. I chuckled inwardly when I envisioned her dad, frowning at my flagrant breaking of _the two hands on the wheel at all times_ rule. There was hardly a car in sight anyhow, so it was a moot point. I would never endanger my sweetheart if there was the slightest hint of traffic on the road.

We pulled up to the Black Diamond Cabins, and I signed us in. Bella smiled in surprise when she saw where we were. Our travels brought us past this scenic resort a couple of times, and Bella had expressed a wish to stay here one day. Well, one day had just arrived.

I brought the RAV around to the rear of the cabins. Our honeymoon haven was hand-picked by yours truly last week. It was a cozy little cottage secluded in the back and nearly surrounded by tall pines. Plus, it was only a hop, skip, and a jump away from their swimming pool. Picture perfect, that's what it was.

When I removed the key from the ignition, Bella unbuckled herself and had her fingers stretching toward the door handle. I stopped her immediately. "Wait, Mrs. Black (God, I loved the sound of that). Don't touch that handle. Let's do this up right. Now, stay where you are, sweetheart. I'll come and get you."

Stepping down from the RAV, I grabbed the luggage out of the back and headed toward the cabin. I unlocked the door and placed the bags against the wall, leaving the door ajar. Then I went to get my new wife.

* * *

><p>I had Bella pressed against my shoulder, with her head leaning beside my ear. I left a kiss at her temple, and deposited her on the bed. Then I stepped back and filled my eyes with her.<p>

I got to thinking—the concerns she spoke to me earlier, were nothing except for one particular line. It made my heart ache to think about what would've happened if I hadn't shown up at her house that fateful day. Both our lives would've probably remained barren for the length of our existence. Sure, we would still _exist_ but not really live. To live there has to be some amount of joy—and right now, that joy was sittin' in front of me on the bed with big brown eyes melting me where I stood.

I walked toward the bed, and dropping to my knees in front of her, placed my head in her lap. I sighed; my heart was full. "I am so in love with you, Bella," I helplessly uttered.

Furrowing my hair with light fingertips, she kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Jacob." She placed her hand under my cheek and raised my face up so that she was peering straight into my eyes. "I have a wedding present for you," she cooed. One of her eyebrows quirked seductively. "I've been on the pill now for several weeks, so you can leave the condoms where they are."

"Why you little sneak," I blurted. I'd never been intimate with her—excuse the expression—bareback before. So, standing up, I shot back, "I have a present for you too."

Her eyes glistened innocently." Oh, Jake, you've showered me with enough already."

"Hey, don't worry, Mrs. Black. It didn't cost me a cent."

"Well don't keep me in suspense. What is it?"

My irresistible Jacob grin caught her unawares. "Take off your clothes," I growled.

She clicked her tongue, and pulling on the front of my shirt, said, "C'mere, you."

Her hands were in my hair again as she sweetly kissed me. I pulled away as the kiss ended, pretending to be irritated.

"I meant it, honey; get those clothes off." My eyes raked over her, up and down. "Never mind—here let me."

I spun her away from me, unbuttoning the back of her dress, and helped her step out of it. Quickly, I removed my jacket, tossing it onto a nearby chair. Then I tussled with the damn bowtie. My fingers were obviously not made for untying a satin bowknot. "Freakin' tie, I can't get it undone," I complained in frustration.

"Hey, Black," she taunted. "Are you in some kind of a hurry?"

"Hell, yeah. Every minute wasted is another minute I could be spending in bed sexin' you up."

"Poor baby. Hold still, I'll get it for you." She looked up at me with a smug expression on her face and had the tie unknotted in a New York minute. The black satin tie flew over my head as she flung it to rest beside my jacket.

The two neck buttons of my shirt were hurriedly opened. I pulled the top up and over my torso in one continuous motion; the rest of the buttons got ignored. My concentration then turned back to Bella, as I peeled away the obstacles to skin contact. At the same time, she was freein' me of my trousers. When we were finally uncovered as nature intended, I walked her backward toward the bed while hungrily exploring her mouth with my tongue. One-handed, I turned down the bedding, then lifting her once more, laid her on the mattress.

Now that we were lying side by side, I slowed down to a leisurely pace. Wanting to repeat the same feelings as the night following my embarrassing breakdown, I begged her, pleading just like the last time, "Don't close your eyes, honey. I want to remember what your face looked like when I made love with you on our wedding day."

Letting my hands glide over her mahogany hair, and smoothing them over every inch of her skin, I smothered her mouth, and throat and breasts with fevered kisses. Then allowing my bride the same abandon, I took the time to open myself to her touch. Her fingers slid over my face, neck and shoulders, then continued down the path of my chest and abs. As they trailed along my thighs and groin, I moaned out loud and pulled her closer. Oh hell, my plans to stretch this out slowly, evaporated at that point, and I speedily prepared her to receive my love, and took her as our bodies twined around each other.

After our passion had been quenched, I held her in my arms, tucking her head under my chin, and stroking her arm absentmindedly. Admittedly, my eyes were threatening to close. Before they surrendered to sleep though, my mind drifted back to the first time we had ever made love. I thought the sensations that we experienced on that initial encounter could never be duplicated or surpassed. I was dead wrong. The night that Bella healed me of my subconscious war injuries—those sensations were far and above, so much more _real_, or somehow more enhanced. But that was still not the ultimate experience. Our wedding night brought me close to tears; my physical release was that excruciatingly powerful.

You could scoff and say, it was just the absence of a latex barrier that intensified my feelings of pleasure. But no, that wasn't it. The difference was she had accepted me as her husband and lover. She would never, ever leave my side now and I felt free to enjoy her as my own. I swear to god, my heart had swollen to twice its size, nearly rupturing with my love for her. I could barely stand it_. Bella Black, if you only knew what you do to me ..._

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

I had to put my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh when Jacob carried out tradition, and "cut the cake". He took out a giant bread knife and sliced a tiny little petit four in half, and lovingly popped it into my mouth. Not to be outdone, I picked up the other half and tossed it to him like a fish to a sea lion. To my utter amazement, he weaved and bobbed, catching it in his mouth. I shook my head at his unusual talent_._ He had me there, so in congratulations I pressed my lips to his, while he was still chewing on the fondant covered cake. That evoked a response from our audience. A loud "Awwww", erupted from our friends and family.

No wedding reception would be without a toast to the bride and groom, and so the chick magnet, Quil, got up to do the honors. The toast was really sweet—up until the last line—when he blatantly offered to take me off Jacob's hands if I wasn't pleased with him. Of course, Paul, ever the volatile one, couldn't let that remark slide, and had him in a headlock instantly. Our remaining guests drank to our health and happiness while Paul and Quil scuffled amid the stream of liquid splashing out of Quil's glass.

Since Leah was the only young single female—Rachel already being spoken for—I left her my bouquet. Next, my groom pulled out a chair for me to sit upon. That cocky devil, Jacob Black, then brazenly slithered his hands up my thigh and grabbed hold of my garter. He pulled it down while the gang whistled, and I turned scarlet. He twirled it over his head, and in slingshot fashion, propelled it at Embry, who was busy taping all the proceedings. I got a glimpse of my dad, and though smiling, he was as red in the face as I was.

The garter nearly hit the camera. That should be a great close up.

* * *

><p>My new husband had just finished shaking Dad's hand and hugging Michel, then turned his attention to me. He gave me a look and jerked his head toward the door, as if to say, <em>Let's blow this joint, baby<em>. I nodded in his direction, and walked toward my dad who was holding Michel. I kissed them both goodbye, and felt a little bad about leaving these two loved ones behind. My little guy put out his arms, and I drew him to me, brushing my lips on his pudgy cheek, and hugging him tightly. I almost cried when I handed him back to Dad. My heart broke as I waved to my son, and he repeated the gesture, chanting, "Bye, bye, Mommy ... bye, bye." Jacob sensed my growing anxiety, but despite my sentiments and a sudden shriek, carried me off to the RAV.

* * *

><p>On the ride to our honeymoon destination, Jacob and I couldn't tear our eyes away from each other. Holy cow, he was gorgeous in a tux—and I thought he looked handsome in dress blues! His face was all lit up with the glow of love, and decorated with that Jacob smile. God, I wanted to jump around and shout. "Hey, everybody. Look at me. I married the one and only—and I might add, absolutely irresistible—Jacob Ephraim Black, (to quote my new husband).<p>

During our travels here and there, we had come across a resort called Black Diamond Cabins. I had told Jacob that I'd like to stay there one day. So, when we pulled up to the office, I was excited. I actually married a man who listened to me.

We curved around the graveled road to the back, and when we parked, Jacob wouldn't let me get out of the RAV. He took our bags and put them inside the door, then came to me and carried me inside, bridal style. He sat me on the bed, and stepped away, just staring. The next thing I knew, he was kneeling on the floor, his head in my lap. He let out a soft sigh and whispered, "I am so in love with you, Bella."

Tender feelings pooled within my heart. I ruffled my fingers through his silky black hair, and kissing the top of his head, answered, "I love you too, Jacob."

My next statement I could tell, stunned him. When I told him, I'd been on the pill for awhile now, he responded with a present of his own. Curious, I asked what it was. He cheekily responded with, "Take off your clothes."

His voice sounded husky as he growled the words. Good lord, I was already undone.

He was in such a hurry, that he didn't wait for me to undo the buttons on my gown. He whirled me around and had my dress removed in a flash. Then, as before, he struggled with his tie, attempting to get it unknotted. I came to his aid, and flung it onto the chair where his jacket lay. He was also frustrated with the buttons on his shirt I guess, because he only opened the top two, and pulled the shirt up and off himself. We rid ourselves of the rest of our clothing and Jacob nudged me backward toward the mattress. I was lifted in his arms, and soon we were nose to nose aligned aside each other, our bodies touching.

Jacob slowed down his amorous advances, and began kissing and caressing me just about everywhere. I don't think he missed a single spot. Then after another assault on my mouth, he lay back, signaling me that it was my turn. Running my hands along his neck and strong shoulders started a warm sensation that was quickly spreading throughout my body. It became a full blown fire, as they traipsed down his washboard stomach. Our breathing became ragged, and our hearts thumped wildly. He picked up the pace all at once; neither one of us able to stand another minute of being separated.

All I can say, is, Jacob was not a stingy lover. The sex was always good—holy cow—it was more than good, it was ... No, there were no words to describe the way I felt when folded in his arms. And to think at one time I was afraid of getting intimate with him. My gosh, now, he could make love to me all day long, and I'd whimper for more. Tonight was no exception. It was like a damn had broken inside of him, and all his passion had exploded in this one lovemaking session. I was a lucky girl, and I would try not to forget it. Was it any wonder why he held my heart in his capable hands?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Cabin Fever

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

Waking up from a blissful nap, the realization slowly hit me as to where I was and why. I snuggled closer to my soldier boy. Warm and comfortable, and very relaxed, I yawned and began stroking my fingertips lazily along Jacob's chest. With my head still pillowed on his shoulder; I didn't want to move, afraid of breaking the spell. Less than three months ago, I never would have dreamed that I'd be wrapped in the arms of the only boy I ever loved. The wonder of it was that he loved me too. Just being aware of that fact made me feel worth something in someone else's eyes. He needed me, he wanted me, and loved me despite my past mistakes. I'd be a fool to ever leave his side.

His breathing was slow and even. He was sleeping so peacefully; I was reluctant to wake him up. It was a shame that we'd have to get dressed and go find some place to eat, but I could hear his stomach starting to protest.

I continued gently tracing little circles over his skin. The arm surrounding me suddenly tensed, and a hand grasped mine lifting it to his lips. "Mmn," he moaned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep so long."

Propping myself up on an elbow, I looked up at my sweetheart. His warm brown eyes remained closed. My movement prompted him to peek out of one tiny slit. "Heeeeloooo, beautiful," he murmured. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, darn it, but I don't want to leave this bed."

"Okay, that's settled then. We'll stay here and make love all week long, 'til we die of starvation. The mortuary can haul our good-lookin' corpses off and the tombstone will read. _They loved each other to death_."

I ruffled his already tousled mane. "You're cute, you know that?"

Both eyes popped open at that comment. "Wait—I thought I was irresistible."

"Mmn ..." I pulled myself up so that I was hovering over his waiting lips. Staring into those knee-weakening, bedroom eyes, I let my mouth confirm what he already knew. He _was irresistible—and_ cute!

The kiss ended and that Jacob grin broke over his face. "Did I tell you that I love you today?"

I nodded," Yeah, you did."

His grin disappeared suddenly, and his eyes took on an intense expression. "Well, let me say it so you can hear it one more time, 'cuz I do. I love you, Isabella—to the moon and back."

He cupped the back of my head, and drew me down to his lips again. That started our motors going once more. It looked like dinner would have to wait a little while longer.

* * *

><p>I got a midnight blue velvet sheath out of my garment bag. It had tiny rhinestones scattered on the bodice, resembling stars in a night sky. Jacob helped to zip me up. "Where'd you get this dress?" he asked.<p>

"Rachel lent it to me. Do you like it?"

"Let's just say there's only one way you could look more beautiful. And that would be in your birthday suit."

"Flattery will get you anywhere, mister."

He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "I know."

* * *

><p>We ate at a Chinese restaurant, and I had fun teaching my big guy how to use chopsticks.<p>

"Hooh boy, if I had to eat with these pincers all the time, I _would_ die of starvation," he groused.

"Oh, boohoo," I countered. "Don't be such a baby. Do you want me to feed you?"

Pleading with puppy dog eyes, he pouted, "No—I'm too hungry. Just give me back my fork."

I sighed loudly for his benefit. "C'mon, Jake. You need to learn to use chopsticks."

His elbow thumped onto the table, and he rested his chin on his fist. "Why? Are we moving to China?"

"No, silly, but it's a skill you should have handy."

One eyebrow quirked. "I don't know, but I think my hands are already pretty skillful. Now give me back my fork ... pleeeaaase? I want to hurry up and eat so I can take you back to bed."

Oh my gosh. I couldn't believe he said that in public. I was mortified, and I felt a curtain of crimson closing over my face. There was an elderly couple sitting at the next table. They were standing, ready to leave. "Shh ..." I cautioned him. "The people over there can hear you."

He shook his head, and casually waved his chopsticks in the air. "Nah, I don't think so. The man's wearing a hearing aide."

As the couple walked by our table, the woman tapped me on the shoulder. I turned in my seat, as she leaned down to my ear. "Just so you know, I don't wear a hearing aide, young lady." Then she added, "If I were you, I'd hurry and eat my dinner. I believe your young man is anxious to have another go." She smiled and walked on by. Her husband followed behind and stopped for a second. He winked in Jacob's direction, and blurted, "Give her a flourish for me, Son."

My eyes somersaulted in my head as I tossed the fork across the table. Jacob grabbed it quickly and dug into his food.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the cabin, Jacob called the desk. I learned later that he asked if we could use the pool even though it was closed for the night. The manager agreed, and Jacob went with him to learn how to work the lights and re-lock the gate.<p>

He rapped lightly on the door. On opening it, I was met with the biggest grin, but this time it looked like he was hiding a secret. "Hey, beautiful. Got another present for you."

I smirked at him. "Do I have to strip again for this one?"

"I married a mind reader," he quipped.

Jacob removed his suit and tie and grabbed the two terry robes hanging in the bathroom, and gave them to me. Laying them on the bed, I watched, confused as the rest of his clothes hit the floor. Wrapping one robe about his naked body, he coaxed, "Take off that dress, grab the other robe, and follow me."

"Holy cow, Jake. What has gotten into you tonight? I've never seen you like this."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm drunk on your love. I'm so happy, I guess all these endorphins have gone to my head. C'mon, let's go."

Jacob started yanking me by the arm. I pulled back stubbornly. "Wait a minute, mister. Where are we going?"

His ever present smile widened as he explained. "Skinny dippin', and I'm givin' a whole new meaning to the word dippin'."

"Jacob Black, you've become a raging sex-maniac ... I love it!"

* * *

><p>I sat poolside while my bridegroom turned off the lights. The only illumination came from the ones at the bottom and walls lining the pool. We disrobed and Jacob guided me into the man made pond. The water flowed silky soft over my skin. The pool was heated thank goodness, which made it all the more sensuous. I had never gone skinny dipping before in my life. I felt absolutely decadent.<p>

Jacob confessed his intentions as he pulled me toward his chest. "I've had this fantasy of making love with you—in a secluded body of water—in the middle of the night. And here we are."

Being uber responsible, I touted." What about the aftermath? Your sneaky sperm will be swimming around in the pool looking for an unsuspecting candidate."

Jacob roared with laughter. "Jeez, honey, I don't think they can survive in all this chlorine. But just to calm your worried little head, there're only two other couples here, and the manager says they're leaving first thing in the morning. In fact, we'll be the last ones to stay here till next tourist season. He's cleaning all the cabins, draining the pool, and closing up in two days. So, see, don't worry about it. Now, c'mere, beautiful. I've got other things on my mind, and hooh boy, they all have to do with you."

We twirled in a circle clinging to each other, kissing and hugging. His strong arms held me safe even as he backed into the deeper end. The lights from the pool reflected in his eyes, mesmerizing me. He lifted me gently to equalize the difference in our height. I played along, my legs circling his hips. Then, laying me down, upon the bed of water, with his hands supporting my lower spine, he made sweet love to me.

To quote Jacob, Hooh boy, I didn't think I had it in me. But, somehow my lover managed to bring me to the peak, and our cries of passion blended together, filling the still night air. Lucky for us, that the pool was hidden away from the other cabins. _My god, Jacob, how do you do this to me? _

"Jake," I moaned, "I thought I was going to explode. I wouldn't have to worry about the wiggling little tadpoles. There would be bits of _me_ floating in the water and clogging up the filter."

He kissed my neck and the side of my face. Then pulling me toward him again, teased, "Bells, I've heard about a Bouncing Betty, but never an Exploding Swan."

I had my hands securely around his neck, gazing at him in the dim light. He wasn't just beautiful on the outside, his heart and soul were just as beautiful. Even with his hair all mussed, and dripping, he was a sight that made me flutter inside. I sighed, contented, and tucked my chin into the crook of his neck. "I can't imagine my life without you, Jake," I murmured as we moved through the water. "I just ... I can't tell you how much I love you. Words are not enough. They're meaningless."

Tipping my head up, I met his full lips one more time. He squeezed me tighter, then said, "You told me all day today, and for the last few months. Your every action says _I love you_, and that's enough for me." He rubbed his cheek along mine, then changing the tone of his voice, whispered, "This is our last chance, so whaddya say, we take a moonlight swim. I'll piggyback you. Just hold onto my neck."

He slipped through the water effortlessly as I hung on for the ride. We circled the pool three times, and Jacob carried me out of the water and to the bathrobes laying on the decking.

* * *

><p>We both showered and of course, my man insisted on getting into the stall with me. Afterwards, I donned a black lace nightie I bought last week. Jacob came out of the bathroom rubbing a towel over his head. He stopped, and dropping the towel to his side, did a double take, letting out a low whistle. "That better not be my sister's, or you're gonna tell her you lost it. Hooh boy, if I wasn't so tired, I'd be ravishing you again.<p>

"Now that I've seen you in it though, would you hate me if I asked you to take it off? I'd like to feel your skin against mine for the rest of the night."

I took off the nightie and slid into bed, Jacob joined me after returning his towel to the rack. In mock irritation, I grumbled, "My gosh, I don't know why I packed any clothes; you won't let me wear any of them."

"Hey, I'm just as naked as you are, honey."

Snuggling together, Jacob hesitated, then commented, "Can I ask you something, Bells?"

"Anything ... what is it?"

"Well, you know how much I love you, and how much I want you ... I mean, I _really_ want you—all the time. It seems like I can never get enough of you, or get close enough to suit me. I was bein' funny before—you know—that crack about wastin' away in bed, but sometimes that's what I feel like doin'. Does that ... bother you ... my being at you day and night?"

How could he think that? He always made sure to make it worth my while, and I loved him for it. I drew away slightly so that I could look in his eyes. "Jacob Black," I scolded. "Did you hear me screaming your name back there in the pool? That should answer the question for you. If you were only out for your own pleasure, I'd be seriously miffed, but that's not the way you are. You don't ever do that. You're a very considerate lover. You always take the time to share with me. I love how you love me, Jake. I love how you hold me, how you kiss me, how you know where I ache for your touch. Before I was with you, I never knew it could be like this."

He pushed himself up on one arm. "Damn, girl, are you saying you admire my masculine prowess?"

I huffed out, "Yes!"

"Whew ... that's a load offa my mind. Now I can sleep knowin' my wife enjoys making whoopee as much as I do. By the way, sweetheart, you're not half bad yourself. You know, you're a very clever girl; hell, for a novice, you caught on pretty fast."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Sex and the Soldier

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

I was having such a good dream—Bella and I were making love—when I woke up to the real thing. Man this was better than a dream, she was actually in my arms, her head nestled on my shoulder, her fingertips lightly stroking my chest. I had fallen asleep obviously. I let out a moan, and apologized to my sweetheart. But I couldn't help it; I almost always fell asleep afterwards. I was a ragdoll; my limbs lying there like limp celery.

Bella moved, lifting herself slightly. I gave her a squeeze and bringing her hand to my lips, left a moist kiss there. I peeked at her through a tiny opening in one of my eyelids. Her mahogany hair was in wild disarray, her cheeks flushed with the afterglow of love. God Almighty, how I loved to wake up beside her. "Heeeloooo, beautiful," instantly tripped off of my tongue. "You hungry?"

She expressed her desire to remain in bed, and truth be told, the feeling was mutual. If I could, I would stay with her under the covers for all of eternity. I think I read in a magazine one time that there was a church somewhere that married a couple not for this life only, but forever after. What a beautiful thought. Maybe I would look into that. Why would I want to travel through the eternities without my Bella at my side? I didn't want to be in heaven if I couldn't be with her—it would seem more like hell.

I told her a stupid joke about making love day in and day out until we wasted away to nothing, but really, was it just a joke? Gazing into those big chocolate eyes, I confessed my love for her one more time and sealed it with a kiss. God, that kiss stirred up the heat in my blood. I ached to have her again right at that moment. We both surrendered our bodies to each other, and tumbled among the twisted sheets. I wished it would never end, but dammit, both our stomachs were rumbling, so we cleaned up and got dressed.

* * *

><p>We ate at a Chinese restaurant, and my bride took my fork away. What the hell...? She said I <em>had<em> to eat Chinese food with chopsticks. If I thought tying a bowknot was hard; this was ten times worse. These little wooden stilts would not cooperate with my big fingers. I'd get the food near my mouth when—plop—it would drop back onto the plate. At this rate I'd never get anything into my stomach. I asked for my fork. The little minx wouldn't _give_ it to me. So I decided to play dirty. I told her why I needed my fork, and said it in such a way so that it would embarrass her enough to give it back to me. She was worried that the couple behind us had overheard my remark, but I was cocky, thinking there was no way they could possibly hear me.

When they walked by us, the woman whispered something in Bells's ear. Her blush turned a couple of shades darker. Then to my amazement, the guy with the hearing aid egged me on in the hot pursuit of my bride. Hooh boy, they must be makin' better hearing aids these days. If I was the least bit repentant, I would have matched the red in Bella's cheeks. But, no, who could blame me for wanting the woman I loved so madly. Besides, this was our honeymoon and sex was on the menu.

Anyhow, my ruse actually worked 'cuz, a moment later, the fork was in my hand, scooping up the chow ... mein.

* * *

><p>As soon as we hit the cabin, I phoned the manager. It was a dream of mine, and probably a million other guys, to <em>take<em> my woman, while immersed in a pool of water. So, I walked to the office, and talked the man into letting us have the use of the pool for an hour. He was agreeable, knowing full well that we were newlyweds. Just thinking about it, left my body tingling with anticipation.

I had a little convincing to do to get Bella out of the cabin without any clothes on under her wrap though. She was reluctant to go sight unseen to our destination. Had I ever steered her wrong before? That would be a resounding—no!

This was gonna be fun. I couldn't believe Bella had never been skinny dippin' before. But I guess, living as she did in the hot Arizona desert, there probably were very few places to _dip her_ _skinny in. _

The moon was full, and shone down on the placid water. I turned off all the extraneous lights so that the only illumination came from inside the pool and the shining globe hanging above us amid the stars. The night air was cool, but the water was heated to a comfortable temperature. I guided Bella into the glistening liquid, enveloping her back with my two willing arms. We circled in a dance of love, caressing each other. I held her against my chest, nuzzling and nipping at her neck and throat. When I looked up, there was such tenderness housed in her intense eyes that I was transfixed. How I loved this woman.

I brushed my lips gently with hers, then with more force, as the fire within me burned hotter. "Are you ready," I whispered.

"Always," she murmured in reply.

I pulled her up so that we would be at eye level. She responded by clasping my hips with her long legs. I wanted to get under her skin, to be a part of her. I was insane with my need of her. Why couldn't I stop? Why couldn't I get enough? Leaning her back onto the water, I coaxed her body to respond to mine. We both cried out as our passion for each other peaked in waves of pleasure. This wasn't the first time I heard her cry out my name, but each time she did, my heart leapt in my chest. I drew her up toward me once more, hugging her close. My bride ... my Bella ... my life! Corny or not, it was the honest to god truth.

Rocking her gently, as our heart rates returned to normal, I decided to take her for a swim. Her little arms were looped about my throat as I swam around the perimeter of the pool. I could feel her body pressed upon mine, her head reclining at the nape of my neck. I hoped I could always stay this strong for her; her support in times of trouble.

* * *

><p>What a glorious day! I was worn out—but then Bella came at me with the sexiest nightie I'd ever seen in my life! Hooh boy, if only I wasn't so exhausted. I got a good eyeful though, but without sounding like a cad, I asked her to come to bed naked. We didn't get to do that at home, and I just felt the need for my skin to be in contact with hers throughout the night.<p>

Before I drifted off, I wanted to find out if my sweetheart was alarmed by my unflagging desire. In all honesty, it was her fault. She was just so damn scrumptious. I didn't remember being this way with any other girl, so it had to be her. Bella bewitched me, and I dared anyone to break the spell.

Her reply to my concern soothed my soul. She loved me and was thankful that I had awakened her sexuality. I need never worry again that I was pushing myself on her. The thought occurred to me that you couldn't possibly push yourself on someone, if that someone was a more than willing partner, huh . . .

I nibbled on her cute little ears and bombarded her cheek with mini kisses, as we spooned snugly on the mattress. Sleep came easily that night. Man, I musta slept like a rock, 'cuz it seemed like I had just floated off to lala land when the birds were chirpi'g outside the window. Crap, we had to return home today.

Smoothing my hand down her bare arm, I murmured, "Hey, beautiful, rise and shine. I'm hungry. This guy needs fooood!"

Bella wiggled in my arms. "Again? But we ate some food yesterday."

I smiled into her hair and inhaled the fresh scent. "Yeah, I know. It's a real drag, isn't it?"

"Mmmnnn." she whimpered. "Okay, okay. Just give me five more minutes."

I played with her hair as I watched the seconds tick by. The clock on the nightstand showed 6:35. I began blowing into her ear. Her reaction was predictable. She whirled around, and with narrowed eyes, complained, "I'm up already. I'm up. Gee whiz, Jake. I just needed five more—"

I kissed her quiet, and her body relaxed. All at once, she tensed up again. "No fair. You're not going to get away with this. You think just because you're so darn adorable, you can always get your way?"

Smiling smugly, I fired back, "One can only hope."

There was a wisp of stray hair that kept floppin' over her eye. She was blowing puffs of air upwards to keep it at bay. But that didn't delay her tirade one bit. "Gosh, was it too much to ask for five more minutes?"

"I _gave_ you five more." I wiggled five fingers at her.

"But I didn't get to sleep."

"You didn't tell me you wanted to _sleep_. You just said you wanted five more minutes, and I gave 'em to you."

She tapped me on the shoulder. "You!"

I was distracted by that wisp of hair. I could've brushed it off her forehead for her, but it was too much fun watching her puffing at it every few minutes. "So do you wanna go back to sleep then?"

"Oh forget it—I'm wide awake _now_." This time she huffed in my direction.

"Good, 'cuz I'm hungry."

She rolled her big brown eyes at me, and thumped back against her pillow.

"Man, you are so cute when you're all flustered." I leaned down and with my thumb, finally moved that lock of hair from her face.

The pillow suddenly came flyin' out from under her, barely missing me. I launched myself on top of her in an instant, pinning her wrists to the mattress. "So, you wanna play rough, huh? Don't mess with a soldier, little girl. I've been trained in hand to hand combat."

She bit into her lip, and all of a sudden arced into me. I let go, yelling, "Foul, foul."

Looking up at me from underneath her lashes, she remarked, "Number one rule of engagement: Never underestimate the strength of your enemy, especially if it's a woman."

_Jeez, point taken_.

Bella frowned at me. Pushing herself up on both elbows, she conceded, "Why can't I stay mad at you?"

I gloated, "Cuz you love me?"

"Yeah, that must be it." She reached her arms up and placed them around my neck.

* * *

><p>We had breakfast at a small café, and lucky for me, I didn't have to use chopsticks. I held up my eating utensil. "Look, Bells," I joked, "a fork!"<p>

"Ha, ha, very funny. When we get home, I'm going to buy two sets of chopsticks and you are going to learn to use them."

I executed a salute and cut. "Yes, maam."

* * *

><p>Back at the cabin, we took several pictures and packed up all our belongings. I put the bags out in the RAV, and then Bella asked, "Can we go for a walk? There's still plenty of time before we have to check out."<p>

"Sure, sure. It's pretty as a picture here, isn't it?"

I held her hand as we walked along a trail into the nearby woods. Bella was astounded at how lush everything was. The pines towered over us like giants, and the ferns spread out in a feathery green carpet. There was moss covering the trunks, and mushrooms clinging to fallen branches and others scattered on the ground in some places.

"It smells so fresh and clean." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hey, Jake, do you think we could come back to these cabins for our anniversary next year?"

I squeezed her hand affectionately. "Wouldn't you rather go somewhere exotic like Tahiti or the Bahamas?"

"Not really, this place has memories now. Our time together here was beautiful. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything—for working so hard, for loving me and Michel, for last night. I hadn't really planned to go on a honeymoon. This was all your doing. And it couldn't have been better."

"I just wish it could have been ... longer. Then again, maybe not—you wore me out, girl."

Bella playfully bumped my shoulder. A twig snapped just then and a black furry creature with a white stripe on its back ambled across our path. Bella jumped in fright, and clung to me.

"What's that you said about the air being fresh and clean? Damn, just what we needed. Don't move too quickly. We'll just back up ... veeeery slowly."

Bella suddenly grabbed my shirt, stopping me. "Look over your shoulder, Jake. There's another one right behind you. Now what?"

"Don't panic, but no sudden moves, okay? They've gotta scamper away sometime."

I had to laugh. I tried not to, but it was such a ridiculous situation. Penned in by a couple of skunks. I'd lived in Washington, all my life, and this was the first time I'd come across a skunk, let alone two. "Hey, Bells, you're right. This place will certainly remain in my memory."

"Shh," she whispered. "They can hear us, can't they?"

"I'm sure they can. Wait ..." I put up an index finger. "I think one of them is wearing a hearing aid." I crossed my eyes and pointed to my ear.

Bella buried her head into my chest, chuckling softly.

We stood clutching each other, as still as statues, holding our breath. I'm sure it was only about three minutes. It seemed sooo much longer, when the first animal continued on his way. Shuffling forward at a snail's pace, we put some distance between us and Pepe Le Pew, then took a detour to avoid him on the way back.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, we turned in the keys, and bought a book of post cards that Bella was gonna paste in a scrapbook for us.<p>

We drove around, ate a leisurely lunch, and headed back to our real lives. The road sign to La Push appeared in our windshield at around three o'clock, and ten minutes later we were at the house. Charlie opened the front door and Michel came pourin' out onto the driveway, running toward us as fast his little legs could carry him, shouting, "Daddy, Mommy!"

I crouched down as he jumped into my arms. I was home.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: An Errant Word

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

"Hey, Buddy." I hugged Michel, jostling him in my arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella wiggling her fingers, itchin' to get her hands on him. "Looks like Mommy wants to see you too, huh, Mikey." I handed him over to Bella, then turned to get the luggage from the RAV.

Charlie stood in the doorway, beaming. Speaking to me, he commented, "The honeymooners are back, I see. And by that grin on your face, it looks like you had a great time."

"Yeah, I'm so tired though. Your daughter really put me through the paces."

Scarlet faced, Charlie mumbled, "Here, I'll help unload the rest of your bags," and hurried to the RAV.

Damn, the poor guy embarrassed as easily as Bella.

A few minutes later, Bella entered the living room, followed by her father. He put two bags down as I heard her tell him, "So, how did it go, Dad? Did the human tornado behave for you?"

"Um ..." He stared down at the floor.

I interrupted to put him out of his misery. "It's okay, Charlie, we know how it is. We live with him, remember?"

His eyes settled on Bella. "Well, let's just say, you have some new artwork decorating your bedroom wall. The bad news is: the artist was your son. It's a masterpiece done in crayon."

Bella laughed. "Don't worry about it, Dad. I've got a special cleaner that'll take it right off."

"You might also have some trouble with your toilet bowl. He tried to flush a diaper down it. I think I removed most of it, but the water might still back up a smidge."

This was all old hat to me. "No problem ... I'll just fix it tomorrow. My most important concern is: Are _you_ all right?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I was a little out of practice, and I knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park. I used to live with him too, you know."

* * *

><p>The next day found Charlie packing up his bags. I had to shoo Michel away whenever Charlie left them unattended. At one point I caught the little bugger sitting in Grandpa's open suitcase.<p>

The flight was at 7:00, so we ate an early supper and drove to Port Angeles to see him off.

It made me feel guilty watching Bella tear up as she hugged her dad and kissed him goodbye. Even though she said she loved it here, I knew in my heart how difficult it was for her to leave her parents behind.

Charlie shook my hand and said, "Now, you take care of my girl and my grandson, you hear me?"

"Sure, sure, Charlie. I'll guard them both with my life, if it comes to that. You know I'd take a bullet for them."

"I'm counting on it, soldier." With that, he waved and was off to board the waiting plane.

That night, I sheepishly asked, "Honey, do you think you could wear that lace nightie you had on the other night?"

Her eyes did that little roll as she answered. "What for? You're just going to peel it off of me as soon as I put it on."

"Yeah, but I love peeling a peach like you."

* * *

><p>Two days later, we got a phone call from Renee. I overheard her say, "Your dad can't find the tape of the wedding, Bella. Have you seen it anywhere?"<p>

"Gosh, Mom, I'll look around after school tomorrow and see if I can find it. Do you know where Dad left it?"

"He said he was sure he packed it in his suitcase."

The mystery was solved the following day. I was helping Bella pick up Michel's things, when, yup—there, nestled among his toys sat the tape, along with one of my flashlights. I wondered where that got gotten to.

Bella called her dad and promised to send it to him in a few days.

* * *

><p>The tape got dropped off at the post office on the next Monday, but in three days time, Renee called again. I was lucky enough to pick up the phone.<p>

"Oh, Jacob, thank god. I'll get straight to the point ... My neighbor, Mrs. Gonzales, told me she's been seeing a blue Nissan Sentra hanging around lately. She didn't think too much about it, but then she said a few days ago, she spotted a man rifling through our mailbox. She went outside, and the guy was already taking off in his car. I'm pretty sure it was James according to her description. She spotted him again yesterday, snooping among our letters, the day the videotape arrived. He has your address, Jacob. Please don't tell Bella what I said. I don't want her to get all upset. Oh, before I forget, here's the license plate number." She rattled off the numbers to me.

Trying to reassure her, I remarked, "I'll take care of it, Ms. Swan. Don't you worry. If he shows up here, he won't get very far."

"I hope you're right," she said.

* * *

><p>I advised the tribal police, my family, and of course Embry and Quil to be on the lookout for the car and gave them the plate number. I kept my promise to Renee, and didn't mention the phone call to Bella. She was already scared enough that James would show up on the rez.<p>

* * *

><p>A month rolled on by. Bella was busy with school and so was I, actually. I had enrolled in a couple of classes and arranged it with Mac so I would always be free on those days. Bella was ecstatic having me with her at school. I wanted a degree in business so I could some day open my own training center for <em>would be <em>helicopter pilots.

* * *

><p>On our off days, Bella took to gardening even though the weather was cooling somewhat. She and Michel would be out in the yard, weeding around the shrubs and flowers. That fact was ammunition for our very first real tiff.<p>

I had planted some chives in a clay pot so Bella could use them in her cooking. They sprouted up quickly, but then one day, while I was at the table studying, Bella came into the kitchen to wash her hands, leaving Michel outdoors for a moment. He came inside and with a smile on his face, held out a handful of freshly picked chives.

"Look, Mommy," he announced proudly. "I pick-ded weeds."

"Michel," she scolded. "No-no, I told you not to touch them. Those are Mommy's."

She took Michel by the hand, and put him in his room. Before shutting the door, she said, "Now you stay here and think about what you did."

The poor little tyke looked so pitiful, with tiny teardrops running down his cheeks and his mouth quivering. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, so, I opened the door, and picked him up. "It's okay, Mikey. You didn't mean it. You thought they were weeds, huh?"

Bella caught me comforting him and was now chastising me. "Jake, don't coddle him. I told Michel not to touch them. He needs to learn to _obey_ us."

"Jeez, Bells, give the kid a break. He doesn't know any better. He's only two and a half. Anyway, it's no big deal. I've still got more seeds. I can replant some this week."

Uh-oh, her hands traveled to her hips. "Put him back in time out. For such a big tough soldier, you sure are a softie."

_Someone_ had to defend the little squirt. "Oh c'mon, Bells. He thought he has helping you. Don't be such a meanie."

"Jake," she chided. "Don't tell me how to discipline my son."

It could have been a slip of the tongue, but that in no way diminished the way it affected me. She might as well have taken a razor and sliced a ravine across my heart. I put Michel down, walked silently out the back door, and sat on the bottom step. I couldn't believe she said that—to me of all people. For those words to pass through her lips after all we'd been through ... I was crushed under the wheels of that statement.

Maybe he wasn't my own flesh and blood, but so what! I loved him just the same. I was the only father he had ever known, and I had no doubt that he loved me too.

I sat there for quite a while; I guess Bella hadn't realized that I left the house, or else she was so busy in the kitchen that she didn't notice. It was nearly an hour before she finally chanced upon me. Maybe that was a good thing, 'cuz it gave me some time to organize my thoughts and not throw around hateful remarks that I would regret later on.

Bella walked out to the back porch. "There you are," she exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing out here?"

I hesitated a moment and took a long, deep breath. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush ... I'm pretty upset, Bella."

She clicked her tongue. "Is this about putting Michel in time out? I told you, he needs to mind me."

"No, that's not it." I glanced up at her. "Wait ... Do you need to bring Michel out here?"

"He'll be fine; he's down for his nap. Now you want to tell what you're upset about?"

I stared at my hands again. "Sit down, Bella, we need to talk. I'm ... I'm hurt about what you said to me."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I was tired and frustrated. I didn't get to see you for the last two days. I know that's no excuse, but ..."

Turning to her, I took both her hands in mine and peered deeply into her eyes. "I don't care that you snapped at me. It's not how you said it. It was the _word_ that you used."

She looked thoroughly confused. "What did I say?"

I sighed, and carried on. "You said, _Don't tell me how to discipline my son ... my_ son, Bella. All this while, I thought he was mine too or at the very least, _our_ son. You know, that first day I found you, and saw Michel perched on your hip, I nearly cried thinkin' you were married. But when you said you never stopped loving me, I was overjoyed. It didn't matter that you had a child 'cuz I knew I could find a place in my heart for him. And I did. He's so easy to love.

"I thought I made it clear that I was more than willing to be a father to him. I'm telling you right now; I intend to adopt him before the year's out."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't think before I spoke. I don't ever mean to intentionally hurt you."

"Then please promise me you'll never refer to him as your son anymore. I'm his dad now. You hear him call me Daddy every day, and he's my Mikey. We can't be divided when we need to discipline him. Can we sit down later on tonight and discuss some rules that we can both follow?"

There were tears in her eyes, as she loosened our hands, and climbed on my lap. Her arms snaked around my neck, as she sniffled. "We can do that, but first—do you still love me?"

I brushed away her tears, and assured her, "I'll always love you, Bella. I might not love the things you do, but I'll always love you, okay?"

I tried to kiss the side of her head, but she turned too quickly and captured my mouth. We both stood at the same time, our lips urging us to take the next step. I scooped her up in my arms and said, "Michel's asleep?"

She nodded an affirmative. "Let's do it, then," I murmured.

I carried her into the bedroom, ready to make up for all this unpleasantness.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

Jacob surprised me by signing up for two college classes. While I was happy about his being with me at school, the extra hours with both of us studying, took away from our quality time together. Add that to his long hours at work three days a week and I was having major Jacob withdrawal.

I tried—I really did—not to make him feel guilty. After all, he was doing this all for me. But I missed him, and his sunny ways.

In all the time I had known him, we never once had a disagreement, unless of course, you count the day he landed on my doorstep, but he certainly had a good reason to be angry with me at that time. I broke his heart for Pete's sake.

The last few nights I hadn't slept very well, worrying about school and Michel, and Jacob who was working himself to death. He said he felt fine, but I still worried. To de-stress, I kept up the yard, raking leaves and weeding around all the plants. It would be one less thing that Jacob would have to do.

One particular day, I kept Michel with me outside so Jacob could study without interruptions. Michel was _helping_ me by jumping in the leaves, running off with the yard tools, and turning on the hose to make mud. I had just shut off the spigot, and went inside to wash the mud off my hands, foolishly leaving Michel in the yard by himself.

Wouldn't you know, in that small amount of time, Michel managed to pull up a handful of chives that my sweetheart had planted for me. He did it after I told him repeatedly not to touch Mommy's potted plant. I guess I had enough, and overreacted. I yelled at Michel and put him in time out.

When Jacob interfered, I was seeing red. All my frustration surfaced and I basically told him to mind his own business, not realizing how hurtful my words were. I was so into my own little world, I didn't even _notice_ that Jacob had slipped out the door. When I finally found him sitting on the back porch, he told me how that one little word I uttered had cut him so severely.

I felt awful, seeing the look on Jacob's face, and stared to cry. Jacob had done so much for me and Michel, and I repaid him by verbally accosting him. Why didn't I think before I spoke, or better yet, kept my big mouth shut? He was right. He _was_ Michel's Daddy, and I needed to brand that into my brain.

I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, and promised not to use that word ever again. My sweet Jacob confessed that he still loved me despite my weaknesses, and proved it to me in the bedroom.

That night we agreed on a plan for disciplining Michel. Hopefully we wouldn't have any more arguments having to do with _our_ son, or any other for that matter.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: The Bad Penny

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight  
><strong>AN: Okay gang. This is it, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Buckle up! It's gonna hit the fan.**

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV:<p>

Another two weeks passed and still no sign of Bella's Ex—aka the scumbag. I was starting to get a little edgy, like the feeling of going into a hot LZ back in the day. The anticipation was almost worse than the actual battle. At least when you were in the midst of the fight, you didn't have to think, you just reacted. Too much thinking beforehand just made you crazy.

It was adding to my stress not to show any nervousness on my part. I was sure that Bella would pick up on it. I guess this would sound nuts, but I prayed James would show up soon, so Bella and I could get on with our lives without that sword hanging over our heads. Little did I know that I wouldn't have to wait much longer.

That very Friday, I had gotten home from work and there was Quil along with Embry sitting on the couch in my living room. They walked with me outside so they could be out of Bella's earshot.

"Jake," Embry started, "We just got word. That Nissan you told us about was spotted roaming around the rez. The Tribal police are aware and they'll get here as soon as they can, but they're wrapped up in a missing child case. They've got all their available crew out looking for the kid. We'll stay here with you until they show up."

"Thanks, guys. I owe you."

This was it ... the final showdown. My heart started to pound, and I ran up the steps to enter the house. That sack of sh** was not taking Michel—no ifs, ands, or buts. He'd have to go through me first to get to him.

"Hey," Quil shouted to me before I turned the door handle. "We'll stay out here and give you the signal when the freakin' sucker shows his face."

* * *

><p>Bella followed me into the bedroom as I rushed to the closet. She looked at me quizzically. "What—no kiss, no hug? No honey, I'm home?"<p>

She got the picture quick and let out a gasp as I got down the box of shells. "Oh my god, Jake. What's going on?"

I got the key out of her jewelry box, and rifling through clothes in the dresser drawer, opened the case housing my .45. Hurriedly loading the gun, I told her, "Here, take Michel with you over to Sue's, and stay there 'til I tell you it's safe to come home. I want you to bring this gun along just in case."

Her hand went to her mouth in horror. "He's here, isn't he?"

"Yes, now go before he shows up at our place."

She peered at the gun as I placed it in her hand. "No, I'm staying here with you. Maybe I can reason with him."

Stubborn as usual ... "Please, honey, don't _argue_ with me. Just do as I say."

Her eyes were beginnin' to mist. "But, Jake, if I've got your gun, how are you going to protect yourself?"

"Maybe it won't come to that. Quil and Embry are here to help out anyway, and the police will be comin' soon. Now go." I kissed her forehead and nudged her forward. She turned to me as I nodded.

"You have no idea what a horrible temper he has. He'll be crazy, and probably high on drugs. Please ... promise me you'll be careful, Jacob. I love you too much to lose you now."

* * *

><p>I stood at the kitchen door, my heart in my throat as Bella escaped out the back way with Michel ... my .45 hidden in the diaper bag.<p>

Ten minutes later, Bella was back in the house. "I don't care what you say, Jake. I'm not staying at Sue's. I want to be here with you when James arrives."

"Dammit, Bells. This could get really ugly. I don't want you gettin' _hurt_!"

She leaned her head on my shoulder and placed her hand on my chest. "Well, I don't want _you_ getting hurt either. I'm not leaving you."

A whistle sounded outside; a signal from Embry. Then I heard the wheels of a car crunching the gravel underneath.

"Can you at least stay inside the house for me?"

Her head drew back as she stood, frozen—just glaring at me. I took that as a _no_.

I ambled out the front door, stepping onto the porch. and shielding Bella behind me, but she wouldn't stay put. She was beside me in a minute flat, one arm around my waist.

Two men got out of the car. I recognized the dark haired guy as the fellow we saw at the airport—the one with the guitar. The other man had a slim build, probably an inch or two shorter than me, with sandy hair and hazel eyes; I took him to be James. He had a cigarette dangling from his mouth as he sauntered toward us with a smirk on his face.

Tapping the ashes onto the bottom step, he sneered, "Well, Bellaaaah, long time no see, eh?" He looked me up and down, his eyes bleary, and slightly reddened. "And this must be your soldier boy." He gave me a slapdash salute. "Hey there, soldier boy!" His head bobbled with each syllable.

"State your business, jerk. Then be on your way, "I growled at him.

He looked over his shoulder at his companion, smiling at him. Turning back to me, he hissed, "Now, is that any way to treat a guest? Anyway, you know what I'm here for." His smarmy grin vanished. "I'm here for the kid. So where is he?"

"James—"

I raised my hand, indicating for her to stop, and interjected, "You're not taking him or Bella anywhere."

His eyes narrowed. "Did I say anything about babydoll, here? You can keep her. I heard you married the little princess. Pftt! She must be some _fun_ in the bedroom. She took the cake. Never had such a bum lay in my life."

"Is that right? Or maybe you just weren't _man_ enough to satisfy her."

James took offense at that remark. He threw down his cigarette and bounded up the rest of the stairs shoving me against the wall. The other man started forward, but Quil and Embry held him back.

He brought it on himself. I didn't touch the guy 'til he took the first shot. I elbowed him sharply in the chin. Stunned, his head snapped back like a rubber band. Before he could react, I was holding him by the hair on his head, bringing it down as I kneed him in the gut. As he was doubled over, I twisted his arm behind him, French-walked him to his car, and dropped him on the ground beside it. I backed away, yelling, "Get off my property, and if I _ever_ see you on this reservation again, I'll be usin' you for target practice."

I glared at his friend. His buddy threw his hands out in front of himself. "Hey, man, I got no beef with you. This was all his idea. I'll just get in the car now."

Quil and Embry escorted him to the driver's seat, while James slunk through the passenger side door. I backed away to the porch and stood beside my sweetheart.

James suddenly reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a gun. He started toward us, pointing it at me.

"Where's my .45?" I whispered to Bella.

"On the kitchen counter."

"Can you get it?"

She pivoted toward the door when James shouted, "Where you goin', girlie? I'm not finished here yet."

"Big hero," I barked at him. "Aiming a gun at an unarmed man. Go ahead, shoot me, you coward."

Bella screamed, "No, James ... please, no!"

"That wouldn't bring me any satisfaction," he snarled. "This is all _her_ fault."

In the blink of an eye, he had the weapon trained on Bella, and pulled the trigger. I jumped in front of her taking a bullet to my left upper chest, right below the collarbone. Ignoring the pain, I lunged toward him, and knocked the barrel of the .38 to one side as it went off once more, burrowing the cartridge harmlessly into the ground. Then, twisting his wrist, I wrenched the Colt from his hand and ejected the magazine from its chamber. At that moment, the sirens blared and the Tribal police arrived at the scene. They had both of them cuffed and hauled off in a cruiser promptly.

Embry ran into the house to grab some towels, as the blood pumped from the wound in my chest, staining my shirt with an ever growing sea of red. I staggered, slamming sideways against the Nissan, nearly falling to my knees. Bella came rushing to my side. She was hysterical. "Oh my god, Jake ... Jake!"

Embry arrived with the towels, and one of the policemen assisted me into a patrol car. Bella sat beside me, pressing a towel to the hole in my chest, and clutching my hand with the other. She sobbed all the way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>The emergency room staff was quick to rush to my aid. They had an IV started and blood goin' immediately; then a surgeon was called to the room to repair the damage to the vein that was pourin' my life away. I don't know why it occurred to me, but the thought popped into my brain—wouldn't it be ironic if I got slain in front of my own house? I was practically a piece of Swiss cheese after I dropped out of the sky in Iraq. But to be killed by a guy who didn't even know how to handle a gun ... It was unreal, almost laughable, only I wasn't laughin', and neither was Bella.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

Embry and Quil rapped on my door Friday evening. They both seemed kind of jumpy. Embry's forehead was etched with worry lines as he asked, "Do you mind if we stay and wait for Jacob? We've got something important to tell him."

"Sure, no problem." Michel had been playing with a toy truck, and as soon as the two pals marched in the room, he was bounding onto their laps. "Good timing, guys. You can entertain Michel, while I finish setting the table."

I didn't notice Jacob had pulled up, or that his two friends were outside talking to him. So when he entered the house, and instead of giving me his usual glad I'm home kiss and hug, raced straight to the bedroom, I knew something was up. As he took down the shells he kept on the closet shelf, my heart seized. I realized it had to be James; he was here.

With the gun loaded, Jacob handed it to me and said, "Here, take Michel with you over to Sue's and stay there 'til I tell you it's safe to come home. I want you to bring this gun along just in case."

Stay at Sue's while he braved it by himself? My gosh, I couldn't do that ... I _wouldn't_ do that. This was _my_ problem. He was right about Michel though, I had to keep him out of harm's way. So after Jacob pleaded with me, I went, but I left my little guy with Sue and returned to the house. I thought maybe my presence would somehow calm things down. In hindsight, it probably made the situation worse.

I heard a whistle outside, and the sound of a car in the driveway. Jacob opened the door and walked out onto the porch, holding my hand. Trying to shield me, he stepped in front with one arm extended out, holding me back. Being the stubborn person that I am, I managed to slip around him, and I stood at his side. He was not going to face James alone; not if I could help it.

Watching in terror, I held my breath as James and Brad, his band member, got out of the car. Brad stayed behind while James swaggered toward us. I could tell he was high; his eyes were all red, and he was as skittish as a cat.

I thought back to when we first met. He wasn't always an ass; he used to be fun—charming even. That's not to say he wasn't selfish and rude at times, and he did have an explosive temper. His behavior got worse though when he started doing drugs. That was right about the time when I told him I was pregnant. How foolish I was to think he would change, and that I would be the catalyst to change him. Thank god for Jacob. He didn't need any alteration; he was what every man _should_ be.

With a cigarette hanging from his lips, he stopped at the bottom step. Flicking the ashes off the end of it, he drawled, "Well, Bellaaaah, long time no see, eh?" Then he raked his eyes over Jacob, and gave him a mock salute.

Jacob got right to the point and asked him to say his piece, and leave.

James' answer was not unexpected. A look of contempt overshadowed his features. "I'm here for the kid. So where is he?"

He was crazy. Did he really think we would just hand him over like that without a fight? That's when things got nasty. Jacob told him that neither Michel nor I would be going with him anywhere.

He reminded Jacob that he wasn't here for me, and then responded with a slam about how backward I was when it came to sexually pleasing him. My guy defended me, by insinuating that maybe James wasn't the sex god he thought himself to be.

The cigarette got tossed to the ground, and James flew up the steps, shoving Jacob against the front wall. My soldier boy had James downed in three quick moves, and left him sprawled on the driveway beside his car—it was over that fast. I realized that Jacob was strong, but watching him in action—the power and strength in his movements—filled me with awe. He stopped though, using his combat experience just enough to control the situation. There was no sadistic pleasure involved. Brad got wise and backed away from him, expressing his wishes to remain neutral. He was escorted to the driver's side of the Sentra by Embry and Quil, while James slithered away to the passenger seat.

Before I realized what happened, James had a gun pointed at Jacob. My soldier must've had nerves of steel, because he taunted my Ex to shoot him. I begged him not to do it, and that's when he switched targets. He pulled the trigger and Jacob leapt in front of me. I was naïve enough to think that James missed.

Jacob lit into James, somehow batted the gun barrel aside, grabbed his arm, and with a twist of his wrist, swiftly disarmed him. The Tribal law enforcement arrived at that moment and our two unwelcome visitors had handcuffs in place and were on their way to the police station in a flash.

I saw Embry running into the house, but I didn't know why at the time. I glanced at Jacob. He had his back to me, and was stumbling like a drunken sailor. His body suddenly rammed against the car. I hurried to see what was wrong, and there I caught sight of his blood drenched shirt. James hadn't missed his target after all; my sweet Jacob had taken the bullet for me. I cried out, "Oh my God, Jake ... Jake!"

I'd seen blood before in my nursing clinicals, but this was different. This was the love of my life with blood pouring out of his chest. A policeman helped us into a patrol car after Embry gave me some towels. I sat beside Jacob, holding pressure on the wound , clutching his hand and crying my eyes out. He kept closing his eyelids, and all the time I worried that he'd never open them again.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Night Watch

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>The ER staff actually swung into action quickly, but it seemed like they moved at a snail's pace to me. I breathed a sigh of relief as they got a pint of blood infusing into Jacob's arm. The RN kept checking his heart rate and blood pressure, and told me it had improved some.<p>

A vascular surgeon came into the room and after numbing the area, cut into Jacob's chest, sutured the lacerated vein back together, removed some bone fragments, and the bullet that caused it all. I kept eye contact with my sweetheart during the procedure, and never once let go of his hand.

At one point, those warm brown eyes searched mine. "I love you, Bells," he murmured.

"Shh ... I love you too. Don't talk now, you just lie still."

The surgeon remarked to Jacob when he finished, "You are one lucky SOB. If that bullet had hit the artery, we might have lost you."

That started me crying again.

The ER doc advised my man to stay the night, but since his vital signs were stable, and there was very little bleeding at the wound site, he told Jacob to make his own decision to stay or go. Of course my sweetheart opted to go home.

Embry and Quil were out in the waiting room with Billy, Rachel and Paul. I went out to see them, and gave them all the good news. Embry took us home after Jacob's release, and helped get him inside and to bed—against Jacob's loud protests.

Sue was waiting for us at the house. She had a key we had given her, and Michel was blessedly tucked in bed, sound asleep. It's no wonder Jacob considered her his second mother. What a gem!

That night I watched Jacob like a hawk, staring at every rise and fall of his chest, and listening to the steady beating of his heart. I kept touching and kissing him whenever I could to assure myself that he was here with me. When I wasn't stroking his hair and skin, I continued to cry off and on. He finally complained, "Bella, honey ... please stop crying, I'm fine. I don't want you worrying anymore. Let's get some sleep, huh?"

I answered him, prefaced with another sob. "You're not fine. You nearly got yourself killed tonight. God, I still can't believe you took a bullet for me."

"C'mon, Bells. What kind of a man would I be if I stood by and let that guy shoot you?"

"But don't you see? Maybe I deserved that bullet. All this _is_ my fault just like he said."

"Don't even go there. You're my wife and it's my job to protect you and Michel. I was a soldier, honey. I was always gettin' shot at, but at least this time I was protecting what was mine—the two who mean the most in this world to me."

The thought tucked in the back of my mind escaped my lips, and I blurted, "He'll be back, Jake. I know it."

"Yeah, well next time, I'll have that .45 in my hand, and I won't miss. I doubt if his guitar player would be stupid enough to step in front of _him_. Now, calm down, put your head on my good shoulder, and go to sleep. I told you—I'm okay."

I lay my head where he wanted it put, but lifted it two seconds later. "Are you in pain? Sue got your prescription filled at the twenty four hour pharmacy. I can get you a pain pill."

"No, that guy numbed me up pretty good. The xylocaine still hasn't worn off yet."

"Will you let me know if you're feeling any pain? I don't want you to be in pain."

Jacob smiled up at me. "I'm not in any pain right now, but there is one thing you can do for me."

"What's that?"

He placed his hand on my cheek. "Go. To. Sleep!"

My tear ducts exploded again.

"Bells ... Bells ... C'mere." He pulled me closer, and combing my hair with light fingertips, whispered, "All this cryin' is upsetting me. You don't want me to get upset, do you?"

"No," I sniffled.

"Okay, then. No more tears, promise me?"

"Promise."

I fell asleep against my better judgment, and woke in the morning to the sound of Michel padding into the room. He jumped on my sleeping giant, and I had to quickly grab him away as Jacob let out a groan.

"No, no, Michel," I cautioned. "Daddy has an owwee. You hurt Daddy."

Michel understood, and tilting his head to one side, uttered, "Ooh ..."

He scrambled out of my arms and sidling up to Jacob, kissed his daddy's owwee tenderly.

Jacob gathered him to his neck with his uninjured arm and nuzzling his cheek, crooned, "Thank you, Michel. That made it better." Then, as an aside to me, muttered, "So ... I lied to him ... I think I'll take that pill now."

* * *

><p>That whole next day, I kept thinking about what I could do to avert this problem from happening again, and I came up with a solution that would devastate us both, but at least spare Jacob any more life threatening situations. I hated myself for letting this happen but hated the alternative as well.<p>

Jacob's POV:

The surgeon worked on me and the whole time, Bella held my hand. She looked so distraught; I couldn't let her have that fear lingering in her eyes. I hoped for the best, but you never really know. If I slipped away, I couldn't bear to leave her without telling her one more time how much she meant to me, and maybe even give her some hope too. So I told her as I'd done so many times before, "I love you, Bells."

She shushed me, but our eyes remained locked. After the procedure was completed, I laid around for another half hour. The blood finished, and the ER doc asked me if I wanted to spend the night. Hell, no. Why would I spend a night here when I could be sleeping beside my honey? I wasn't gonna hang around in this germ infested hotel any longer than I needed to.

Bella left for a few minutes to report my condition to my waiting family, and then Embry took us home. Sue met us at the door. She had already changed Michel into his pjs and had him in bed. Bella talked to her while Embry put _me_ to bed like I was some sort of invalid or somethin'. My legs still worked, and I had one good arm, so I felt all this coddling was unnecessary.

Jeez, I couldn't get to sleep that night with Bella hovering over me. I'd barely drift off, when I'd feel a kiss or a touch, and I'd startle awake again. I realized she was worried about me, but I was sure I was gonna be okay. Then there was her nonstop cryin'. I couldn't take it. Bella was still upset and it was upsetting me. I told her I was fine, but bein' a woman, I guess, that didn't cut it. I finally had to beg her to let us both sleep. Pulling her closer, I lay her head on my good shoulder and she fell asleep—and stayed asleep for the remainder of the night.

Then morning came, along with the little tornado who bounced onto me. Holy ...! The xylocaine had definitely worn off and I hurt like hell. It felt like someone took a hammer to my chest. I was ready for some pain killer.

Bella explained to our son that he hurt me. Unbelievably, he climbed over my good side and left a soft little kiss on my _owwee._ I nestled him against my neck and thanked him for the sweet gesture.

* * *

><p>Bella was overly attentive to me for the next few days; she seemed unusually quiet though. She took Michel to Sue's whenever she was at class so I wouldn't have to <em>strain myself<em>, watching him. Obviously, I couldn't fly a helo one handed, so I had to stay home from work. I put the time to good use by hittin' the books, and ignoring Bella's pleas, I attended school without interruption.

Five days passed; the pain in my shoulder was reduced to a twinge occasionally. Now that I was feelin' better, I wanted to resume our amorous endeavors. Man, I was ready to saddle up! Bella seemed skeptical at first, but my irresistible charms—and skillful hands convinced her otherwise—that is 'til she pulled away.

I ran my finger along her soft cheek, and tipped her face up, so I could look into those beautiful eyes. "It's okay, Bells, I'm fine; I want you." _Badly._

Instead of attacking me, she tore out of the room, and through the back door, running toward the trees. What the hell? I ran after her, and quickly catching up, spun her around to face me.

Grabbing her shoulders, I said, "Okay, spit it out. Somethin' is very wrong here, and I wanna know what it is."

Oh hell, she was cryin' again. I couldn't stand it. When would she realize that I wasn't at death's door?

I took her hands and kissed each one. "C'mon, Bells, talk to me."

The silence continued for a few seconds, interrupted only by the sounds of her hitching breaths and sobs.

Pulling her along with one arm about her waist, I coaxed, "Let's go back inside. It's pretty cold out here. Whaddya say, huh? Then we can hash out whatever it is that's bothering you."

Bella nodded and followed me to the living room. I sat her next to me on the couch, and angled her so she'd have to look at me. "Now what is this all about? You can tell me, sweetheart."

"I ... I can't let James hurt you anymore," she stammered.

"And he's not goin' to," I reassured her. "Remember that box of medals you looked at? One of them was awarded to me for marksmanship. So see, you're worrying for nothin'. I'll be armed and dangerous next time."

"No ... it's too risky. I can't go through that again. You can't be looking over your shoulder all the time either. You'll be exhausted."

I suddenly felt uneasy. I didn't care for the expression on her face, or the fact that her eyes avoided mine. "So what are you sayin' then?"

Her head bowed, and she gazed down at our hands clasped together. _Here it comes, Jake_.

"I was thinking that I should go back to Tempe. Maybe then, James will stop harassing Michel and me."

My heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vise. "When you say, _Michel and me_, do you mean, you're leaving me here in—this house—alone?"

"It's the only way, I can see out of this. We can get an annulment, and I can breathe easier, knowing you'll be safe. I don't want to, but—"

"Then, don't!" I blurted.

She put out her palm. "I can't let you stop another bullet meant for me."

Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back, but a couple escaped somehow. Cupping her face in my hands, I choked out, "I'd rather take a thousand bullets, than have you gone from my life. Don't you understand? The wound in my heart would never heal. The torture would be greater than any number of bullet holes in my body. Please, Bells ... please don't leave me. And don't take Michel away from me either, he's my son now. It would kill me, as sure as those bullets you're so worried about."

She sniffled once more and hugged me to her, threading her fingers through my hair. "I don't know what to do, Jake. Tell me what to do."

"Stay with me, Bells ... stay here with me, I'm begging you. I once told you I would never let you go. I'm keepin' that promise. I don't ever want you to think that way again. I'll talk to the council tomorrow and ask if we can set up a road block at the entrance to the rez indefinitely. In the meantime ..."

I tightened my grip on her, drawing her closer. My mouth sought hers, and our pent up emotions exploded. I lifted her from the couch, holding her snugly in my arms as she shrieked involuntarily on the way to our room.

"Shh ..." I cautioned. "Don't you dare wake Mikey up."

**. . . . .**

Our free time since the shooting incident became more intense. We clung to each other with a new resolve. Not wasting a single moment, we cooked together, ate together, played together, and–you guessed it—showered together.

I was basically restricted to being a homebody, till the following Monday, when I got to go skyward once more. Good thing, 'cuz with Bella gone at school, I was goin' stir crazy. If Michel had been there with me, I wouldn't have been so bored. But she wouldn't let him stay home with me.

Before I returned to work, that Sunday, Bella, Michel and I went to First Beach. Michel buzzed around like a jet. Bella and I sat and talked about our plans for the future. We avoided the James issue, not wanting to spoil a perfectly good afternoon. We both realized he would attempt another ploy to ruin our happiness. This last incident however, cemented the relationship between Bella and me.

I stared into the ocean, tightening my arm around her. "You know ... We haven't really talked about children." She turned toward me and I sent a wink her way. "How many are you willing to give me?"

"My gosh, Jake. How many do you want?"

I rescinded my smile and put on a serious expression. "You know I love kids. So, I was thinking around six or seven, maybe?"

I roared with laughter at the look on her face. "Just kiddin', Bells." She bumped my shoulder, nearly knocking me off the branch. "Okay, I think a couple more. If an accident happened, I wouldn't mind another one either.

"Whaddya think?"

"I think I'd love to have your babies." Bella cocked an eyebrow, and leaned her head in closer. She whispered in my ear, "You want to start now?"

"Just what I was thinkin'. Isn't it the little squirt's nap time?" I stood up and motioned to him. "C'mon, Mikey, time to hit the sack!"

* * *

><p>Three weeks went by. I just sat down on the couch, watching the news after supper. A picture flashed on the screen. I yelled at Bella to come into the living room quick. She blinked at the scene before her. There in living color was James. The reporter commented, "In Forks, today at the Clifftop Motel, the body of James Saulnier, a musician from Phoenix, Arizona, was found. The cause of death is assumed to be a drug overdose as various as yet unidentified containers of tablets and capsules were sitting on the nearby nightstand. The death, it is believed, was accidental."<p>

Bella leaned forward, weeping into her hands. I pulled her onto my lap, cradling her as tears of relief soaked my shirt. We were free of any further interference from him—free to live out our lives without fear.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

In seconds, a life could be snuffed out. I was alerted to that fact acutely. This brush with nearly losing Jacob shook me up, but it also brought us that much closer together. I wanted to spend every waking minute with him, and the feeling was mutual.

I hated it when Jacob had to return to work, but real life took hold of us. I worried every time he got into one of those flying contraptions, and rushed into his arms when he stepped through the front door after working all day, grateful to have him home safely.

One evening, Jacob called me into the living room to look at something on the TV. I was stunned, for there looking back at me, was a photo of James. He had been there in Forks, no doubt ready to harass us again. Only death had claimed him, at his own hand. An overdose, the reporter said.

A sense of relief swept over me, but also guilt at feeling that way. I burst into tears. Jacob hoisted me onto his lap, his strong arms holding me, infusing me with peace and comfort. I fisted his shirt, my wet tears seeping into the fabric.

He kissed the side of my head, whispering into my hair, "It's all over, Bells. We can live out our lives and love each other the way we want to—the way we were meant to."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Epilogue: Life Goes On

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

**A/N: To Ticklemytweet: I'm so sorry, but this is the last chapter. It had to end sometime.**

* * *

><p><span>Eighteen months later:<span>

Jacob's POV:

I pulled into the driveway. What the hell? The house was dark. All the lights were out. Jeez, I hoped I had a good fuse left in the junk drawer. Oh well, it would just make things more romantic if we needed the candles. Nothing could ruin my good mood. Work was great, and now I was home to my sweetheart and my little boy. I whistled all the way up through the front entrance.

When I walked into the living room, it was empty. That was weird. Michael and Bella usually pounced on me the moment my feet hit the living room rug. Then I saw my angel gliding toward me, pulling me into the candlelit kitchen. Damn, she was wearing that velvet dress that wowed me on the day of our wedding. My jaw must've hit the floor, and even though the aroma from the kitchen was teasing my taste buds, that dress was teasing another part of my anatomy, if you get my drift. Then I noticed Michel was missing. Bella explained that she sent him to Sue's for a little while.

Hooh boy, the little Mrs. had all the big guns out tonight.

I asked the obvious, "Mrs. Black, are you trying to seduce me?"

Bella cocked her head to one side, and let her playful little tongue peek out from between her teeth. Then, she practically purred, "Are you saying you'd like to be seduced?"

That was a no-brainer. "Hell, yeah. I'm all yours." _Do you even havta ask? I'm a glutton for seduction._

The words had just left my mouth when she grabbed me by the collar, and yanked me closer, leading me to the table. Jeez, I began to worry when I saw all the best dishes and glasses set out. _What was the occasion? Uh-oh, did I forget some important date? _

I kept staring at her, waiting to see what she had up her sleeve—not that I could have looked away from her for a minute. But what the hell was she up to?

Bella finally said the words that made me the happiest man in La Push. "Remember that day at First Beach when we talked about adding to our family?"

I bolted out of my seat so fast, I nearly overturned the chair. "Bells," I stammered. "Do you mean you're—"

Her answer exploded from her lips. "Yes!"

My fork left my hand, landing with a clank on my plate. _Whaaaat? Oh my god, did she just say what I thought she said?_

In the next instant, I had her adhered to my chest as I danced her around the room. "You're havin' my baby!" I sang deliriously.

* * *

><p>It was a joy watching our child grow inside of her, knowing that I helped put my baby in there. I loved kissin' that beautiful pregnant belly.<p>

As Bella got bigger around the middle, she complained about not bein' _my beautiful_ anymore. But there was no way she could ever be anything else to me.

Michael was old enough now to notice somethin' was goin' on, and so he and I would have man-to-man talks about the new baby. We'd go hiking, during the day when I wasn't working and camped out occasionally—in the back yard at night, discussing important guy-stuff. We were best buds. The little squirt looked up to me, so I tried to be a good example.

* * *

><p>When the day arrived, I was at work. Mac winked at me as he handed me the phone. I cut the conversation short when I got the gist of Bella's message, and rushed home to take her to the hospital. Since I was there when the baby got put inside her, I figured I should be there when the baby got out, right? What a thought—gave me goosebumps!<p>

Nothing could have prepared me for the overwhelming emotions that swept over me when they handed me my daughter, Sarah Renee. She was beautiful just like her mother. It was love at first sight, and in this case I believed it was true. I kissed her tiny head and placed her in Bella's arms, then planted a kiss on my wife's cheek.

"I'm in love with her already, Bells," I confessed.

Years later we added two more to our clan, Liam Jacob and Carlie Star—who true to my prediction, was an accident. It was no accident though that we loved her like the rest of our children. Hooh boy, I loved being a family man. I couldn't imagine living without my Bells and the children born of our love for each other. Aah ... this was the life that poets dreamt of ... the life of me ... Jacob Black, the brash, yet irresistible CAP Cadet from LaPush, and my Bella ... the beautiful, brown eyed girl I met that day in the Bx.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

I spotted Jacob as he waltzed in the door whistling and then stopped, confused. The lights were all out except for some candles I had lit in the in the kitchen. Michel and I usually greeted him as soon as he stepped foot over the threshold, so he knew something weird was going on. I walked toward him, and taking his hands, guided him toward the candlelit table. His mouth dropped open as he saw me wearing the same midnight blue dress I wore on our wedding night.

"Jeez, Bells. What's all this? By the way, you're killin' me with that dress, and do we have to eat first,' cuz you're making me hungry for somethin' else?"

He looked around the room, suddenly realizing that there was part of the family missing. "Wait a minute ... where's Mikey?"

"I sent him to Sue's for a couple of hours."

He looked adorably innocent, as his brows raised in surprise. "Mrs. Black, are you trying to seduce me?"

Cocking my head to one side, I let my tongue protrude from between my teeth provocatively, then purred, "Are you saying you'd like to be seduced?"

"Hell, yeah. I'm all yours."

I drew him forward, grabbing him by the collar. "You got it, Mister, but first let's eat."

The table was set with good china and silverware. The aroma of Jacob's favorite, lasagna, filled the small room. We sat down and dug into a salad. Jacob kept gazing at me expectantly. I got up to refill our fluted glasses and served the squares of hot pasta.

Halfway through the main dish, I coyly remarked, "Remember that day at First Beach when we talked about adding to our family?" I'm sure he caught the twinkle in my eyes, and I noticed the imaginary light bulb quickly flicker to life inside his head.

The chair he was seated on nearly hit the floor, he stood so suddenly.

"Bells..." he gasped. "Do you mean you're—"

"Yes!" I'd been dying to break it to him all week. All at once, his fork struck the plate with a resounding clink, and I was being crushed to his chest, as he swung me in the air in a dance of joy. "You're havin' my baby—you're havin' my baby!" he shouted.

As the pregnancy progressed, he loved seeing me with my belly full of his love. Just thinking of me carrying around his child within my womb seemed to make him crazy with happiness. He couldn't wait to hold that baby in his arms. And me ...? I was thrilled that I was the cause of his happiness.

* * *

><p>With a year of hospital experience behind me, I was ready to pursue a part time position at the La Push clinic. I was glad to be closer to home, especially now that I was three and a half months along. It was a miracle that they even hired me in a pregnant condition, but after all, I did have some pretty impressive connections.<p>

Michel was four years old now. As promised, Jacob adopted him before our first year as a couple was up. We both agreed to have his name changed to Michael Ephraim Black. It was funny that a lot of outsiders commented on how much Michael resembled his dad.

He and Jacob would go hiking together. Jacob taught him so much about nature and survival in the forest. Michael loved it, and Jacob was his hero.

* * *

><p>The day finally arrived. I started having contractions. Calling the helo station, I spoke to Mac. "Hi, Mac, is Jacob around?"<p>

"Well, helooo, Bella. Yeah, he's out on the airstrip. I'll radio him. You want to hang on?"

"Sure, I'll hold."

Jacob came to the phone five minutes later. He almost dropped it when I said, "Hey, Daddy; it's time."

"I'm on my way, honey," he replied, and hung up without even saying goodbye to me.

* * *

><p>When they handed the pink bundle to the new father I thought his buttons would pop off his shirt. He looked at his daughter, Sarah Renee, with adoration in his eyes. She was our little miracle. He leaned over her and kissed the top of her head with its mass of black hair, and handed her to me. He brushed away a sweaty mat of hair from my forehead, and kissed my cheek. With tears in his eyes, he told me, "I'm in love with her already, Bells. You did great. Can I keep her?"<p>

* * *

><p>The Black Diamond Cabins got a yearly visit from us, and always a day before they closed shop, so Jacob and I could be sure to get in our <em>water aerobics<em>. Embry married his nurse, and remained close to his best friend. Quil held out a few years but finally settled down too—believe it or not—and had a baby on the way. He and Embry helped out at the training center that Jacob had started, and business was booming. Life was good.

In the years to come, two more children were born to us, another son, Liam Jacob, and a second daughter, Carlie Star. As predicted, Jacob was an exemplary father, and loved every minute he spent with his family.

* * *

><p>After all this time, I thought back to the declaration I made to Jacob on the day that changed my life. From then on, I never wanted him to let me go. He made me feel alive after being emotionally dead for those miserable three years.<p>

I could still bring to mind the way he kissed me on that Saturday; it was a kiss that held a world of promise for me. But ... to be perfectly sure of my feelings, Jacob broke away from it, and with his voice cracking with emotion, said, "If you still want me, I'm yours. Tell me now, because if not, I'm going back to La Push."

His words had forever been branded into the back of my mind. "I don't care what happened in the past. I've never stopped loving you, Bells—and I don't think I ever will. Can you say that you feel the same way about me ... I mean—like the way I feel about you—that you want to be with me?"

"Yes," I remembered whispering.

He was there yet in my mind's eye as he demanded, "Then say it out loud." He cupped his hand around his ear, "I can't hear you. Please . . . I need to hear you say it!" He closed his eyes then and waited breathlessly.

"I love you, Jacob Black," I replied.

His eyes opened and he sighed loudly. "I waited three long, worthless years to hear those words come from your lips. Let's not waste anymore time. Let's make the next years really count from now on. We can't make up for what we've lost, but I'm telling you right now—I am never losing you again."

And he never did.

_**The End**_

****A/N:Thanks to all my readers whether or not you left me a review. It's gratifying to know you enjoyed this story. And to think, I almost didn't post it! FYI, I will be posting a new story next week titled, "Jacob, Don't!" It's the story starting in Twilight about the young Jacob's fight to get Bella to develop some feelings for him, and don't worry-it's an HEA. Jacob deserves it, right?


End file.
